A Very Different Story
by Syrenmoon
Summary: The Twilight saga told in a very different way, with a very different Bella and Edward, and an EVIL Mr Newton. E/B A/J E/R
1. Prologue

A very different story

Prologue

Today was going to be just as awful as any other, I thought as I hit my alarm clock off button, it was dull and miserable and it was a school day. It was six thirty, my usual time to get up. I didn't mind getting up early, I had always done it, and now I was practically living alone, I had no choice in the matter. I had a lot of pets, most of whom would be looking for their breakfast. So I got out of bed and stumbled sleepily out of my room.

I was sixteen and not so sweet, and just two short months from my seventeenth birthday. My parent's were very rich and never featured much in my life, hence why I had lots of pets. I was alone now though, the company jet had crashed four months ago, they were both on the plane, and there were no survivor's. I had Laurinda, Our maid, she lived in the granny flat next door with her daughter Solana. Solana meant sunshine in Spanish and that's exactly what she was, a five year old ray of sunshine.

I went straight to the kitchen off the conservatory, and got out fruit and salad, and started chopping. Once that was done I went to the cold store, to get some meal worms and a box each of crickets and locusts, and put them to one side. Then as was my routine, I went to the freezer and took out eight pinkies, four mice, two rats a rabbit, three trout and two chickens. I laid them out on trays, and covered them. They would be completely defrosted by tonight. Most people couldn't stomach doing this, but I had a different taste in pets to most people.

I let out Gohan and Trunks my Doberman's outside while I got their breakfast ready, then I took all the other food into the conservatory. I loved it in here, it was like the reptile house at the zoo, mostly because it was my very own reptile house. I had a tendency to rescue a lot of animals, but most often than not, it was iguana's, snakes or fish that grew too big, and their owners couldn't cope any more. My parents had put a lot of money into building this place for me, mostly because it would keep me busy, and out of their way, I never saw them, they were always working, so to be perfectly honest I didn't miss them. Of course, I never let that on to anyone else, especially my teachers. I was a straight, A star student, and I never deviated from that. But the teachers had been a lot more lenient with my dress style.

I went around the conservatory, checking on everyone, and feeding, the bird's, Parrot's, fruit bat's, spiders and lizards. Then I fed most of the fish, the bigger ones, would have to wait for supper to defrost. Then as always I checked on my beautiful Urwin, he was an eight foot crocodile, I'd rescued from a zoo who couldn't cope with him. He was a real monster, but I loved him and I was sure he loved me too, mostly because he liked chicken and venison very much, and I always supplied them, I had renamed him, I gave him the name of my hero, most people worshipped movie stars or sports stars. But I wasn't most people. The late, great, Steve Urwin, the crocodile hunter was my hero.

Then I went out side with Gohan and Trunks, to feed the chickens, rabbits, goats and deer. Gohan and Trunks came everywhere with me, on the estate anyway, they were fearless, and I was never afraid of anything when they were around, they were both very protective, so I wasn't concerned about not hearing anything, I was permanently plugged in to my ipod.

I jogged up to the stables to let my horse, Chester out into the paddock. I hadn't ridden him, outside of the paddock in months, not since the weird incident, in the woods. Back about six months ago I had been out riding and something had spooked him so badly then he took off like a lunatic, I couldn't stop him, and inevitably I fell off, but I never felt the ground, I was waiting for it but it never came, then I hit my head, hard, I remember seeing an angel, then I blacked out. When I came too I was back at home on the sofa, Chester completely freaked was in his stable, and all Laurinda could tell me was I was there when she arrived, and she called for the doctor to come. My poor horse had not been out of the paddock since, he just wouldn't leave it.

Once everyone was fed, I went to wash up, and change. My normal routine was to spend an hour in the gym each morning, I was on the school's gymnastics team, not by choice, it was for extra credit and I had to stay fit, it was still some kind of miracle that I was good at gymnastics, and kick boxing, it's the only time I was ever good on my feet, or off them I guess, put me on a gym mat, and moving at speed, I was as graceful as could be. Put me on a smooth flat surface, and going at a slow pace, I'd be more likely to fall flat on my butt. Normal human speed was too dangerous for me.

After a great workout, I showered and got ready for school, today would be a black day as always, I hated school, but it was the only way to university, which I would hate too. But I wanted a zoology degree, and I still had a long way to go to get it. I had already gotten my biology theory degree, thanks to open university home courses. But they didn't have the option of a zoology degree, so I'd have to carry on at school. I wore black to school as always, black jeans, black top and a black hoodie. I did have long dark chocolate hair, that matched my eyes, but I hacked it all off and dyed it black during my brief grief period. I also wore yellow reptile eye contacts. I enjoyed the way it freaked everyone out, according to my school councillor, I was acting out my grief, and the teachers were told to leave me to get it out of my system, that was three months ago.

I grabbed my bag from by the door, and headed out the door, homework already done, once I finished cleaning out and feeding animals after school, I was free to sit in the conservatory and do homework all evening, so I was almost always on time with school work.

I had sold most of my parents cars, but I hung onto dad's black Mercedes, I loved that car, it was just so fast and powerful, plus it had dark tinted window's, I hated the sun, I think if I saw a picture of the sun it would make my skin blister, I could never go out in the sun, it was very annoying sometimes, but it did mean I got extra time off school for medical reasons on sunny days. Not that the sun came out much in the small town of Forks, it was always wet, cold and miserable here. Hence the reason I spent so much time in my hot conservatory.

As I pulled into my usual spot in the parking lot, I turned off the engine and sat listening to my music, then a car pulled up next to me, normally I wouldn't have taken any notice, but this was a shiny new silver Volvo, and no one in the town could afford one. There were a few rich families that lived on the outskirts of town in the big houses that were near my home, but none of them had family of high school age. I kept my eyes forward, I didn't wont to see who it was, it would just be more people to stare at the freaky grief girl.

I did happen to notice in my rear view mirror that there were five of them as they past, and they all gawked at my car. Though that was probably due to Dead by sunrise screaming out of the stereo. I didn't care, I was not about to turn it down. After a few minutes I disconnected my ipod, plugged myself into it, pulled up my hood and headed off to my first class.

I was sitting in my usual spot, I had a desk to myself, my choice, I just never gave anyone the option, plus I was too freaky! When the teacher arrived she was flanked by two people, I watched them enter, but only from the corner of my eye, I kept my head down. The teacher introduced them as Alice and Edward Cullen, I notice that they were very well dressed, but nothing alike. She was tiny, even shorter than my five foot four inches, and he was very tall, over six foot. She had hair similar to mine, short, black and spiky. He had tousled bronze coloured hair. They were both sickly pale, even more so than me, and that was saying something.

Alice was very pretty, almost pixie like, but then I saw Edward as he turned to face the class, and if my face was not permanently fix in a scowl with my lips pressed together in a frown, then my mouth would have fallen open. Man he was hot, I mean like rock god hot! Then to add more to the shock they both were wearing gold eye contacts, yay I thought, unenthusiastically, more freaky people. Only two places were left empty in the class, one at the front next Ben Channey and one next to me. My heart started acting up when Alice went to sit by Ben, Edward had already started walking in my direction, not giving her a choice. I was almost hyperventilating by the time Edward walked to the back of the class and pulled out the chair next to me. This was weird, what was wrong with me.

I heard him sit down and take a few deep breaths and then he spoke.

"Hello." Oh my, what a voice, I was stunned in to silence. I didn't look up, or speak, so he continued.

"My name is Edward Cullen."

I looked up slowly then, from under my hood, it was hard work I had so far to look up, and then I saw his look of horror.

"Your eye's." he gasped.

I smirked at him, "You are not the only one who wears contacts you know, they are not exclusive." he just stared at me, he looked a little confused. So I continued, "I'm Bella."

He pulled himself together and said "Hi." and stretched out his hand, he looked suddenly shocked at his own actions, but it was too late for him to regret it, as I automatically lifted my hand to take his.

"Hi." I responded, taking his hand, it felt cold, that was weird too, my hands were always freezing, everything usually felt warm to me, but then a surge of electric current came through his hand and into mine. I yanked my hand away.

"Sorry." he said, his face apologetic. "It's my electric personality." he smiled at me, and his smile was so dazzling it took my breath away, as if I wasn't already breathless.

"Sorry." he said again, he dropped his face, then looked up from under his long dark lashes, I felt the muscles in my pelvic floor tighten, like I was exercising them. I couldn't move, I could not look away, I just stared into his deep topaz eyes, and he stared into mine.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

"That is rather creepy you know."

"What?" I asked

"Your contacts."

"Oh... yeah," was all I could manage to say, he was staring with such intensity, it was becoming a little embarrassing.

"They make you look dangerous, and unapproachable."

"Well, maybe that's because I am." I said.

"I don't believe that." he grinned.

"Would you know something dangerous, if you saw it." I asked.

"Yes I believe I would." He replied, his crooked smile was singly the most beautiful thing I'd ever witnessed. It made me quiver inside.

"And, you think I'm not?" I asked a little offended.

"No, you put on a good show, but you are far from dangerous." he said.

"That's because you don't know me. And I am doing my best to be unapproachable." I said, and I was starting to get annoyed at his presumptions.

"You are not doing so well, granted the eyes, and the clothes are, but you, not so much." he went on, and he was smirking at me.

"I'm sure the rest of this school would disagree with that statement."

"I don't think they would." he said, with a chuckle.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable, now. He was still staring intently, and it was making me self conscious. I chose to ignored him, frowning I shook my head slightly and pulled away from is gaze, turning to the front of the class, and pulling my hood forward to hide my suddenly now scarlet face.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked. I could here the smile in his voice.

But before I could turn back and growl anything at him, Mrs Harper, called the class to order, she was a great teacher, she was only a substitute English teacher but she was, one I got on well with. She instructed that we carry on with the course work that we had been working on for months now. So I got out my battered old laptop from my bag, then Mrs Harper came over to our table.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind but it's very late in the year for Edward here to start on a new project, would you mind awfully, if he works with you on your project." she asked, I just stared at her, and this time my mouth did fall open, that was a low blow and she knew it. Okay, she was a good teacher, but now... not so much.

"But..." I spluttered out, my eye's beseeching.

"A male prospective could be just what you need." Give Edward a copy and he can read through it and take notes." She said ending the conversation and walking over to Ben and Alice's table.

This was below the belt, worse than a weekend in Hades. How could she do this to me? The course work was to write a novel about a modern fictional family feud, she had commented no end of times about having to read through mine at home, as it made her blush, she had even offered to forward it to a publisher's, she thought it was that good, but it was for a mature audience. My choice was to write about a coven of modern vampire's it was basically all sex and violence. And she wanted me to show this gorgeous, though still annoying boy my story. I just stared after her with my mouth still hanging open.

"Is that all right? You don't seem very happy about it. I'm sure it can't be that bad?"

I flushed more scarlet, "You have no idea." I said under my breath.

"Really." he sounded fascinated, but I could sense an edge of frustration in his voice.

I pulled myself together, and shook my head in defeat. What choice did I have, this was going to be so humiliating.

"Here." he said handing me a USB stick, I sighed and took it. It took a minute or two, for my old laptop to warm up. He waited in silence, only a short laugh, burst through his lips when he saw my desktop wallpaper. It was simple black, with two words in red dripping blood, the words were 'Bite me.' he seemed to find it amusing. I pulled out the USB with the copied file on it, but I didn't hand it to him right away. I held it in my tight fist, and took one deep breath.

"I suppose I should warn you." I said without looking up.

"Please do." he replied.

"If you are easily embarrassed, you may want to skip passed chapter two."

"I don't think that I could be as embarrassed as you are right now. But... I am really looking forward to reading chapter two now."

I had no idea what I looked like in that second, but my whole head must have been blood red, it certainly felt like it was. I dropped my face but moved my now clenched fist over to his now out stretched hand. I didn't unlock my fingers.

He sighed and said. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. And I promise not to criticize or make any rude comments okay?" he sighed again, when I didn't say anything. Then I felt his cold fingers on my hand, he turned my hand over, and pulled back my fingers one at a time, each time he moved to the next one I tightened the last again, so he just pulled my hand open easily, I looked up at him in time to see him shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He took his USB from me and turned to his expensive looking laptop. I pushed my chair back slightly, put my laptop on my lap and sunk down as far as I could go into my chair.

I couldn't concentrate on the story, I must have been staring at the screen for ages without writing anything. I had to stop concentrating on him, I was getting very nervous as time passed, I looked up after a while to see if I could tell just how much he had read, but without lifting my head as well as my eyes, it was too difficult to tell, and I didn't want to give myself away. I reread the last paragraph I'd written and started to type, and made myself focus. Just then he took a sharp intake of breath and I looked up without thinking. He grinned down at me.

"This Michael sounds like a great character, I love the way you described how he rips off Bree's clothes and pushes her up against the wall to make love to her, very... descriptive, I admire his style." He whispered looking down at me with a devastating grin on his beautiful face. I slunk back in my seat, pulling my hood further over my face. Whilst he went back to reading. But I notice he had started typing, and I sat up, shocked.

"What are you doing?" I asked outraged.

"Well personally I think this love scene is far too short, so I was just going to make it a little longer. Michael, is far to strong a character to be that quick, so to speak."

"No, you can't do that," I whispered back angrily, my anger overpowering my embarrassment for once.

"And why not?"

"Well that's the whole point. Michael is a selfish, power hungry libertine, he's just had sex with someone, but he feels that Bree belongs to him, so he seduces her into having sex with him. It's not about love, its about ownership." I hissed. "Just move on and you will understand better." I continued, feeling annoyed.

"Oh, okay." he said and he sounded disappointed.

He read on for a while, then.

"Wow, that girl has one hell of a temper. And so vengeful, is she based on you?"

"What do you mean by that...? I thought you were under the delusion that I wasn't dangerous"

"Well most people base their main character on themselves, so I just wondered if Bree was you... And" he went on, trying not to smile. "I hadn't realised that you were a fictional vampire when I said that."

"Yes, actually she is." I verified. His answering expression was both shocked and amused. He turned back to his laptop but added.

"Do you have a vampire obsession or something?"

"Now why would you think that," I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"Well the story for one, and your laptop is covered in them." he said.

"I guess you could say I feel I have an affinity with them." I said.

"How so?" he asked and tilted his head with an intrigued expression on his face.

"Well," I sighed. "I'm a loner, I love speed. I eat cos I have to and not because I want to, oh and I burn in the sunlight."

"Anything else?"

"Oh yes Stefan Salvator from the vampire diaries is majorly hot." I added with wry smile.

"You like hot vampires?" his voice a bit more intense than was really necessary.

"Why do you know any?" I asked.

"Possibly." he grinned, "Would you like me to introduce you?"

"Tempting, but no thanks." I said.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Loner, remember." I reminded him. He just nodded.

Fortunately the class ended not long after that.

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"Gym."

"Me too, do you mind showing me the way?" he asked.

"I guess not." I replied.

He smiled, "Good, we can discuss the characters on the way, I am very curious about Tobias. He doesn't seem the faithful type, so why does Bree what to be with him?"

"You know it would be so much easier, if you just read it first, then I am sure most of your questions will get answered without me having to explain." I said.

"Fine, he said, then went on. "so what are your other classes, maybe we will have more classes together." He sounded hopeful, I had no idea why he was being so friendly, or annoying for that matter. But it turned out that everyone of my classes, were the same as his, and being as I had a table to myself in almost every class, I had a feeling I was not going to be able to avoid him much, in fact the only class I did not have a table to myself was Biology, where I had Mike Newton for a lab partner, Mike was probably the only person in school who still talked to me, though he too could be a little annoying.

The worse thing about walking to the next class with Edward Cullen was, being new every one stared at him, being gorgeous, all the girls stared more, and being with freaky grief girl just made everyone stare harder. So much for anonymity. I hadn't realised just how tall he was until I walked next to him, he was about a foot taller than I was, I was going to get a bad neck if I had to look up every time we spoke. I pointed out the boys locker rooms, and left him at the door to the gym.

In the girls locker room I went to my usual corner, as far as possible from the chirpy cheerleader girls as I could get. That's where I found Alice Cullen sitting quietly by herself. She looked so depressed, I couldn't stop myself from speaking to her.

"Hi, you're Alice, right? Edward's sister? Are you okay?

She smiled widely at me "Yes, yes and no, not really." I had to think back over what I had said before I could understand her answer, her face fell a little with each word.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just not a fan of Gym, or cheerleaders for that matter." she said eyeing the other girls. I felt sorry for her, she look so devastatingly sad.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the squad, we are doing gymnastics at the moment so you can share a mat with me if you like?" I suggested.

"Thanks. That really nice of you." she said with a huge smile.

"Shushhhhhh!" I hissed. "Don't say that out loud or everyone will expect that from me." I said with a faux frown. Alice giggled. I smiled back at her "I'm Bella by the way."

We walked in to the gym hall together, and she helped me carry a mat from the large pile into the corner, today we were working in mixed groups again, so Edward came over to work on our mat too. In his tight T-shirt and sweats, I could see how muscular he was. Oh boy there go my pelvic floor muscles again. He was giving them a great workout today. I was glad he was human, and couldn't read my thoughts as I thought of the double meaning to that last statement. He glared down at my sudden and unexplained blush.

"Much better," he suddenly said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes." he noted my contact free eyes, "Melted chocolate, my favourite." my one flush blending in to the next. "Oh and nice outfit," he said, his eyes widening taking in my leotard and tights. "Shows off your curves very nicely." I think every drop of blood in my body rushed to my face, it made me feel dizzy, or that could have been the intensity of his gaze.

The coach came over and asked them both how much gymnastics they had done, but neither of them had done much but the basic forward and backward roll. "Well in that case it's good that you are working with Bella here, she can help you through all the basics, there's a poster on the wall here that tells you what moves you need to start with. Any problems, Isabella is the best person to speak to."

"Gee, thanks." I whispered under my breath as he walked away. Both Alice and Edward chuckled as if they had heard me.

Neither one had any problems with any of the moves, even Edward as tall as he was had no problem with holding a handstand.

"We said we hadn't done it, not that we couldn't do it." Alice explained.

After about thirty minutes the coach came over and asked if I had managed to get the gymnastics routine down that I had been working on, I just nodded, and he insisted on clearing the main large mat the squad was using so I could demonstrate.

"What... now?" is all I could manage to say.

"Isabella If you are going to compete next term, you are going to have to get used to people watching."

"But I don't won't to compete, remember, you told me you wouldn't let me graduate unless I joined your team." I scowled.

"That's right I did... regardless, go head." he eyed the mat.

I sighed, and looked up to see everyone was watching, Today was turning out to be much, much worse than I could ever have anticipated. So I walked up to the mat in defeat, again. I turned to the stereo that was playing and removed my ipod from my arm strap and placed it into the ipod slot on the stereo. I put it to play My suffering by Dead by sunrise. I ran, doing my up most to ignore my audience, and I hit the mat as the music started. The speed just turned my audience into a streaky blur making it easy to forget them, whilst I did my short but extremely energetic routine. I finished with a triple back handspring and came to a stop as the music track did.

"Excellent, you have great control, now keep up the good work, only may I suggest that you use a slightly less...um..loud music track in future." coach said, I just scowled at him so he changed the subject. "Go get some practice in on the rings, I'm sure Edward here won't mind giving you a hand up."

Edward didn't mind at all. In fact by the expression on his face, I'd say he was very much enjoying himself. As he walked up behind me and put his hands on my waist, lifting me as easily as if I weighed ten pound not a hundred and ten. I could have giggled at the pleasure I felt when I felt his hands on me. I reached for the rings, but he didn't let me go right away, though when he did, instead of moving his hands clear, he let them go slowly running them down over my hips then down my thighs. Darn it, there I go with the pelvic floor muscles again. It really was a good thing that I had lots of strength in my arms, I was quivering so much, it was hard to hang on.

The coach called time and I spun out releasing the rings and hit the floor with an almost perfect landing, Alice ran over to meet me, clapping her hands,

"That looked like fun." she said.

"I suppose it is, It made a nice change, to not have to use a ladder to get up there too." I said with a grin as Edward came over to join us.

"Any time." he said. "It would be my pleasure." he sounded as if he meant that literally. I looked away to try and hide my blush as the words 'mine too' came into my head.

Alice and I left Edward then to go and get changed.

Alice nudged me with her elbow, a huge grin on her face, "I think my brother is sweet on you."

I blushed crimson and turned my back on her, to get changed. But she had already seen it.

"Would I be right in thinking you feel the same way?" she asked.

"Alice!"

"What?" she said with a look of pure innocence on her face. "You do like him, don't you?"

"I'm sure I don't have any idea what you mean." I lied.

"I knew it." she giggled clapping her hands again. "Look at your face, you are the colour of a tomato."

"Alice can we not discuss this? he's your brother.. its embarrassing." I said, trying to explain away my colourful face.

"He's only my adopted brother, were not actually related," she said, "and besides, he has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you, I've never seen this side of him before. This is great, wait till I tell him, you like him too..."

I cut her off, horrified. "What?... No... Wait Alice... Don't you dare!"

"Okay, I won't say a word, on one condition." she said with a sly look on her face.

"Condition?.. What condition?" I asked.

"You have to tell me."

"Tell you what?" I asked a little confused.

"You have to tell me exactly how you feel about Edward," her grin was exultant. "And you have to say it out loud."

"What?" I asked again. "Why?"

"Just do it." she insisted. "Or I will just tell him myself."

"Is it your families life's work to permanently embarrass me?" I asked, she just glared at me, tapping her foot impatiently.

I was about to put my contacts back in, when Alice's hand reached across and stopped me. I noted how chill her touch was, but otherwise ignored it.

"What now?" I asked, she was becoming a little annoying, I wasn't used to all this attention, and I wasn't coping with it well.

"Don't put those back in." she said.

"Why not?" I asked, getting more confused.

"He doesn't like them." she said simply.

"Who?" I was just getting more confused, this was the longest conversation I'd had in months. And I wasn't very verbose at the best of times.

She rolled her eyes at me "Edward, he likes your eyes the way they are."

"And when did he tell you that?" I asked shocked.

"He didn't have too, I saw his face when he looked into your eyes." she explained. "And... I quote.. 'Melted chocolate, my favourite.'" she reminded me. Her smile so triumphant it made me want to laugh.

"So?" she asked.

"Um... So what?"

She scowled at me. "No contacts." she said taking the box from me, closing it, and throwing it into my bag. She stuck her tongue out at me as she did it, I had to smile at her cheek. "Ahh.. much better."

"What now?" I asked.

"You look so much prettier when you smile, you should do it more often." I grimaced at her, then she added. "Or is that something you reserve for when your with my brother?" I hid in my hoodie, I was just pulling over my head as she spoke, I was grinning and I did not want her to see.

"So? I am still waiting for you to tell me how you feel about my brother." she reminded me.

Damn I was hoping she would forget that one.

"I'm sorry Alice I can't say, as I don't know, he is almost as annoying as you, and so tall my neck hurts just thinking about it, apart from that I only just met him."

She lifted her arms to my shoulders and grasping them, she looked into my eyes, with a serious expression. Her eyes seemed hypnotic, "Do you like, my brother?"

"I I.. think... I do." I said, feeling a little dizzy.

Then her eyes went all blurry, and distant for a moment, and she tilted her head to the side as if listening to something. Then she grinned, "I guess that's enough to keep him happy for now."

"What do you mean by that Alice?" It sounded like she was still intending to tell him. "You won't tell him that, will you?" I pleaded.

"She smiled up at me. "Oh I think he already knows that much,"

"What do..." I started to say but she grabbed my arm and dragged me from the locker room.

Edward was standing waiting outside the gym doors. He and Alice shared a brief knowing grin and Alice said "I'll see you guys later." and skipped off to her next class. Edward gestured that I should lead the way, so we set off for Trigonometry in relative silence. But the subtle smile on his face did worry me a little, It was as if Alice had been right about the contacts, I hoped that was all she was right about.

Again he sat next to me in Trig, but fortunately we didn't get to talk, but every now and then, I could almost feel his eyes looking down on me. I kept my hood up. And my eyes on the board, trying not to feel the frantic beating of my heart every time our arms accidentally touched, I would look up at him in automatic apology each time, and met his warm smile each time I did. Once our feet touched under the table, and my heart felt like it had stopped all together. I couldn't help looking up and this time, he had a horrified expression on his face for the tiniest fraction of a second. But as my heart continued to beat again, his expression soften and his breathing began again, it was only when it did that I realised that he had stopped.

I could not understand what was happening to me today, I never spoke to anyone normally, and yet these Cullen's had forced me to do nothing but talk, and the way I felt around Edward, it was so strange, I'd never experienced anything like these feelings, so I had no idea what they could mean. I was entirely lost, not to mention the way I felt when he looked at me, it was like he was making my bones turn to mush, I shouldn't complain though, I had to admit I liked it.

Finally the bell sounded. And we set off for the cafeteria I didn't speak, I was too busy wondering how I was going to evade him and escape to my car. I didn't eat much, which always made people ask questions, and I hated to eat in front of people, so I tended to avoid all such situations. Alice met us by the door, the lunch room was crowded, so we had to push passed a lot of people to get to the lunch line, Edward led the way, being so tall, he could see over everyone's head, so could lead in the right direction, I gestured for Alice to go next and fortunately she didn't argue. I saw my chance there and took it, almost at a run. I headed for the open door that opened onto the path passed the tennis courts, just around the corner was the parking lot. I didn't look back, I just ran for it, I wrapped my hand around my car keys and the door unlocked for me as I approached. I'd made it. I was alone at last. I got in and settled into my seat, and I pulled my can of soda and my apple out of the glove compartment, I had barely taken one bite of my apple when a quiet knock at my window made me jump. All I could see was back, but despite the fact that I had only known the owner of that back for a few short hours, I knew exactly who it was.

I pressed my finger briefly on the window down button, it opened little more than an inch. I heard a very audible sigh, so reluctantly I opened the window a little more.

"That wasn't very nice." his velvet soft voice came louder as he lent in and pushed the button to unlock the doors. And faster than I would have believed possible, he was around the other side of the car and opening the passenger door.

"So this is where the loner eats lunch." he said, getting in and eyeing my apple.

"Yes, the loner, does. So if you don't mind the loner would like to continue eating her lunch..." he didn't move so I added. "Alone!"

"Actually I do mind. I mind a great deal if you must know."

I sighed, "You and your sister are so pushy, why don't you go bother someone else? Should I expect her along any second too?"

"Mostly, because I don't want to be with anyone else, and no, she's having lunch with Jasper, besides how else will I find my next class." he finished with a wry smile. Had I really just heard him say that, but he'd not spoken to anyone else, so how could he know that?

"I'm sure that once you have spoken to a few more people you will find someone who is much more interesting, and much better company."

"No. I don't think so." he said.

"You sound very sure of that." I said.

"That's because I am." was all he added. But then he changed the subject, "Aren't you hungry?

I sighed again. "That's really none of your business."

"Oh, I just thought that as you liked me so much, we must be friends at the very least by now." his smile was once again enough to get my heart racing.

"Look Edward," A thrill went through me as I said his name, and I hated that he had this strange, effect on me. "What do you want from me?"

"Well... friendship would do." he added something under his breath, I wasn't sure but it sounded like 'for now'.

"But why me?"

"Well as Alice already pointed out to you, I like you."

"H how d did you..." Is all I could manage to stutter out.

"The walls in the locker room are very thin and voices carry." he said with a mischievous grin.

I closed my eyes, my apple dropped to my lap and head and hand's hit each other with an audible slap. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak, and as it had so many times today, that I had lost count, my face heated up. It wasn't long before the silence became uncomfortable. I refused to break it first.

"Will you please tell me what you are thinking, I'm going out of my mind here." I just shook my head, I couldn't have spoken yet, if I'd have wanted too, and I most certainly didn't want to. He sighed, and then said. "I'm sorry..."

He didn't say anything else. So eventually I looked up at him, through my fingers. He pulled my hands away from my face, and gazed un-blinking into my eyes, I felt light headed. Maybe I should have got some lunch.

"Now," he said. "Please, please tell me what you are thinking."

I started speaking before I could stop my self. "You heard everything?"

"Pretty much. Yes." he said.

My face started to drop, but he dropped my hands and gently cradled my face between his, pulling it up to meet his gaze again.

"I am not sorry, at least I know that you like me too, I would never have worked that out other wise, you are working so hard at being unapproachable, I would have had to have tortured Alice later to get the information out of her." I scowled at him, to hide my embarrassment. "Now I'm free to go straight over to your house tonight, and we can do our homework together, after school." he said.

"That's not really possible." I tried to say, my face was still in his hands and his touch was melting more than just my resolve.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I have a lot to do when I get home." I admitted.

He dropped his hands from my face and picked up my hands, and started playing gently with my fingers, "I could help, If you'd like." he sounded hopeful, the pure innocents of his face broke all that was left of my resolve.

"Fine then, but I won't hold back, I will do all the things I usually do, so you might just regret that offer." I warned him.

"Let me guess, a house full of vampires waiting to rip my throat out." he said, grining.

"Funny." I said. "No not vampires but a few of them might be tempted by the throat ripping, you do smell very appetizing." Oh hell, what had made me say that? I couldn't pull away enough to hide my latest blush.

"I can't wait to meet them." he chuckled. "Here," he said picking up my apple and handing it to me, he did not let go of my other hand. I stared down at his hand on mine. "This doesn't bother you does it?" he asked, raising our joined hands.

"Um... should it?" I asked tentatively.

"Not at all." he chuckled. "I just figured it was a good way to start."

"Start?" I sounded like I'd had the breath knocked out of me. "Start what?"

"Silly Bella." he said shaking his head. "Start by holding hand, now were dating."

"We are?" I asked perplexed.

"Certainly, we have our first official date after school." he said with a grin.

"But I don't date." I said.

"Yes, I heard that. But that was before I came along." he tried to explain.

"Would you like to tell me where you heard that?" I asked.

"The boys have been muttering things all day, giving me evil looks, and I overheard a few of them planning to beat me up later, just for talking to you." he said chuckling.

"Yeah, right..." I said. "Where do you get all that confidence from?" I asked.

"You." he stated, matter of factly. "I've never been like this with anyone before, and its an exhilarating feeling. So you have no one to blame but yourself." his smile was blinding. "So you'll just have to deal with it." his face dropped suddenly, "Though this is going to make me the most hated person in the school, that's a great start for my first day."

"Why." I asked.

"You don't normally date, well that's what all the boys here believe, and they have been staying away because of you grieving," he looked at me suddenly, and a strange look that I didn't understand crossed his face. "So." he continued. "I come along and after half a day with you, were going out with each other." he finished. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he said that last line, my insides did a bit of sparkling of there own.

"Can I ask?..." he continued.

"What?"

"Why are you grieving?"

"Oh." was all I answered.

"I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry." he said.

"No... It's okay. I just haven't spoken to anyone about it, so I really don't know, how." I shrugged.

"But fortunately I am not anyone, am I? I'm your boyfriend." he said.

"Oh, you are are you?"

He chuckled. "Absofrigginlutely." I had to laugh with him at that, I couldn't win at anything with this guy, he just melted all my resolve, on every subject.

I sighed, and then took a deep breath.

"Do you remember that big plane crash four months ago, the one with all these top ranking business executives?"

"Do you mean the one that caused all the upset on the stock market?" he asked.

"Yes, that's the one. Well... both my parents were on that flight."

"Oh... I'm so sorry... I ..." he spluttered out. "But who do you live with now then. Other members of your family, I assume?"

"No I don't have any other family... I live on my own." I said.

And then he did something that was as unexpected as it was welcome. He pulled me across the seat and into his arms, and hugged me tightly. I was not used to this sort of thing, it didn't feel weird though, it felt wonderful, and despite his cold skin, I felt warm. He held me for an immeasurable moment, and for the very first time in my life I felt someone cared. Then he whispered into my ear. "You have me now." It was such a tender moment that I was momentarily in un familiar territory and I could feel something wet running down my face. I was shocked when I realized what it was. I watched it as it dripped down onto his hand.

Edward moved us both so that he could see my face, when he saw my tears he looked horrified. I tried to hide my face, but of course he wouldn't let me, he wiped the tears away very gently with his fingertips. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up the memory and make you cry." he said.

"No... its not... that, its... this." I said and pulled myself back against him and hugged him tight.

"You make it sound like you've never been hugged before."

"I haven't," I admitted. "Well apart from by the maid."

"Well you are going to have to get used to it, because I intend to send a lot of time hugging you." he said, and he hugged me tightly as he said it.

"I guess I could live with that." I said into his chest.

"Here" he said, handing me my apple, we don't have much time left, and you haven't eaten yet."

I started nibbling, then I remembered something. "You haven't eaten either."

"I'm fine I ate a snickers bar, I will get something more substantial later. He looked away from me as he said this.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When first bell went we got out of my car and he took my hand, I did not protest, it felt nice.

"Oh, just so you are prepared, I already have a lab partner, so we won't be sitting next to each other in Biology."

"Who is your lab partner." he asked, he didn't sound anything more than just politely interested.

"Mike Newton."

He grinned down at me, "Excellent, one of the football team who are planning to teach me a lesson in the parking lot after school." He looked as pleased as he sounded.

"How do you know that?" I asked surprised.

"People talk loudly, and I have very good hearing." he grinned again. Then he added, I will enjoy watching his face when he sees me walk into class holding your hand."

"Is there a reason for that?" I asked, not entirely sure I wanted to hear why.

He chuckled again. "He really fancies his chances with you," he said lifting our joined hands and running the back of his hand gently along my cheek bone. I felt my face heat up at his touch, but my heart sped up too.

"Yeah right." was all I was capable of saying.

I went straight to my seat when we walked in the biology room door, but not before Edward had raised our joined hands, he wouldn't let me let go of his. And kissed the back of my hand, before releasing it. He grinned widely as he walked over to the teacher, Mr Banner to introduce himself.

I was worried that Edward might have been right about Mike when I saw Mike's face, he looked mad, he was glaring at Edward, as if he could burn him to ash where he stood. I bit on my lip to hide my smile, Edward was still grinning.

The only empty seat, was against the teachers desk at the front, so that's were Edward sat. Until that is, half way through the lesson, and Edward and I were the only ones to have finished the assignment on the board. Mr Banner, went over to check Edwards work. He asked him something, but I couldn't hear what, Edward just nodded. Mr Banner came over to check my work next, and routinely told Mike off for messing around in his class.

"I don't know how you get your work done sitting next to this clown." Mr Banner, said to me as he looked over my completed lab. "It would be much fairer to put you with someone of your own calibre," he said nodding to himself.

"Newton. Move your things and switch places with Cullen."

Edwards head shot up, and his answering smile was as exuberant as it was deadly. Mike on the other hand, had changed from his usual relaxed playfulness, to an overdone theatrical malevolence, that oozed exhibitionistically from every part of him. Edward was standing next to me seconds later. He waited patiently for Mike to sort out his messy pile of books. I suddenly got chills when I imagined Mike and his football buddies, waiting for Edward in the parking lot. What could I do to stop it. There was no way I could allow Edward to get hurt, especially not over me. But what could I do. One at a time wouldn't be a problem or even two at a time but I couldn't go up against the entire football team.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered into my ear, when he finally got to sit down. "I was hoping you'd be pleased."

"I am very pleased, only..." I started to say.

"Only...?" He asked.

"What about after school, in the parking lot... the football team." I worried allowed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." he said nonchalant.

"But.." I tried to argue.

"Trust me... you have nothing to worry about." he looked so confident as he spoke, how could I doubt him.

The day seemed to speed up then, mostly because I was dreading the school day coming to an end. Spanish passed in a blur, mostly because Edward sat next to me and he was exceptional at Spanish. After Spanish ended we walked hand in hand towards the parking lot, Alice caught up with us by the cafeteria. And she seemed to be just as happy as Edward was. As we walked towards our cars I spotted a large group of people waiting there. Though I was a little more angry than surprised when I saw some of them leaning on my car. I hoped they'd burn in hell for that.

"Hey, guys." Alice suddenly said. I turned slightly to see who she was talking to, and my mouth fell open.

I had no idea who these men were, but they must have been Edwards family, as they both had the same pale white skin and the same contacts, weird, and both were very handsome. One was a head shorter than Edward and he had dark curly hair, and he was muscled up like a weight lifter. The other was as tall as Edward, but had Blond hair, he was slim but also very muscular like Edward.

"Let's get ready to rumble" the brawny one chuckled. Taking the lead.

I grasped Edwards hand tightly in mine, he smiled down at me, pulled his hand free of mine, and wrapped his arm around me. "I told you not to worry, didn't I?"

He kissed the top of my head. "Wait here with Alice for a moment, and I'll be right back."

"Edward!... No.." I almost shouted as I tried to run after him. But Alice grabbed my arm.

"Bella, he'll be fine... don't worry." she tried to assure me.

I watched in horror as Edward walked straight up to Mike, whilst his brothers, I assumed, waited tense a few feet behind him. I was not sure if I wanted to know what they were saying, or not. It wasn't until Alice started to rub my arm that I realised I was tapping my toe, with impatience.

"Calm down Bella. Edward knows how to handle himself." she said.

Then, worse than my worst fear, Mike threw a punch at Edward, but Edward caught Mikes fist with his hand and stopped it dead, mine was not the only mouth to fall open, Edward grabbed Mike by the shirt and lifted him clean off the floor for a few seconds, then put him back down. Mike nodded and walked away. Followed grudgingly by the rest of the team.

"Okay," Alice said and we started walking to the car.

I hadn't taken many steps before I realised I was running, I ran straight into Edward arms, it was like running into a rock face, his muscles were as hard as rocks, no wonder Mike walked away.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about." he said as he caught me around the waist.

"But what happened?" I demanded.

"Just forget about it. Okay." he said lifting my chin and bending down to kiss the tip of my nose. It was a good thing he was holding me tightly around the waist, my knees had turned to jelly. "I have a much more important topic to discuss."

"And what might that be." I asked.

"I want to know, all about you." he said.

Then his burly brother called from the other side of there car, "See you later Edward." his words did not bother me, his mischievous grin however, was slightly disturbing.

I plugged in my ipod and automatically put on Out of ashes, but as I had company I turned it down to just background. We didn't talk, but I had difficulty concentrating, I could feel his eyes on me. So it was a good thing that it was only a short drive. The gates opened as I pulled up the driveway, I glanced sideways to watch Edwards face, his eyebrows raised as I drove up the drive and pulled up in the garage.

"Nice place... How far back does your land go." he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, if it goes up as far as the river, that would make us neighbours." he said.

"You live in the old ruined mansion?" I asked.

"Yes, well its not so ruined any more, my mother has been doing renovations on it for a while."

"I hadn't heard that it had been sold." I had been led to believe that it had been empty for almost seventy years.

"Oh it hasn't. It has been in the family for many years."

"Oh, well welcome back then, neighbour."

Just then Gohan and Trunks came thundering around the corner. Once they spotted Edward they started barking, but before I had the chance to stop them. They stopped. They just stood growling at him.

"Gohan, Trunks, quiet." they obeyed instantly but walked over to me in a protective manner, keeping between Edward and myself. "Easy guys, it's okay." I turned to Edward, "I'm sorry they are not used to strange visitors, I guess."

"Don't worry about it, It's good to know you have such good protection, and besides, I'm not much of a dog person, in fact, animals in general don't like me." he said.

"Oh, is that right? I guess I have you all wrong then?" I said and he raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Animal's are very good judges of character." I had always trusted that judgement and for the first time in my life I ignored it. "Well things to do, I guess I'd better get on with it." I said leaving my bag on the bench by the porch, Edward did the same, and we set off for the sheds.

"You breed rabbits and chickens?... why?" he asked as I was locking them in for the night. "Are you telling me some of them are killer bunnies and will tear my throat out given half a chance?" he asked grinning.

"No, they are not killer bunnies and well..." I said as we walked up to the door to the deer enclosure, "I breed them for the same reason I breed most things around here... Just for food."

"You eat your own pets?" he asked.

"Not food for me, for my pets." I said.

"I don't follow you... you feed your pets to each other, are you trying to create mutants?" he asked grinning.

I chuckled. "These are not pets, the small holding is for breeding food for the pets I keep in the house, does that gross you out?" I asked.

"Oh, right. And no strangely enough, using animals for food, does not gross me out." he said, I didn't quite understand his wry smile, but I let it pass. "You feed venison to your pets?"

"Yeah," I said but I couldn't help my accompanying grimace, he noticed.

"You don't seem too happy about it." he said.

"I'm not. I really hate killing them. I have been putting the job off for weeks, I have to get someone in to do it, I cant face it, but one deer, can feed my lot for several days, and that's a lot, believe me. I don't mind the stripping and cutting up part, but the blood draining is a job I hate more than the shooting part." I admitted.

"I'll tell you what, when you want the job done, let me know, I'll do the kill and the blood draining for you, so you wont have to worry about it okay?" he was smiling as he said this so I wasn't overly sure if he was being serious.

"Watch what you say, I might be tempted to take you up on that offer, I have a hard enough time killing bunnies, you know." I said.

"Seriously, what ever you want, I will do it for you." he sounded sincere.

"You don't have to do that." I pointed out.

"I know, but I want to help you anyway that I can, my family have been on the occasional hunting trip, so I know what to do." he smirked.

"You should know, I don't approve of killing for sport." I said.

"Neither do I, we only kill for food, Bella." he said, and his face was so earnest, I couldn't doubt him."

As we walked over to the stable, Chester started to freak out, so I told Edward to wait by the house, whilst I tried to calm Chester down, he seemed to be better once Edward was out of sight, that was weird, maybe Edward wasn't joking about the animals didn't like him thing.

"What was that about?" Edward asked as I walked back towards him.

"I have no idea, but then I guess you are the first stranger he has come across since the woods incident." I said.

"Woods incident?" he asked curious.

"I was out riding him in the woods, months ago and something really spooked him, I haven't been able to take him out since, he spooks to easily now." I explained.

"If you cant ride him, why do you keep him? Are you planning to use him for food too?" he asked.

"Are you crazy? Do you have any concept at all of how much a Friesian costs?" he shook his head. "Shall I give you a clue? His last stud services alone, paid for that herd of deer." I said pointing towards the deer enclosure.

"I thought Friesians were a type of cow." he said, I rolled my eyes, but otherwise did not say anything.

I opened the front door, and walked in. "I guess you had better come in." I said as he had made no move to walk through the door.

"Thank you." he said as he stepped inside.

"Your late, Tsk, Tsk." I chuckled at the sound of the voice. Edward whirled round looking for the source of the voice.

"And what are you doing out?" I asked. But I knew that Laurinda must have let him out whist she was cleaning.

"Where's my dinner?" I looked over and saw Edwards mouth hanging open. "Who's that?" the voice asked.

"Scar, this is Edward, Edward this is Scar" I said as my Scarlet macaw flew over and landed on my arm. I dropped my bag on the chair by the door and Edward did the same.

"Big budgie, you have there." Edward said as we walked into the conservatory.

I shook my head grinning as I watched Edwards face as he took in the conservatory.

"Wow, what is this place?" he asked.

"Well, I have lots of names for it, heaven, home, but I guess you could call it my reptile house, would you like a tour?" I asked.

"Sure." he said, I'd never seen his eyes so wide. "How long have you had this place?"

"About three years, but originally it was nowhere near this size." I said.

"Where did all of these animals come from?"he asked.

"Rescues mostly, some from zoo's, but mostly from people who were ill equipped to look after them." I explained.

"You have a crocodile in your conservatory?" he said, clearly shocked.

I beamed, "Isn't he fabulous?"

"That was not the first word that came to my mind actually." he shook his head. "I think I might have to re-evaluate my thoughts on just how dangerous you are. Mental come to mind."

"Does it bother you?" I asked.

"Well I am surprised, but no, it doesn't." he said.

"But you won't offer to help me clean out his enclosure?" I fought back at my smile as I said it.

"You go in there, with that thing?" he sounded horrified.

"I might be dangerous, but I am not as mental as you might think, and no." I pointed out the partition. "I close that off before I go in."

I turned to the next enclosure. I was really enjoying watching his expressions, it was the most fun I had in, well ever really.

"What is that?" he asked, leaning his head to the side to see if the angle might help.

I couldn't speak properly for laughing, "What.. does it look.. like?"

"A bloody gigantic snake, is what it looks like." he said.

"That's... because it is one," I couldn't stop chuckling. "He's a reticulated python."

"How big is it? Can you even tell? does it have a beginning and an end?" he asked tilting his head the other way to see if that helped.

"Of course he does, and I'm not overly sure, his last skin was too stretched and broken to tell, but I think he is about nineteen foot." I said.

"Please tell me that you don't go in there either." he almost begged.

"Of course I do silly." I said still smiling hugely.

"Bella!" he sounded almost exasperated.

"Look, I got my first snake when I was seven, I have a bit more idea of there behaviour than you give me credit for." I said.

"But..." he started to say, but then he changed his mind and asked. "Who would give a seven year old a snake?"

"My parents." I shrugged.

"Why would your parents give you a snake, when you were seven?" he asked.

"Because, I wanted it, and because it meant I would spend less time with them." I said shrugging again.

"But... What?"

I cut him off, "anyway, I need to clean out the spiders today, so are you going to help me or not."

"Spiders?" he asked, he did not look happy.

I grinned widely at his expression, grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the vivarium's. He didn't help. And I chuckled my way through cleaning all four of them.

"What's next?" he asked a little worried I thought.

"Just the Iguanas, will you help with them?" I asked, grinning.

"Iguanas I can handle." just not tarantulas." I laughed at him. I don't remember having laughed so much, I was having fun, admittedly that was mostly at his expense, but I figured he owed me after the embarrassment I'd had to endure all morning.

"What is it about these animals you like so much?" he asked while we were cleaning, "what I mean is, most people see these animals as, well scary and dangerous, that doesn't bother you? or is it the danger that attracts you?"

"I think it is more the misunderstood that attracts me. I'm not saying they aren't dangerous, believe me, I know they could be. But I don't keep anything that is dangerously venomous, or anything like that, I guess, growing up, everything had to have a purpose. My parents didn't like anything pointless, like cats, dogs as guard dogs, not pets, that sort of thing, I like things that other people don't, and reptiles have been here at lot longer than we have, so they have more right to be here. Does that make sense?"

"In a way, I suppose... What the hell was that?" he asked stunned as a large black shape flew across the front of the glass, outside the iguana room.

I laughed again, "Don't have a coronary, it's just a bat."

"That was a very big bat.., wait... you keep bats?" he asked.

"They're fruit bats not vampires." I said. We finished then, it was time to do the feeding. "Do you want to sit out of the feeding?"

"No, Why?" he asked.

"Well I figure, you had had enough stress for one day, plus I think you have had enough info on who I really am by now to re-assess your dating idea." I said.

"I'm fine with what ever you do, and I don't follow what you mean." he said.

"Well." I said as we walked into the kitchen, and I took the cover off the defrosted animals. "This is who I am." I said pointing at the trays. "Can you honestly say, that you want me for a girlfriend?"

"What? You think all this might have put me off? Bella you are truly crazy if that's what you were hoping." I raised an eyebrow questionably at him. "Honestly, I had no idea about any of this, but I find people so easy to read, but you... you always take me by surprise. I admit, I'm not a big fan of spiders, but not even that bothers me. I am just shocked that you seemed to be more perfect for me than I ever could have imagined." he pulled me to him then, his one hand tight around my waist, the other stroking the hair on the back of my head. "and what about you?"

"What about me?" I asked confused.

"Do you want me for a boyfriend?" he gazed into my eyes so intensely that I couldn't speak, I could feel my bones melting and my heart rate speed, so I just nodded. Before I could register anything else, I felt his ice cold lips crush down on mine. I felt his hand move down to my butt, and my breath caught, he lifted me up and sat me on the work surface so that he didn't have to bend, but it wasn't long before I was gasping for air, he didn't stop kissing me, he just moved to my throat, and whispered, "good." into my neck.

I sighed, and he looked at me questioningly. "Were running behind schedule, we wont have long for homework, if we don't get a move on. What time do you have to go?" I asked. Miserable at the mere thought.

"That depends on what time you want me to leave." he replied. I can honestly say I didn't have a real answer to that.

"Well I usually go to bed at around eleven."

"Then I guess I 'should' leave by about ten to eleven." he replied with a grin, slightly over emphasising the word should.

He helped carry the trays around for me, whist I fed everyone, he insisted on coming into the python room with me, he was relieved that I never went near the thing as he referred to him.

"And this really doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"No, Its just how it is. They, would feed this way in the wild, and they only kill what they need to eat, the only thing I draw the line at, is feeding them live animals. Out in the wild they have a chance to escape, its nature, in this environment it would be, well a death sentence. And that would be cruel. I don't believe in that, I know I breed these animals for food, but I give them a good life before they have to die. I do my best to give them a life first." I tried to explain.

"like I said, you never cease to surprise me." he said shaking his head.

"Is that wrong." I asked confused by his statement.

"On the contrary, it is very right, they are all very lucky to have ended up in your care." he said.

We washed up and I asked what he'd like to eat,

"To be honest, I am really not that hungry, I think watching the huge fish eat that trout whole, well I don't think I could eat now."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but I have to eat something, or I wont be able to concentrate on homework. I'm probably going to regret saying this, but why don't you read my English story, while I make my food?"

"Sounds good to me." he said.

He pick up his bag on the way through the hall as we walked to the main kitchen, he read whilst I made myself a salad.

"What no meat?" He asked, eyeing my food when I went to sit at the table across from him.

"No," I smiled. "I don't eat meat."

"Your a vegetarian? Any particular reason for that?" he asked.

"No I just don't like it. I never have." I shrugged. "So how far have you got?" I said pointing at his laptop.

"Bree is just about to leave the mansion with Sam, I don't think she should go, I don't trust him." he said.

"Why not?" I asked shocked, "he's perfect."

"I don't know, he's too perfect, there has to be something sinister going on there." he said.

"I was starting to think of you as being like Sam, does that mean there is something sinister I'm missing about you?" I asked "After all I know nothing at all about you, Your my 'boyfriend' and know nothing about you... at all"

"Before I answer that, tell me if I'm wrong about Sam." he said.

I sighed, "No you are not wrong, but that will spoil the story telling you that. You have to think he's the good guy."

"Okay, I can do that, but at least I know I'm right." he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Have I made it too obvious? I thought I'd made a good job of making him perfect.

"Oh, you have, I just thought he was too perfect to be for real." he said.

"Speaking of too perfect." I glared at him.

"What? You think I'm too perfect?" he asked.

"Much too much so." I answered him honestly. "So what wrong with you?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind and closed it again, "Nothing you need to worry about," he grinned, "So you think I'm perfect?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes shaking my head and trying my best not to smile, and failing that I chewed on a raw carrot.

Once I'd finished we went back into the conservatory to do our homework, it was quick and easy, but the time seemed to be passing very quickly too, and before I knew it, it was after eleven.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" I asked.

"That's not necessary," he said as I opened the front door for him. "I can cut across the paddock and go through the woods, it won't take long."

"But what about getting over the river, it will take you ages to get to a bridge." I protested.

"I'm a fast runner and there's a crossing not far, it won't take me long, so don't worry.. okay."

I nodded, and he lent down to kiss me, "What time will you be up in the morning?" he asked.

"Never mind what time I'll be up, go and get some sleep, you look like you need it, and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He chuckled and then kiss me again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied. And I turned to go back into the house.

"Oh, Bella." I whirled back around to face him.

"Yes?" I said into the dark.

"Sweet dreams."

I smiled to myself as I shut the door and locked up.

A/N

Please let me know if you want me to continue this one


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Disclaimer... All things Twilated owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am totally owned by Edward! Thanks so much for the reviews, they are like air to me... I luvvv them. **

Chapter three

I lay awake for hours, thinking through all that had happen today, I tried to analyse Edward, and everything he'd said.

Honestly I couldn't believe some of the things he'd picked up on, He'd said he could read people easily, and that he had good hearing. No one else could hear through the locker room walls, it was as if he could hear what everyone was thinking. But then he hadn't seemed to have picked up on what I was thinking, for which I was very grateful. But everyone else? He'd said I always took him by surprise, was it possible that he could read minds? Just not mine? But then I knew my mind didn't work the same way as other peoples. But did that mean he wasn't human, well he and his family were, almost too beautiful to be human, and ghostly pale. And their skin, Edward's and Alice's anyway were ice cold to the touch. But then what could they be? I had not seen him eat anything, I gasped, He said he could introduce me to some hot vampires. Was he being serious, could he possibly have been referring to his family and himself? But that was just insane... wasn't it?

He'd said he and his family went hunting, but only killed for food, and that he would know something dangerous if he saw it. And the eyes, those almost hypnotic eyes. His strength, he'd lifted me up with one hand, and the speed with which he sometimes moved. I literally gulped as I remembered that he'd offered to drain the blood of my deer. I gulped again, was it possible that Edward Cullen was... a Vampire? And if he was, what was I going to do about it?

Oh that would be just like me, I thought, the first person I ever fall for, and he isn't even human. But far from feeling afraid I fell to sleep thinking of Edwards beautiful face, and his truly luscious body.

I dreamt about the day I had been riding Chester in the woods. I had never really been able to remember anything clearly about what had happened. I remembered feeling like I was being watched, and Chester out right refused to go any further, when I tried to move him, he panicked and started to gallop off the way we'd come, he had been frantic, and kept slipping in the mud by the river bank, he tripped and I lost my grip. As I had began to slip something or someone appeared from nowhere, Chester reared up, and I fell, I had thought I had fallen down the bank and was heading for the water, as it had taken so long for me to hit the ground. But it felt like something had grabbed me, stopping my fall. But then I hit my head, hard on something. My vision went blurry, then I saw the angel, it had to be an angel, it was the image of incandescence and beauty. I awoke with a start as the alarm buzzer sounded, I had hardly slept but I was wide awake, I could remember the angel with perfect clarity, for the first time since it had happened. The angel was Edward Cullen.

I had a very hard time dragging myself out of bed, I put more lights on than I usually did, in an effort to shake myself from this dream, but as I was coming down the stairs I heard a quiet knock at the door, the dogs started to bark at once. I signalled them to stop and I held on to their collars and walked tentatively to the door, I opened the door when I saw who it was through the side glass.

"What are you doing here at this time in the morning?" I said letting go of the collars and sending the dogs outside.

"I was out for a run, and I saw your lights on." Edward said as he pulled me to him to kiss me, and I had no will in me to attempt to stop him, "I have to say, I do really enjoy being able to do that." he said with that amazing half smile on his face.

"Do what?" I asked, almost dazzed.

"Kiss you any time I want." he smirked.

"Oh, well as long as you continue to kiss me, like that. I can't really see myself objecting." I said biting into my bottom lip wondering why I had said that. It was annoying, every time I got caught in his gaze, I just blurted things out without thinking, especially worse now, knowing what I knew, if I knew what I thought I knew, or not.

"Oh, really? I'm that good a kisser am I?" he asked, trying to hold back his smile, but I thought I could still see it... just a little.

"Honestly, I don't know, as you are the first person ever to kiss me." I blurted out again, "So I have nothing to compare it to."

"But you like it? A lot?" he asked pulling me closer again.

"Err..." What was I saying? I couldn't concentrate, all I could register in my head were his lips coming closer to mine again, I don't know what made me do it, but I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, he stood up straight so I was momentarily hanging a foot from the floor, then he put his one hand on my butt to hold me up, so I wrapped my legs around his waist, he moved so that my back was up against the wall. He kissed slowly along my jaw after a few minutes giving me a chance to gasp for air, then he whispered into my ear, "right, now how did Michael do this again?"

I pushed away from him shocked. "Kidding Bella. I'm not even at second base yet, I don't think I'd try for a home run... not just yet anyway." he grinned jokingly, at least I think he was joking. "Don't misunderstand me, I certainly would like to." his eyes widened at the idea. "But I'm not going to ruin what we already have."

I released my arms and legs from there hold on him, but he was holding me so tightly against his chest that I just hung there.

"Look I don't know what your previous girlfriend's have been like, but I can assure you that I'm not one of those girls who..." he put one hand over my mouth to stop the flow of words. His fingers cooling my lips from our heated kiss, despite how cold his lips were, our kisses sent blood to my lips and made them almost burn.

"Bella, I told you, I've never felt like this about anyone before." he said as he lowered me to the floor.

I pulled his hand away from my mouth. "Felt like what?" I asked.

"Isabella do you really not see that I've fallen in love with you?" he said it with such sincerity, that I found it hard to doubt him.

"First off, just because you didn't feel this way doesn't stop you having girlfriends, and secondly." I added quickly as I could see he was about to protest. "How could you possibly know you are in love with me? We only met like... less than twenty four hours ago." his eyes darted away from mine as I said that last line.

"Well firstly, I have never had a girlfriend before, because I never met anyone I liked enough before. And secondly we'd better get a move on or we won't get all your morning jobs done before school." he said, I wasn't imagining it, he was purposely side stepping the question, every time I asked a personal question about him?"

So are you coming in, or are you going to finish your run?" I asked.

"No I think, I'd prefer to stay with you, if you don't mind." He said, it was more of a statement than a question.

The jobs went quicker and easier than normal with Edwards help, and all to soon he left to run back home and get ready for school, but not before he'd kissed me for long enough to have me gasping for breath. I was ready for a cold shower after that. I just did a quick workout in the gym as I had a class after school today.

Once I was clean and breakfasted, I walked out and shut the door, I heard a car at the gate, and I looked up just in time to see Edward getting out of the Volvo. His siblings left him there, and I went to open the gate.

"Do you mind if I ride to school with you?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss me quickly on the lips.

"Not, at all." I said. "You can answer all my questions."

"What sort of question's?" He asked arching an eyebrow at me.

"Well I want to know who you are, so I can make up my mind, to whether I am in love with you or not." I explained.

"So does that mean that you think that you might be?" he asked hopefully I thought.

"I think there is a distinct possibility." I said quickly.

His chest inflated and his eyes were wide, "Then ask me what ever you like."

"Will you answer me honestly though?" I asked.

"Why would you ask that?" He asked, tilting his head slightly and watching me closely.

"Well, I'm trying to figure out what you are." I said trying to be nonchalant and failing miserably.

His body stiffened and his breathing stopped. "Are you having any luck with that?" he said through his teeth. His attitude change made he shiver nervously.

"If you answer my questions honestly, I might." we were in the car at this point and he didn't answer me for a long time, we were almost at school when he said.

"I'll do my best."

"Are you really wearing eye contacts?" I asked.

"Next." he said simply.

"But that's the easiest question." I sighed.

"Next." he repeated, as I pulled up next to the Volvo in the parking lot, and turned to face him.

"It was you, wasn't it? In the woods, that day I fell off Chester and hit my head. It was you who spooked him and carried me home." I blurted out quite unable to hold it in any longer.

He stared into my eyes for a long time, I'm not sure what he saw there, but eventually he said. "Yes."

I knew it was, but having it confirmed like that, sent my heart into hyperactivity. We both sat in silence, listening to it quieten again. Finally I said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is the reason, that you find most people easy to read, that you are reading their thoughts as well as their words?" I asked formally.

He gasped. And stared into my eyes again.

"Well?.." I added. "You can trust me you know."

"You are very quick, aren't you? I suppose I shouldn't really be surprised, but I always am with you." he said.

"Is that because you can't read my thoughts?" I asked, hoping I was right about that part.

He let out a short laugh, "Very quick." he said, and I took that as conformation.

"And the contacts?" I asked again.

He sighed. "No, I don't have contacts in." he confirmed.

I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "Yesterday, when you offered to introduce me to a hot vampire..." I paused.

I noticed he'd stopped breathing again, "Yes...?" he said through is teeth, I wasn't sure if I should ask the question or not, he sounded mad. I didn't continue and I could feel the tension in the air, he blew out a long breath. "Go on." he said in a gentler tone but I could still hear the tension.

"Well I was wondering if..." I wasn't sure I could continue. I paused again.

"Bella, will you please just spit it out, before I go insane." he growled.

"I was wondering if you were referring to yourself?" I blurted out, looking away from his face. It was silent in the car but for my thundering heart and now panicked gasping.

"When did you work that out?" he eventually asked, with a more restrained voice

"Last night, or I guess it was early this morning." I said, still not looking at him.

"So even though you think I might be a vampire you still think you could be in love with me? He growled out the last few words.

I sank into my seat, unable to speak, almost terrified of his reaction, I just nodded. Knowing he was glaring at me.

He growled again. "You are completely insane girl, what are you thinking."

"Am I wrong?" I asked and I peeked up to see his face, he had is head in his hands.

"I was a fool to think I could keep this from you, I never wanted you to find out, I should never have come back, I should leave now..." he said.

"I don't want you to leave." I said almost jumping up and grasping his arm.

"Which is precisely why I should."

"Edward... I don't care. Edward listen to me."

"No... we need to get to class, we're going to be late."

We got out of the car and he set off quickly to get to class, I had to run to keep up, he didn't attempt to take my hand and he didn't look at me, we got in to class just as the bell rang.

He opened his laptop, and settled down to read, he never said a word, but I could feel the tension coming from him. A couple of times I spotted Alice giving him an odd look, but he neither spoke, nor moved. I was starting to feel hysterical. I couldn't bare the thought of him leaving, I was almost hyperventilating and then I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, and I had no will left in me to fight them back, so they just spilled over and ran silently down my face. I think that was the point that I actually realised that I was, unconditionally and irrevocably and lets face it irrationally in love with him.

I heard him gasp, and I looked up at him, he was glaring down at me, I remembered the tears and looked away from him, I remembered my hood then too, and pulled it over my head to cut off his view. I saw then that he was typing, but I really didn't care I just acknowledged the pain as my heart began to break, he'd said he was leaving, and no matter how short the time was that I had known him, I really didn't think I could bare him leaving. Then he pushed his laptop over towards me, and put a finger under my chin and lifted it until my eyes were level with the screen. I read what he had written.

PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU.

I JUST NEVER WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I WAS A MONSTER.

I WANTED THE CHANCE TO GET TO KNOW YOU, AND THEN WHEN I REALISED THAT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU, I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF FROM NEEDING TO BE WITH YOU.

I AM SO VERY VERY SORRY FOR BEING SO SELFISH. I FEEL UTTERLY WRETCHED.

PLEASE BELIEVE THAT I WOULD NEVER EVER HAVE HURT YOU.

I blinked the tears from my eye's, and lent forward to type.

IF YOU REALLY TRULY DON'T WANT TO HURT ME.

I DON'T. He added.

THEN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. BECAUSE THAT WOULD KILL ME.

He stared down at me for a long time, and eventually I looked up to meet his gaze, slowly he lent over me to wipe away my tears with gentle fingertips, and whispered into my ear.

"I promise, I wont leave you," Then he added. "I'm so sorry, but I honestly don't think that I could leave you, even if I wanted to, which believe me I don't."

I lent against his arm, and he pulled my chair closer to his, then suddenly he pulled his laptop away and quickly deleted our typed conversation. I looked up to see Mrs Harper making her rounds, and I sat up straight and wiped the last of the tears from my eyes.

After a minute or two Edward took hold of my hand and rested our joined hands on his leg, he squeezed my hand gently, then started to gently rub soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. He didn't stop, not even when the teacher walked up to our desk.

"So how is the novel coming along?" Mrs Harper asked Edward.

He smiled politely and said. "It's a very well written piece of literature, with good strong and provocative characters and an intriguing story line."

"That was very eloquently put Edward. I'm quite sure your perspective will give the male characters more... bite." she said trying not to smile.

"Maybe so, but there are a few things I would like to do some research with Bella on, before we go any further."

"Very good. Carry on." she said as she walked away.

"What exactly did you want to research?" I whispered when she was out of earshot.

"I'll tell you later." he said with a huge grin. Then he went back to reading.

After English we set off towards the gym, Alice walked from class with us, glaring at us both, until Edward spoke. "Yes, Alice she does." Alice gawked at our joined hands.

Her face lit up. "And you don't mind?" she asked. "At all? Honestly?"

"No Alice, I don't, honestly." I said smiling at her.

Then she grabbed hold of me and gave me a bone crunching hug. "This is awesome, wait till I tell the others, well maybe not Rose, but, this is so great." she was practically dancing along beside us.

In the changing rooms, I turned to Alice and said, "Alice, why did you come to live in Forks?"

"Hasn't he told you?" she asked.

"Alice I haven't had five seconds of alone time with him since I found out."

"Oh, well. Um... I think that's something that would be best coming from Edward and not me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it was his choice..." she said simply, I hadn't got a clue what she was on about.

"I don't follow you." I said honestly.

She shook her head, "He will have to explain."

"But..."

"Come on, he's waiting." she said, grabbing my hand and smiling hugely.

Edward had already put a mat out and was waiting in the far corner of the gym for us, I felt self conscious, he watched me walk all the way across the room. When we got to him he lent down and whispered in my ear.

"You look so sexy in that outfit you know, I'm not sure that I will be able to keep my mind on the lesson." I snorted and of course blushed crimson. Alice rolled her eyes, and went over to the wall chart to see what moves to practice. I let them go ahead, I had a gym class after school today so didn't really need to do much. And it was difficult to concentrate on anything when Edward used his muscles.

"We've been doing all the work here, Bella, it's your turn." Alice said.

"I don't mind, you two can..." I started to say, but Edward interrupted.

"I'd like to see some more advanced moves, you know, just so that I'm prepared."

I grimaced at him and went to lye face down on the mat.

"Very advanced, what do you call this move?" Alice chided.

I stuck my tongue out at her. But otherwise ignored her, I decided to go with my warm up move, I pushed up, into push-up position, braced my arms and lifted my legs clear of the ground. I re-distributed the weight in my hands and pushed up into a handstand. Stretched over so that my toes touched the back of my head. Straightened up, and did the splits, one way, and then the other. Straightened up again and got back to my feet.

"Very nice flexibility," Edward said, then he added quietly, "that should come in handy with the research." I wasn't sure what he meant by that but Alice flicked his ear, and said.

"Behave."

"You should have no problem doing that move." I said. They both laughed at me.

Edward came up behind me and placed his hand in the small of my back. "So would you like to go and practice on the rings, now?"

"Why? Is it that you want to watched me flex or are you just looking for an excuse to touch me again." I asked not quite able to hide my smirk.

"Both, definitely both." I don't get much opportunity to do either whilst we are in school, which is one of the reasons I can't wait for school to finish today." he informed me.

"Then you won't be too happy to hear that I have gym practice after school today." I said and his face fell. "But I wouldn't mind help up to the rings." I smiled. But then I was giggling as he picked me up there and then and carried me over to the rings, a good twenty foot away, "I could have walked that part." I said.

"And denied me the chance to get my hands on you." he whispered into my ear, "Shame on you for even considering it." again his hands lingered on my hips and thighs, a grin spreading across his face when it made me giggle again. Argh. I was turning into such a girl.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Disclaimer... All things Twilated owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am totally owned by Edward! **

Chapter four

After Trigonometry, Edward and I walked towards the parking lot.

"You go ahead, I'll meet you at the car." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said as he lent down and kissed my hair, "I wont be long."

I walked slowly to the car then, but as I was opening the door, I looked up to see Edward was already on his way. He was holding something, but I couldn't see what from this distance. A minute later he was sat next to me. He handed me the thing he'd been holding, I looked up at him questioningly.

"It's a salad sandwich, I figured you'd have a lot of questions for me, and I want to be sure you have some food in you. I don't want you passing out from stress." he said and then smirked at me.

I snorted, "Yeah like that's likely to happen." I rolled my eyes at the idea.

"Anyway, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Who says that I want to know anything?" I asked, trying to fight back the smile playing at the corner of my lips.

"Bella, I can see about a thousand questions burning in your eyes." he said, he shook his head at me.

I smiled then, and admitted. "Okay maybe I do have one or two."

"Go ahead," he smiled back, "What do you want to know."

"Um..." I wasn't sure if I should leave out this question or just get it over with first.

"Just spit it out Bella."

"Do you, well...," I took a deep breath. "You said you only hunt for food, so do you actually, um..." I tried to say but he was shaking his head and I couldn't get the words out anyway, I kept my eyes on my sandwich as I unwrapped it.

"We aren't like others of our kind, we only feed on animals, that's the reason our eyes are gold, if we fed on human blood our eyes would be blood red. It's the animal blood that dilutes the colour." he explained.

"Oh so that's why you offered to kill my deer, and here I thought you were being kind and helpful, where as you were just after a snack." I teased.

He chuckled, "You really are amazing, how can you take all this with such light hearted ease? There has to be some sort of explosion building up in you somewhere."

"So it's safe for you, to be near humans? You don't get tempted or anything?" I asked, curious.

"Not exactly, as long as we feed often, that keeps the craving under control, but occasionally a human comes along who smells better than the rest, and it's harder to resist." He said, he almost sounded ashamed.

"Does that happen often?"I asked.

"Twice for Emmett, but none of the others in my family."

"And you?"

"Only once for me." He admitted.

"What did you do?" I asked, my curiosity was propelling my mouth to ask.

"I resisted," he said, but then he added, "So far anyway." he picked up my hand as he said this, running his nose along my veins in my wrist and inhaling.

"What? You are attracted to my blood?" I gulped.

"Very much, it smells delicious," he said licking his lips.

"Oh great, my boyfriend, wants me for lunch."

He chuckled. "You told me that you thought I smelled appetising." he reminded me.

"Yeah, to lick not to drink." I pointed out.

"Hmmm."

"What?" I asked.

"So you'd like to lick me, eh?" He asked and I flushed and hid my face behind my sandwich, "Well we can try that tonight, if you'd like." I took a bite out of my sandwich as a distraction. I needed to change the subject and fast, I chewed as fast as I could and swallowed.

"The sunlight thing? Don't you burn?" I said quickly.

He smiled at my change of subject but answered the question. "No, we don't burn in sunlight, but our skin does react in sunlight so we can't be seen in public."

"What do you...?" I started to ask.

"I'll show you some time, it's not really something that can be explained." He said.

I thought for a moment what to ask next. "Sleeping in coffins?"

He laughed."No we don't sleep in coffins." he looked a little sad, then continued. We can't sleep."

"What... At all?"

"No.. Never." he said simply.

"So what do you do all night?" I asked, wondering what any one would you do with the extra hours in the day

"Well up until recently, I studied mostly, read books, that sort of thing."

"Well that explains the brains." I smiled. "what do you mean until recently?"

"Now, I spend every night outside your window, listening to you sleep." he said.

"What?" I almost yelled.

"I would stay in your room, hidden from sight somewhere, but you have the place so well locked up I couldn't get in without leaving a broken lock as evidence."

I was shocked, so how come none of the security cameras pick up on you? Is it the no reflection thing? No wait, you have reflections, I saw you in my mirror on the morning you arrived." Was that really only yesterday?

"No. I move too fast for them to pick up any movement." he said.

"Wow, that must be pretty fast, they are top of the range sensors." I said, a little shocked.

"Now can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"What do you do to relax?"

"Oh," that question took me by surprise. "Well usually I go riding, but its not so relaxing any more as I cant go out of the paddock any more, but mostly being in the conservatory, is relaxing, most of the time. Speaking of which, what were you doing in the woods that day? I asked.

"I was checking out the house." He said and I looked at him questionably. So he continued. "We were getting ready to move on, and we each went out to check different locations to see where we would start a fresh. Obviously I came here, we'd been here about seventy years ago..." he stopped suddenly, as my mouth had fallen open.

He looked at me sheepishly. Holy crap that meant at the very very least he was seventy. I realised my mouth was still open, so I snapped it shut. I almost asked him his age, but maybe I wasn't quite ready for that yet, to be perfectly honest it hadn't even crossed my mind that he was any older than seventeen. Then my brain went off on one of its random wanderings, and of all the things it could come up with, it, as was usual, came up with the worst thing I could not have imagined, and I had a vision of an old man and a young girl, and the caption 'like trying to get a marshmallow into a money box'. I nearly brought back my sandwich. How was I ever going to get that out of my head. No! He was seventeen, just seventeen, and nothing more. I reminded my self of that over and over.

"And?" I said, I needed him to keep talking and distract me from this mental picture.

"I caught your scent, I had never smelled anything like it, and I was unable to resist it. I followed you for miles, but I was confused as I couldn't hear your mind. But then I saw your face and I could hear the way you spoke to your horse, like he was a friend or brother, not an animal. My curiosity overpowered my thirst for you, and I got too close, your horse picked up on my presents, and panicked.

I was unexpectedly anxious and chased after you. I was suddenly terrified that you might get hurt, if you had fallen and your blood had been spilled, I would not have been strong enough to resist taking you. So I tried to catch you, but I was not careful enough for your fragile body and you smashed your head. But you murmured 'my guardian angel' just before you passed out. I stopped breathing and carried you home..." he explained but the shock of his words made me cut him off.

"Wait... you stopped breathing?"

"Technically I don't need to breathe, it just gets a little uncomfortable after a while, not having a sense of smell." he said.

"So how long can you go..?"

"Without breathing?" he finished my sentence. I nodded. "Indefinitely."

"Wow... wait... how did you know where I lived." I was curious to know.

"Well, there was no sign of any blood, so I took a cautionary breath, and there was no scent of flowing blood, so I was able to breathe normally again," he gave me a side glance and added, "Well almost normally, so I followed your scent. There didn't seem to be anyone home, but the back door was unlocked, I stayed with you on the couch, until I heard someone arrive. I went back to find your horse, and after a little effort managed to get him back to the stable." he said.

"What do you mean by effort, exactly."i asked.

"Well he was terrified of me, so I sort of knock him out, and carried him."

"How in the hell did you knock him out? Poor Chester no wonder he won't leave the paddock, after that I'm surprised he comes out of the stable."

"I kind of had to hit him." he said sheepishly.

"Kind of?"

"I punch him... not hard." he added quickly when he saw my face.

"But clearly hard enough." I sighed shaking my head. So what did you do then?" I added.

"I wasn't sure why, but I knew I had to come and be near you, obviously I realise why now." he said lifting his hand to stroke my cheek. But at the time all I knew was that I had to be near you. I went back home and convinced the others that we should move to Forks, Esme came with me first and we started work on the mansion. I did my best to stay away, until we officially moved here, but I still spent every night out side your window." he said.

"Why do you do that?"

"You talk."

"Ga..." I gasped. I knew I talked in my sleep, my parents had told me so, but I never thought it was something I would have to worry about now that I lived alone.

"Are you very angry with me?" he asked.

"That depends." I said, I sounded like I'd had the air knocked out of me.

"On?" he encouraged.

"What you heard." I yelled.

"Don't be upset, you worry about your animal's. Of course, at the time I didn't know that, and I worried about all the men in your life, especially Urwin, You talked about him a lot, but the first time I came here, you mumbled 'my angel.' And the feelings that shot through me, shook me to my core, and I knew I could not stay away from you, and then last night..." He paused.

"What did I say?" I asked sheepishly.

"You said my name... and you said that you loved me." he said lifting my hand and stroking it along his cheekbone.

"I'm sure you have worked that out by now." I said, and heart rate speeding at the feel of his face on my hand.

"Yes," he said smiling down at me. "But it was very nice to hear it."

"I love you." I whispered leaning against him.

"You are my life now." he said easily. Dropping my head and wrapping his arm around me, pulling me close.

I didn't know what to say after that, so I asked the first question that came into my head.

"Why do you hunt animal's instead of people?"

"Just because we are monsters, doesn't mean we have to live that way. Most of our kind do, happily so. But we survive well enough without going against our own humanity. None of us chose to be this way, so why should we give in to a destiny that none of us wanted. We don't want to be monsters." he explained.

I had not expected that, not that I had know what to expect. But his respect for life, made me all the more besotted by him, if that was possible.

"Tell me about the other's, Alice and everyone."

"Later, It's almost time for class." he said.

Again the time had flown by without me realising it. Just like it always seemed to when ever I was with Edward. We walked slowly to class, I smiled to myself as I thought about how I would be sitting next to Edward again and not Mike. As we got to class, we saw Mike ahead of us, he stopped at the front of the class then turned, he saw Edward and I together, and scowled as he went to sit at the front. For today's lab we would be working in pairs, so we were free to talk, we just worked happily away and finished quickly, we were just sitting quietly when Edward suddenly went rigid in his seat.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at his face, I froze at the sight, he was livid. I could see the anger boiling in him. "Edward, what is it?" I almost hissed.

"Newton." was all he said. Or all he could say, he was literally shaking with anger.

"Calm down, Edward, what ever it is, please, just calm down."

I needed to get him out of the class, and soon.

"Mr Banner. I don't think Edward is feeling too well, would it be all right if I took him out for some fresh air? We have finished our lab." I added.

Mr Banner looked at me dubiously, but I had never given him reason to doubt me before, so he allowed it, but after a glance at Edward, he could see that he was not himself. I grabbed Edward's hand and towed him out of the room, I went straight to my car. Alice was not far behind us.

"Edward, what's going on...? I just saw..." Alice trailed off.

I could see their lips moving and knew they were having some sort of conversation, but I had no idea what was going on. Then Alice gasped, and she too was shaking with anger.

"Will somebody please let me in on what's going on here?" I said, feeling a little miffed at being excluded.

Alice nodded to Edward and disappeared from sight, moving much to fast for my eyes to follow.

"Get in." Edward commanded.

He was too angry and upset for me to argue, so I just did as he asked. He sat next to me, taking long deep breaths, in an effort to calm himself.

"Lets go." he said.

"Where?" I murmured.

"Home." was all he said. And I was still too afraid of his anger to argue, so I drove home.

Once home, I left the car in the garage and walked to the house, the silence between us was starting to get uncomfortable. He hovered over me protectively, this worried me as much as his anger had. I went straight to the living room, and sat on the couch. I turned to Edward as he sat next to me and waited.

After a few minutes he still hadn't spoken, then there was a knock at the door. I was about to get up, but Edward put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Wait there." was all he said.

A moment later he came back into the room with Alice, and they sat either side of me on the couch. I could take this no longer, for people who never shut up and constantly made me talk, this silence had me seething. I stood up and turned on them.

"Either you explain to me what is going on, or you can both leave, right now."

"Bella, sit down, please." Edward said with a strained calm voice.

I just stared at him.

"Please, Bella." I sighed, and did as he asked, with a deep sigh.

Then Alice spoke. "Edward, overheard Mike Newton's thoughts during your class, and it seems that Mike was in the process of refining some plans he had for this evening." she said formally.

"Go on." I encouraged.

"It seems that he was planning to pay you a visit, here after school." she paused, she seemed to be editing her thoughts.

"And?"

"And he was going to ask you out." Alice continued and I snorted, and was about to interrupt her, but she continued on. "But if you turned him down, he was planning to." she looked at Edward, I did too. His hands were balled into fists on his knees, shaking violently. I put my hands over his in an attempt to calm him.

"Go on." I said again.

"He intended to take you anyway."

"Take me? Do you mean as in..." she nodded. "But you said intended, has he changed his mind?" I asked.

"Not exactly." she said, looking at Edward again.

"Explain." I demanded, my voice a little higher than I intended.

"We are here to make sure that doesn't happen. So don't worry, Emmett and Jasper are outside, and we are here, so you have nothing to worry about." she finished.

"Do you mind if I say something on this matter." I asked, not that I'm complaining but they surely didn't all need to be here, if its only Mike.

Edward finally looked at me, is expression was not a happy one. "No." he suddenly said.

"But."

"I know what you are thinking Bella, and we are not leaving you to deal with this yourself." he said.

"No way." Alice added.

"Okay, then, I want to know what you are planning to do." I said.

"Well," Alice began. "We are going to wait for him to arrive, I will answer the door when he does, and when he asks to see you, Edward will come to the door with you. If he asks to speak to you alone, you refuse. And all being well he will leave..." her voice trailed off at the end and Edward looked up at her suddenly.

"That's not very clear Alice." he said.

"I know, but until he realises we are here he won't know what path to follow, and I won't see his choice until he does." She said frustrated.

"What are you talking about." I asked feeling very confused.

"Alice see things, future events, but none of it is certain. And she can't see what Newton." his face contorted as he said the name. "Will do until he makes the decision to do it. So we need to be here, when that choice is made."

"Can't I just answer the door myself..." I started.

"No!" They both said together.

"If he tries anything, I can just break his nose." I said, Edward almost smiled.

"I am not having that vile excuse for a human anywhere near you." he said.

"Edward, if I had let you, you would have left me by now, how do you think I would have coped with this without you?" I asked.

His face contorted again with pain this time,for a second, then smoothed out again. "But I didn't leave, so you don't have to deal with it." he said.

I looked at the clock, it was almost time for school to finish, "How long do we have?" I asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Alice said.

I took a deep breath and stood up, I turned to face them both, nothing but determination on my face.

"Okay, this is how this is going to happen." I said, I held my hand up to stop their protests. "I will answer the door with Gohan and Trunks, if it makes you happier you can be behind the door." I added to Edward. "But, I have to do this my way, or if you deal with it, he will just try again when I am alone. I would rather end this now and end it myself. If I have to, I will break his nose, just so he is clear that I am not a person to be crossed."

"That could work." Alice said.

"And if it doesn't, Gohan will remove his scrotum and Trunks will go for his throat. And if it is still necessary either of you can be there in less that a second. So you have nothing to worry about." I watched their faces as they thought through my plan.

I started to walk out of the room.

"Where do you think you are going." Edward asked me.

"I'm going to put Gohan and Trunks in the hallway, which is probably best anyway, what with Emmett and Jasper being outside." I continued out of the door, but Edward came with me.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere you know." I pointed out to him.

"Yes I do actually, it's part of my job description." I rolled my eyes at him. Well at least he seemed to have calmed down.

At the door, I called the dogs in, they came immediately, but stood well away from Edward. Then Emmett and Jasper appeared from out of thin air.

"Bella, this is Emmett and Jasper, guys this is Bella." I smiled timidly

"Hi." I said, they said hi back and Edward explained the plan to them. They would wait around the side of the house, until if necessary they were needed.

We went back to the living room and Edward held my hand, I could feel myself getting more nervous and less confident as the minutes ticked by. Edward could sense this too, he took my face in his hands and stared into my eyes.

"I will not let him touch you Bella," he assured me.

"I know that." I said automatically, but his words did calm me some.

The dogs started barking, so I knew it had to be Mike, I took a deep breath and stood up. Edward pulled me into his chest and hugged me. We all heard the knock at the door, and the dogs barking increased.

"I'm right here." Edward whispered. He stood behind the door as I took hold of the dogs collars. I opened the door slowly.

"Oh, hi Mike, what are you doing here?" I asked, but I never stopped the dogs from barking I just tightened my grip on their collars, sending as much tension to them as I could, the dogs sensed it and grew more aggressive.

He stepped back from the door, his eyes wide as he stared in horror at the dogs, I guessed this was something he had not anticipated.

"Well?" I asked when he didn't answer.

He took another step back, "Um... I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime." It was hard to hear him over the barking.

"Sorry... what was that?" I asked.

"Do you want to go out?" he shouted.

Perfect, that had Gohan jumping up in anger, he almost pulled out of my grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mike but I have a boyfriend."

"But he's not here is he? He went home sick."

"And?"

"So can I come in?" he asked taking a step forward. Both dogs were lunged forward, teeth bared.

"No, why would you want to?" I asked.

"I'd like to talk to you." he stepped back again.

"Look Mike just tell me what you want." I insisted

"I want you." he exclaimed.

"Well I'm not available." I said, then I added. "And even if I was, I would still be unavailable to you, Mike." his expression changed, he was getting angry.

"Well I say you are, and I take what I want." he said, I could feel the anger coming off Edward who stood just inches from me

"Well then we will have to disagree, and I wouldn't recommend you try." I informed him.

"You are very brave, with your guard dogs, but I will get you alone, and then you will see who is right." Mike said. I was so angry at his statement I just lost it completely.

My one shoulder was behind the door, I was holding Edward back with my hand on his chest. I told the dogs to stand, they obeyed at once and I stepped forward alone.

"I don't know who you think you are dealing with Mike, but I can tell you this for nothing, if you ever come near me, or threaten me again, I will not think twice about breaking your pretty little face." I said and as I did I kicked out and stopped with my foot half an inch from his face, "next time, I won't stop." I said as he fell backwards trying to move away from me to quickly. I slowly lowered my foot. "now get off my property before I let my dogs loose."

He ran stumbling to the gate, as he ran through it, I let the dogs out and as I knew they would, they ran barking to the gate. I hoped that would be enough to stop him trying anything in the future. Mikes car roared out of the drive, wheels squealing.

"Dangerous, definitely dangerous." Edward said as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, with Alice behind him. Emmett and Jasper appeared. Edward turned to them and said, "Remind me never to cross her." he said chuckling.

"It's easy to be brave when you know you have four vampires to back you up." I said but I was shaking. They all laughed, I'd never had to stand up to anyone before, and the adrenaline was subsiding quickly, It did help some with them all laughing.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper left soon after that, but of course Edward stayed.

"Do you think he will stay away?" I asked him.

"I'm pretty sure he got the message, but I will have Alice keep an eye on him just in case." He looked into my eyes, and said, "I'm very proud of you, that took some guts to stand up to him like that." he kissed my nose. "I might just have a quiet word with him tomorrow, just to be sure that he has got the message."

"You won't...?" I trailed off.

"No, as much as I would love to annihilate him, I won't." and either way, I won't leave you alone for a second." he said.

"That's not really necessary you know."

He rolled his eye's "Well I think it is."

I was about to protest, but he stopped me. "You are far too important to me, for me to take any chances."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, the idea of me being that important to anyone, was down right ridiculous.

"Later tonight, Alice is coming back over." he said.

"Why?"

"She will stay with you whilst I go hunting." he said, his face dropping.

"Oh." I felt a little down at the thought of him leaving. Then an idea came to me. "Would a couple of deer, satisfy your appetite?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Why?"

"Well, you did say that you would, do that job for me..." I said with a wry smile.

"I could do that for you, what do you want me to do with them?" he asked.

"Just leave them in the garage and I will get up early and..."

"Bella, just tell me what you are going to do, and I will do it for you."

"You..."

"I know." he said cutting me off again. "Just tell me."

I explained about the list and diagrams I kept in the kitchen about what cuts, etc. And all the equipment was in there too. I wrote out a list of what cuts to put in the chiller, the rest would go in the freezer. And he was more than happy to do it. I also asked him to leave the biggest buck and doe, as they were good breeding stock.

"Oh, and maybe you should leave half a leg out for Urwins supper tomorrow."

He chuckled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"This really doesn't bother you? I mean knowing what I'm about to do, it doesn't bother you?"

"No." I said honestly.

"Why not?" he asked, a pucker appearing between his eyebrows.

"Well firstly, it's part of who you are." his one eyebrow rose. And secondly, because, you won't be far away, and I'll know where you are."

"Why would it matter, you knowing where I am?" he asked.

"Well..." I said trying to hide my face as I said this, I was not sure of my feelings enough to explain them. "It makes me anxious, not seeing you... not... knowing where you are." I couldn't continue.

He pulled me to him then, carefully, tenderly. He bent down and put my arms around his neck, as he stood up straight, he wrapped my legs around him. He hugged me close, "You really care for me that much?" he asked and I nodded into his shoulder. "Well then you'll understand that, that is a tiny portion of the way I feel about you."

The way I felt with him holding me that way, I didn't know anything about the concept of love, but I was almost positive that this was what it felt like.

xxxx

After all the cleaning and feeding was done, We went to the kitchen and I made myself a salad.

"Don't you eat anything else?" Edward asked me.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I've never really taken any notice of what humans eat before."

"I told you, I don't really like food that much. This is tolerable, so I stick with it." I shrugged.

Once I had finished eating we collected our bags, that Alice had brought back and we quickly did our homework. Not long after we had finished, Alice arrived, and Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me until I was breathless. Alice said something that sounded something like 'get a room' but I was a little too distracted to take much notice.

"You're going to get a back problem if you keep doing that." Alice teased.

Edward turned his face to the side slightly. "Go away Alice." He growled, and then got straight back to kissing me.

"Hey, you asked me to come here, don't you have something you should be doing, I mean besides that?" we both turned to look at her, I giggled, she actually had her hand on her hip and she was waggling her finger at us.

"I won't be long." he said and bent down to kiss me one more time.

"Finally," Alice said as he walked out of the room. "So," she said turning to me. "How are you coping?"

"Coping with what?" I asked confused, again.

"With our little secret." she mock whispered.

"Oh, that." Had it really only been today I found out? It seemed so long ago, but then it had been a very long and exhaustive day. "I'm fine, I think, but there is still so much I don't know or understand Alice."

"Well ask me anything." she said.

"You don't age?"

"No we stay exactly in the state we were when we were changed."

"Oh, wow." I said, not sure how to comprehend that, "How long do you stay in any given place, I mean, for example, how long will you stay living in Forks?"

"That really depends." she said. "Provided nothing goes wrong, about four maybe five years. But then it starts to get a bit obvious that we are not ageing. But the younger we pretend to be, the longer we can stay in one place."

"Do things go wrong very often?" I asked.

"Well if anyone gets suspicious about us, Edward or I usually pick up on it and we move before any rumours start to spread. But then there are occasionally accidents too."

"Accidents?"

"We are vampires, accidents happen. Like Edward nearly killing you before you met..." she stopped short.

"Yeah he did mention that he was attracted to my blood." I reassured her.

"Fortunately for you he has such amazing control, though he didn't know he was in going to..." she trailed off suddenly.

"Going to what? Alice?" I asked as her eyes lost their focus. "Alice..? Alice!"

She shook her head. "Oh... he didn't know he was going to fall in love with you." she continued quickly.

I was a little concerned about the way she acted but she seemed okay now, I searched in my head for another question. "How many of you are there, in your..." what was it called I couldn't say the word coven out loud, it sounded ridiculous in my head.

"Family?" she finished for me.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"There are seven of us, Carlisle is our... father and there's his wife, Esme, then there's Rosalie, have you met her yet?"

"No, is she at school too?" I asked remembering that there had been five of them at school yesterday.

"Yes, but she tries to stay out of people's way, she's not very sociable. She's with Emmett. And Jasper and I are together. And up until now, Edward has always been the only one alone." she paused, "But now he's found you."

"Alice..."

"Yes."

"Were you and Jasper both, um... vampires, when you met?" I almost whispered the last part. Something had just occurred to me, and as much as I wanted to know, I also really didn't want to know at the same time.

"Yes, we were."

"And you have been together ever since?"

"Yes." she twisted her head to the side, "Why?"

"Can, Edward hear us from out there?" I asked.

"No, but, he can hear my thoughts, so he'll know where you're going with your thoughts, as well as I do."

"Oh, then never mind."

So what were my options? Become a vampire so I can stay with him forever, or what? In a couple of years I'd be too old for him. Is that all we had then, just a couple of years at most. I could feel the tears, I fought them back. I needed a new topic, something to distract me from the pain of this newly discovered horror. But my mind was blank. Just the horror of that thought bouncing off the inside of my head. I should count my self lucky for what ever time he allowed me. He was wonderful, and smart, and beautiful. I was plain and useless, and no smarter than average, I should count myself lucky that he even wants to be with me for one day. I feigned a yawn as an excuse to put my hands over my face and wipe away my now overflowing silent tears. I wasn't fooling myself, I already knew I wanted to be with him forever, no matter what it cost me.

I realised then, that I had been silent for sometime, and Alice hadn't spoken. I looked up to see her looking at me quizzically.

"It's getting late, you should go and wash up, Edward will be back soon." she said suddenly. "I'll wait here."

I didn't go and wash up, I got changed and went into the gym, thinking was a lot harder to do when I was whirling through the air, and the music was blaring away, I had always been good at focusing and ignoring the things that upset me, but for once this problem was a lot more painful, so I had to exert more effort into ignoring it. When I checked the clock, it was ten thirty, and I was exhausted. I went for a shower, before heading back to the kitchen.

I heard Edward and Alice talking as I walked in. Edward must have been home as he had changed into clean clothes.

"You changed your clothes?" I said, walking straight to him

"So did you," he smiled looking at my silk wrap house coat. "Me like." he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry did I interrupt you." I asked as they didn't continue their conversation.

"No. it was nothing." Alice said, but her face was too straight, almost mask like.

I looked at Edward and he too had a masked face, no emotion. My female intuition flickered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said innocently. I saw her eyes flash to Edwards for a second and knew she was lying.

I wasn't sure that I wanted to know, I had had more than enough to deal with today. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I was just wondering how long I was going to have to wait this time." I said.

"Wait for what?" he asked.

"Until you tell me what's going on."

The instance I said it, I saw Alice's eyes flash to his again.

"Nothing is going on." he said.

"Oh please..." I was starting to get annoyed.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"It's already worrying me, so just tell me." I insisted.

"Well." Alice started, staring at Edward. "I had a vision, and thought I'd better mention it, just in case.

Edward turned me, so that he could see my face. "Alice saw Newton coming back here."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"It seems he didn't like being overpowered by a girl, so he's planning to come back."

"When?" I asked my tone more relaxed than the situation called for. I knew they would stop him, and I knew Edward would never let him near me, I was just annoyed at Mike's stubborn determination. I should have let the dogs have him.

"At about two in the morning." Alice said.

"What's he planning to do? Break-in or something?"

"That's exactly what he is planning to do." Edward answered with a growl.

"Is he working alone?" I suddenly asked.

"It would seem that way, yes." Alice said.

"Do we know why?"

"Why what?" they both asked.

"Why two in the morning?"

"He thinks you'll be less protected and more vulnerable," Edward explained.

"Oh, well, how are we going to handle this?" I asked.

"We nothing," Edward said, "You will be fast asleep." he instructed."

"Yeah, like that will happen." I replied raising my eyebrows.

"Yes that's exactly what will happen."

"Whilst, what? You're ripping out his throat?"

"Yes, but I think its only fair that Gohan and Trunks help out." he smirked. "I'm sure they will enjoy it almost as much as I will."

I tried not to smile, failing that, I said. "Tell me."

"I'm still not sure, but what ever happens I'm not letting him anywhere near you."

"But killing him isn't an option." Alice said. "Or we'll, have to move again."

Edward saw my eyes droop and said. "I need to get you to bed."

"Well can we take this conversation upstairs then?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well you can carry on discussing it, and I wont be on my own."

"You want me to spend the night in your room then?" he said smiling down at me.

"Absofrigginlutely." I said grinning back. He chuckled. "Better that than have you sat outside my window all night." I added.

Alice followed us as he carried me to my room. They both gasped as they walked in. I had redecorated after my parents died. The carpet, wallpaper, curtains, window, bed sheets and comforter, along with the woodwork and doors were all black.

"Would you be more comfortable in a morgue, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I like it like this."

"But why?" she seemed shocked.

"This is the first time I could choose my own colour scheme."

"This is not a colour scheme." Alice pointed out.

I ignored her and carried on. "My parents always had it in feminine pastels, including my clothes, it was puke-inducing. Do I really look like someone who wears baby pink clothes...? No!" I answered before she could. "They were forever trying to force me into being a girlie girl, and I hated it."

"Black isn't a colour, its a lack of colour." She pointed out.

"Yes it's a lack of pink, that's why I prefer it."

"So what is your favourite colour? Besides black as that doesn't count, apparently?" Edward asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I have no idea." I answered.

Edward pulled the covers back and lay me on the bed, as he went to pull the covers back over me, I pulled his hand, to try and get him to stay on the bed, but he covered me up then he lay next to me on top of the covers. I put my head on his chest and wrapped my arm over him. He wrapped his arm around me. I yawned involuntarily. I heard Edward and Alice start talking in whispers, but I must have fallen to sleep not much later.

It didn't feel like much later when I could feel Edwards cold fingers trying to disentangle his shirt from my fingers. I fell to sleep that way purposefully so, I'd wake up when he tried to move. It had worked.

"Edward?"

"Shush, go back to sleep, I will be back in a minute."

"What's going on?" iasked.

"I'm just going to scare him a little, nothing more,"

"But."

"Am I going to have to tie you to the bed?"

I Smiled. "Maybe later." I said.

He chuckled. "There's nothing to worry about, I will be just outside, and I will be back before you know it. Okay." he said and I sighed, I really was tired. And he said he was only going to scare him, so I gave in, in good grace.

"Go back to sleep." he kissed my forehead and by the time I opened my eyes again he was gone.

The buzzer sounded, but before I could move, it went off, I remembered Edward, and then I felt his cool embrace.

"You stayed." I exclaimed. Pulling him to me.

"I did." he chuckled. And he kissed the top of my head.

"Oh," I had suddenly remembered last night. "What happened last night."

"Well, lets just say, that Newton won't be going out alone in the dark for a while." he chuckled again.

"Why? What did you do?"

"We just messed with his head a little." he smirked.

"We?"

"It was Jasper's idea really, he just got pushed around a lot in the dark, we never made any sound and he never saw us. He started getting really freaked, so of course Jasper made that much worse for him. Then I knocked him unconscious and we left him in his own bed, his car parked in his driveway." Edward explained.

"Just how did Jasper make it worse." I asked slightly alarmed.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know. Jasper can feel what emotions people are having, and he can manipulate them. For example, he can excite a lethargic person or even quieten an angry mob, that sort of thing, its a very subtle gift. So he just emphasized Newtons fear." he grinned. "So all being well, by the time I get to him at school, my warning should be enough to make him stay away."

"Warning?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't threaten him to stay away from you?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alice didn't join you in your fun and games then?" I asked.

"No, I made her stay here with you."

"Oh, well, thank you."

"You're welcome." he said then he kissed me.

Because Edward wanted to get to school a little early, he rushed around doing most of my morning jobs whilst I hit the gym. It felt weird not doing it all myself, or at least helping, but I appreciated the change. All to soon we were at school and as I pulled up next to the Volvo, I saw that Alice was waiting for us. Edward walked around the car to me and lifted me up to kiss me.

"You go to class with Alice, I'll be there in a minute." he said, just as Mike was driving into the lot.

Before I could protest, Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to class.

A/N not sure if anyone reads this but anyway let me know if I should just annihilate Mike, he's so... so... well he's not nice! and I'm not his biggest fan.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok this is my first attempt at LEMONS so consider this a lemons warning. Disclaimer... All things Twilated owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am totally owned by Edward! **

Chapter five

Fortunately, it was only a few minutes later when Edward walked in. I couldn't read his face as he walked to our desk, it was emotionless. Once he met my gaze, he smiled. I couldn't really tell but it seemed to me to be a very forced smile, and it didn't touch his eyes. I was starting to worry, but then I saw Alice's face, as she turned to glare at Edward. That is when the true panic hit me.

I didn't get the chance to talk to Edward. Mrs Harper was talking about some element that she wanted us all to incorporate into our stories. I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying, I was too busy worrying. But that's when I heard the sirens. I looked up at Edward, shocked. "What happened?" I mouthed. But before he could answer, everyone was running outside, as it became obvious that the ambulance and fire truck were pulling into the school lot.

Alice. Edward and I walked slowly behind the others. When we got there it was obvious to everyone else what had happened, Mike must have been driving too fast and crashed straight into the barrier. Completely smashing in the front of his car, the fire department were there to cut Mike out of the vehicle.

"Explain." I said through my teeth.

"I heard his thoughts as he was driving into the lot, and I kind of got annoyed."

"Kind of." I agreed. Looking at what was left of Mikes car. "Is he still alive?"

"Unfortunately." Edward said, almost with a snarl. Alice slapped him across the back of the head. Edward ignored her and pulled me to him, and wrapped his arms around me, protectively. Then I heard Emmett's voice.

"Did we scare him that much?" Fortunately we were standing too far back from the crowd so no one could hear us, and we were all talking in whispers. "Hey Bella, Oh..." he paused. "Bella this is Rosalie, Rose, this is Edward's Bella." the way he said it made me blush. I turned my head, my body was too tightly held in Edwards arms to move, so that I could look up at Rosalie as Emmett introduced us. As I looked up, I meant to say Hi, but all that come out of my mouth was "H..." Mixed in with a gasp. I had to remind myself to shut my mouth as it had fallen open.

"Hello Bella" she said. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, not including Edward of course. She had stunning features, a perfect body, with super long legs. And blond hair that waved like water down to her waist. "Let me guess." she continued. "Edward lost his temper, what did he do Edward, look at her the wrong way?" Edward ignored his sister.

"Are we safe?" Jasper asked from behind her.

"No one saw anything, and Newton is still unconscious." Edward assured him.

"So?" Emmett asked. I felt Edward shrug. "Edward what did you do?"

"I just helped him park his car."

"Fair enough." Emmett shrugged.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

I couldn't see Edwards face, but then Rosalie said "Just say it Edward."

I had a pretty good idea what it would be, but he tightened his hold on me and lent the side of his face on my head. "He was thinking about raping Bella after school." he growled. Then he wasn't the only one growling, they all were. It was a terrifying sound.

I had thought as much, but the words still made me shiver.

"He will never get near you Bella." he whispered into my hair.

"Newton will be off school for two weeks." Alice said, after a few minutes of silence. "So what are we going to do when he gets back?"

"Well we have sometime to work that out." Jasper said.

"What ever, we won't let him touch you Bella." Emmett said, as he patted my arm. I was surprised at the 'we' part.

We all stood in silence after that. A few people gave Edward and I some long glances, and hurried whispering could be heard. Mostly around Lauren Mallery, but thinking about it, I'd only met Edward two days ago, and he was very tightly wrapped around me, and I was leaning into him. I didn't care though, I wouldn't trade this for anything.

It was taking a long time for the firemen to cut through the car, and eventually the bell went to signify the end of first lesson, we were ushered off to our next classes by teachers. We walked straight to gym, Edward left his arm around me until we were inside the gym.

"See you in a minute." I said.

"I'll be waiting." he whispered back.

In the locker room, Alice never took her eyes off me once.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Scared, I suppose." I admitted.

"We won't let him touch you Bella."

"I know that."

"Then why are you scared?" she asked.

"In case Mike knows it was Edward and tells some one."

"That's easily rectified, I can already see that won't happen, as Mike has no idea what happened to him." Alice said.

"But can you see what will happen when he gets back to school?" I asked.

"No, not really. Why?"

"I'm just worried in case anything else happens, and anyone blames any of you." I admitted.

"Bella we'll be fine, if it makes you feel any better I will phone Carlisle at lunch time." she said, "He works as a doctor at the hospital, he'll know what to do." she added after seeing my expression. "Honestly Bella, it will work out, we'll be fine, and we will take care of you."

"But why would you do that Alice, you hardly know me."

"Because Edward loves you." she said.

"That doesn't make sense Alice."

"Edward has been alone for almost a century, but now he has found you. You can't see the changes in him that we do; do you think we could bare to look in his eyes for the next hundred years if he looses you? So don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you." she said.

I thought about what she had said, but mostly the part where Edward had been alone for almost a century, but far from dwelling on the almost a century part, I just felt pain for him being alone for so long.

I stayed by Edward's side throughout the entire lesson, we didn't speak, but there was nothing to say. Alice stayed close by my side in the locker room, and until she passed me off to Edward at the door, it felt almost disturbing, especially knowing Mike would be off school for two weeks anyway, was this really necessary? Again, we never spoke during trigonometry, but as we were leaving, he asked.

"Do you mind if we have lunch with my family, in the cafeteria today?"

"Em... why?" I asked nervously.

"Well they would like to get to know you." he said wrapping his arm around me. "And I'd like that too." he added.

"Oh, well.. okay..." I said, but inside my heart was racing, the thought of sitting with his family was daunting.

We got into the lunch queue and Edward bought us both some lunch then we went to sit with his siblings, he pulled my chair right up to his, and pulled me close, leaving his arm tight around my shoulders, he leant closer to me, kissed me reassuringly on the forehead and then rested his chin on top of my head, while I chewed on my slice of pizza.

"Awww how cute, Eddy's got a girlfriend, at last." Emmett teased. I looked up to see Edwards face, he was just grinning, but he rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Its going to be sunny on Friday." Alice announced.

"Friday?" I asked, suddenly remembering what this Friday was.

"Yes." she looked at me sideways for a moment. "Why?"

"This Friday? All day?" I asked

"Yes Bella, but that means none of us will be in school." Alice said.

"Yes, but, neither will I." I announced with a huge grin on my face.

"Why not?" everyone asked at once."

"Cos it's going to be sunny!" I exclaimed. Almost jumping up and down in my seat, it was so unlike me, but I didn't care I was so happy about it.

"Bella, explain." Edward and Alice said at the same time.

"I thought I was going to have to ditch, but now I wont have to." I told them.

"Perhaps you didn't understand, I said Explain Bella!" Alice instructed, not hiding her annoyance.

Edward pulled my chin up until I met his eyes. "Would you please tell me what you are talking about, before I go mad." he asked.

"I told you I burn in the sun, you know like a real vampire." I grinned, and they all laughed at me. "So I don't have to come to school on sunny days." I said.

"And?" Edward growled.

"I thought I would have to cut school, to go to Seattle on Friday, but now they wont expect me in, so my record will stay clean." I said then grinned.

"Why were you going to Seattle?" Edward asked.

Ha, were indeed, I'm not falling for that. "Not were, I am." I informed him.

"Not alone your not." he said with another growl.

"Oh, I think that you will find..." I started to argue.

Edward cut me off. "Tell me why you think you will be going then." he ordered.

"Green Day are going to be playing in concert."

"No!" he growled.

I glared at him, "Are you giving me an order?" I asked him as calmly as I could manage."

"Yes... you are not going..." but Alice cut him off.

"No because we are going too." she said, her Blackberry already in her hand. "We're all going." she added.

Rosalie didn't really want to go, but it was a chance to get out of town so she took it. Edward wasn't over keen either, but he was happy to come along with me.

"Oh and by the way," I said to Edward, I knew it was pointless whispering, as they would all hear anyway.

"Yes?"

"I don't take orders well, so don't try that again." I said.

"I'm not letting you go off on your own to somewhere like Seattle, it's too dangerous." he sighed and put his hand over my mouth when he saw I was about to object. "Don't you have enough, danger and excitement in your life already?"

"I booked the ticket months ago." I said through his fingers.

He ignored me, but after a few moments he started chuckling suddenly, and I looked up at him questioningly.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Erik Yorkie is thinking sulphurous thoughts about me." he answered, grinning, and dropping his hand from my face and wrapping his arm back around me.

"Why?" Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I all asked at the same time. What is his problem with you?" Jasper added.

Still chuckling Edward said. "He'd been planning to ask Bella out. He'd been giving her time to grieve, so he's angry he didn't ask her sooner, and now I got to her first, so he is screaming for me to take my hands off her." He laughed, pulling me closer and holding me against his chest and the others laughed with him.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "That's too bad."

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked me, I could feel his eye's glaring down at me, so I didn't want to meet his gaze. I picked up my pizza slice ready to take another bite. "Well I might just have said yes." I said as nonchalant as I could manage.

Emmett's laugh drowned out everyone else's and Edward growled in my ear again.

"I think your girl is going to be more of a handful than you realise Edward." Emmett said between his laughter.

"Is there something going on between you and Lauren Mallery?" Edward asked, ignoring Emmett.

"Always... why?" I said.

"She seems to think that now you have joined the freaks, that you should stay here. Though I do happen to agree with her, I wondered why she seems so put out with you."

"Why what's she thinking?" I asked.

"Well mostly she thinks you must have had sex with me on my first day here, that's the only possible explanation for us being so close now." he explained, but then he added. "I think I pushed my luck more than enough that day, without asking for that too... I'm not saying I didn't consider it." he whispered the last part in my ear, I lowered my head grinning, and blushing. Then I said.

"She's just jealous," I grinned again. Taylor asked me to the dance last christmas, and not her."

"And did you go out with him?" he asked.

"Hell no, but she a sore loser, and she doesn't like our understanding, even though she goes along with it."

"And what is the understanding" he asked curious.

"She and her chirpy cheer squad, stay out of my way. And I don't eat her heart as part of my Pagan ritual. Five sets of amber eyes stared at me in shock. I rolled my eyes at them. "Kidding, she's just mad cos Taylor still hasn't asked her out, and she blames me."

"That's because he was planning to try again with you." Edward explained.

"What?" I gasped.

"He's another one, who's a little annoyed at me." he chuckled. "You have quite a fan club here, I am becoming most unpopular."

"Bella will you come shopping with me after school tonight?" Alice asked.

"I can't Alice, I have Kick boxing."

Emmett laughed again "This one is definitely to much for you to handle Edward."

Rosalie giggled, but everyone else ignored him.

"Thursday, then?" she enquired.

"Sorry, Thursday is out too." I said.

"Why?" she asked, her expression, dejected.

"Firstly, I don't like shopping, and I don't need any..." I began.

She interrupted me. "Please tell me then that you have something in your closet, that is not black."

" I think I have an old Linkin park t-shirt that's mostly white, but other than that, no, but I don't wear any other colour. And secondly," I added before she could interrupt again, Thursday is Urwins night."

Edward snorted and everyone turned to look at him questioningly.

"Unless..." I smirked.

"Unless what?" Emmett asked.

"Unless You and Edward would clean his cage, he'd enjoy that."

Emmett laughed. "What is it, a rogue hamster."

"Almost as scary as that, Emmett." Edward smirked.

"What is it then?" Emmett and Jasper asked together curiously.

Edwards smiled widely and said. "Urwin, if you must know is an eight foot crocodile that Bella keeps in her conservatory."

"Emmett's face was a mask of shock that mirrored Jaspers.

"Yeah... right, what is it really." Rosalie asked.

"No Rose, I'm serious, and If you think that's bad, wait till it's time to clean out her nineteen foot python." Edward teased.

"That's not until Sunday." I added, watching all their faces.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "Awesome, I've gotta see them." he paused, then added. "Honestly Bella, I'd never have thought Edward would ever get a girlfriend but, to find such a cool one, well I'm shocked." he grinned.

"I should have guessed you'd feel that way, I really don't think Bella would approve of you wrestling with her pets though Emmett." Edward said, and we all laughed at that.

"So what else do you have in this zoo of yours?" Emmett asked.

I told him, but he interrupted when I said tarantulas. "You have pet tarantula? Oh I bet Edward loves them." he laughed again.

I laughed to. "He wasn't up to helping me clean out their vivarium's the other night." I said and Edward hissed into my ear, it tickled.

"Edward your girl is too cool." Emmett said again. Who'd of thought, goody, do the right thing Edward would end up with a total rebel. Ha ha so cool."

"Mind you," Jasper said. " he has done nothing but break the rules since he met her, you're a very bad influence on him Bella, I really do approve." he winked at me.

Edward just chuckled into my hair, his cold breath made me shiver.

"I suppose we ought to be grateful that she has removed that unrelenting scowl from his face. I don't ever remember him smiling so much." Rosalie added.

Edward ignore her and hugged me tightly.

"I'm curious," Edward whispered, how were you planning to get to Seattle? Where you planning to drive? Is that why you needed the day off."

"Does she drive that slow?" Emmett asked.

"No, and No I don't Emmett." I glared at him. "I planned to fly actually."

"Cool do you have a broom stick too?" Emmett asked chuckling to himself. My glare intensified. "Hey you are the one who bought up the pagan thing," he said defensively."

"Fly from where," Edward asked. Ignoring Emmett.

"Forks airport." I said.

"But they don't..."

I cut him off. "No not a normal flight."

"But.., okay... explain please." Edward said getting a little impatient. I forgot how difficult it was for him, not understanding, as he couldn't read my mind and understand instantly.

"I arranged for the company jet to take me to Seattle, and I was going to stay overnight." I explained.

"So why did you need to ditch school?" Edward asked.

"I have to do all the feeding and cleaning before I go." I said matter of factly.

"Wait..." Emmett said, "never mind school, how can you have a company jet fly you to Seattle?"

"The jet, fly s me where ever I ask it too, Emmett." I told him.

"What are you doing with a company jet?" he asked.

"I called in a few favours." I said shrugging.

"Wait.. he said again. "Favours?"

I just grinned.

"I never asked, which company was yours." Edward said.

"Well the main one is..." I started to say.

"The main one?" They all asked together.

"I'm not the owner, I'm just a partner, but it's Morgan Stantley inc."

"Wait don't they like own the Mariners?" Emmett gasped.

"Pretty much." I shrugged again, nonchalant, I wasn't interested in baseball.

"Excellent tickets to live games." Emmett enthused.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see what I can do."

Alice had her blackberry back out then, it was an E-mail from Carlisle.

"Carlisle says we should just sit tight for now, until Newton regains consciousness." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Don't you have classes to get to?" I said standing up. The cafeteria was almost empty. Lunch seemed to have flown by, and I'd survived.

After school Edward left with his brothers and Rosalie, Alice was going to be near by in the woods and she would follow me home.

I went to the gym. After warm up, our instructor informed us that we would be going back to doing Kung fu from next week, we changed over every few months, I was pleased, I'd been doing really well with my Kung fu when we switched last time, and I was looking forward to getting back into it. After class I hurried to change, and drove home, wondering where Edward would be, and how long it would be before he'd come over.

I didn't have to wonder for long, he was sitting on the bench by the front door, Gohan and Trunks were sitting a few feet away watching him.

"Hey, you." I said. The dogs ran to me for a fuss, and Edward stood up.

"Where's my fuss?" he asked.

"Right here," I said throwing my arms around his neck, and pulling myself up to kiss him.

"I think your dogs are slowly getting used to having me around." He said when I eventually released him. Nodding in their direction. "Well they let me walk in now anyway." He grinned.

"They just need to know that you are not a threat to me," I said, "Then they will accept you."

"What do you mean by threat exactly?" he smiled wickedly.

"No violations of any kind to this body." I said pointing theatrically at myself.

"Spoilsport." he said wrapping his arms around me. Chuckling as he kissed my throat.

I went to change whilst he waited on the bench.

"We have a light homework night tonight, do you think we will have time to do Urwin tonight too?" he asked me.

"With your help I guess we could, but why?

"I have an idea for something tomorrow." he said and I raised my eyebrows at him. He just smirked. "Research."

"What is this research for?" I asked.

"Our English course work."

"And what is this research going to consist of exactly?" I asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." His grin was exultant. I shook my head and I couldn't help smiling back, I could see he wasn't going to tell me, so I didn't bother asking again.

"Okay, as long as I don't have to go shopping with Alice." I said.

"No I want you all to myself." he said smiling and wrapping his arms around my waist. "So what else is on the agenda for this evening?" He asked.

"Snakes viv's, and one of the aviaries."

"If you start them, I will do Urwin's enclosure, if you like?" he said.

"No way. You are not going in there without me?" I almost spat at him, and he raised his eyebrows at me. "He's my baby, and I don't want your jealousy to get the best of you." I tried to say it in a serious voice but I was smiling before I'd finished.

"Why really?" he asked arching an eyebrow at me.

"I would rather work with you, than have you the other side of the room." I said, it was true, but I didn't want him in there in case Urwin attacked him.

"Good point, I'd prefer that too." he said smiling and he leaned down to kiss my neck.

The evening soon past, and the cleaning was much more enjoyable with Edward there, and not just because I had someone to talk to for a change, I just really enjoyed his company, and it just felt right, having him with me.

I asked Edward to tell me his story, I wanted desperately to know more about him so after a little bit of persuasion he finally decided to tell me.

"I was born In London in 1901." he glanced sideways at me to gage my reaction. I had mentally prepared myself for much worse, so this was somewhat of a relief. "My mother was Elizabeth, and my father was Edward senior. My name was Edward Anthony Masen. My parents moved to America in 1915. I remember very little of my life, as human memories fade. I was in a hospital in Chicago in 1918, I was seventeen, that's where Carlisle found me, he was working nights there. I was dying of the Spanish influenza." He paused when he heard my gasp. "My parents had already died of the disease, and I was alone, that's why he chose me."

His face was forlorn, as he went on "Carlisle had been alone for centuries, and had decided to create a companion. He paused again, possibly editing his thoughts. "He found Esme soon after, she had jumped from a cliff, devastated by child loss. They brought her straight to the hospital morgue, but somehow, her heart was still beating."

"So you have to be dying then? To become like you?" I asked.

"No, but it is easier, when the blood is weak." he replied. "It is a very difficult thing to go through though. I just remember it as been extremely painful."

We just worked quietly after that, as I though about everything he had said.

I took the pole I normally used to pull the barrier across in Urwin's enclosure, but Edward just leaped lightly over the fencing and started to pull the barrier across himself.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"What?" he asked, shocked at my horror.

"Get out of there, he can move fast, he might..."

But Edward was already back by my side, he picked me up, so that I was face to face with him, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I was gasping for air and was almost in tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked horrified at my reaction.

"He... heee... could.. av.. got you." I said between gasps.

"You are so silly, is that why you didn't want me in there? You thought I might get hurt?" he asked, chuckling.

"Its.. not... funny." I said weakly punching his rock hard chest.

"Yes it is, Bella he could chew on me for an hour and he still wouldn't even scratch my skin, that's if he could catch me in the first place, which he couldn't."

"B.. B..But..." I stuttered.

"He can't hurt me. There is very little that can. So will you please stop worrying about me, and upsetting yourself." Although I knew he must be right, and I could see and feel how hard his marble hard skin was, it still worried me. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. Edward said shaking his head at me. "As much as I love how much you care about me, I wish you wouldn't... upset yourself so much."

"Okay, but will you please just stay on the opposite side of the barrier to him in future?" I pleaded.

He rolled his eyes at me, "If it will make you happy, then yes I will." he said and I smiled with relief.

"Thank you." I said, then he kissed me softly on my lips, slowly at first, but as the minutes went by, he grew more enthusiastic and the kiss became deeper and more urgent. Then suddenly he pulled away.

"Sorry." he said, almost gasping. "That was way out of line."

"I... don't mind." I said, then I bit my lip embarrassed.

"I got a little carried away." he looked embarrassed as he said it.

"Like.. I said.. I don't... mind." I said between gasps.

He shook his head. "Please don't say that, I am having a hard enough time trying to resist you as it is, and holding you against me like this isn't helping much either." he said as he pulled me away and stood me on the floor. He looked at my confused and somewhat dejected expression. And he sighed. "Bella, I would happily spend all my time kissing you, but the more I do, the more I want. I am not sure I could stop myself if I let it go any further. So can we get back to work, before I loose control completely and end up making love to you right now."

I swallowed hard. And my breathing started to speed up.

"I d..." I started to say but he put his finger on my lips to stop me.

"Please don't say, what I think you were about to say." I blushed. "I am not joking Bella, and you encouraging me, will not help my already failing self control."

"Fine." I said as I picked up clean gloves, I turned away, trying to figure out why I felt a little disappointed, that was crazy, I knew what he was proposing, and I actually wanted it, too.

Later, after everything was done, and it was getting late.

"Am I allowed to stay in your room again?" Edward asked as I was turning all the conservatory lights out.

"Of course." I said. "Why would you have to ask?"

"I thought it would be rude to assume." he said.

"Well in future you won't have to, it was an open ended invitation." I informed him.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." he said and he pulled me up into his arms, and carried me up to bed.

He lay on top of the covers again, but he wrapped his arms around me, he started to hum a tune that I didn't recognise, and once he started to stoke my hair it wasn't long before I succumbed and fell into a relaxing deep sleep, in his arms.

The next morning, Edward stood watching me in the gym, and when I'd finished he asked.

"Can I watch you in the shower now too?" his grin was so mischievous I couldn't help but smile at him. "Is that a yes?"

"No. It's not, now are you in control of yourself today or not?" I asked him.

"For now, I guess." he said. "it's your fault I am like this though, I never even knew I had raging hormones until I met you."

"You can wait for me down stairs." I informed him.

"What I don't even get to see you get dressed after?" his face dropped into a devastatingly heartbreaking pout.

I stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Behave will you." I said and I went to take a shower.

Once I was finished and dressed I went back downstairs to the kitchen, where I found Edward waiting for me.

"You look happier." I noted.

"Marginally." he smirked.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well I might not have been able to watch, but I could hear perfectly well, and my imagination filled in the gaps." his eyebrows were wagging up and down, and he had a huge grin on his face, as he spoke.

I gasped. "You..." but I couldn't think of anything bad enough to say, so I just scowled at him.

He was instantly at my side, pulling me too him, It's your own fault, you shouldn't be so irresistible." he said kissing my neck.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but this is a bit of a one eighty on last night isn't it." I asked.

"Well I am in slightly more control today." he grinned.

"It doesn't sound like it to me, I'd say you were much worse, actually."

"I am pretty sure I can handle it. He said, still grinning.

I just shook my head, I was at a loss of what to say. Then I noticed he had changed his clothes.

"You left?" I said,tugging on his shirt.

"No. I called Alice and she brought some clean clothes over for me." then he added, "I had to distract myself somehow, you're lucky I didn't come crashing through the wall."

"Ha ha, you're so funny." I said as I poured cereal into a bowl.

"I was being serious."

"Yeah... right... of course you were." I said scowling at his teasing.

"You're so silly." he said as he bent down to kiss my hair.

"So where did you get change?" I enquired.

"In the living room, why?"

I grinned, "well you are not the only one with a good imagination, and I can picture you better now I know your standing half naked in my living room." his answering smile dazzled me. I only said it to tease him back, but honestly, it wasn't that hard to imagine him shirtless. In fact now I had that image in my head, I would have been happy to leave it there. But I had to concentrate if I wanted any of my cereal to make it into my mouth.

At school I warned my teachers that it would be sunny so I would most likely not be in school on Friday, and Edward and Alice did the same, they each had hospital letters from Carlisle, explaining the same skin condition that I had, as they were written on hospital paper they couldn't doubt there authenticity. They were a little dubious, Edward and I hadn't made a secret of our being together, and it was a very rare skin condition, I would have been suspicious too. But they allowed it, though the extra work they gave us did seem a little excessive.

Edward and I went to the cafeteria for lunch again, most of the conversation was about what we would do in Seattle. Edward kept his arms tightly around me, and he chuckled to himself every now and then, I was sure I didn't want to know what or who he was listening to, and I was more sure of that every time he tightened his arms around me, or kissed my hair. At one point he started to run his nose and his lips up and down the back of my neck, I had to stop him, it was making my pelvic floor muscles do the tango.

"Please stop that." I whispered.

"Why?" he whispered into my neck. He was making me quiver all over.

"Otherwise we will have to re-enact our conversation from last night, only for my failing self control."

"Really?" he whispered, I could hear his smug grin, it made me smile.

I had to pull away from him, as he had made no move to stop.

"What?" he asked innocently, when I turned to glare at him.

"Oh, I could think of better places for that." I told him.

"You can tell me them, later." he said and grinned.

My resulting blush was made worse by everyone else at the table fighting back smiles at our conversation. I turned to hide my face in Edwards shirt.

The rest of the school day passed without event and I was relieved when it finally came to an end. I needed to get a few things from the store so I gave Edward my keys and said I'd see him at home, he protested until I agreed to take Alice with me. I know it was silly but I was embarrassed at the thought of shopping for things like tampons with Edward with me. At least it wouldn't be embarrassing with Alice.

I needed to get a few things to take with me to Seattle, especially if I was staying overnight. I also grabbed a few snack foods as I would need to eat at some point, and being as I would be with five people who didn't eat, I was not likely to get many chances to get food. Well that's how I explained it to Alice when she enquired about the food.

"Bella, we are not about to let you starve, we'll make sure you get plenty to eat, don't worry." she told me.

I still bought a few, just in case.

When we got back to the house, I asked Alice if she was coming in, and she giggled.

"Er, not tonight... I... er... Jaspers waiting for me... I have to go." she said half smiling and half frowning. She was acting very weird all of a sudden. "Well... Have a good night." she finished, a huge grin on her face. And then she disappeared across the paddock. I wondered what that was all about.

I walked in and saw the living room door was open, so I went to go see why, I always kept it shut, in case any animals got out, I had too many ornaments in there to allow any animals in there. I walked in to find Edward stretched out on the sheepskin rug on the floor, his arms stretched over his head, looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to. There was no doubt that he was the most beautiful creature in the universe, I just had difficulty believing this Adonis wanted me.

His T-shirt was pulled up slightly, exposing the indentation by his hip; I was overcome with lust in that second, and I couldn't stop myself. I walked over to him, and dropped to my knees at his side.

I pushed his T-shirt up higher, revealing more flesh. I pulled down slightly on his jeans to kiss the indentation and slowly along his V, then began working my way up over his chiselled abs, and up to his chest, the smell of him was unlike anything I had smelt before, it made my mouth water, I was shocked at myself, why was I doing this, and why did I not want to stop. I moved to his nipple and teased it with my tongue, I drew in a breath, causing cold air to draw out his nipple further. His breath caught, and the next thing I knew was, I was on my back and his hand was in the small of my back, the other hand knotted in my hair, and his lips were eagerly massaging mine, I snaked my arms around him and pulled him down closer to me, feeling his weight on me, I needed him closer.

After a few minutes, or it could have been hours, I was not sure, he stopped kissing me and gazed into my eyes, I'd opened my eyes to see why he'd stopped. He just stared deep into my eyes, so I slowly traced the shape of his lips with the tip of my tongue; His lips moved back to mine, he kissed me slowly at first but then the kiss was building in passion. He moved, kissing along my jaw, I felt his cool hand move from my back, and he swept my hair back to clear the indentation below my ear, he kissed the skin there. Then he licked and gently sucked on my ear lobe, before he whispered.

"I love you... I want you... right now." His words sent a thrill through me.

I pulled his lips back to mine, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed along his jaw. I had no idea what I was doing but I knew I wanted to, so I whispered back.

"Then it would be very amiss of me to stop you."

I felt the floor disappear, but seconds later I felt the soft comforter of my bed beneath me.

Edward lay on top of me, I could feel every part of his body, against mine, but not much of his weight. I had one hand on his back and the other knotted in his hair and I crushed him to me. His lips eagerly caressed mine, he pressed against them making them part slightly, then I felt his tongue in my mouth. I was totally unprepared for this, I had no idea what to do, he stroked my tongue with his, so I did the same back to his, the taste of him was amazing, it intoxicated me. Then I felt him press his body harder against mine and he groaned in pleasure, this sent a thrill through me, it felt like my skin had electrified, and it made me grew more enthusiastic, then I felt something big and hard throbbing against my inner thigh.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Bella?" he whispered.

I took his face in my hands. " Right now there is nothing in the world that I want more."

"This is your first time , it will probably hurt." he warned me. "If, I hurt you, at all, promise you will tell me, at once."

I nodded.

"Promise." he instructed.

"I promise." I said, as I started to remove his shirt.

"Just so that you know. I have done everything, so we don't need to rush, we have all night."

He Started to move down towards my chest, he pause, then he looked up at me for a moment as he took hold of the shirt between my breasts with his teeth. A huge grin on his face, he moved his face to one side suddenly, it was too fast for my eyes, but I felt a quick jolt of my body, but then my shirt and bra were gone.

I gasped. "Did you seriously just rip off my clothes with your teeth." I asked stunned.

His answering smile was blinding, "Research." was all he said before his lips were back on mine.

After a few minutes he said. "I don't mind if you want to scream out like you did in your sleep last night," he grinned.

I looked at him shocked and I flushed instantly. "Oh, no..." I said trying to hide my face. "I would ask, but I really don't think I want to know what I screamed out."

He chuckled. "You shouted 'take me, Edward.'"

"I did not!" I said, burying my face in his chest.

He pulled my face back to his. "I have never had to use so much self control, as I did when you said that." I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me, so I closed my eyes.

He sighed. "So tell me... Was it a good dream?" I asked.

"Obviously... by the sound of it anyway," I said flushing, and heating up his hands.

Well I guess I'll have to do my best to make this experience more memorable than your dream. I opened my eyes to see the thoughtful look on his face.

"You obviously didn't think much of it if you can't even remember the experience." he said, thoughtfully.

"Well you have done a few things today, to distract me." I frowned. And he chuckled again, then he stared longingly at my lips, for a second before his lips crushed down again on mine.

He moved slowly, kissing along my jaw, each individual kiss a tantalizing sensation in itself. He continued to kiss down my throat, inhaling as his nose skimmed over my skin, he moved his hand trailing it slowly over my skin and making me quiver. He continued until his hand reached my left breast, and he made circular movements with his fingertips around my nipple. His cold touch causing my already enlightened nipple to harden and my pelvic floor muscles to contract. Edward continued to kiss down to my breast, he hold it whilst he trailed his lips over my nipple, then he flicked it with his tongue, and grazed his teeth over it, before he took it into his cool mouth and gently sucked on it. My eyes rolled back into my head, I could believe how incredible it felt.

His other cool hand slowly trailed down my overheated skin, he stopped at my jeans and I felt it as he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. His eyes on mine the whole time, reading my every expression. I pulled on his T-shirt and he moved to allow me to pull it over his head and off his arms. He pulled my body to him, but I pushed back and I trailed my fingers down his hard muscular abdomen, he quivered at my touch. I kept moving my hand down until I reached his jeans, and I undid them, keeping my eyes locked on his. I pushed his jeans down and ran my hands over his hips as I did. He pulled my face back to his and he groaned as his lips began to massage mine. His groan into my mouth made my hips buck into his which in turn made him groan again.

His one hand on the back of my neck, holding me to him, his other hand started to ease my jeans down over my hips and thighs until they were low enough for me to kick them off. He brought his hand back to my face and caressed my cheek as he stared into my eyes, then his hand moved back down my body, he stoked his hand over my hip and down my thigh, over to my inner thigh and up between my legs, my legs opening of their own accord to allow him in. He stroked up and down slowly between my legs and we both let out a moan at the pleasure, our lips still locked in their own steamy conversation.

As I stared back into his eyes, they seemed to light up, as if he suddenly had an idea. He stopped kissing me and he trailed his tongue down over my chin and down my throat, then down between my breasts, he kissed each breast then continued to trail his tongue down over my stomach, he didn't stop until he reached my hotpants. He looked up at me for a long second, a grin spreading across his face, it was singly the naughtiest grin I'd ever seen, then he yanked my hotpants off, with his teeth. He held his grin for a few seconds longer, staring deep into my eyes, he slid his hands down my sides to my hips, he pushed his knee between my legs, forcing them open. He pulled my legs apart and knelt between them, I felt my pelvis twist up towards him involuntarily, I licked my suddenly dry lips and I was almost panting with anticipation.

Edward lent down and began to kiss the indentation by my hip, he continued to kiss down over my pelvic bone, he pushed himself down into lying position, and put his hand under my butt, pulling it towards him. He kissed down to the inside of the top of my leg, then along the lips of my or my core. His cold mouth causing my me to swell and throb. At this point I was almost gasping for breath, each of his kisses sending a zing of electric current through me, charging my every fibre.

He slid his tongue along my swollen lips then along the inside of them, my entire body quivered in pleasure, I let out a moan, this exited him, I could feel myself getting wetter with every stroke of his tongue. He stroked his fingertips up my inner thigh, then they took the place of his tongue, I felt it as his finger slid slowly inside of me, sliding in and out as the tip of his tongue made circular movements around my clit, it caused my entire body to feel pressurised, his tongue and finger began to move faster in unison. I grabbed hold of the bed sheets either side of me to hold myself to the bed as he slid in another finger, it felt as if I were about to levitate off the bed. I was gasping for breath, between groans of ultimate pleasure, I could feel the pressure building and building inside of me, it was unlike anything I could have imagined, I never wanted it to stop. I couldn't breath, I could even think, then the pressure peaked. What air I had left in my lungs was forcibly pushed out of me,

"Oh god Edward." I gasped out as every inch of me quivered in ecstasy.

I felt it as he slowly pulled his finger out of me, and then he licked his tongue over me, one more time. I couldn't hold back the groan that slipped through me lips in response. He lifted his head to look at me, the expression on his face was triumphant, you would think he'd just conquered Everest. I felt the blood rushing to my face. And instinctively I grabbed a pillow from behind me, and covered my face with it. I felt him lye on top of me, I could sense every part of his cool skin as it came into contact with mine.

Despite the grip I had on the pillow, he pulled it away easily. I blushed further at his expression and then more as I felt the sensation of something large, cold and hard throbbing between my legs. It made my heart race and my pelvic floor muscles contract, the temperature of it soon changed from icy cold, to being as hot as my now throbbing lips that ached for it.

"Why are you hiding from me?" he asked. "you are so damn beautiful Bella you should never hide yourselves."

"Edward, you just..." I couldn't continue, and I couldn't hide my face.

"I know." he grinned. "Bella, you have no idea how much pleasure I just got from being able to pleasure you."

I tried to reach for the pillow, but he grabbed my hand, he pulled it to his mouth to kiss it.

"Miss Swan, that was.. this is... the most amazing experience of my entire existence."

"Well that makes two of us." I said before futilely trying to hide my face again.

"Really?" he asked.

"Hell yeah." I grinned at him, before biting down on my lip. Looking into his intense eyes had loosened my tongue again, but it was very hard to concentrate with the rhythmic pulsing of his cock between my legs. I could feel it moving, trying to find its own way to it's desired destination.

Then Edward put his lips back to mine, and kissed me with such intensity that I wasn't the only one gasping and panting. His lips pushed against mine, parting them, then he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I flicked his tongue then investigated it with my own. His hands trailed down my arms to my hands, he linked his fingers with mine, pulling them up over my head and holding them there. He moved his pelvis slightly and then I felt it as his penis finally found its way home.

He groaned with pleasure as he began to push inside me, I could feel every part of him, he was so big and hard it was a fine line between pleasure and pain. But then he pushed, hard and I felt the searing pain as he ripped through my hymen, I couldn't help it, I cried out at the pain, he stopped immediately.

"Bella... I'm sorry. Do you want me to s..." but he couldn't continue, he suddenly stopped breathing and his eyes turned flat black. Then I smelt the blood.

"Just go, Edward." I shouted.

The next thing I knew, he was lowering me onto the kitchen sofa, we were still attached.

"I actually meant for you to leave me behind." I told him.

"Never." he replied through his teeth, still not breathing.

"You were supposed to be escaping from the blood, not taking it with you." I said as I tried to push him off me. "Just give me a couple of minutes will you." I asked and he allowed me to get up.

"How did you know what was wrong so quickly?" he asked, still not breathing.

"I smelt the blood." I told him.

"Humans can't smell blood." he said, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Well, I can, the smell makes me feel all weird, that's why I hate draining the animals."

"Weird.. how?"

"I don't know, I can't explain it. And even if I could, I'd rather not be naked and bleeding at the time." I said as I practically ran out of the kitchen, grabbing a towel from the laundry on my way.

I felt embarrassed as I ran up the stairs, wearing nothing but my socks, and wrapping the towel around myself as I went.

I ran to the bed and yanked off the blood stained sheet, fortunately it had not soaked through. I took it to the bathroom, and put the stained part in the sink, I ran the water and added some bleach, then I left it to soak. I got another sheet from the closet and dropped it on top of the bed. I decided that a quick shower to wash off the blood was probably a good idea. I was just on my way through the bathroom door when Edward caught up with me, grabbing me around the waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"I want a quick shower."

"Why?" he asked a little alarmed.

"Just to wash the blood off, so we can get back to bed." I assured him.

"Oh, well... may I join you?" he asked.

I was a little worried about this. "It will just take a second, and you can put the clean sheet on the bed whilst you wait." I told him. I could see the furrow appearing between his eyes, so I continued. "Maybe next time, when there's no blood involved." I said. He nodded in agreement, and went back into the bedroom.

I locked the door quietly and removed the towel and my socks. Then I quickly showered myself all over, I towel dried myself and put on clean socks, before I went back into the bedroom.

"Did you shower with your socks on?" he asked.

"No I put clean ones on after."

"Why did you need to put socks on?" he asked confused.

"Well... you don't want me getting cold feet, do you."

He rolled his eyes at me, then he picked me up and carried me back to the bed.

"When did you put your clothes back on?" I asked.

"Well I felt a little awkward making the bed with nothing on." He said.

He stood me next to the bed, and pulled the towel off me, then he gently push me onto the bed, he had his jeans back off in the same second.

"Smooth move." I said giggling.

He grinned. "Now, where was I?" he said.

I suddenly felt a little worried, about the pain, as he lowered himself on top of me, so as he started to kiss me, I pushed him away, I couldn't move him without his cooperation, but he gave way easily to my hand, he looked at me questioningly, I ignored him, and pushed until he lay on his back, I sat astride him. I leaned forward to kiss him, my nipples hardening as they came into contact with his chest, his eyes where now wide and eager.

"Where did this confidence come from?" he asked.

"I had a good teacher." I said and ran my fingers down his chest, I didn't stop. I wasn't sure I could do what I was about to do, but I thought I'd just keep kissing him and see what happened. I felt his cock and stroked down it with the back of my hand, I turned over my hand and gently grazed my nails back up the shaft, I stopped before I got to the tip and carefully drew circles around the tip with my fingertip. It soon started pulsing at my touch. I moved my other hand and gently grasped it , I slowly started to rub up and down, his groan made me moan, and our kisses became more urgent.

I felt his fingers between my legs again, as he stroked gently inside me, I soon became wet under his touch. He sat up and pulled my hands away and put them around his neck, then he lifted me up and slowly and carefully he lowered me down, and I felt him push inside of me again. It was uncomfortable, but nothing I couldn't handle.

I moved my legs and wrapped them around him, and each time he thrusted into me, I pulled him hard against me. I had no concept of what time was passing, but the fine line that separated the pain and the pleasure started to fade. The pain started to intensify with each thrust, I was angry at myself, all I could think about was it being over. Almost as soon as I'd had that thought, he started to thrust harder and faster, moments later is face began to contort, and he grabbed hold of the headboard behind him. I could see his warring urges in his eyes, the wood disintegrated under his touch, but then his face came back to normal.

He moved my legs and lay down flat on the bed, pulling me down with him, we just lay there still until our breathing went back to normal, neither of us spoke, there was nothing to say, he had his arms wrapped tight around me, his body almost the same temperature as mine.

"Isabella." he murmured after a while, I was almost asleep.

"Yes, Edward." I whispered, into his chest.

"I love you." he said.

I snuggles into him and kissed his chest. "As I love you." I said.

"Thank you for..." he paused. "well... you just made the sun rise, in the middle of my midnight."

**A/N Ok I hope I did ok with that long chapter, I am now going to hide behind my pillow in a dark corner somewhere, until you tell me its safe to come out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N lemony warning. Disclaimer... All things Twilated owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am totally owned by Edward! **

Chapter six

I awoke a little confused as I had not heard the alarm go off. I could feel Edwards cold fingers as he stroked up and down my spine. I was still naked, except for my socks, and I was lying on top of his naked body.

"It's time to wake up, Bella, love." His velvet soft voice brought back all my memories from last night and I blushed.

"What time is it?" I asked without moving.

"It's just after eight."

"What..? Why didn't you wake me?" I asked a little annoyed.

"You were tired, you had quite a work out last night." I could here the smug grin in his voice.

"Edward, you should have still woken me up." I protested. trying to get up. But his one arm stayed tight around me, and he continued to run his fingers up and down my back.

"Relax Bella, we have plenty of time to get lots done today. His fingers stopped moving and disappeared. Then his hand was under my chin and pulling my face up, to meet his gaze. "Is everything alright." he asked a pucker of concern appearing between his brows.

"I have a naked Greek god in my bed, alright is not really the word I would use."

"You are silly, but I love you anyway." he said before he kissed me. I pulled away from him slightly.

"What's wrong." he said. The hurt from my rejection was plain on his face.

"Nothings wrong, I just need to brush my teeth." I said shaking my head at him.

"I don't care about that, I want to kiss you." he pouted, I grinned and rolled my eyes at him.

"You will just have to go wanting then." I said as I pulled away from him, I picked up his shirt and slipped it on, then I walked to the bathroom swinging my hips as I went. But I never even made it to the door.

"What have you done to me?" he growled into my ear as he caught me up halfway across the room. He already had his jeans back on.

"What have I done to you?" I asked confused.

"You have turned me into some sort of deviant. All I can think about is making love to you again." he said, and I rolled my eyes again. "I know, I'm just going to have to go wanting, right?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, and pulled out of his arms.

"You are such a tease." he paused, " I dare you to do that again." he said, his eyes intense with excitement. I looked at him through narrowed eyes, trying to see where he was going with this. "I knew it." he said.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"I knew you wouldn't dare stick your tongue out at me again," he smirked.

I couldn't help myself, I stuck out my tongue, and before I could regret the decision, his lips were on mine and my tongue was in his mouth. I would have pulled away but the taste of him intoxicated me again and I was powerless in his arms.

Once he let me pause for breath, I reminded him we had a lot to do, and despite the tragic sulk that his face took on, I managed to escape to the bathroom.

Alice came over early to keep me company whilst Edward went home to change.

"Is everything all right Bella you are acting very odd today, and why are you walking like..." she paused. "Oh..., you and Edward must have had quite a night last night."

I gasped. Shocked. "Alice." and here was me thinking the embarrassing times were over, how wrong could I be.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, the way he can't keep his hands off you, I'm surprised he waited this long." she grinned, then she saw my face. "What's wrong Bella?"

I hesitated then I couldn't keep it to myself any longer, I needed to talk to someone and I needed it badly.

"Alice it really hurt, I had no idea that it was going to hurt so much. Oh my god," I said realising what I had just done. " Alice what ever happens you are not allowed to think about this near Edward, he will be so angry, and he'll blame himself, oh, Alice promise me you wont." the words came out in such a rush, it all sounded like mush to my ears, I really hoped she'd understood me.

"Bella, Bella, calm down." she grabbed my hands from my half tortured face. "Bella listen, it's okay, I don't know from personal experience, I was already a vampire before I had sex, but I hear that it's normal for it to hurt the first time, and Edwards not stupid so he probably knows it already, but he'd never want to hurt you."

"I know that Alice, but does it get any better? I mean will it always hurt that bad."

"No of course not silly. Do you think anyone would do it all the time if it did? No they wouldn't" she continued without waiting for me to answer.

"But how long Alice."

She rolled her eye's at me, "Usually it's easier the second time, or after the third or fourth its okay, but occasionally it can take longer, I suppose it depends on the individual."

"So Its all about practise is it?"

She laughed, "I guess it is, yes."

"Not sure I'll be able to do it for a while, I can barely stand up straight, let alone walk!"

"I won't let him know about that either, his ego is big enough already." she giggled. "Just give it a few days, I'm sure you'll be fine," she assured me, still giggling. Take some Tylenol with your breakfast. Or he'll want to know why you cant walk straight."

"Good thinking." I said as we walked into the kitchen.

As Alice walked past the window, I watched as the sun reflected off her skin, it was as if she had diamond dust embedded all over her marble skin.

I gasped at the sight. "Oh, Alice."

"What?" she asked.

"Your skin, it's beautiful."

"Oh, didn't Edward tell you about it?"

"No, he just said it wasn't something that could be explained." I said.

"Well, that's true. You can see now why we can't go out in public."

"Yeah." I said, then I giggled.

"What?" she asked again.

"Do... do all vampires, you know... Sparkle?" I giggled again.

"Yes..." she answered dubiously. "Why?"

"Well, on a girl it's cool, even sexy, but... On a man." I said raising my eyebrows. "Well it's a bit..." I was giggling to much to continue.

"A bit gay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Then I laughed out loud.

"What now?" she asked.

"Big... Strong... Macho... Emmett." I said between giggles, then I smacked my hand over my mouth, I was starting to laugh hysterically. I could picture them all Emmett, Jasper and Edward, all sparkling. I was laughing so hard the tears started running down my face and my chest started to hurt, I was finding it hard to breathe.

Alice tried to change the subject, but I couldn't hear her.

I had almost got my laughter back under control, when Edward arrived back, flanked by Emmett and Jasper.

"I bought extra help, so we can do more cleaning." He said as they walked in, but then he saw the tears still left on my cheek and I was biting into my lip. Before I could blink I was in his arms.

"Bella! What's happened?" He asked, with panic in his voice. I couldn't answer.

Alice scowled, "Nothing... but if she doesn't stop laughing I might just give her a slap myself."

"Laughing?" They all said, confused.

"It's a miracle she hasn't wet herself, but yes she has been laughing hysterically for about the last five minutes."

"Why?" They all asked, it sounded like the room had an echo.

"Bella seems to think you are all gay." she announced.

"Gee thanks Alice." I said annoyed though a giggle did slip out too.

Edward push me to arms length and lifted my face. "Would you like to explain to me why I need to defend my manhood?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and bit hard into my lip.

"Bella, please I'm going crazy here, and will you please stop trying to bite your lip off." there was a short pause, then he said. "Oh."

I opened my eyes just enough to see him looking at Alice, then he turned back to glare at me.

"So I'm gay?" he asked, "You really shouldn't have thought that." he added, then his expression changed, and suddenly he stepped back and half crouched ready to pounce, a growl ripping through his bared teeth. I backed away from him, glaring.

"You wouldn't." I gasped.

I didn't see him move, but we were suddenly crashing into the sofa on the far side of the kitchen, I was encased in his arms, and was barely jostled.

"Well?" he growled, playfully.

I glared at him, shocked by his sudden attack. "No, you are a very, very terrifying monster." I said too breathless to show my sarcasm.

"Much better," he approved.

"Bella seems to think that only gay men sparkle." Alice said, answering Emmett and Jaspers shocked and confused faces.

"Well if you are having Bella for lunch, you should at least share." Emmett said to Edward. I stiffened in his arms, until I realized that Edward was grinning, whether to Emmett's question or my response I wasn't sure.

"Sorry, but I really don't believe I have enough to spare." he said as he kissed my throat.

"So where do you keep this zoo of yours?" Jasper asked, "Though I'm not sure I want to clean up after, my lunch." he grinned. But this way we can stay in Seattle a little longer and Alice and Rose can get you to go shopping."

"Oh," I said, grimacing. "Great." they all laughed at my expression. "I hope you have all eaten recently, otherwise you are not going into the conservatory." I scowled. They just laughed louder.

I wasn't joking, but they obviously thought it funny.

Before I did anything else I ran, awkwardly, around to next door to tell Laurinda that I would be home today and told her to take the day off. I wasn't sure why, but Laurinda was very tuned in and I didn't think she would over look the four vampires in my house, she would sense they were different immediately. And she worried enough about me already. I asked her to keep an eye on things whilst I was away, and said I'd see her Sunday, she was happy to feed the dogs, bird's and outdoor animals. That was fine, the others would be fine until I got home.

Once in the conservatory Emmett and Jasper were like kids in a candy store, and insisted on handling everything, including poor Urwin, I didn't mind so much, it gave me a chance to vet his condition, the smile on Emmett's face as he grabbed hold of Urwin while he struggled uselessly until Emmett rolled him over onto his back, I couldn't resist taking a few pictures. It was odd how it didn't bother me at all when Emmett, as big as he was, or even Jasper for that matter went in the enclosure with Urwin. I did feel a little guilty after how I reacted to Edward going in, but I just told myself it was because they were bigger and possibly stronger. Though I knew it was more because I knew my life wouldn't be over if Urwin hurt either of them.

Edward disappeared to do an important errand, he'd uncharacteristically forgotten about, though he only remembered it when Emmett went to get out my Salmon pink bird eating spider. Emmett didn't stop chuckling for about quarter of an hour at that.

"I gotta get me one of these." he enthused.

None of them could resist the opportunity to get hold of Painton, my python so that we could measure him, it turned out that he has just two inches short of nineteen foot, so I was almost right. They were all shocked when I just let him wonder out of the room whilst I was cleaning.

"Do you usually let him out then?" Jasper asked.

"No. but I don't usually have you to help me get him back in either." I grinned. And he chuckled. It was much easier to measure Painton when he was fully stretched out. Mind you he could move pretty fast for such a large snake. So large, it took all four of them to get him back in, its wasn't that they couldn't each do it alone but because there was just so much of him.

The day past very quickly and we got an amazing amount of work done, I even got one of the big fish tanks cleaned out, that was normally a long weekend job, and I didn't even have to get wet myself. Emmett and Jasper did. They got soaked, but standing in a tank that was deeper than they were tall, was easy I guess when you didn't need to breath.

I laughed along with everyone and it felt very strange, like being part of a family. All to soon everyone left to get ready to go out, Edward had brought his clothes over when he was on his important errand, once he had changed he waited in the kitchen until the others arrived back. I went to shower, and when I got back to my room I found a box on my bed, with a folded note on top. I opened the note.

I thought you would like something different to wear.

Don't complain, you'll love it. See you later.

Alice XXX.

I slowly pulled the lid off the box, completely sure she was wrong about the love it part. I held my breath until I pull open the paper and saw black material. Well that was a relief at least. I pulled it out, I gagged a little when I saw it was a dress, me in a dress, what was that girl thinking. But then I looked at it properly.

"Oh, WOW... Alice, this is awesome." I said aloud.

It was all black and almost knee length, it had most of the back and sides cut out and replaced with black lace, the lace pattern was spider webs. It had long lace sleeves and one side had a foot long split, and the whole thing looked skin tight. I put it on straight away, It had a built in bra, and the only thing I had that didn't show through, was a tiny thong that I'd never had the nerve to wear before, it would have to do. I looked in the mirror, Wow, I have shape I thought to myself, as I feared the split came right up to my butt. My only real problem was, I had no foot wear to go with it. At a push I could wear my Chucks I guess. I opened my closet to find another box. This box had a pair of black ankle boots with silver spiders on the buckles, they looked great, I was a little worried about the stiletto heels though, I'd never worn heels before, and these were about four inches.

The attached note said.

Thought you may need these too,

don't worry about the heels, now you have an excuse for your odd walk.

XXX

How did I ever get by without her before? I threw two lots of clean underwear, jeans and a t-shirt, and pumps into a bag with my wallet, some other essentials and my snacks. I tied back my hair and put on some black eye liner, that was the only make-up I owned. Well I was ready. But obviously, they were all waiting for me. I blushed as usual when I walk down the stairs to wolf whistles, though I had to hang on to the rail to get down each step in these heels.

"You look stunningly beautiful, as always." Edward said as he bent down to kiss me.

I snorted, "Thank you."

"And I don't have so far to bend, to kiss you, very considerate." he went on.

"Thank you Alice, you were right, as always. I love it." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome." she said, kissing me back. I picked up my black denim jacket on the way out.

We took my car, it wasn't many miles to the small airport, Emmett drove and Edward sat in the passenger seat with me on his lap.

"Do you do this sort of thing often?" Edward asked.

"No, this is the first time I've been anywhere, well, one of my nannies took me to a zoo when I was seven. That's where I first fell in love with reptiles. But other than that I was not allowed out. And I never saw that nanny again after that." I remembered suddenly.

"Wow, your parents were really that bad?"

"I had a tutor come over after school to help with homework, so I wouldn't ask them for help. I had very little contact with them, when they were home they were in their office and I was not allowed in there. I discovered music and everything else through the internet. And in the five days I've known you, I've done more living than I did in the last sixteen years."

"What have you done with their office?" Emmett asked.

"I haven't done anything, why?"

"Have you even been inside it?" Edward asked.

"No, its locked and I don't have a key."

"Cool, they could have been spy's or something." Emmett said.

"Well, I will open it, so we can see what they were up to." Edward said then grinned at me.

The Jet was waiting, I had remembered to call ahead to say I was bringing guests, so they would send a Limousine instead of a normal car, so there would be room for everyone.

The flight was short but very comfortable, I was not used to flying, my parents had flown all the time, but I was never taken with them, I was always left with my nanny, I'd had lots of them. I was excited, and Edward held on to my waist or my hand the whole time. I looked at him whilst we were on the plane, and the way he looked back at me was unnerving, I'd never seen such love in any ones eyes before, it made me blush.

He whispered. "It's too bad it's such a short flight."

"Why?" I asked.

"If we had more time, we could have joined the mile high club."

Sorry did I say I was blushing before, well believe me it was nothing compared to this blush.

While we waited to get off the jet, Edward stroked his fingers up and down my back. He looked at me questionably.

"Are you not wearing any underwear under that dress?"

"There wasn't room, for any, why?" I replied.

He shook his head. "As if I wasn't having a hard enough time keeping my hands off you before."

I just looked at him. With my eyebrows raised.

"Bella." he said, sounding a little exasperated. "You are lucky that I haven't ravaged you already, between your scent and your body, I'm having to use all my strength to not throw you to the ground and make love to you here and now.., and now I find out you have no underwear on."

"Oh." is all I had to say to that, I was concentrating very hard for a minute on keeping my breathing normal, then I managed to say. "I do have some underwear on, don't get so worked up."

"What exactly?" he asked.

"Just a very kinky thong." I whispered.

He just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open, I walked off the plane quickly after that. Alice gave him a tap across the back of his head as she walked by. Rosalie did the same, only much harder, he didn't seem to notice.

It was still a little early but we went straight to the stadium. We were let straight in, Edward insisted on getting me something to eat, and wouldn't let me move until he'd seen me eat it. From the second he got out of the limousine Edward kept his hands on me, the only time he let go was when I needed the bathroom.

Alice came with me, everything was fine until we walked out and a group of guys came straight over to us and we couldn't get passed, Alice looked like she was about to push passed but I stopped her.

"How would you pretty ladies like to join us for the evening." the one in front asked.

"Tempting, but no thanks." Alice said.

"Aww don't be like that sugar, I will have to insist."

But before anything else could be said, suddenly Edward and Jasper were standing between the group of men and Alice and me. Being so tall Edward and Jasper were taller than all the men in the group, which just added more menace to the glares, which were so intimidating that the men moved on without a word.

"Do you mind, not leaving my side again?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his arms.

"What are you going to do, come to the bathroom with me,"

"If I have to." he replied.

"Great, my boyfriend wants to watch me pee, very romantic, but I'm sure the other women in there, would love that." I retorted.

I wouldn't mind that," he said raising his eyebrows. I hit his arm, it hurt, I would probably get a bruise.

He shrugged, "Just stay out of trouble, please."

We walked back to the others in silence, Jasper picked up tiny Alice and Edward kept his arms around me.

Most of the time I stood with my back against his chest, and he wrapped both his arms around me. At least it held me up in these heels. I jumped up and down and sang along all night, it was amazing I had such a great time. All the jumping made me wish I'd worn something more substantial, like a sports bra. Edward noticed me cross my arms across my chest, seeing the problem he whispered in my ear.

"Here, allow me." he said as he moved my arms and cupped my breasts with his hands. His accompanying smile was very smug. I looked up at him often, and he met my gaze with a warm smile every time I did.

I looked over to see that Alice and Emmett were having just as much fun as I was, and even Jasper and Rosalie seemed to be enjoying the night.

By the time we were walking back to the limo, Edward had to carry me, I could no longer walk in the heels. The others didn't want to go back to the hotel, so we dropped them off in the centre of town, and Edward and I were taken to the hotel.

My favourite song came on my ipod which I had put into the stereo dock, I was a little embarrassed, it was the love song 'In the Darkness,' by Dead by Sunrise and knowing I was going to the hotel room with Edward, made me flush scarlet, but then he started singing along to the song, his face was in my hair and he was crooning the words in my ear.

"I wanna cut through my skin,

And pull you within.  
My heart burns like the sun,

As our flesh becomes one." he crooned

"In the darkness,

my heart aches at the sight of you,

trembles and quakes within sight of you,

in the darkness.

Oh my god his voice made it sound so sexy, it was incredible. I didn't know where to look, I could feel his eyes on me but I was afraid to look at him. I was getting the feeling that I was not going to get much sleep tonight, in fact I felt like my body was actually burning, I had to look down to check, no, no flames, well no visible ones at least. His cool breath on my neck was giving me goose bumps. I could feel my breathing increasing and my heart-rate was doing the same, if I could tell, then he definitely could.

The Limo stopped out side the hotel, and the driver went to get our bags. I didn't think I could hold it much longer, Edward kept his arm tight around me as we walked to the reception desk, he insisted that we did not need a porter, and we walked to the waiting elevator, I was feeling incredibly nervous, as the elevator moved sluggishly one slow floor at a time. Edward started running his fingers up and down my side, and it made my body quiver. Once we were out of the elevator and the doors had closed, we were alone in the corridor. I just threw myself at him. He carried me with one arm, our bags in his other hand. The dress was to tight for me to wrap around him, but my arms were tight around his neck and our lips locked, He fumbled a little with the door key card, but we were soon inside, he dropped the bags as soon as the door closed behind us.

I loosened my gripping arms and moved my hands to his shirt buttons, I started to undo them hastily, oh boy, his body was amazing, his muscled chest, was just perfect, there was no way it could be improved upon. I finished with the buttons and started pulling off his shirt, but it caught at his wrists, he just grabbed a handful of material and pulled. His shirt fell to the ground in pieces. Before I knew what was happening my dress lay in pieces on the floor next to it.

"Perhaps we should take this party to the bedroom." I gasped when he let me breathe, he chuckled as he kissed down my throat. He moved so swiftly I didn't see it happen, but he was flying along and his lips didn't move from my throat, I don't know how he saw where he was going, but suddenly he has sitting on the edge of a big bed and I was sitting on top of him, with my legs around his waist. He ran his cold fingertips down my spine, I quivered and groaned with pleasure, He moved around and put my back on the bed, and loosened my grip, his lips moving from my neck and down to my breasts.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" he asked looking up at me.

"Yes I am." I assured him, I could feel the need I had for him growing by the second.

"Well you don't look sure, if anything you look terrified."

"Well." I started to say, but I couldn't find the right word's, to explain things to him.

"Yes." He encouraged, lying beside me and watching me closely.

"Well," I began again, I am just a little worried that." I had no idea how to explain this, without him getting upset and refusing to try again. A frown started to appear, on his face, and I made myself continue. "Well... yesterday..., well it was a little em..." how was I going to put this.

"A little what?" he asked, starting to sound a little alarmed now.

"A little uncomfortable." I said, embarrassed. Then seeing his face, I continued quickly "I know you told me that it might hurt. And I hear that's normal, so its not your fault, so don't go thinking that you hurt me in anyway please." I begged.

"And who did you hear that from?" He was curious now.

I flushed "Alice." I admitted.

"You talk to Alice about this?"

"Well yes, girl stuff, you know." He tried to keep his face straight but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Why didn't you talked to me about it? Or better still you could have told me at the time." he threw his face into his hands, "I would never have... I should never have..."

I threw myself at him, yanking at his hands, pointless though I knew it would be. "Edward, don't... Edward." Nothing, he didn't budge. "Edward Cullen, now you listen to me, and you listen good... I am only going to say this to you once, so make sure you damn well hear me." I shouted, still pulling at his hands. "I love you, and I wanted to make love to you. As in, my choice, and I had no idea that it would be that... uncomfortable. But I know that I want to try again."

Finally he looked up, and cut me off. He was very angry now "Do you think I would do that to you again? You can not think for one second Bella that I will do that to you again? Because I won't."

"Oh yes you god damn will." and you will do it right now!"

He looked at me horrified "No!" he growled.

"Fine. Be like that." I said, I got to my feet and walked towards the door.

He was there before me of course, as I expected him to be.

"Where are you going?" he asked, still annoyed.

"Well, first I'm going to find some clothes, then I am going to find myself a man who will have sex with me a few times, until I am used to it and it doesn't hurt any more, then I will come back and..." I couldn't continue, he stood over me glaring down at me. He looked so scary that I had to turn away. "I'll ask the Limo driver to take me back to Forks, Tyler should be willing enough to help me out." I said as I tried to walk around him. His answering growl was terrifying. I stood frozen where I was.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he demanded.

"Doing it too you?.. Doing what?

"Bella, I won't hurt you like that, I can't do it. Please don't..." he couldn't continue, his voice choked off,

"Don't what?... Edward, what is it?" I asked wrapping my arms around him, his face looked tortured.

"I... I would like nothing more in the world than to make love to you, Bella. But..."

"But? What?" I asked.

"It would be pure torture to me if I thought I was hurting you." he said.

I held his face in my hands and spoke gently. "Listen, I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to feel that love between us, but unless we make mistakes, and get hurt a little bit on our journey we can't learn from our mistakes, and grow from them. So please will you do this, for me? Just try, please... Its all I want." I begged. "Please, Edward."

I could both see and sense his incertitude, I knew he wanted to, he was just afraid of hurting me.

"Please, Edward." I begged, as he shook his head, not in denile, but with indecision.

But then he was kissing me, not like he normally did, there was nothing soft and gentle about this kiss, it was excitement, fear, and longing, it was almost violent. He moved his lips to my throat allowing me to catch my breath, he didn't pause, he continued kissing down to my breasts, as he carried me back to the bed.

Edward sat me on the edge of the bed and went to remove my boots, but I stopped him.

"No, please... don't." I said and I carefully pulled each one off, pulling up the socks I had underneath as I did, so that no part of my ankles could be seen. He looked at me confused, I had done something similar yesterday, but It had been less obvious that I didn't want him near my feet. I needed to distract him, so I pulled him back down onto the bed and I climbed on top of him. He soon forgot all about my strange behaviour.

I sat astride him and leaned down, I gently licked over his lips with the tip of my tongue, I felt his hand in my hair and he pulled me down crushing his lips to mine, his other hand ghosted down my stomach and continued down between my legs, my thong gone, I moaned into his mouth as his finger teased my clit, and he removed his hand and rolled us over, I could feel the head of his cold cock at my entrance, and I opened my eyes to see the intensity in his, I was still sore but I didn't care I needed to feel him inside of me, I took his face in my hands as uncertainty covered his face.

"Please." I begged him.

He brushed his lips across mine softly, "I don't want to hurt you." he whispered against my lips.

"Please." I begged again, I let go of his face and wrapped my arms around him holding myself against him, and I rolled my hips into him.

He groaned and thrusted his tongue into my mouth, and he slowly pushed himself inside me. I felt it as he moved inside of me, the pain came back immediately. He stopped as soon as he saw my face contort. He began to pull away.

"No, wait." I said. "Just try moving over slightly and try that angle." he did, but no sooner did he try than I said, "No," he stopped at once. "Try moving over the other way, just slightly."

He did as I asked, moving as gently as he could.

"Holy crap." I spluttered. He stopped at once. "No... don't stop!... You have to do that again." I demanded.

He did, and I discovered the true meaning of heaven right there, I swear I could hear the angels singing.

"Are you all right?" he asked."

I smiled up at his angel face, "never better. Just keep doing what your doing now, and don't ever stop." I advised him. His answering smile was dazzling, but I didn't have more than a millisecond to acknowledge it, before his lips crushed down on mine once again.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Disclaimer... All things Twilated owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am totally owned by Edward! **

Chapter Seven

The following morning I awoke feeling Edwards arms tight around me, and I could hear the TV on very low. I looked up at him smiling and he leaned forward to kiss me.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, sexy. What are you watching?" I asked.

"It's all the preliminaries before the big game later today."

"Baseball." I rolled my eyes. "Where's the game?" I asked though not really interested.

"Here."

"Oh, would you like me to see if I could get you into the game." he didn't answer but his eyes lit up.

"You don't have to do that." he said, but I was already pushing him away, and climbing out of bed.

I went to the bathroom first and found a robe. I cleaned up then went to make a few calls.

It wasn't a problem, and when I said that it was some very special friends, they were more than accommodating, and we were to go straight to the executive box before the game, the car would pick us up at the hotel. I informed them, that there would be eight of us, I hadn't met Edwards parents yet, but I wanted to include them.

I told Edward the news and he was straight on the phone to Carlisle, well after he was done kissing me that is.

"Carlisle and Esme will drive up here in a while, so they will be here well before the game so that you can meet them." Edward said, when he got off the phone. "So do you want to do some more research for a while?"

"I'm sorry I don't have a clue what research has to do with what you have in mind." I told him honestly.

He rolled his eye's, "Bella, our story for English has a lot of sex scenes in it. From ripping off clothes with teeth, to different positions, I think we should at the very least be sure we know all these things are possible." he grinned hugely.

I gasped. "Not all of them were not." I verified.

"Well not all of them today, no." he said still grinning.

"You are not throwing me up against the wall like Michael did." I warned him.

"Of course not." he said shaking his head. "I'd put you up against the wall, not throw you."

"I am not doing it up against the wall." I insisted, as he walked towards me and backed me up to the wall.

"Not right now, that will take some time to do, and the other's will be here fairly soon," he said as he lent down to kiss me. "we don't have time." his grin was so mischievous, I had no choice, I was compelled to smile back.

After a quick shower and breakfast, the others came to our room and Edward told them the news, about the game. Emmett caught me up in a bear hug that felt like it would break all my bones.

"Now you girls can go shopping for a few hours before the game." Edward announced.

He saw my face fall and pulled me into a tight hug, then he stuffed some money into my hand.

"What's that for? Edward, I don't need..." I tried to argue, but he cut me off, as usual.

"To my reckoning, I owe you two outfits, so far, perhaps you had better get a few extra just in case, I still have a lot more research to do." I hid my blushing face in his shirt, again.

I had never been on a shopping trip before, and I cant imagine that a normal shopping trip could be like it was with Alice and Rosalie. In the first store Alice picked out a top and then proceeded to pick out one in every colour.

"Right, now I want you to try each one on and see which colours suit you best." she said as she hung them over her arm. "Try this red one first then come and show me, so I can give you an honest opinion."

I rolled my eyes at her, but took the top, and went to try it on. As I walked out she snapped a picture of me with her phone.

""Alice!" I exclaimed.

"It's for Edward, he wants to see what colour he likes you in best." she explained, "I think the red suits you though."

I huffed and took the next top off her and went to try it on. I scowled each time I saw her phone. The next one was yellow, I refused to take it.

"Bella I want to see for myself."

"Fine," I said holding it up under my chin.

"Urgh, okay, no yellow with your complexion." she agreed. "what about this green?" I held that one up too. "Okay no green either."

The last one I tried was dark blue.

"That's all of them." I said, can I get dressed now?"

She sent the photo, and said. "We haven't even started yet."

"What?"

"We need to see what style suits you best now."

"Alice." I groaned. She ignored me, and checked the text that just came through. "Just as I thought. Edward prefers the dark blue." she said satisfied.

Rosalie appeared from around the corner with a pile of different clothes, all in dark blue. I groaned and they both grinned at me. Alice handed me the one on top.

"I don't suppose you'd take any notice if I said I didn't want to try any more on, would you? I asked.

"No." they both answered.

"Just think of it as, something you are doing for Edward." Rosalie suggested.

I thought about that for a second. "Fine," I said. "But I won't enjoy it, okay." they both nodded, still grinning.

By the time they had finished I ended up with about ten different things.

"Good, can we go back to the hotel now?" I asked.

"Hardly Bella, we have only been in one store."

Alice was having so much fun it was difficult to stay mad at her. Through being dragged through a lingerie shop was more embarrassing than anything.

"Alice, I am not wearing that."

"I will let you have this in black, if you like." it was so unfair of her, she knew my weaknesses.

"Alice what is Edward doing?" I asked.

She giggled, but didn't answer.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, really." she said without looking at me.

"Then why won't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I really don't think that you want to know." she said side glancing at me.

"What does that mean, Alice." she just shook her head.

Rosalie appeared then, "Oh, I like that one, I might just get some of those for myself." she said, then grinned as she handed me another bag.

What's this for?" I asked her.

"Edward asked me to get you a cell phone, honestly I can't believe you didn't have one."

"I never had anyone to call before." I pointed out.

"I have set it all up for you, and put all our numbers in, and I have sent your number to Edward." she grinned.

"I wish you would stop buying me things, you should at least let me pay for this stuff."

"No way, this is more fun than we have had in ages, we wouldn't dream of it, even if we could."

"Rose." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?"

"What is Edward doing today?" I asked.

She giggled too.

"Will you both stop giggling and tell me already."

After a few seconds of biting her lip, Rosalie finally said. "Well.. Emmett and Jasper have taken him out... to celebrate." she said, still giggling.

My instinct was to forget I had asked and moved on, but my mouth had other ideas.

"Celebrate what exactly?" I asked.

"You making a man of him, at last." Rose said, a huge smirk on her face.

"Wh...?" is all I could manage to get out my mouth before I covered my face in shame. I was stood in a women's changing room in ivory silk underwear, and my boyfriend was out celebrating because we had had sex. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me.

"Wait... Alice you didn't?" I gasped.

"No I did not. Well I didn't have to." Alice replied.

"Who then?" I asked.

"No one told anyone anything." Rosalie announced. "They didn't have to. It was written all over his face, when he came home on yesterday morning." I just glared at her, not comprehending.

"Honestly Bella, you have no concept at all, of how much you have changed him. He hardly ever smiles, at anything, and yesterday he walked in grinning like the Cheshire cat. It was obvious. It made no difference what insults I threw at him, he just kept grinning." she said giggling.

I felt even worse for that, the blood in my face was pulsing.

"So you deflowered a one hundred and nine year old vampire, so what?" Alice said as she mock punched my shoulder. "Who hasn't?"

"Mine was only nineteen thank you very much." Rosalie giggled again.

"Well I guess mine was younger too, but only just and as for Esme, well..." Alice grinned.

I ignored their teasing. "So everyone knows?" I asked through my fingers.

"Yep." Alice chirped.

"Even... Carlisle and Esme?"

"Yep." she said again.

"I think I'm going to throw up, can I have my clothes back Alice, I need to get out of here."

They left me alone to get dressed, and whilst they went to pay for the clothes I went outside and just started walking along the street, until I found a bench. I felt awful, how could I face Edwards parents now? I really felt sick, and it wasn't just the lack of food.

"There you are." Alice cried out. "Why did you run off? Edward will torch me if he finds out I let you wonder off like that, are you okay Bella? You look a bit green. We had better get back to the hotel, so that we can feed you before we head off to the game."

"No... I can get something here. But you can go ahead." I insisted.

She glared at me. "Don't you dare." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, what's wrong with you, and why are you planning on running off?"

Damn I forgot about her seeing things, I just kept my head down.

"Bella?" she growled.

"What?" I almost growled back.

"Will you stop panicking already, no one is about to judge you, or anything, we are all just happy to see Edward so happy, so get over yourself."

"That's easy for you to say." I replied.

"Look." Rosalie said. "There is no one at the hotel, at the moment, we can go back and get you something to eat, and we will get everyone to meet in mine and Emmett's room, you don't have to come out until you are happy to do so, okay?" she said putting her arm around my shoulders, "Come on, lets go." I didn't get much choice, she almost lifted me off the bench as she got up.

"And we will not let you lock yourself in the bathroom, so you can get that out of your head right now." Alice said, foiling the plan in my head.

When we got back to the hotel, the room was still empty, that was a relief. I still felt sick though, Alice ordered me something off the room service menu, to be sure I would get something to eat. Rosalie went back to her room, but Alice insisted on staying with me. Edward had ordered her not to leave me alone, apparently. I took the plate of salad when it arrived and headed for the bathroom.

"Don't try locking the door, I will just break it." she warned me.

I sighed and went to sit in the bath tub. It wasn't much later when I heard a knock at the door. I ignored it.

"Bella." Edward said. "Can I please come in?"

It was weird, how all my fears and stress just melted away when I heard his voice, well almost.

"Bella?" he said again when I didn't reply.

"Yes." I almost whispered. But he heard me and came in.

"Why are you sitting in an empty bath tub?"

I just looked up at him timidly. He lifted me out of the bath and carried me to the bed. "Now," he said. "I heard what was wrong, so I already know, I just want you tell me why you are so embarrassed about it."

"Edward." I said hiding my face in his shirt as always. "You went out to celebrate it!"

He chuckled into my hair, "No I didn't silly, that was just Emmett and Jasper having a joke at my expense, and yours too it would seem."

"But your parents, how can I face your parents, Edward?"

"Bella, look at me." I shook my head.

"Bella, sweetheart," his voice was like honey, soothing and persuasive. He put a finger under my chin, and lifted my face until I met his gaze. I closed my eyes, so that I didn't have to see his face.

"Will you please just open your eyes and tell me what your thinking." I shook my head again. "Or." he paused and I opened my eyes. Are you ashamed of what happened?" his face fell.

"That's not it exactly." I admitted.

He met my gaze. "Please Bella, tell me."

"Edward, I'm sixteen, and I'd known you what? Just three whole days. What does that make me?" I said as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Is that what your worried about, that my family will judge you. Bella we're vampires, honestly that doesn't mean anything. Except maybe that you love me more than I deserve."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused by his statement.

"Bella, why did you make love to me on Thursday?"

"Because I wanted to?" I said but it was more of a question. He smiled at me.

"Yes," he said. "but why.., why did you want to?"

I was still clueless as to what he wanted me to say. "Because I love you?"

He chuckled, "at the time were you thinking, I want sex with this guy, so I wont be a virgin any more? Or I want sex because he's a vampire?"

"No," I almost shouted. "I wanted you to make love to me because there was nothing in the world I wanted more in that moment than to be part of you, and because I loved you so much it hurt."

"Exactly, more than I deserve." he said. Again.

"So why did you make love to me?" I asked him.

"For exactly the same reason, I love you more than everything else in the universe combined, and I wanted to be a part of you, I ached for it." he explained. We have nothing to be ashamed of, and my family know that. Carlisle and Esme will love you, because you make me feel whole when I'm with you, I always thought I was a whole person, until I met you, and now I realise I was only half a person before, you fill me, you complete me, Bella."

I stared at the honesty and fervent desire in his eyes for one long second before I threw myself at him, our lips locked and our bodies intertwined in a flame of passion.

"We really should start getting ready to go out." Edward chuckled.

"To be honest I'd completely forgotten about that." I grinned.

He was up and dressed in less than a second. I put on some new skinny jeans and a dark blue fitted satin blouse, as I knew Edward liked the colour. But I went to the bathroom to change my socks, when I came out, Edward looked at my feet. I couldn't read his expression, but he must have noticed the difference in shade of my socks or something. I shifted my weight uncomfortably and adjusted my blouse, I wasn't ready to explain my behaviour, and as much as I loved him, I hoped I never would have to.

"I really do like that colour blue, on you." He said.

"Thanks, but do I look okay for meeting your parents?"

"You look beautiful, sweetheart, you always do, not as beautiful as you do when you are naked, but I think it would be better if we save that look for when we are alone." he grinned.

I honestly tried to smile back, but it probably came out more like a grimace, I was suddenly bought back to reality and I felt sick with fear. Edward could see that, he pulled me to him and started to kiss me softly along my jaw.

"I love you." he said, I could feel his lips quiver as he spoke against my skin. "And I would never make you do anything that you didn't want to do, but I will be with you and you have nothing to be afraid of. Okay?" I nodded, and he softly kissed my eye lids. "I would never put you through anything that would upset you." he said as his lips moved softly along my cheek bone.

"Uh,huh."

"They are my parents, they will not judge you, in anyway," he murmured, with his lips against the edge of mine."

"Okay." I murmured back.

Then he took my face in his hands and kissed me until I was breathless. He stared deep and long into my eyes.

"Ready?" he asked. I could do nothing more than nod, trying desperately to stay calm. "Okay." he said as he took my hand, "Lets go." and he led me out of the room.

In Rosalie, and Emmett's room, everyone was quiet as we walked in. Carlisle and Esme stood up to greet us.

Edward put his arm around me and said. "Carlisle, Esme, I'd like you to meet Bella."

Carlisle took a slow step forward, and raised his hand, it was cool like I expected. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Bella."

"Dr Cullen, It's a pleasure to meet you." I said shyly, he was just like the others, tall, very pale skinned with bright, kind golden eyes. He had short pale blond hair, and a very reassuring smile. He looked much to young to be a doctor, he looked more like a movie star.

"Please, call me Carlisle." he said, smiling.

"Carlisle." I said, smiling back timidly.

"It is very generous of you to invite us, so thank you, very much, for this Bella."

"Honestly, I was happy to do it." I replied.

He took a slow step back, trying not to frighten me I guess.

Then Esme stepped slowly forward, she was beautiful, of course. But less chiselled than the others, she reminded me of a star from the black and white movie era, she had thick, auburn hair, that wave down past her shoulders.

"Bella." she said slowly taking my hand. "It's wonderful to finally get to meet you." she said.

"Esme, It's a pleasure to meet you too." Her smile was warm and welcoming, I felt myself relaxing, and as I did I felt Edward relax beside me. Though I did wonder at the time if Jasper had anything to do with that. And after seeing from the corner of my eye that Edward looked over in his direction and raise an eyebrow, I was sure. But it didn't bother me, I welcomed it.

"So can we go already?" Emmett asked theatrically, and everyone laughed at him, but we did make our way down to the lobby, I looked up at Edward whilst we waited for the lift, and he smiled down at me reassuringly, and run his cool fingers up and down my arm, causing goose bumps.

Alice handed me a jacket, "Here, you will need this more than I will."

"Thanks, Alice." I said as Edward took it from me and held it up for me to put it on.

He put his arm back around me and held me close, and whispered into my ear. "See I told to it would be fine." I straightened the hem on my blouse. "You look lovely." he added, kissing my hair.

I wrapped my arm around him, and I pushed my hand into the back pocket of his jeans, I looked up to see him grinning down at me. He squeezed me tight against his side, and the hand in his pocket gave him a squeeze of its own, and his grin changed into his gorgeous crooked smile.

We didn't have to wait, as the limo had just arrived as we got to the lobby. So we went straight out to it. I sat on Edward's lap, to give Emmett more room. I didn't mind, if anything I preferred it when Edward had his arms around me, he rested his chin on my shoulder. Several times I noticed Esme watching us, and she had the biggest smile on her face when she did, I did my best not to blush every time I saw her look. I failed at that obviously, but what ever she was thinking about, was making Edward chuckle. Well I assumed so as she was looking straight at him at the time.

Again the journey was only short and I watched as they discussed the game. Once we arrived, we were escorted to the executive box, and they all chattered excitedly. I was just happy to see them all happy, it felt good to be able to do something for them for a change.

"What are you smiling at?" "Edward asked, at one point. "Don't tell me you are enjoying yourself, at a ball game?"

"No," I grinned. "I'm just enjoying watching you all enjoy yourselves." I admitted.

"Well we are, so thank you." Edward said, hugging me tightly, and the others were all in ardent agreement.

"It's the first time in a long time that we have done something as a family, so we are very grateful, Bella." Carlisle said, as Edward hugged me tighter and kissed my hair.

Before the game started we were taken down to seats very close to the field. Apparently they were very good seats, judging by Emmett and Jasper's reactions anyway, personally I had no idea.

Not to far into the game, Edward started chuckling, and I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked.

He gestured towards the big screen at the other side of the field, there on the kissing cam was Emmett and Rosalie, but while I was looking at the screen, it moved to show Edward and me, then I felt Edwards hand move to my neck and he pulled me to him, to kiss me. I thought I could hear Alice talking but I couldn't hear over the crowd. Edward was starting to get more and more enthusiastic about the kiss, I could tell as his tongue was in my mouth, that was a clear sign that he was one step away from...

Suddenly Edward broke away, and pulled me behind his back as Emmett came flying towards us, and landed on the floor by Edwards feet, knocking us both out of our seats. Emmett had caught the ball that had been heading straight towards us, and many were surprised that it had not broken his hand, it had been travelling so fast.

"Thanks, Bro." Edward said, as he helped him to his feet.

"Any time, I figured you were a little too distracted to notice it." Emmett said grinning.

"Maybe, just a little." Edward agreed.

I made sure that Emmett got the ball signed after that, he was elated, of course.

Edward kept asking if I was okay, or if I wanted anything, and despite the jumping out of seats that the others were doing, he never took his arm from around my shoulders. I tried to pay attention to the game, but to be perfectly honest, I hadn't got a clue what was going on, I'd never so much as played catch growing up. I had no idea what the rules were. So I just watched Edward most of the time, he'd lean towards me and kiss my hair or my nose every now and then, I figured that was just so I'd know he hadn't forgotten I was there.

Once the game was over, we went back up to the box and they got to meet the team, they were all so excited by this that it was almost funny, I couldn't see why, but they were all happy and as far as I was concerned that is what counted. I was surprised at how tall the players were, almost all of them were easily six foot, and one was actually taller than Edward. Several of the team members and even one of the coaches commented on Emmett's catching skills, and asked if he would be interested in going along to the next team practice. I felt awful watching the excitement in his eyes fade to disappointment, when he admitted that that wouldn't be possible.

A few were still very eager to see what Emmett was capable of, so asked if we would like a quick game on the field now, so that's exactly what they did, Esme and I sat on the bench to watch with the coach. It was really quite funny watching the teams faces as they saw how good the Cullen's all were, even little Alice.

"It's a shame they are all holding back so much, it would be entertaining to see what they would say if Alice did actually 'give it all she'd got.'" Esme chuckled, after hearing the comments about her pitching. Then she looked at me smiling.

I smiled back, but she continued to smile at me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Oh I am just happy to see Edward so happy," she told me. "He has been the odd one out for so long, its hurt me to see him alone." she went on.

"So it doesn't bother you that I'm, all wrong for him?" I asked.

"Not all wrong," she said, "It's quite obvious that you are both very much in love."

"But the other minor problem?" I tried to indicate as the coach was close enough to hear.

"Things will work out, they have to..." she said frowning, "Edward is owed it." her love and concern for her adopted son was obvious, but I could see the worry, hidden in her eyes. I hadn't really had chance to think about it. But I knew already, that Edward was my life, I knew it as even now with him in my vision and just yards away I felt empty, the feeling I always seemed to have until he was back by my side, the place I was completely positive that he belonged.

The excitement was still electric, as the team said their thanks and goodbyes, I was starting to get a pain in my jaw, I'd smiled so much today, it was very uncharacteristic of me. Edward ran, slowly for him, back to me, swinging me around as he hugged me.

"That was amazing. Thank you so much for today." he said before kissing all over my face and neck.

"Hey, Edward, hurry up I want a turn." Emmett chuckled.

"Sorry Em, this is going to take me a while." Edward chuckled, still euphoric.

Slowly we made our way out of the now empty stadium, everyone was chatting excitedly about playing with the team and the team shirts and caps they all now had when Alice suddenly gasped, then Edward stiffened, and pulled me into his arms protectively. Mine was just one of the six voices that echoed "What is it Alice?" Her face was shocked and her eyes were unfocused.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Disclaimer... All things Twilated owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am totally owned by Edward! As a little treat I have added a little of Edwards pov.**

Chapter eight.

Bella's POV.

"There are three vampires in the parking lot." Edward said for her. "They have picked up our scent and they are curious about why we are here." he went on.

He was furious, even more so than he had been with Mike.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him, they all looked to Carlisle for an answer.

"It's too late to take her away, and if they are just curious, then maybe we should just introduce ourselves. Maybe then they will just leave." he didn't sound too hopeful about that and I could see the worry on all their faces.

Edward held me close by his side, "Please stay quiet and don't leave my side." he said, the strain in his voice was hard-fought but I could hear it.

It surprised me when Esme came to stand close by my other side. Slowly we walked out into the executive car lot where the limo was waiting.

I kept my eyes on Edward, as we walked out and his eyes where focused on three figures that were walking towards us. Despite it being a well lit lot it wasn't until they were close that I could really see them.

The one in front had a strange colour to his skin, he was pale white but there was an under colour to it, almost as if he had been Afro-Caribbean in his human life, that would explain the dreadlocks. Another man stood to his left he was not ugly but not nearly as attractive as the others around him, he had long dirty blond hair, which was tied back into a messy ponytail. To the other side was a woman, she was almost catlike in her movements, and she had long curly flaming red hair. But the one thing they all had in common, were the blood red irises, the colour of vampires who fed on human blood as Edward had told me.

Their clothes were worn and looked like they had been worn for more than just a few days.

The one in front stepped forward "I am Laurent, and this is Victoria and James." he said.

"I am Carlisle, and this is my family."

"So." Laurent said. "How was the game?"

"It was most enjoyable, a nice change from the norm."

"Do you frequent this area often?"

"No, we were just passing through." Carlisle said.

"Where are you headed." Laurent asked. And I could see the others looking at Carlisle, and Edwards rigid pose seemed to stiffen even more.

"Up north, to Vancouver we have friends in that area."

"Well maybe we'll cross paths again, we are headed in that direction ourselves."

But then, several things seem to happen at once. A gust of wind ruffled my hair, and Edward hissed as James stepped forward into a crouch, and began to growl.

"What is going on here?" Laurent asked. But then he added. "Oh you brought a snack." and he too stepped forward.

I felt the air rush past me as Edward pulled me backward, and he crouched in front of me snarling. The rest of his family did the same, the sound was terrifying.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle growled. "I think it best if you leave now."

"But she's human."

"I said, she's with us."

"Fine, we'll go now." Laurent said. But James didn't move. "James." Laurent called to him. And slowly James straightened up eyeing Edward with a grin and walked away with the other two.

"Alice, and Emmett you go with Edward and Bella, back to the hotel." Carlisle said. "The rest of us will follow behind on foot."

"Come on Bella." Edward insisted, he had to pull me hard to break my frozen trance. He almost had to carried me to the limo and pulled me into his arms. I could hear him talking to Alice and Emmett, to angry to talk quietly, but it was too fast for me to understand.

"He's a tracker Alice, did you see that. He'd already made his decision to track her the instance I defended her." Edward growled to Alice.

"We will have to kill him now." Emmett growled.

But that was all I heard from any of them. Edward was holding me so tightly it was the only thing stopping me from shaking with fear. They took the stairs when we got to the hotel, Edward pulled me onto his back, I had my arms and legs wrapped around him as they ran with blinding speed up to our room.

Once we were back in the hotel room, everything kicked up a gear. Edward had our bags ready in seconds and everyone stood in our room looking to Carlisle for the next move.

"Can you lead the tracker away?" Edward asked.

"No, Edward. James knows you'd never leave Bella, he'd follow you." Carlisle replied.

"Jasper and I will take Bella. We'll take the Limousine with Esme and Rose, and they can leave us at the airport, and we'll take Bella home. Then Esme and Rose can lead the female away." Alice said.

"No." Edward objected.

"We'll keep her safe, Edward." Alice told him.

"Edward, you will come with Emmett and myself, in the Mercedes. And we will lead James off towards Vancouver." Carlisle said. "Will they take the bait, Alice?"

"Yes, James will track you, and the female will follow Esme." Alice said after a few seconds.

"Lets go." Emmett said.

Edward had been standing next to me the whole time with his arm tight around my waist, he pulled me to him then. He put both arms around me and lifted me up to kiss me. This kiss frightened me, it was too urgent, it was as if he didn't know when, or if we would see each other again. But all to soon he stopped and put me back on the floor, he ran his cold hand slowly across my cheekbone, and stared deep into my eyes for one agonising moment. Then his eyes went dead, empty of life, a second later he was gone. It was then that I felt the tears streaming down my face.

Then Esme and Rose were gone too. I didn't attempt to wipe away the tears, I just let them fall, I felt numb, the instant that Edward had left the room, I felt like part of me had gone too, I just didn't feel like a whole person any more. So I had no will to fight back the tears. With them all leaving, putting themselves at risk, for me, well that was just wrong in so many ways, and I felt sick with the worry."

"Your wrong you know." Jasper suddenly said.

I looked up to see who he was talking to, he was looking straight at me. "What?" I asked.

"I can feel, what you are feeling Bella, and you are worth it."

"No, I'm not, if any of them get hurt, it will be because of me, and I'm not worth it."

"Bella, stop that right now, we are not in any danger, we are all just worried about you." Alice said. "come on, lets go." she said taking my hand and pulling me through the door.

We left the Hotel by a side entrance, the limousine was waiting, with Esme and Rose already inside. No one spoke as we drove to the airport. Edward must have phoned ahead, as the Jet was waiting for us. I hugged Rose and Esme before I left, Esme whispered "Stay safe." in my ear, and then they were gone too. Again we were shown through a side entrance and missed out going through most of normal airport proceeder's. The flight was only short but Jasper asked the pilot to take us to the tiny La push airport, the landing must have been approved because that's where we got off the jet. I gave my car keys to Jasper, and not ten minutes later he drove up in my car.

I was so tired from the stress of the weekend, I nearly fell to sleep in the car, even though it was only about fifteen miles, so I was a little confused when I got out of the car and found myself in an unfamiliar garage.

"You will be staying here with us." Alice said seeing my confused expression.

"Where exactly is, here?" I asked.

"Our house."

"No, Alice, I need to go home."

"Bella, Jasper and I will see that everything you need done, is done. But you must stay here."

"Alice." I whined but she wasn't listening.

She led me into a large bedroom on the third floor. The main wall was all glass, with a long comfy looking black leather sofa along it. There were glass double doors in the wall, but it was too dark outside to see where they led too, so it must have been too cloudy for even the slightest bit of moonlight to show through. The opposite wall housed an expensive looking stereo system that was surrounded by the largest collection of records and CD's I could have ever imagined. I smiled to myself as I quickly gazed through them, there were many of my favourites in there.

At the far end of the room, taking up a large part of the room was a massive bed, it was equally as big as the one in the hotel. That was odd though, why would they need a bed in a house full of people who didn't sleep. The cover was a rich gold colour, that matched the walls, rug and curtains. When I turned I saw that the wall next to the door had a large TV on it, next to the TV was another door, I can only assume it was a closet.

"Alice, who's room is this?"

She giggled. "Edwards of course."

"Er... Alice."

She rolled her eyes. "yes?"

"Why does Edward have a King size bed in his room?"

She was still giggling. "He got it in case you ever stayed over."

"Why... wait.. when did he get this Alice? I haven't even known him a week yet."

"I think it arrived a few days ago." she grinned.

I really didn't think I wanted to know any more, so for once I let it drop.

"Alice I really need to get some things from home."

She went to Edwards closet. "You can sleep in this." she said handing me one of Edwards T-shirts, he must have worn it, because it smelt of him, I breathed it in and my tears started to fall again. I missed him so much already it hurt.

"That's his favourite T-shirt, he won't let anyone wash it and he won't throw it out." she said scowling.

"Then maybe I shouldn't..."

"It was what he was wearing the day he caught you, when you fell off your horse. It has your scent on it, so he got emotionally attached to it." She said rolling her eyes again. "I'm sure he won't mind you wearing it, and putting more of your scent on it." she added.

"Gee... thanks." I said, blushing.

"You have all the clothes we bought in Seattle, so you'll be fine for a while. She could see I was waiting for an opening to protest.

"I will go over later and get what ever else you need." she added. "Now the bathroom is just down the hall, and if you need anything Jasper and I are down stairs, so try and get some sleep, goodnight, Bella."

I remembered crawling into the big soft bed, and I didn't know what time it was, but I must have gone to sleep pretty quickly. It took me a few minutes of looking around me, when I woke up, before the previous days events came back to me, it was light outside but still too cloudy to see where the sun was.

Alice had put some clothes out on the sofa for me, so I went to the bathroom to get dressed. I went back to Edwards room and sat on the bed. All the thoughts I'd been repressing came back to me. The dead look in Edwards eyes, James vicious growl it was already too much, the tears were already falling. I pulled my bag onto the bed and found one of the snacks I'd brought, I needed something to do, anything that would distract me. I needed to get into my gym but I knew Alice wouldn't let that happen.

I walked over to Edward's closet, not entirely sure why I was doing it. I opened the door cautiously. I ignored the shelves and hanging clothes, but I found some worn clothes folded separate from the rest. I recognised the shirt he'd worn on Thursday. I picked it up and held it to my face, I breathed it in. His wonderful scent was strong, I took the shirt to the bed with me. I curled up and tried to remember the last time that we had been alone together, seconds later the tears were soaking his shirt, I didn't care, I knew it was doing me no good, I needed him so much I was prepared to suffer more, just to have some small part of him with me.

I had no idea how long I lay there for, but I must have fallen to sleep that way. I awoke still curled up and still hugging Edwards shirt. It was almost dark, I folded the shirt and left it on one of the pillows. I was just on my way back from the bathroom when Alice caught up with me.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Suppose I must be." I said, but my voice sounded dead. I thought about it and decided I wasn't far from wishing I was.

"I have food for you in the kitchen, come down when you are ready." I shrugged and followed her down the stairs.

I took some of the salad and put it on a small plate, then I went to join Alice and Jasper in the living room. I watched them as they watched the news on a big screen TV, but it seemed to me that they were both too still to be watching it.

"Alice, what's happening?" I asked once the silence had gotten too much for me. "To the others I mean?"

"I'm not sure, I can only guess that James is close by, and that Victoria is still in Seattle near Esme. Close enough that they don't want to risk calling in case they are overheard."

"But everyone's still safe though, they are all okay." I asked anxiously.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you, there is no danger to us."

"But would you tell me the truth though?"

"Of course Bella, I will always tell you the truth."

"Do you promise?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Bella."

"Tell me then, how do you become a vampire?" I watched as she glanced at Jasper, I wasn't sure but it look like he shook his head, but it was too fast for me to tell.

"Edward doesn't want you to know that." she looked down, worried as she said it.

"I think I have a right to know." though I was worried as to why Edward didn't want me to know.

"Yes... I agree." she said glancing at Jasper's now scowling face.

"Please Alice, as a friend I'm begging you." I wasn't overstating the friend part, she was the first real girlfriend I'd ever had.

"He'll be furious." she said biting her lip as she chewed over whether to tell me.

"Well I can't be sure, I have never seen it done and I don't remember anything of my own transformation. But I can tell you the mechanics of it. You see we have a glut of arsenals at our disposal. The speed, the strength, we also have another rather superfluous weapon at our disposal , you see, we are also venomous." she said, that grabbed my attention by the throat, I had exchanged a fair amount of saliva amongst other things, with Edward in the last few days, and I was still myself, sort of. Alice glared at me, probably wondering about the blush I could feel spreading across my face.

"It's meant to paralyse our pray, but if we are that close, our pray doesn't escape, once bitten our pray is in too much pain to escape, but if the venom is left to spread... It's very difficult for us to do, you see, once we taste human blood, a sort of frenzy begins and its almost impossible to stop. So its difficult on both sides, because as the venom spreads changing the body, it's so painful that anyone would be begging for death, and it last for about three day. That's three days of paralysing pain."

"Oh." I said. My mind was in a whirl. "Why do you think, you can't remember, Edward." I winced as I felt the pain of longing as I said his name. "Said he remembered the pain."

"I have no idea, who ever changed me walked away, I woke up alone. The first memory I have is of seeing Jasper in my mind."

I jumped, I hadn't realised that Jasper had moved, I watched as he picked her up and hugged her, it was obvious that the memory upset her, and Jasper hugged her close. The love between them was so strong, it was painful to watch. I turned away, I did not want to see that kind of love, it just reminded me of what I was missing so much that my lungs were having difficulty working properly.

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's okay Bella, I'm fine. If that hadn't have happened, I wouldn't have Jasper now. So it was all worth it." she smiled and turned back to kiss Jasper.

"If you hear from anyone, you'll let me know right?" I asked.

"Of course." she said.

"I'll be up stairs." I almost said 'in Edwards room' but I couldn't get the words out, I was finding it hard now to think his name, let alone say it again.

I went back up to bed, I knew I wouldn't sleep, but at least if I could close my eyes I could try to imagine I was with him.

Edward's POV.

I was sitting on the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes, Emmett was in the front thinking of all the different ways that he could kill James, it felt good that Emmett already thought of Bella as a little sister, and he was more than angry at James for wanting to hurt her. Carlisle was worrying, normal for him, mostly about me, and what effect this would have on me, and the rest of the family, he hated violence and although he agreed that James had to die, he was not happy about having to do it.

I was just trying not to hear their thoughts, impossible though it was, I still tried. I was concentrating on picking up James' thoughts to be sure he was still following us, not that I wanted to hear his thoughts, it only added to the seething anger that I already felt. But although he was following still, he always managed to stay just far enough away that I couldn't hear him. Of course whilst all of this was going through my head, another part of my brain was consumed with thoughts of Bella, just as it always was since the very second that I first caught her scent. The love I felt for her was insurmountable and there were no words that could describe my feelings fully, words like absolute, unmitigated and consummate didn't even scratch the surface

I thought back over the weekend just as a way to be with her, it did very slightly ease the pain I felt inside when ever I was without her just a tiny amount. But picturing her seemed to consume me. Friday at the concert in her skimpy black dress, that hugged her perfect body and showed every curve, and the feel of her in my arms. It was still unbelievable to me that she knew what I was and yet she was still in love with me, I don't know what I had ever done to deserve her, but what ever it was I would forever be indebted to it. There was not an inch of her that I didn't have catalogued in my head, with the exception of her feet. I wondered what it was that she was so afraid to let me see, the curiosity of it was driving me a little insane, but she would tell me when she was ready.

But I knew every other inch of her body better than I knew my own body. Her silky smooth skin and its almost burning heat. The memory of how it felt to make love to her, was crystal clear, and just picturing it now, had my once long dormant human hormones screaming out for her. If it had have been possible I would have cried a river over her by now. Then pain of loss when I was not with her had me gasping for air that would not bring any relief to the gnawing emptiness I felt inside.

I had to smile to myself, just a little when I thought of the expression she wore Saturday morning before the girls took her shopping, I could sympathise, clothes shopping wasn't something I enjoyed, I always left that to Alice, she knew what I liked. Then I saw in my mind Bella's face as she looked up at me from the bath tub, how one face could have so many expressions I will never know, but although it drove me crazy that I couldn't hear her thoughts, her feelings were always very clearly written on her face.

Then we had made love again **sigh** maybe I shouldn't dwell on that memory I refused to call it our last time together, because it was not a time to think of our last anything, the thought of never seeing her face again, those crimson cheeks. **Sigh** It was enough to make me smile again as I recalled her face all lit up, it made her so happy to see my family and I happy. That kiss on the kiss cam and the crowd cheering, the thought would have made me laugh if I had still been capable of such a thing.

I remembered swinging her around and kissing every inch of her face and neck, so euphoric after that stupid game that ended with this catastrophic mess. Then of course the anger returned to me at the memory of when I first picked up that awful mind. Having to keep my feelings for Bella contained so he wouldn't sense them. Wondering what it was that this tracker was trying to hide, he kept focusing on Alice but he kept the reason why hidden from me. Then that stupid inconsequential gust of wind was all it took to change everything. I could sense it in his mind as he caught Bella's scent, he would have killed her there and then, so I had no choice but to defend her, and that was the trigger that made him euphoric, he had this insignificant human, being protected by a large, and strong coven, he considered it his best ever challenge. His mind went over some of his other tracking challenges, they were nothing compared to this. There was no way that I could let him near her, she was... is the soul reason for my existence, I would rip him limb from limb if I ever got near him, just for thinking about hurting her, and turn him to ash.

Then there in our hotel room as we discussed how we would track him; Alice's words as she offered to take Bella away from me, it was like the slice of a knife through my long dead heart, the heart that had felt more since Bella had come into my life than it ever had when I was alive. And there in that room, with my arm wrapped tight around her tiny waist, I remembered every millisecond with perfect clarity. As I pulled her to me, and lifted her off the ground to kiss her, as I fought back the fear of loosing her. I had felt the agonising dragging sensation as I lowered her to the floor, as if she was separating me from the very core of my being. If I had believed for one second that I still had a soul, that is what it felt like had left me as I let her go. I allowed myself one more touch and I stroked her check, feeling the heat radiating out of her skin. And then I had to allow the hate and bile I felt for this tracker consume me, allowing all the monstrous parts of me, my vampiric urges to kill, to take over me. I felt the blood lust cloud my vision and I ran from her.

I never wanted her to see that side of me, to see the monster that I truly was, the part of me that meant I could never ever deserve her love. But if I had not run from her, my love for her would have held me back. Seconds later Carlisle, Emmett and I were in the Mercedes and speeding towards Vancouver.

I had never, truly explained my feeling to Bella, but I hoped that she understood, that I would rather die, leave this immortal half life, than live one moment without her. If anything were to happen, – I swallowed hard. – to her, I would find a way to end my life too. I would not, could not live without her.

I knew all to well that it wasn't an easy thing to do, centuries ago when Carlisle had first been turned, he had tried endless ways to end his own life. Eventually he had left his home in London, England and travelled to Europe. He'd met the Volturi, our equivalent to a vampire royal family; of course I thought to myself, the Volturi upheld the law, and anyone who broke the law, they simply killed. I would go to Italy and I would provoke them some how, they would soon kill me. It was somewhat of a relief to know that I would have an easy out.

But honestly I couldn't think like that, it was just to painful to consider that anything would happen to Bella. It just couldn't, I needed her, she truly was my only reason for existing. The reason I had been born all those years ago, the reason, Carlisle found and turned me. The reason I had been alone all these years, I had been waiting for her.

That's when I caught the edge of the trackers thoughts he was looking at the flights board, at the airport in Vancouver. He was heading back to Seattle.

"Carlisle, he's at the airport, and he's headed back to Seattle." I said.

Carlisle nodded and swung the car around, and then his foot hit the gas. It felt a little better to know that I was headed back towards Bella, instead of away from her, and I tried very hard not to focus on the fact that the tracker was too.

Bella's POV.

Some time later I went back down stairs to find a drink, when I heard Jasper's voice, it was louder than normal, which surprised me.

"Alice? What is it?" He asked, I saw that Alice had gone rigid and her eyes were glazed over.

"The tracker, he just changed course." she murmured.

"Where will it lead him?" Jasper asked, in a practised way.

"He's waiting in a dark room, but another decision hasn't been made yet."

"Where is the room." Jasper continued.

"I don't know it's too dark."

"When will he be in the room?"

"Later tonight or possibly tomorrow."

"So what does this mean." I asked.

"I don't know yet, but it does mean that he won't be in Canada, he will evade them."

"Should we call them?"

She thought for a second but then the cell on the table began to ring, Alice had it to her ear before the second ring.

"Carlisle." Alice said but she didn't seemed relieved like I did, she explained her vision and then listened, until she said. "Yes... Bella." she called.

I ran to the phone. "Bella." Edward said.

"Edward," I almost screeched. "Oh, Edward, I've been so worried."

"Bella, you should be concentrating on keeping yourself safe for me, not worrying." he said, then his voice changed, "I'm so sorry Bella, we lost him, he was suspicious of us, he got a on a plane, we think he's heading back to Seattle to see if he can pick up the trail. But you don't need to be afraid, there is nothing to lead him back to you. And we will be back in Seattle soon."

"Oh Edward I miss you so much."

"I know, Bella, believe me, I know. It feels like you have taken my heart with you."

"Come and get it then." I urged.

"Soon, Bella, I promise. I will make you safe first."

"I love you." I said trying desperately not to let my voice break.

"I know that too, can you believe that despite everything I've put you through, I love you too."

"Yes, I can actually."

"I will be with you soon, my love. Goodbye, I love you."

"I love you, bye." I said... then he was gone. And the darkness took me again, I felt like the living dead as I dragged myself back to Edwards room, to sob once more into this shirt..

Later, Alice knocked on the bedroom door, she had brought me some food up.

I had just been thinking about Jasper. I hadn't really noticed before, but Jasper always stayed a little distance away from me, I wasn't sure I knew why. Was it because I had put Alice, his true love in so much danger. I debated with myself for sometime before I decided to ask.

"Alice."

"Yes."

"Why doesn't Jasper like me?" I almost whispered, it was only after the words were out that I realised he'd probably heard me anyway. So of course I blushed.

"Why would you think he doesn't."

"Well he's always so distant, and he..." I paused. "tends to walk away from me if I get near him."

"Oh, Bella, it's not that he doesn't like you, it's just that... Jasper hasn't been on the same diet as the rest of us, for that long... and it's difficult for him to... resist... you see, you do smell... tasty. So he is just trying to avoid temptation. Plus Edward warned him to keep his distance."

"Oh." is about all I had to say, then I remembered something else.

"Alice, can I phone Laurinda?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Laurinda, she lives in the flat over my garage, she helps out with cleaning and stuff. She was expecting me back and Sunday, and she might call the police or something, she worries about me, a lot. Plus she has been looking after some of my animals. And Alice... they must me starving by now."

"No they are not, Jasper fed them a few hours ago, and the bigger ones, too." she added when see foresaw my question. "I'm not sure about the phone call though, the phone info, will lead straight to here." she said.

Then Jasper appeared at the door. "Why don't you write her a message, I can leave it for her to find, when I go back over later, that way she'll think you've been home and won't worry." he said smiling at me.

Alice left the room for a second, then she was back with a pen and paper, they both left me to eat and to write my note.

Not much later I went back down stairs to give Jasper my note, and to get a drink. I saw that Jasper was leaning over Alice, she was drawing something, I went over to take a look.

She was drawing a picture of a room, it looked familiar, but at first I didn't realise why.

"Did she see something else?" I asked Jasper.

"The tracker is in the room, and It's light now, so she can see more."

I looked at the picture again, and as Alice drew the outline of a picture on the wall, I recognised it.

"The phone goes there." I pointed to a spot on the wall near the door.

Two sets of dark amber eyes stared up at me.

"That's Laurinda's flat.

I thought I would be hysterical, but a wave of calm came over me as Jasper, who came uncharacteristically close to me, put his hand on my shoulder.

"No." I said, backing away, he had or was going to have Laurinda, and then I remembered little Solana.

"Oh, no." I literally felt like my heart had stopped. The only two humans that I had ever cared about, and I had put them in the worst danger imaginable.

I ran for the door, without saying another word, but Alice stopped me. She had her cell phone in her hand, and was speed talking into it. I couldn't have heard her even if I'd wanted to, but I was stuck there, as she still had hold of my arm.

"Bella." she said, as she put her cell away. "Edward is coming to get you."

"Edward is coming?" Relief at the words almost flooded me, but it was held back by my fear.

"But Laurinda and her daughter, Alice. I won't leave them, this is all my fault."

"Hardly, Bella, how do you work that out." she asked sounding exasperated.

"None of you would be in this mess, if I hadn't gone to Seattle."

"Now, cut that out, right now, Bella. I mean it." she said angrily. "None of this is your fault.

"I need to be alone Alice." I said pulling away from her and running up the stairs. I wasn't sure just how long I had, but if Edward was on his way here, then I would have to go before I could see him. I knew they would stop me, but if I had to die to save Laurinda and Solana, then I would, I had to.

As the seconds ticked by I felt more and more sick. The thought of never seeing Edward again was like having a steel rod shoved through my heart. How was I going to get away from Alice? It was impossible, she'd see anything as soon as I'd thought it and she'd stop me. There just had to be a way, and even if I got out of the house there was still the river to cross. At a push I could swim across, it wasn't that strong a current at this time of year, plus if I swam down stream that would shorten my journey. I knew the forest well enough, so I would find my way easily, but I'd need to go soon while I had enough light, but how do I get out?

I thought it was strange that Alice had not come up to yell at me yet, and to stop me. Could it be that she was concentrating so hard on James, that she couldn't see me? If I left the room, she or Jasper would hear me. Without thinking about it, I walked to the glass doors, I knew I was on the third floor, and I would most likely break every bone I had. But then I noticed something that I had not registered before. I opened the glass doors and turned my back on them. I walked to the far end of the room and turned back. I pushed myself off the wall and ran as fast as my legs would carry me back to the glass doors. I launched myself from the door frame with as much force as I could, seconds later I sliced through the icy water of the swimming pool. I was so numb with the cold that I couldn't think, I just moved on instinct. I kicked off the bottom of the pool and swam to the pool edge. I neither felt nor heard any pursuit, so I ran the short distance to the river, and with no thought at all I jumped in.

The current pulled me straight under and I was swept down stream, I wasn't sure I was going in the right direction, I was too disorientated. I forced my limbs to move, pushing myself in what I hoped was the right direction, until I felt the bank. By some kind of miracle I had landed on the right side of the river, grasping at tufts of grass and dirt I hauled myself out of the water. I didn't pause, the instant I was out of the water I push myself to my feet and started running, it was nothing but pure adrenaline causing through me that kept me going, preventing the icy cold from freezing my joints. I pushed myself harder, I still could not organise the thoughts in my head, and I had no concept of what time had passed, but it was much darker now. I knew that someone would have discovered my absence by now, I was probably only seconds from being stopped, the thought of it just pushed me harder.

I could see the trees starting to thin, then I was out in the open, the paddock just yards away. Just a little further I told my protesting lungs, I pulled the key from my pocket as I approached the door and shoved the key straight into the lock, no alarms went off, so they must be in the house I thought, Laurinda must have disarmed it. I ran through the house looking for some sign of them, but the house was still and quiet. Where were Trunks and Gohan? But I didn't have time to think about it. I didn't want to go into the conservatory, but it was the only place left with an external door that I hadn't checked, so I had no other choice.

I knew it was pointless being quiet, if James was in here, then he already knew that I was. I looked over at the external door as I ran down the path that led to the reptile enclosures, I could see clearly that the door was open and that the lock was broken. That's when I saw it, the one thing I dreaded the most, a body lying on the floor, I ran to it, recognising the dark skin and black hair of Laurinda. I fell to my knees at her side, and felt for a pulse, my hands were weak with cold, and she did not react in any way to my icy touch. The tears started to fall with the fear that I was too late to save her.

"She's not dead... Yet." came the voice of the hunter, the smooth sickly genteel voice pierced the silence. "I wasn't sure if I'd find you here," he said. "It was easy to trace you, with the privet car and jet it was simple enough to locate you, so young to be a company executive, but you had to be something special to have such wealth at your disposal. I could have looked for you myself, but why bother when I had Victoria to do all the checking for me. It did surprise me though, and you are only the second human to have done that, it really is a great honour for you." he spoke as if we were old fiends catching up with what we'd been up to since we last met. It seemed to make his words more menacing.

"The only other person to do that was a girl I found in an insane asylum in 1918. she had the most amazing scent I had ever known, but the vampire that cared for this human realised that I wanted her. He stole her from the asylum where he worked and made her safe by changing her, I will never understand why some vampires are so fascinated by humans, I still regret that I never got to taste her. I took my anger out on the old vampire by killing him. I had no need for her then, so I left her there."

"Alice." I whispered.

"Yes. I was surprised to see her with your friends, oh well, its a fair exchange I suppose, they get her, and I get you." he paused from his story telling for a second. "You don't smell nearly as good, I'm sorry I mean no disrespect, you have a very nice smell. Oh well... I have been on this hunt a little longer that I had intended. So lets get on with it shall we?"

I realised then what he was getting at, I didn't mean to run but I did, and I felt the crunch in my arm and shoulder as I was shoved off course. And again and my knees hit the ground, then a deafening crack as my head hit the concrete. I felt the wet blood running down my face, even though I was still soaking wet the smell of it burnt in my nose, and now I was in so much pain that I was ready to give up. I saw the wild longing in his menacing red eyes as he bent over me. Instinctively I raised my arm to protect my face. That was when I felt the shape ripping of the flesh on my wrist, as if I wasn't already in agony, but my vision clouded and I could feel my consciousness slipping away from me.

It was then that I became aware of an angel, calling me to the only home I wanted.

"Bella..! no... please... no... Bella... no, no, no." the voice chocked off.

I heard the words as my consciousness flickered. I knew that voice, even as it wept its heartbreaking tearless sobs, It was the voice I would walk through the fires of hell for. I tried to answer him but I was lost in the darkness. That was when I felt the pain, like fire burning through my veins, like I was in hell, I felt the scream burn up my throat on its way up and out of my mouth, it helped me back to the light. I opened my eyes, I could see Edwards tortured face. It shocked me it was agony to look at. He was in pain, I could see that clearly even through my obscured vision.

"Edward!" I shrieked. I realised then that it was my blood that was obscuring my vision. My blood that tortured Edward normally, but now with it flowing fresh in front of him, he was in pure agony, fighting himself, to stop from killing me himself. Edward was arguing with Carlisle, I hadn't noticed him holding on to my head until now , I just couldn't concentrate. The fire was causing so much pain, I couldn't stop myself from crying out. Then I watched in horror as Edward locked his eyes on mine, lifted my bleeding wrist to his mouth, and began to suck my blood. The pain increased, what was he doing? Why didn't they try to stop him? I struggled to get away be he held my arm fast, and I could feel other hands holding me down.

"Bella! Bella!... It's okay." Alice shouted at me. "He's trying to save you Bella, he's trying to suck out the venom to save you." but the pain was so intense that I couldn't concentrate on her words. Then very slowly the pain began to subside.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked him.

"Yes I can taste the morphine." Edward replied. I don't know how he managed to say it whilst he had my wrist in his mouth and he was sucking out my blood, but he did. I always knew he was talented at almost everything, but his ventriloquism was really quite amazing. Edwards eyes had never left mine, and I watched as my blood slowly changed his eyes to a shocking red.

I managed to splutter out "I, wuv ou." he lowered my hand.

"I must love you too."

He crouched down over me and picked up my pale, limp and broken body, looking at me with his scary ruby red eyes. I heard Alice gasp and Edward looked over to her wide eyed. But then the darkness took me again.

A/N Hope you like it :) Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Lemony warning... Disclaimer... All things Twilated owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am totally owned by Edward! **

Chapter Nine

I heard bleeping and it confused me, it was the only sound. I listened harder to see if I could make out any other sounds. I could hear rushing water, maybe it was the river then? But that was too close, so where was I? Then I notice a new sound, very close by, someone had started breathing after a long pause. Then I noticed the air blowing up my nose, and I could feel the tube across my face, so I lifted my hand to pull it off, but something stopped me.

"Oh no you don't." came a beautiful long longed for voice.

"Edward." I gasped and I could hear the utter relief in my voice.

"Yes, I'm here sweetheart."

I tried to open my eyes fully, but it was hard, I managed to do it after blinking several times. I could see him then... finally. He lay on the bed next to me, we were in his bedroom.

"Oh, Edward." I almost cried out, I tried to grab him and pull myself to him, but then I realised that one arm had a cast on it and the other was attached to a monitor and a drip. "Urgh." I added, turning away from my arm before I could see the needle in my hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice saturated with worry.

"Needles." was all I could say, I bit my lips together, hoping desperately that I wouldn't vomit. That's when I noticed that I was dressed in Edwards T-shirt again, and I wondered who had dressed me in it.

"Afraid of a needle." Edward said rolling his eyes, but I could see that he was relieved. His eyes were still red, but not quite as bright as they had been. But then I remembered something infinitely more important.

"Laurinda..? Solana..?" I shrieked.

"Are both fine." he assured me.

"You're sure?" I asked him.

"Positive, Solana was locked in a room with Gohan and Trunks, and Laurinda just had a concussion. She remembers nothing, so they are both fine, so please stop panicking." he tried to assure me.

"My animals?"

"All fed and cleaned," he assured me again. "Emmett and Jasper quite enjoy it over in your conservatory, so I assure you that everything is fine."

I looked at the T-shirt again when I saw him looking at it.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about your T-shirt." I said remembering it was his favourite.

"Why?" he asked.

Oh maybe he didn't know that Alice had told me about it. "Um... Alice said that you were... emotionally attached to this shirt."

He smiled at me. "Oh I am, very much, and I would probably kill anyone else if they had touched it." I looked at him, and I swallowed hard. "Bella," he said, rolling his eyes, and sounding very exasperated. "The only person on the planet I would not complain about putting scent on that shirt, would be the reason for me being emotionally attached to it in the first place." he said. "Besides, it smells so much better now, well now you smell more like yourself again any way." he added frowning.

"What does that mean?"

"You had to have a lot of blood replaced with transfusions, it made you smell all wrong for a while." he explained.

"That must have made a nice change for you."

"No... I like how you smell. I had to settle for smelling that." he said eyeing his shirt that I had ruined by hugging and crying into it, so many times. "What did you do to it?"

"Why?" I asked worriedly.

"Well your scent on it from last week was already strong."

he smirked and I blushed remembering our first night, or rather our first time. "But it smells stronger now." he said.

"I missed you." was all I said, and his brows furrowed. "It had your scent on it... so I slept with it, breathing in your scent, and I cried into it quite a lot too... like I said, I missed you."

He sighed, and very gently pulled me into his arms, avoiding all the wires and bandages. He buried his face into my hair, and whispered, "Sweetheart, I missed you more."

"How bad am I then?" I asked, eyeing the cast.

"Broken shoulder, broken arm, cracked kneecap and lots of bruises." he said it like he was reading a list.

"So how was it?" I asked him sometime later.

"How was what?"

"Did I taste as good as I smell." I asked.

"Better, better than I could ever have imagined, I'm still not sure how I managed to stop myself from killing you."

"It was only fair I guess." I grinned up at him, I felt light headed and giddy, I guessed I was drunk with medication.

"What was fair? I don't follow you." he asked confused at my statement.

"I guess it's only fair that you have something of me inside of you." he just looked at me questionably, it was still disturbing looking into those red eyes. But I was suddenly blushing at the fact that I had even thought of this, but my loose tongue continued on regardless. "Well you have been putting an awful lot of your bodily fluids into me lately." I bit into my lip and started giggling, I hid my face in his chest.

"Then you better hurry up and heal, so I can even the field a little. I did take a lot of blood." He said as her messed my hair, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I sighed, "I am sorry." I murmured.

"Sorry for what?"

"For tasting too good."

"Of all the things to be sorry for, you choose that." I could almost hear his eyes rolling as he spoke.

"What should I be sorry for." I asked.

"For almost taking yourself out of my life forever."

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"I understand why you did it, but you should still have waited for me."

"You wouldn't have let me go."

"You're damn right I wouldn't."

"You know why I did it, but can you explain to me why you did it."

"Did what? Bella?"

"Why did you suck the venom out?" I asked, then I realised that he wouldn't know I knew about this part. "By now I could be like you."

He wasn't happy, that much was obvious on his face, I hoped I'd get a chance to warn Alice, though maybe she'd already seen it.

"Bella, I'm not going to end your life for you." he bit out.

"But it wouldn't be the end, would it?" I said.

"I refuse to condemn you to an eternity of night, and that's the end of it."

Well that put that question to rest, didn't it... He didn't want me around forever, well to be honest how could I expect him to know if he wanted that. I had known him for what seven/ten days, that was hardly time enough to know if you wanted to spend the rest of eternity with someone, I had made that choice already, but that's because I knew myself enough to know I wouldn't change my mind. But then I remembered, that I had no idea when now was.

"What day is it?" I asked.

He looked at me questionably... probably wondering why I had changed the subject so quickly, and without arguing.

"It's Friday."

"Oh." I said, then something else occurred to me. "Where does Laurinda think I am?"

"At home, you have been just missing her all week, but you have been leaving her messages." he explained.

"That wouldn't fool her, she knows my hand writing, like really well." I stressed.

"So do I." He said nonchalant. "I can do your handwriting and signature, better than you can."

"Why doesn't that surprise me."

"Someone from the stud farm called this morning." he suddenly said. "They are coming up this afternoon to get Chester for the week., they said that you knew about it, so I said that it was all right." he paused. "They phoned the house whilst Jasper was there, he took the message and I phoned them back, I didn't know how much longer you were going to be out of it."

"Oh, I hadn't realised, it was that date already. Yes that's okay, they booked him months ago." my mind was all over the place, but I remembered then about the rest of his family. "Where are the rest of your family?"

"Carlisle is at the hospital, working, Esme is out shopping for food for you and the others are at school."

"Oh, wait... then shouldn't you be at school too?" I asked.

"Like I'll would let you out of my sight again... ever!" he said grimacing.

I looked down at my arm, it had a cast on it, and I had a brace on my knee. "Like I could get very far like this." I grimaced back. But I was more than relieved to see that I still had my socks on.

He grinned. "I might just leave that on you permanently." he said eyeing my knee brace.

"You shouldn't miss school over me though."

"Bella, I'm only in school so I can be with you." then he added. "Besides you need me to get around now, I will have to carry you everywhere." he smirked.

"Will you do everything that I ask you to, too?" I asked.

"Within reason, yes."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"I know." he scowled.

"I want you to do something, now, you may not want to but it is vitally important that you do it, as soon as possible."

"And what would that be." he asked suspiciously.

"I know I need to brush my teeth, but its been ages since you k..." I didn't get to finish, before he kissed me.

After a three weeks of being waited on at Edwards home, I persuaded them all to let me come home, obviously Edward all but moved in with me, and apart from when Alice helped me in the shower, he never left my side, though he was getting to the point where he thought he should be able to help me in the shower, Alice was getting more and more insistent that I should take off my socks in the shower, so I continued to tell her I didn't need help. They both continued to help.

"Why isn't Chester in the paddock? I thought he was coming back last week." Edward asked, the day before I started back at school.

"I sold him."

"Why?" he asked, shocked.

"They offered a lot of money, and well... its not as if I can ride him, so I took the money."

"Bella, if you needed money."

"I don't, but he is happy when he is at the stud farm." I admitted.

"But you love that horse." he said confused at my logic.

"I know, but I want him to be happy, and he will be there."

He sighed, knowing I'd made my mind up on the matter. "After school tomorrow, I think we should check out your parents office, if you'd like." I looked up from my trigonometry homework.

"Okay, we can do that, if you'd like." I said, happy that he'd dropped the subject of Chester.

"Haven't you finished your homework yet?" he asked, with mock outrage, Alice had bought it home for us, and I still had some left to finish, Edwards was done within seconds of him getting it.

"Almost, why."

"I want you... it will be our first day back at school tomorrow and I won't be able to have you to myself. So I want you to myself, now." he said with a smirk.

"Well you are just going to have to wait, aren't you, anyway, you have me to yourself, we are alone or hadn't you noticed?" I said to him.

He started to kiss the back of my neck. "I had something other than homework in mind." he whispered.

"Will you stop that or I'll never get this finished." I warned him.

"But I don't want to stop." he pouted.

"Then you can finish this, later." I told him.

"Deal." he chuckled as he scooped me into his arms and ran with me to my, I mean our bedroom.

It had been a while, we had fooled around a lot but because of my arm, shoulder and knee we had been very limited movement wise, but Edward seem to find nothing but pleasure from my inability to stop him doing what ever he liked to me, I tried to point out that he could do that at any time but he insisted it wasn't the same, so aside from the worry over the odd comment like, 'you are going to want to brace yourself for this,' I just had to lie back and take it, I took great pleasure in letting him do what he wanted, he never did disappoint, and he did have the most amazingly talented tongue, and fingers, oh lets face it he was talented at everything.

Edward drove my car to school, as I still had my arm in plaster and my knee in a brace, I was as usual just staring at him and I watched as his nostrils flared and his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Edward?" I looked across the school lot to see what he was glaring at so viciously. "Oh." I said as I saw Mike walking across the lot. "He's not going to..."

"No, he wont know who I am I don't think, but then we don't know how it will affect him, when he finds out, but what ever happens, please don't leave my side today." he begged.

I looked up at him, into his now almost orange eyes.

"Please." he said again. "I don't think I can take much more, and just the thought of him hurting you..." he was just so tensed up now.

"Edward I won't leave your side, apart from whilst you get changed for gym, and," I added. "I promise to stay with Alice till you are back."

"Thank you." he said, as he lent over to kiss me.

At lunch time I sat between Edward and Emmett in the cafeteria, Edward had me pulled tight up against his side, with his arm around my waist. I could see by his face that he was monitoring Mikes thoughts along with Alice. They were having one of there private conversation, I knew they were because it was annoying Emmett.

"So... what's going on you two?" Emmett whispered after ten minutes of silence. "Can I pummel the toe rag yet?"

"If you like." Edward said totally nonchalant.

I looked up at Edward. "Well?" I asked.

"He doesn't remember anything, but he is still annoyed at the fact that you have a boyfriend, he has asked a few of his friends about us, but not much more than that so far. Well if you don't include the name calling, mine I can live with... but if he calls you one more name I will..."

I put my hand on his cheek and stared up into his eyes. "Sticks and stones, Edward." I said when his breathing had calmed.

"We will just have to wait and see how he reacts to the seating arrangements in Biology." Edward said.

As Edward helped me hobble into the biology room, I saw Mike was already sitting by the teachers desk. I looked up at Edward questionably as we took our seats.

"Mr Banner, already told him." he said frowning.

"And?"

"He's pissed, but at the moment he is just wondering if you would be pissed at him if he beat up your boyfriend." he whispered to me.

Fortunately today's lab was working with the microscope in pairs, so I didn't need to do much, and Edward did all the writing, including my notes.

Just before the end of the lesson I asked him. "So?"

"What?" he asked. I frowned at him and gestured in Mikes direction. "Oh... He's pissed at us both, and himself, but he still hasn't developed much from that, so hopefully it's going to be okay. Though I might just snap his neck for the name calling." he added.

At the end of the lesson, Edward was holding our books and standing holding my chair whilst I got out of it, when Mike came up to me.

"Hey, Bella."

"Oh, hi Mike." I said surprised.

"I just wanted to say, I was sorry to hear about your accident, I hope you're okay, Flight of stairs and plate glass window, I heard." Mike said.

"Yeah, something like that, I don't really remember. Thanks." I said.

"Tell me about it, I woke up in a hospital and lost a week of my life."

"So I heard, hope you're okay now." I added.

"Yeah, thanks, Doc says I might remember eventually, but I'm not hopeful." he mumbled.

"Well you never know." I said, thoroughly hoping he never did.

"Can I help you get somewhere?" he enquired.

"Thanks for the offer Mike, but I'll be fine." I said hoping my forced smile looked genuine.

I watched as Mike eyed Edward. "You two are dating, I hear."

"You hear correctly." Edward replied.

Mike nodded, "Well you make sure you take good care of her." he told Edward.

"Oh, I intend to." Edward said, I could hear the menace in his reply, but I wasn't sure if Mike could.

"Good. Well I'll see you around, Bella."

"Yeah, bye, Mike." I said as Mike walked away.

As soon as Mike was out of ear shop, I asked. "What was that all about?"

"He just wanted to see if the connection between us was strong, and he wanted to see if I was serious about you."

"And what result did he come to?"

"Well, he's not sure about your commitment, but he is about mine now."

"Let me guess, what you said was some kind of guy code for keep away from my woman?" I asked frowning.

"Yes that's exactly, what it was." he smirked.

Well for now at least school would remain calm-ish.

On the drive home Edward asked, "Once I have checked on the outside stock, can we go look in the office?"

"Sure I guess so, why the urgency?"

"The curiosity is driving me crazy." he grimaced.

I rolled my eyes. "It's probably nothing more than boring files on business ethics, well it shouldn't take up much time, so it probably would be best to get it done, that way you can relax," I said, then I added, "and I can think of another way to drive you crazy."

"In that sense, you always do." he smirked and lent over to kiss me as he pulled to a stop in my garage.

As Edward walked out of the goat enclosure, grinning he had the ram securely under his arm.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked.

"I think I had better put him in the stable paddock, or you are going to be over run with goat's, though I think most of them are already pregnant, at the very least, the poor thing needs a rest. He explained.

"Well I'm glad you were here to move him."

"Why?" he asked.

"I would never have been able to get hold him."

"That's true, he was pretty feisty." he said still grinning.

"Yes you do like things that fightback, don't you?" I said with a why smile.

"Not in the bedroom... although." he said chuckling.

"We can test that theory later." I assured him.

Once we were back in the house and cleaned up, Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, he'd done it so often in the few weeks that this practised move was effortless and never moved my arm, shoulder or knee. He walked up the stairs and down the hall toward the door of my parents office, his phone suddenly rang. Edward pulled it from his pocket and flipped it open

"Alice." he paused, allowing her to speak. "Oh. Sure... you might be right... Fine, we'll wait." he shut his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Apparently, your parents have put a booby trap on this door."

"What!" I said as he lowered me to the floor.

"There seems to be a lot more to this than we thought. The others are on their way. We might need their help." he said.

I was shocked, I couldn't believe it. What could be so important that they would booby trap the door of their office? They were just business execs for crying out loud, nothing more, Alice must be mistaken.

Once the others arrived Alice explained what she had seen, the door wasn't booby-trapped to stop entry, it was booby-trapped to destroy everything in the room, if someone tried to enter that way.

"Bella, where is your parents bedroom?" I walked along the hall and pointed it out three doors down. "Have you been in there?" she asked.

"Yes, its safe in there." I opened the door and walked in, they all followed.

"What's this about, Alice?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think... We need to be extremely careful with this."

"I've never had any..." I stopped as she was shaking her head.

"Not you Bella. Us."

"What, are you getting at Alice?" They all asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a very strong Van Helsing type vibe going here."

"What?" we all echoed.

"Bella, could you check the closet?" Alice asked.

I did as she asked, there wasn't much in there, I had emptied it months ago. Edward stood over me protectively.

"Try the side wall?" Alice suggested.

I did, I could tell immediately that it wasn't a normal closet wall. I tried to slide it. It moved easily under my touch. As it slid aside the room behind it started to light up, as if the door opening had triggered the lights to come on. I gasped at the size of the room, it was enormous.

"Is it safe, Alice?" Edward asked.

"I think so, just be on your guard. Maybe Bella should take the lead."

"No!" Edward, bit at her.

"It's okay Edward." I said taking his hand. "Stay close though." I added.

As I walked in I took in my surroundings, the whole room looked like a high tech version of the bat cave in the Batman movies.

There were monitors with flashing lights, and maps on the walls, and the room was filled with Hi tech computers and filing cabinets. There was a file left out on a desk. I walked over to take a look, still holding Edwards hand. I flipped open the file, it contained a map of Romania and many photo's, it wasn't difficult to see what the photos were, the people in them all had pale white skin and in the close up shots they all had blood red eyes. I looked up to see Edwards face. He'd seen it too.

"Carlisle." he called.

Carlisle came over to see what we had found. That's when everything kicked up a gear and everyone went into search mode, checking all the thousands of files.

Suddenly we heard a gasp. We all turned to see it was Esme, then Edward gasped beside me. She was standing in front of a filing cabinet, her hands in the open draw, The front of the draw was clearly marked as 'Case Study NO: 17.'

Carlisle rushed to her side, and pulled out the file that had made Esme gasp. We all started to to walk over to see what was wrong, when Carlisle put his hand up to stop us. "No! Stay where you are."

Edward was rigid beside me, and I looked up at him to see what was wrong, he was looking down at me horrified.

"What?" I almost shouted. "What's wrong?" I went to walk forward, but Edward stopped me.

"No. stay here." he said as he took my face in his hands. "Do you trust me?"

"What sort of stupid ass question is that?"

"Just answer it, please." he was struggling to keep his tone light.

"With my my heart and soul, but you already know that." I said.

"Then please don't ask about this, you don't need to see this yet. And I need to check this out myself first and work out how to handle it. But I promise I will explain this to you as soon as I can." he said.

I was very confused, but I trusted him completely, so I said, "okay."

"Thank you." he said, then he kissed me. He turned to the others. "Alice, Esme, would you go and help Bella in the conservatory, whilst we sort this please?" They both nodded and led me out of the room.

Once in the conservatory I busied myself with cleaning, to try and get out of my head what was going on. What had my parents been? Were they vampire hunters or something? And what was case study seventeen? And why was it suddenly being hidden from me? They had hidden nothing else they had found from me, so why this? Could it have something to do with me? And if so, what was it?

What was it that Edward had said, 'you don't need to see this yet.', and 'I need to check this out myself first and work out how to handle it.' and then he would explain. Could it really be about, me. But why would my parents keep a file on me. They never did anything with me... not through my entire life, though I never had any memories before I was seven, who knew why, could it be about me before I was seven? The questions whirled around in my head, repeating themselves over and over again.

"Um... Bella." Alice's voice broke through my distractions.

"Huh?"

"Bella as much as I like your new belt, you might need to rein it in a little."

I realised then that I had been cleaning the same vivarium for about half an hour, and my seven foot Boa had got out and wrapped it's self around my waist. And another was on its way down my leg. I honestly tried to focus and work without getting distracted, but I still spent the evening cleaning everything twice, and by the time I'd finished I couldn't remember doing it.

Alice had helped with feeding lots of times so she did the feeding tonight, whilst Esme dragged me off to the kitchen to make me something to eat.

By the time I went up to bed I was nothing more than a zombie. Edward was waiting on the bed for me when I got out of the bathroom. He had a file draw next to him on the bedside table. I've no doubt he'd get back to reading what ever it was just as soon as I was asleep. But at least I knew he'd be here with me.

"I noticed you don't have any photo's anywhere around the house, Bella, is there a reason for that?" he asked.

"There never have been. Why?"

"I was just wondering, what about baby photo's?"

"I've never seen any, but my parents never took photo's." I said, but I was curious to why he'd asked. "Can I ask why you want to know?"

"I'd rather you didn't, not yet. If you could give me a little longer I would appreciate your cooperation." he said, I nodded. "Can I ask another question?"

"Sure." I said but my expression must have been very a nervous one.

He paused before asking. "Do you have any scars?"

I stared at him shocked.

"Well?" he asked when I didn't answer. I didn't like to talk about my scars, I hated them, and I always kept them covered up. "Bella, I'm sorry, but I really need to know." I just nodded once.

"I.." he paused. Then he pulled a photograph from the draw the other side of him, he paused again before he handed it to me. "Is this your scars?"

I looked at the picture and my mouth fell open with an audible gasp. Yes they were my ankles, and my scars, shinning white on my pale skin. I had been told that I was attacked by a dog, that was how it was explained to me the reason for the teeth marks on both my ankles. But this was an old photo, it must have been taken when I was quite young. I turned over the photograph to look at the back, but Edward pulled it away before I could see if anything was written on it.

"You don't need to see that yet." he said. "I'm sorry if this is too distressing for you Bella, But can I see them... your scars?"

I looked at him horrified, I didn't want him to see them, they were my deformity, I never wanted anyone to see them. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Bella." he murmured as the tears began to fall from my eyes.

What did this all mean? Why was this happening?

"Please can I see them? Bella?" he begged.

"No!" I cried, and I tried to pull away from him, but he held me tightly.

"Is this why you never let me touch your feet? And keep them covered all the time?" he asked. "Bella please... talk to me." I couldn't. I couldn't even look at him, I just started to sob into his chest.

"Oh, Bella... Bella, love. Please don't cry." he begged. "Sweetheart please." he curled me up in his lap, best he could, trying not to disturb the brace on my knee and rocked me until I'd finished crying.

He lifted my chin to see my face. Can I show you something? He asked. I just shrugged. Still not sure if my voice would be steady enough to speak. He tilted his head to one side and pulled the skin tight on his neck. I stared at the scar's there. Two distinct rows of teeth marks, and the same kind of marks as the ones on my ankles

"But..." I tried to say, but I couldn't find the words. "They aren't? Or I would be..."

"I'm not sure Bella, that's why I wanted to see for myself."

"But you've seen the picture, Edward, I will repulse you." The tears started again.

"No, Bella, nothing about you could ever repulse me." he assured me.

I needed to know, for my own sanity, but where was there a bite mark, that I knew was definitely a bite from a vampire. I stared at my bandaged wrist, and immediately started to undo it.

"Bella?" Edward said, "What are..."

"I need to see this for myself." I said then I gasped. There it was, all the proof I needed, needed but really didn't want. It was practically the same marks as my ankles. I felt my face drop. "What am I?"

He gingerly picked up my hand and gently kissed the scars. "Please Bella, please let me see for myself."

I pulled my hand away and covered my face with it, he slid me off his lap. My leg stiffened automatically as he stroked his fingers down my leg, and my hands and feet clenched as he pulled off my socks. I grabbed one of the pillows from behind me and buried my face in it, waiting for Edwards revulsion. I felt his cold fingers on my ankles, I cringed, and it was nothing to do with the cold, but then I felt his lips.

I tried to pull my leg away, but he held it fast. "No, Edward." I begged but he continued kissing, until I stopped protesting and relaxed. Then his lips kissed up my leg and he continued kissing all the way up the inside of my leg. Seconds later shorts were gone and I was lying flat on my back, and it wasn't long before I was biting into the pillow I was still holding. As he spread my legs apart and settled himself between them, he began to kiss along my heated core, then he began to slowly lick his tongue along my folds, before spreading them and his tongue began to languidly caress my clit, it was pure torture, as he licked sucked and teased it.

"Edward.. Please." I begged, I felt his breath as he chuckled before his movements slowly tortuously, began to quicken, and my back arched off the bed, I was so close to exploding, every cell of my body ready to burst, but then he slowed his pace again, and I couldn't help myself I actually growled at him, and I could feel his chuckles as he laughed at my frustration.

His fingers suddenly slammed inside of me as his tongue attacked my clit, Oh dear god I almost left the bed as I groaned and moaned clutching at the sheets, as I screamed out his name, whilst my erratic breathing calmed Edward kissed his way back up my body, I was barely breathing normally before he thrust himself into me with enough force that he had to support my neck and shoulder to stop me shouting head first into the head board, forty minutes and five orgasms later I was so exhausted that I fell to sleep on his chest with him still inside me.

I could tell the instance I woke that something wasn't right, but it wasn't until I saw Edwards face that I actually started to worry.

"Edward... what's wrong?"

"I think..." he paused. "I need to explain some things to you, But... before I tell you what we have found... I need you to know, first that I love you, that will never change, Bella."

I started to hyperventilate, he was leaving me... what ever it was he had found, it meant that he didn't want me any more, my lungs started to ache.

"Bella... stop that." he yelled at me. "I'm not going anywhere. I just meant that what we've found makes no difference, to the way I feel about you. So stop panicking please." Then he muttered something under his breath. I thought I heard the words 'over reaction.'

So I snapped out. "Edward... really? Over reaction? Just tell me what the hell is going on." I was so angry that it was making me tear up. This was all too much I had so much anger bottled up that Edwards words just pushed me one step too far. "So tell me or get out and I can read it for myself. I have had enough of all this protecting me crap, and secrets, I cant take any more." the out burst made me realise that all these weeks of him trying to protect me had made me weaker, I hadn't had to stand up for myself is so long, it felt almost new to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm making you angry, that was not my intention at all, I know you are worried, I am too. I just want you to know that we are all here for you, if you need us, okay." I sighed and nodded. And he pulled me back into his arms.

"Well, it seems that your parents were part of some massive organisation who investigate so called mythical creatures, and they eradicate them; your parents were in charge of removing vampires. They worked all over the world, to remove them. They had discovered an Italian family of vampires, who in essence are our equivalent of a royal family, they enforce all vampire law. And make sure we remain myth to the human world." he said pausing to see my reaction, I tried to keep my face as unemotional as possible, so he continued. "Apparently this family – We call them the Volturi, – they like to collect people/followers with talent, like Alice or myself. They search the world for humans that may have certain talents" he paused, and looked at my face to see if I understood. I just nodded again. "Your parents infiltrated the Volturi palace, and found several humans who were... just bitten, and still going through the change. They removed them from the building and took them to a special building where they were put through a special treatment, that they had been developing for many years, that they referred to as 'washing.' Of the twenty humans taken, only one survived... Case study number seventeen. They referred to her as seventeen in the files, she was just seven years old."

My jaw dropped as the realization of what he was saying hit me right between the eyes. "It was me..."

"Yes." he answered sullenly. "They believed that you were of great value to the Volturi as you were kept separate from the others and kept under guard. What we have been able to gather so far from the files is you were found in England and your family was slaughtered, and you were taken to Italy, but why we still don't know, all we can guess is that you have some latent talent that they prize. We are also pretty sure that it was the washing process that erased all your memories."

"So they weren't even my parents." I said rather than asked.

"No, they brought you back to the States, to keep you safe from the Volturi and to study you, and see what effects the washing process had on you." he paused again as he stroked my hair. "I think that's why my venom doesn't seem to effect you, but we are not sure why... yet."

"Yet?" I asked.

"There are a lot of files on you, video footage, photo's etc, almost ten years worth." he said frowning, he didn't seem to like the idea of me being watched any more than I did. "We are doing as much as we can to research the truth, but, Bella we can't do anything that would tip the Volturi to know of your existence. They must never know or I feel sure they will come for you." he growled out the last few words, unable to hold back his anger at the idea.

I too was terrified at the idea, these people had killed my family, kidnapped me and tried to turn me into a vampire, surely they would stop at nothing if they knew.

He cradled me in his arms. Rocking me, then he wiped away the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you." I murmured into his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella, it was my fault, so I am sorry, I can't imagine how difficult this all is for you, I only know how difficult it was trying to find a way to tell you, that was quite bad enough, but you need to talk to me Bella, tell me what's going through your head right now."

"Just wondering what all this means? I can't believe I'm English, I've been to Italy? Wow, how could I not remember. I've been bitten by a vampire before, and I've been washed, what the hell did that mean? And the fact that my entire life was just one big lie, so what does that make me? I'm a joke. A pointless, meaningless joke."

"Don't say that... don't you ever say that." he growled. "Bella, you are the most important person in my life, my world. You mean everything to me, so don't ever think that you are any less of a person than you were before, you are strong, independent and downright stubborn too." he said with a grin. "You told me once that you thought I was perfect."

"That's because you are." I interrupted him.

He scowled at me, "But that is how I see you Bella, to me, you are perfect."

I sighed and stroked his face, and stared into his eyes. "I know I am probably going to regret saying this, but, Edward, before you came along, my life was just about my animals, I had no other reason to be here, then you can along and gave my life purpose, you couldn't be any more perfect, than the pure perfection that you already are."

"I'll try not to let that go to my head." he grinned again. "but... I will remind you of that the next time you start shouting at me." he chuckled.

I scowled back at him. "It's just that... Oh I don't know, its all too confusing." I admitted.

"I know you must have a lot of questions, well Esme will call the school, it will be sunny today, so we have all day to go through everything, we'll do it together, okay?" he said.

I just continued to look into his eyes, and stroke his face.

"Sweetheart, this does not change who you are in here." he said placing his hand over my heart. "You are still you, the beautiful girl, inside and out that I love." he said as he wrapped his arms back around me.

I couldn't even speak after that so wrapping my arm around him as best I could, I hugged him, trying to convey to him, just how much I loved him.

"Where are the others?" I asked after a while.

"Still in the office, why?"

"Do they all know?" I enquired.

"No, Carlisle does obviously, Esme only know that you are connected somehow to the vampires, and Alice, has seen it all obviously. But the others don't know anything, I wanted that to be your choice." he said leaning down to kiss me on the lips.

"Our choice." I corrected him when he gave me the chance to catch my breath. "I can't do any of this without you."

"Whatever you need, I'm right here by your side sweetheart, and we will get through this together."

"I love you." I told him, as I hugged him tightly with my only available arm.

"As I love you." he murmured into my hair.

A short while later I asked. "Can you help me get dressed please?"

"Of course, what would you like to wear today?"

"You can pick out something that you would like to see me wearing, there are a lot of new clothes in there." I said gesturing to my closet.

"Easy, I'd like to see you naked." he grinned, wide eyed. I blushed as usual, worse knowing all the others could most likely hear our conversation. But I had to smile back at his enthusiasm. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Maybe later." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Excellent, I will hold you to that."

"Okay." I said shaking my head at him.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I think... I want everyone... your family I mean... I think I want them to know everything, if they didn't hear it all when you told me, that is."

"No, I asked them not to listen."

"Oh, well thank you, I think, they could help, if they choose to. I don't want any more secrets."

"I think they'd like that." He said trying to ease my fear, that he could now see spreading across my face.

"Here." he said pulling my top off over my shoulder and arm carefully.

I looked at him questionably when I saw he had put out a pretty black top and long black skirt, that I didn't recognise. The lacy black underwear however I did recognise, the very ones I was too embarrassed to try on in the shop.

"Alice has been restocking your closet, so I made her get you some more black, I know you feel more comfortable in black and I want to make today as easy on you as I can."

"I'm not going to be able to do any cleaning in that outfit." I pointed out.

"That's because I have no intention of letting you do any today."

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?" I asked.

"I ask myself that question about you every moment of every day." he said leaning down to kiss my throat.

"Arghhhhhhhh," I shouted out as he ran his icy fingers over my back, trying to fasten my bra. He chuckled and he ran both his hands down my sides, and a hiss came out through my teeth.

Once he'd finished helping me get dressed I asked. "What's first for today then?"

"Esme is making you breakfast, right now," he grinned. "Smells like omelettes." he threw me over his shoulder again, holding me in place with his hand on my ass.

"Would you mind moving your hand." I asked, he did, but he replaced it with his other hand. "That, wasn't exactly what I meant."

"I know, but it's such a fantastic ass, I can't help myself." he chuckled.

"Fine but not in front of your mother." I said as he put my feet back on the floor, still chuckling to himself, he put his arm around me, his hand resting on my ass.

After doing my best to eat all the food that Esme had cooked, Edward carried me into the conservatory, where all his family were, after doing all my cleaning and feeding I might add.

"Edward. I... I don't think that I can say it. Would you explain what you know to everyone, please." I begged.

"Of course sweetheart." he said as he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

I listened as he explained everything again, but it still made no sense to me.

"Oh, sweetheart." Esme said as she pulled me out of Edwards arms and into her own, the second she let me go, Alice's arms replaced hers.

"Oh, great..." Emmett muttered.

Edward growled at him.

"Geez, Edward, let a guy finish a sentence." Edward stopped instantly and shook his head.

I looked at Emmett, frightened by his reaction.

"Bell's, I meant, oh great, not another Brit! That's three in the family now."

"Oh, wait... what..?" I spluttered.

"Well, you know Edward is too, right?"

"Oh, I had forgotten about that." I said, smiling up at Edward. Something else we had in common, he smiled back and kissed my nose.

"And so am I." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Really?" I smiled back.

"It's a British invasion." Emmett chuckled.

"So, what happens now?" Jasper asked.

"We need to study all the files and see what we can find out." Edward answered.

"But we can't start asking questions outside, we can't let the Volturi know about her." Jasper said defensively.

"No, we can't." They all echoed.

"But what is it about you that they were after, I wonder, maybe we could pay Eleazar a visit, I wonder if its something to do with the fact that you can't hear her." Jasper continued.

They got into the speculating then, as we all made our way up to the office, Edward carried me again obviously, unceremoniously throwing me over his shoulder again. I was extremely grateful that Edward had given me a long skirt to wear.

"I see what you mean about the ass Edward, That's a fine piece of British rump right there." Emmett chuckled out as Edward put me down, his chuckle turning into guffaw when he saw my beetroot face. He stopped when he realised I was smiling, a very rueful smile at him.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

I looked behind him, and he turned to she Rosalie glaring at him.

"I just said it was fine babe, couldn't compete with your luscious ass."

Edward and I left them to it and went into the office.

"There's something else I suppose I should tell you." Edward said, slowly.

"What?" I asked, bracing myself for impact.

"I really don't want to tell you this but, yesterday the zoo called while you were in the conservatory, they have too many young Caiman and asked if you could take a couple of them." he paused, and let out a long sigh, "also they know of an green anaconda looking for a home, though I don't think you should have an anaconda, they have such unpredictable behaviour."

"So does my emerald green tree snake, but she never bothered you."

"That's because she doesn't grow to almost thirty foot long. But I'd never tell you not to, I know that would just encourage you to get it."

"Well I have always wanted an anaconda." I said grinning at him.

"That doesn't surprise me, well I guess an anaconda would solve your problem of too many goats, and I'm sure Emmett would like that too." he said shaking his head at me.

"I don't have any room left, apart from the unfinished snake room."

"Well I have thought about that, I can finish the snake room, and if we move the birds out of aviary four, and into the main room, that will give us more than enough room for a caiman enclosure."

"Why Mr. Cullen that sounds like an excellent idea, you can put that on your to do list. Wait... did they say just how big this anaconda is?"

"No, I don't think they know, it was someone phoning around they had heard about trying to re-home one I think."

"Oh well that should be interesting at the very least, I will phone them back later."

Edward was a real wiz with computers and hacked into the office computers easily, I sat on his lap as we watch footage of me playing, interacting and everything else. It was very hard to watch, but Edward kept his arms around me, and watched with his chin resting on my head. Every time he sensed that I was the slightest bit upset, he would stroke my arm reassuringly or kiss my hair. Alice and Esme sat either side of us, Esme holding my hand.

These people, my adoptive parents had done very thorough research on me, they had traced my accent to the West Midlands area, and from my birth date had traced my birth to a hospital near Birmingham, where ever that was, they had changed my name to Isabella Swan, but the name on both my birth and death certificates was Kristen Robertson, my death was registered as the same day as my birth parents and my younger brother, Mitchel.

Apparently it was the washing process that had made me so avert to meat and it confirmed that it was why I was not affected by the small amounts of Edwards venom I had consumed.

"Does that mean that I can never be turned, do you think?" I asked Edward when we were alone that night.

"Bella, you will never be turned."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Mostly because we don't know what effect it will have on you, so I would never risk it, but also because I wont do that to you, I will not end your life for you."

"But I am slowly dying anyway, I get older every second, and you can hardly call what I have been doing, living." I argued.

"Exactly, so you have a lot of living to catch up on." he argued right back. He watched my face fall and put his hand under my chin to pull it back up. "I will stay with you, Bella."

"What you'll stay, but let me get all old."

"That's exactly what I'll do."

"Edward I love you, more than anything else in the world... isn't that enough?"

"I want to stay with you," he countered. "Isn't that enough?"

"Enough for now."

Neither one of us was willing to give in tonight, but he really had no idea of just how stubborn I could be. I wouldn't give in, but for tonight I was just happy to go to sleep wrapped securely in his arms.

A/N Hope you like it :) Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Lemony warning... This is the second part of the story which is a mixture of new moon and a bit of Eclipse. Disclaimer... All things Twilated are owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am still totally owned by Edward Cullen! **

BOOK2 A Very Different Story Too.

Chapter one

Birthday...

The alarm went off as usual, but Edward was not next to me.

"Edward?" I called.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." he said as he walked in the room with a tray. "Happy Birthday, beautiful. Breakfast in bed as a treat, I thought as I'm not allowed to buy you presents." he added, grimacing at me.

"Thank you, but you know I have to get..."

"No you don't have to get, anything. Everything is done."

"Everything?" I asked.

"Okay, I didn't feed the spiders, but apart from that. Yes everything."

I giggled at the face he pulled, "What about Gohan and Trunks?"

"They weren't happy but they did as I asked." he grimaced again.

"So I can have a lye in then?"

His face was still grimacing.

"What?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would come over to the house before school." he said sheepishly."

"Why?"

"Well, Alice has requested your presents."

"Absolutely not."

"Don't be difficult Bella." he said scowling at me."

"I'm not, Its my birthday, and I want to stay here... in bed... with you." I said my eyes widening and a grin on my face.

"Again?" He asked. "Aren't you tired after last night? I didn't let you get much sleep."

"I know, but I want more," I said sitting up and running my hands over his bare chest, he quivered at my warm touch.

"If I weren't already dead, you'd kill me, you know."

I grinned wider, "Consider it a birthday gift."

"But you told me I wasn't allowed to give you a birthday gift."

"No..." I contradicted him. "I said you weren't allowed to buy me a birthday gift, there's a big difference, and besides, you are all I want." I said pulling him onto the bed.

"Woman you are encourage-able."he chuckled.

"Shut up, and kiss me, already."

He did, and then some, it didn't seem to matter just how often he kissed me I always wanted more, I constantly craved him and the withdrawal symptoms were unbearable after more than a few hours, I couldn't even make it through the school day without sneaking a hit from his lips during lunch, his hard lips moving so gently against my own, the feel of his tongue in my mouth stroking and caressing mine and the taste of him, it was something I just couldn't get enough of, but mostly I couldn't be apart from Edward, he just made me feel complete.

"Haven't you had your period yet?" Edward asked as we were getting dressed.

"No, I figured that all the stress had stopped it, it wouldn't be the first time that has happened." I said.

"Well, will you please go to the doctors, or speak to Carlisle, just in case there's something wrong... please? It has been quite a while."

"I'm not talking to Carlisle, It's too embarrassing, and besides they are always absent when I am stressed out."

"Will you go and see a doctor though..? please?" he added seeing my face, "For me?"

"Okay." I said. "I'll get an appointment for next week, if it will make you happy."

"Thank you." he said smiling.

I really couldn't see the point though, my periods always stopped if I was even the tiniest bit stressed out, so I was only just starting to think about them myself. Now that the cast was off my arm and shoulder finally, and I was more mobile without the knee brace. Finally for the first time in the last two and a half months since Edward had come into my life, things were actually calm and mostly stress free. Although I had been a little stressed about today, I hated birthdays, in fact the only good thing about today, was that I was finally seventeen. The same age as the love of my life, core of my existence. With everything we had been through in our first few weeks together, it had all only made our love for each other stronger, the fact that he was dead, never normally came up, ever. He had told me no end of times, how he would do anything to be human again. But he was more alive than anyone I'd ever met, and just being part of his world made my life worth living.

As I drove to school, Edward asked.

"Tell me honestly Bella, why don't you like receiving gifts?"

"Well..." I hesitated, not sure if he would understand.

"Well?" he asked after I had paused for a little too long.

"Presents and gifts, have always, for me anyway... been something my parents gave me, to get rid of me, so I wouldn't want to be with them, so if you give me anything I..." I paused. And looked into his deep Topaz eyes, as I pulled into the lot. "I don't want to feel that, not with you, like you don't want me around."

"They really did mess you up good and proper didn't they." he said, then he added, "I see you still refer to them as your parents."

"Edward, they were all I remember, the only people in my life, good or bad, they were all I had."

As I stepped out of the car I saw Alice's face. Edward came to my side and we walked over to her together.

"Sorry Alice." I said remembering she wanted me to go and see her before school. "Um... something came up." I giggled, and Edward pulled my face against his chest.

"Not funny." he hissed into my ear.

"So I saw." Alice announced. Edward and I both gasped, and I hid my face under Edwards jacket and he hid his face in my hair. Both equally embarrassed.

"Fine." She said, "You are coming straight to our house after school."

"You know I can't do that, Alice." I said smiling a little.

"Actually you can." Edward announced.

"What..? But..?" my face dropped into a pout.

"I cleaned all the enclosures on today's router and we can feed later tonight, so we are free to stay out." his tone added the 'so there.'

"Edward." I moaned.

"Not now, Bella, we need to get to class."

I knew they were up to something, I could feel it in my bones, I didn't want anything, no gifts, no celebrating, nothing, and they both knew that. But then I should have known better. Alice was an unstoppable force of nature when it came to parties, I had been lucky enough – or unlucky enough, that depended on your point of view – to witness two parties at the Cullens, since I'd known them, Esme's birthday and Emmett and Rosalie's anniversary. Both occasions had been marked by Alice in such grand fashion that even British royalty could have attended and been impressed. I could almost feel the vomit working its way back from my stomach at the thought of what she had planned.

Edward practically had to tow me to class I was so distracted by my worries. I was actually surprised when Edward push me down into my seat in English.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he whispered as he sat next to me.

"Huh..?"

"Why are you so distracted?" he asked.

"Just a little worried that's all."

"About?" he pushed.

"Alice."

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"What is she up to?"

"Oh, I don't believe you need to worry about anything." he smirked.

"You know what she's up to... don't you?"

"Of course." he grinned widely."

"Urgh, you two are impossible." I huffed.

"It wont be so bad, you might even enjoy yourself." then he smiled his crooked smile, the one he knew I could never resist. He was always such a cheater.

"I'm not feeling to well, I think I might just go home and take it easy today." I said.

"Nice try, you are still coming over." he insisted.

"Edward, please." I begged.

It made no difference, he just glared, "Bella this will be the first proper birthday celebrating we've done since nineteen thirty five, cut us some slack."

"Fine, then" I said grudgingly. " I'll go, but no presents." I insisted.

"Thank you." he smirked, and softly kissed the indent below my ear, his lips sending a charge of electricity through me like always, I had to grip hold of the seat, to stop myself from pulling his lips back to mine, just the thought of it had me digging my nails into the chair. Edward chuckled, knowing full well what he'd done to me, it was so unfair of him. But I wasn't one to hold a grudge, no I didn't have to, I would take my revenge quickly enough, that I wouldn't need to hold a grudge. Just the thought of getting him back for doing that in class, had me smiling as a plan for revenge formed in my mind, I saw Alice turn round and glare at me. Then Edward glared down at me too.

"You wouldn't dare." he said shocked.

"Well that was a stupid thing to say, I have to do it now you've said that,"

He had my hands pinned behind my back before I could move. "Don't... I mean it Bella, you know I can't control myself when you do that."

"Fine," I said. "But..." I trailed off.

"But, what?" he growled in my ear.

"Today is a long day, and Alice wont be in any other of our classes after gym to warn you." I smirked. He just growled louder into my ear. "I don't see why it's okay for you to turn me on in class, but not for me to do it to you."

"It's hardly the same, but if you can wait till lunch time I'd be happy for you to do that." he grinned.

"Fine then I'll wait till five minutes before the lunch bell." I grinned right back.

About eight minutes before the lunch bell went I put my hand on Edwards knee, nothing unusual about that, but then I started to stroke up his inner thigh, he stopped me immediately as I knew he would, he glared down at me, but I knew him well enough that it was already too late, my desired effect had already worked, I could see that lust had clouded his vision, and he was struggling desperately to keep in control. Just then the teacher released us from class early, Edward, totally tensed up fighting his urges, pulled me from the classroom before anyone else had moved in their seats. With blinding speed, we were back at home in seconds, our clothes in rags on the floor, he let out a moan of longing as his lips crushed down on mine.

As he lowered me down onto the bed he settled himself between my legs, his fingers sliding into my wetness and circling my clit causing my back to arch as I gave myself over to the ecstasy of the manipulations of his talented fingers. Edward lavished kisses down my throat, licking and nipping playfully giving me chance to catch my breath, but I couldn't breathe, I could barely comprehend anything as he bought me quickly to my climax, the very second that my muscles tensed he re positioned himself and he thrust his pulsing erection into me prolonging my orgasm, rendering me gasping for air and close to exhaustion. He continued to kiss down to my breast were he lavished attention on them each in turn as I met his forceful thrusts with my own, scraping my nails over is hard muscular back as he once again brought me back too the point of ecstasy that had me gasping his name over and over and over again, his tensing expression and his nostrils flaring as he too whispered my name into my skin before collapsing onto me for a second before his arms once again bore all of his weight.

"One of these days I am going to figure out a way to resist you." he said as he walked to the closet to find us both new clothes.

"There's no point," I said as I walked up to him and stroked my hand down his naked back, he stopped my hand before it could go any further, "I have many ways to make you crazy." I said and I licked my lips seductively.

"Stop that, I have created a sexual deviant, haven't I..? You need to eat something before we have to go back to school.

I took hold of his hand and put one of his fingers in my mouth, caressing it with my tongue and sucking it... We never did make it back to school.

Alice drove my car back from school, she came to make sure I didn't escape.

"I never thought that anyone could ever be as bad as Em and Rose, but you two are much, much worse." Alice complained.

"Hey, that's unfair, I'm just a vampire. I am an innocent victim of sexual abuse from my human." Edward teased.

"That's strange." I said slightly bemused.

"Strange?" he asked, confused.

"I don't remember you complaining." I said trying not to smile.

"I think you'll find, I did complain, in class this morning."

"Okay, maybe you did, so should I promise never to abuse you again?" I asked.

"No need to be hasty, seductress." he said quickly. "Maybe just not during school hours." he paused. "No lunch time doesn't count." he added. I started giggling which got much worse when I saw Alice roll her eyes.

Edward pulled me onto his back, and he and Alice ran to the mansion. The speed never bothered me, but I always closed my eyes when Edward jumped over the river. I knew he always did the jump easily, I just didn't want to see for myself.

From the outside of the mansion everything looked normal, well that was a relief. Alice grabbed my hand the second that Edward lowered me to the floor, I looked up at him beseechingly. He just picked up my other hand and kissed it, before Alice dragged me through the front door. As we walked in we were met by a cheer of "Happy birthday, Bella." I took in my surroundings, no decorations, no, parcels, nothing, the room was just like it always was. I sighed in relief, Edward heard me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Thank you." I said to them all, with a smile

"I told you." Edward said in my ear.

"Thank you." I said as I turned to kiss his cheek.

"But..." he added.

"But. What?" I asked, my eyes narrowed of their own accord.

"I have got you a gift, the fact that I chose to wait until today to give it to you is merely a coincidence, but before I show you, I want you to listen to me."

I scowled. But nodded in agreement.

"This is an investment, it is in no way meant as something to keep us apart, and I bought it because I owe you, as It's my fault you no longer have one." he said.

I had no idea what he was on about and that was obvious on my face, he chuckled at my expression. He took my hand and led me passed his family and out of the back door. There tied to one of the big Cedar's was a beautiful Friesian stallion.

I gasped and threw my hand over my mouth in shock, and stared at Edward.

"Is that all right?" he asked as I hadn't spoken. He pulled on my hand that he was still holding, and towed my still shocked form over to the horse.

He was perfect of course, and he didn't seem to mind Edward being near him.

"Oh Edward..." I finally said. "He's wonderful... Thank you." I said between kisses.

"If I had realized you could accept a gift so easily I would have bought you more."

"No, Edward, he's just perfect, just like you." I said.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because we didn't listen to you and we all bought you this." he said pulling my shoulder and turning me around. Alice was walking towards us leading a gorgeous Friesian foal.

"We were pretty sure you would make us take gifts back, animal's are your Achilles heel, I believe." Carlisle said, as they all walked up behind me. "So we thought we would get something you would love." he smiled.

I pulled away from Edward and threw my arms around Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you so much, they are perfect." I said, tears rolling down my face. Happy tears I thought they were a myth. Carlisle was a little shocked but hugged me back, as did Esme.

"You don't mind then?" Edward asked.

"Well of course, it's too much, and you shouldn't have spent money..."

"It was worth every cent, just to see you smile like that." he said, it was true I was smiling so much, it was making my face hurt.

"She does not even have a name yet." Edward said taking my hand and leading me over to the foal.

"Of course she does." I said, it's Cerajee. Spelt C E R A J E E.

"That's pretty, does it have a meaning behind it?" Esme asked.

"Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett." I replied smiling at them all.

"Cool..." Emmett said. "I wanted to get you one of those Goliath bird eating spiders, but Edward wouldn't let me." He chuckled.

"Thanks Em, and I'm sure we can work something out when he's not around." I giggled. And Emmett winked conspiratorially. Edward hissed in my ear.

"No more spiders! Please..."

I rode back home on my new horse, Edward was bringing Cerajee, he covered her face and jumped effortlessly over the river, she never even realised she'd been moved. Nelluc as I had decided to call him as I rode home, was very steady, and completely ignored the traffic on the road, he was fast too. I rode him straight into the paddock. I came back out, for Cerajee. The Cullens all lined up along the fence to watch, as I walked her slowly and steadily so as not to spook her, it's never a good idea for me to move slowly and today was no exception. I caught my boot on the gate and almost flew into the fence, hitting my jaw on the gate lock holder. I felt it as the flesh ripped separating my ear lobe from my head, and then I hit the floor. The pain was excruciating, but the noises around me were even more confusing. I was juggled around and pushed and dropped, there was growling and snarling coming from everywhere, It was all very confusing. I tried to go through the events in reverse order so I could play them back out in my head in order. First I was grabbed by Jasper, but then I was ripped out of his grasp by Emmett, pushed out of the way by Carlisle and I dropped to the floor, where Edward stood over me protectively, growling. I heard Carlisle speak.

"Get Jasper out of here." then he said. "Let me by, Edward." after a slight pause I felt Carlisle's cold hands on my face. "There is too much blood, we'll need to clean her up so that I can see what the damage is." he said. "Bella? Would you like me to take you to the hospital, or would you prefer I took care of this here?" he asked.

"Here, please." I croaked.

"Let's get her into the house." Carlisle instructed.

I felt the ground disappear, and I was in Edwards arms. I could see the strain on his face, he wasn't breathing.

"Alice, go and get my bag please." Carlisle instructed.

I kept my eyes on Edward, he was in so much pain it made me tear up at the sight.

Edward sat me on a stool in the kitchen, but he took hold of my hand.

"Just go Edward," I said through my teeth, trying desperately not to cry, either at the sight of his pain or because of my own.

"I can handle it." he said through his teeth.

"Why are you so masochistic?" I asked, a little annoyed at the torture he was going through so needlessly.

"You might as well go and find Jasper, before he gets too far, he must be in a real state, and I doubt he'd listen to anyone but you right now." Carlisle said.

Edward moved the hair that was stuck to my face, and tucked it back behind my still in tacked ear, he kissed my hair, and then he was gone. I looked at Carlisle to see how he was coping, silly though I knew that was, he certainly wouldn't work at the hospital if he couldn't cope.

"I couldn't have made a worse job of this if I'd tried. I always have to ruin everything." I said.

"None of this is your fault Bella, it was an accident." Carlisle tried to assure me.

"I've never seen him in so much pain." I said unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"This is just one of his biggest fears." he told me, and seeing my uncomprehending expression, he continued. "You being put in danger because of what we are."

Alice bought in Carlisle's bag and said "Sorry, I can't..." and she left too.

"I feel like a leper." I said as Carlisle cleaned away the blood. "Then it is Friday the thirteenth, I should have known, I am now officially my own worst nightmare."

"This isn't too bad five stitches should do it." he said, smiling a little.

Then I remembered Cerajee. "The horses." I gasped.

"Alice is seeing to them, so don't worry."

"You have all been so wonderful to me, and this is how I repay you; I should be quarantined, poor Jasper." Carlisle had a tight hold on my chin, so that I couldn't move, so I couldn't drop my head in shame. "You'll tell Jasper that I'm sorry, and that I'm not mad at him, at all, won't you." I said, though it was difficult with him holding my chin that way, I hoped he could understand.

"Of course, but no one will blame you for this, it most certainly wasn't of your doing, Bella."

"But if I had been more careful." I continued.

"It was an accident, we are all capable of accidents"

"But Edward is angry." I said closing my eyes.

"Only at himself." he said, shaking his head a little. "There, all done, we should get you into clean clothes.

"I'll take you up." Edward said as he walked in. "Thank you, Carlisle.

"Don't mention it." Carlisle said.

"Yes, thank you, for everything Carlisle." I said.

"Any time, sweetheart," he said patting my head.

Edward walked over and went to pick me up.

"I can walk, Edward." I was worried about the blood on my clothes.

"I know that." was all he replied, and his face was expressionless.

"Please, Edward." I begged. He just shrugged, and I walked out of the kitchen alone.

I suddenly felt really sick as I walked up the stairs, it was as if someone was squeezing my stomach.

As I got changed, wincing a little as I pulled my top over my head, I thought about the mess I'd made, and Edwards face. But, he'd get over this, this was nothing compared to what had happened with James, nothing at all. But this was different, this was his brother, but nothing had happened, so I was sure that he'd get over it. Edward was just angry, probably at me for making such a mess of everything.

As I walked back down the stairs, I saw Edward coming from the conservatory. I looked at his face and was shocked to see that he must still be very angry, he must be, he still had the same expressionless mask he always wore when he didn't want me to see his anger.

"I've fed everything, so you don't need to go back in there tonight." he told me, but his voice was wrong, and I could not understand why.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"I... I think I should go home." he said, still emotionless.

I could feel the sick tugging at my stomach again, "You'll come back... later. Right?"

"I don't think I should..." was all he said.

"But It's my birthday, won't you stay with me... please?" I begged, frightened of just how unsure I was. "We don't have to do anything, just watch a movie or something."

"If that's what you want." he replied.

"It is," I said, but after seeing his still expressionless face, I added. "But please don't do anything you don't want to do." I said, feeling a little hurt by his attitude.

"Oh heaven forbid I should do something I don't want to do." he said back, but his tone was almost antagonistic. Then in a softer tone he added. "All right, what do you want to watch?"

"I'm not sure," I'd had enough action for one day, but I couldn't cope with anything romantic either. "A comedy, I think."

"Fine," he said. "You go and pick something out, and I'll go and find you something to eat."

Before I could answer, his back was all I could see as he retreated to the kitchen.

This was so wrong, I didn't know why but he seemed empty of emotion and so distant, he must still be very angry at me, and himself, he always found a way to blame himself for everything. But in this case, I couldn't argue with him being mad at me, this was all my fault. I walked to the front door and called in Gohan and Trunks, and I took them with me into the living room.

I picked out Hot Fuzz to watch, I loved that movie, though perhaps all the blood was a bad idea, I couldn't find anything else so I sat on the sofa to wait for Edward to come in. when he came in he handed me a plate of salad and he sat on the floor by my legs, that was very out of character for him, but what could I say. I couldn't exactly ask him to forgive me, or could I? He didn't move, I couldn't even see the TV by the time the movie started, the tears ran silent down my face, as I stared at the back of his head. I did my up most to keep my breathing even, I didn't want him to turn and see me like this, and he would hear if I so much as lifted my hand to wipe the tears away. Gohan though, as protective as ever could sense my feelings and came to sit next to me on the sofa, being so sensitive himself, he always knew when I was sad.

It was a good half an hour before I could take it no longer, I almost choked trying to get the words out.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh... sorry, what?" he sounded like he was miles away.

"What has you so distracted?"

"I was just thinking about 'the greater good'."

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I blurted out.

"For what?" he almost barked out.

I flinched back into the sofa, and Gohan growled at him. "For making such a mess of everything." I put my hand up to stop Gohan growling.

"How do you work that one out, you fell over and cut your ear, Bella, that hardly deserves a death sentence." he paused, and turned back to the TV. "If you had a normal boyfriend, he could have taken care of you, and he wouldn't have been fighting the urge to kill you himself."

"But I don't want normal, I only want you, I'd rather die than be with anyone but you."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Bella." he said standing up.

"Then don't you be so stupid." I said standing too.

"I should go." he said coldly.

"You'll come back, later though, right?"

"Not tonight." was all he said, he kissed the top of my head and went to leave.

What was so wrong, he'd never stayed away over night before, ever, not once.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I asked suddenly unsure, he just stared at me blankly. "Edward?"

"What?" he said with no emotion.

"I love you." he nodded and walked out. It felt like half of my heart walked out of the door with him, the half he left me with imploded on itself.

I woke at around six AM, I was still on the sofa with Gohan, dehydrated from crying myself to sleep. I went about my morning routine, it had been months since I had had to do it all myself, and everything took me longer because I was so distracted. I kept looking at the clock and the door, but Edward never came. I went to check on the anaconda room that Edward, Jasper and Emmett had built for me, before she had arrived. She was going to be destroyed due to being un-rehomeable, at just over twenty three feet long and a girth big enough to swallow a full grown goat whole, she was a beast. Her previous owners had kept her in an outdoor swimming pool, but she kept escaping and killing neighbours petss and apparently a child had gone missing too. If I hadn't have taken her she would have been destroyed, and I couldn't live with that, she was just such a magnificent creature.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett had built the enclosure in such a way, that I never had to be in the same room as her. I pulled the partition across and locked it, I would clean the empty half tonight. I checked to see that she was okay, she was sleeping happily having successfully eaten half a goat, that would take her a good few days to digest.

The routine took much longer than I thought, so I just showered and missed out going into the gym, not that I had been in there in months. By the time I was walking out to my car, I had half expected Edward to show up, but he never did. I wasn't sure how I got through the day, I don't remember anything about it, and my note book was completely empty. I couldn't face my after school gym class either my stitches pulled every time I moved my neck, so I missed it and drove straight home fervently hoping that the time apart had helped, and Edward would be back to normal. As I pulled up the driveway I sighed in relief seeing him waiting on the bench by the door, though he had a key, and he usually waited in the house, not that we were apart very often.

As I walked up to him his face was enough to freeze me where I stood, my heart stopped completely, and my lungs pushed all the air they had out. I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach by a horse.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Walk with me." he said in a unemotional voice, he gestured for me to go ahead, I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to, this was wrong, this was very wrong. He never attempted to take my hand, and his face was completely empty of life or feeling. It was the most in-human I'd ever seen him. I tried to think through the horror that was screaming inside my head, but I couldn't. We needed to talk, I knew that, so why did I feel so panicked about this. We hadn't walked very far when he stopped walking and turned to me, he just stared at me.

"Okay, lets talk," I murmured, desperately trying to keep my breathing normal.

He took a deep breath before he spoke, if I hadn't known better I would have said he was struggling with his emotions, but he looked, well... emotionless. "We're leaving, Bella." he said in a cold voice.

"We're?" I asked.

"I mean my family and myself."

"Then, I'll come with you."

"Where we're going is not the right place for you, Bella." he stated.

"Where you are, is the right place for me." I argued.

"I'm no good for you Bella." he said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward, you are the very best part of my life." it almost sounded like I was begging, but I didn't care, "My life, my heart and my soul belong to you, I don't want them without you."

He took a deep breath and stared at the ground for a long moment. "My world is not for you." he said grimly.

"Edward, what happened with Jasper was nothing."

"Your right." he said. "It was nothing... nothing compared to what could have happened, and it made me realise..." he trailed off.

"Realise what?" my tone was almost as emotionless as his.

"That I don't want this." he gestured towards me with his hand, his hand could have born a sword for the damage it did, slicing through me.

"What?" I cried out.

"This, the drama, I'm too old for all of it." He said nonchalant and precise, his dead empty eyes on my face. "I've let this go on for much too long, and I'm sorry for that. I'm just tired of trying to be something I'm not." he stated. "Because I'm not human." he said. And I could see that, all to clearly as his eyes stared at me, they were completely devoid of life. "Of course I'll always love you, in a way."

I still tried to argue "That's b..." I started to say, but he cut me off."

"You're just not good for me, Bella."

That I couldn't argue with, "Not good enough for you." I said, more to myself than to him. I knew that, all to well, I never had been.

"No." he said, straight and blunt, as the broken blade that cut into my heart. He stared at me, there was no sign of disquiet or anything in his eyes or face. It was true then, he had finally gotten bored with me, 'his human' he'd called me, I was no more than a pet, I was now a dis-guarded toy.

"Well, that changes things." I said "A lot." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded I suppose it must have been because I was so numb, but then, I had told myself that this would happen, what could I offer him, except problems. He was so much better off without me. But my life was over now.

I had to try something, anything to change his mind. "Don't do this, please Edward." but I could already see that my words were far too late. I opened my mouth to speak again, but nothing came out. He waited patiently, I tried again. "Well, if that is what you want." he just nodded once. My whole body tingled with numbness, I could feel it was ready to crumble.

"I would like to ask one favour though, if that's not too much.?" he asked. I wonder what he saw in my face because something flashed in his eyes in response.

"Anything." I pledged. As I watched his eyes turned softer, more like his normal self, they burned down into mine with such intensity that I felt my knees begin to give way.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered. No longer detached, "Do you understand what I am saying?" I couldn't speak, so I just nodded, helplessly. The cold emptiness returned to his eyes. "I'm only thinking of your animals, so for the sake of all those you have counting on you, take care of you self for them."

I nodded again. "I will." I murmured.

"And I'll make you a promise in return, I promise that this, will be the last time you ever see me. I wont come back, I wont put you through anything like this ever again, and you can go on with your life."

My knees where actually beginning to shake now, my stomach ached and my breathing faltered.

"Don't worry, your human, your memories will fade and soon it will be as if I never existed.

"And your memories?" I asked. My voice breaking.

"I wont forget, but our kind are easily distracted." He smiled despite himself.

"Well that's everything, we'll leave you alone now."

"Alice?" I asked.

"She has already left. She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." he said.

I couldn't concentrate my mind felt as numb as my body.

"Goodbye, Bella." he said.

His last words sent a flutter of life through my heart, they were drenched with... love.

He reached out for me, but instead of wrapping his arms around me, he lent over me and he pinned my arms by my side, as he kissed my Forehead. I felt a rush of air, and by the time I had opened my eyes, he was gone.

**A/N Hope you liked it :) Please let me know what you think, your reviews are my driving force.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Disclaimer... All things Twilated are owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am still totally owned by Edward Cullen! **

BOOK2 A Very Different Story Too.

Chapter two.

That's when it started to hit me, as I stood there next to the paddock fence, surrounded by the deafening silence, completely alone. I seriously thought about following after him, but there was no point, I would never be able to catch up with him, and even if I did, what was the point, if he didn't want to be with me any more. There it was, the ugly truth of it, he didn't want me, so he had left. Left Forks and for all I knew, he could be leaving the state or even the country, I meant nothing to him any more, his promises to stay with me, were nothing more than empty meaningless words, spoken for the purpose of keeping me happy whist I was still entertaining to him, and now, well now it was over. I couldn't breathe, I felt a lump forming under my ribcage, burning, tearing a hole through my lungs. The emptiness I felt was all consuming. My knees buckled and I fell, I felt the grass on my face, just how stupid was he, I thought, as if I could ever forget him. Nelluc came over to the fence to see what I was doing, there was the black truth standing right before me all sixteen point three hands of him. His last gift to me, a permanent reminder of the one I already couldn't bare to be without. I closed my eyes and let the darkness from within take me.

"Bella... Bella..."

I heard Laurinda's voice calling me, but I didn't move, I could feel something heavy holding my legs down, and couldn't understand why I couldn't move them. So I gave in, I realised then that I was still on the ground by the paddock, but strangely I was warmer than I should be after being outside all night.

"Bella!" she screamed, and I felt hands on me, I opened my eyes, and saw that the weight on my legs was Trunks, and I felt Gohan lying beside me, they must have found me and stayed with me all night.

"Oh, Miss Bella, jou frighted me." Laurinda cried out.

It was light, and looked like mid morning, wow I thought, I'd been here for a while, but then I remembered why I was here.

Laurinda helped me to my feet and supported me as we walked slowly back to the house, she sat me on the sofa in the kitchen. She went to the laundry room and came back with a big towel, she wrapped it around my shoulders.

"What was jou doing out zere?" she asked, worridly.

"He... he.. he's gone." I managed to stutter out.

"Who?"

"He left me." I said, my voice as dead as I felt.

"Zis boy, ze won I never see?" she asked. I barely managed to nod. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly, it was such a loving hug, but it was unbearably painful, it was just a reminder that it wasn't the arms I craved to have around me. I had known Laurinda almost six years since she had come to live here, she had been more of a mother to me than anything I had known, I loved her dearly, but she was not the one I wanted with me right now.

She released her hold on me and stood up.

"Stay." She instructed. Like I was capable of moving right now.

She disappeared through the door and a few minutes later she came back with a bottle in her hand, she poured a small amount of the brown liquid into a glass and passed it to me.

"Drink." she instructed again.

I sniffed the liquid, I had no idea what it was but I could smell the nasty alcohol smell. I took a sip, it wasn't nice, and it burnt my throat on the way down, I drank down the rest. I lifted the glass as if to give it back, but I didn't release it, she understood and almost filled the glass. I threw it down my throat.

"Thank you, Laurinda." I said and she came to hug me again, but I shook my head. "Please, go home, I need to be alone." I said turning my back on her and walking to the living room, Trunks and Gohan followed.

I didn't get far into the room before it became obvious that the framed photo's were missing, all of them, I turned and ran up the stairs to my room, my favourite picture of him was gone, he'd done his bit to erase himself from my life. I turned to my bed, where a photo of us together had been, my heart sank, it too was gone. Then I saw the damaged headboard from the first time we had made love, that was too much. He has forced himself into my life. Taught me how to cry, made me love him, love him so much that I would cease to exist if we were parted, and then he'd had enough of me, he'd just left, leaving me with nothing. Being with him had weakened me with his love and protection, I had no will in me to fight. Not even the will to breathe. I felt the devils clawed hand reach into my chest and squeeze my heart, the pain was unprecedented as my heart was ripped out, and my lungs began to collapse, I think I made it over to my bed before the pain became too much and my entire body gave up hope, life and meaning. I was incapable and unwilling to fight back, I was falling, falling down the endless hole, I just wanted to hit the bottom, for it to be over, but it never came I just continued to fall, waiting for it to stop, for the pain to end, it never did.

March...

April...

May...

June...

I had got up at some point I had no concept of the time of day, and I really didn't care, but I heard Gohan and Trunks stomach's rumbling, as they slept in my room these days, and I know the other animals would be hungry too. So almost on autopilot I went into the kitchen, Laurinda bless her had got all the food ready for me. So I went to do the feeding, and check on everyone.

I only had to do the jobs I had always done, that came naturally, as for everything else, I just did what I had to, I turned up for class, I sat in my car for lunch and I came home. I never did anything extra, I never went in the gym not even for PE class, I always made up some lame excuse. I didn't care what I looked like any more, I never looked in the mirror, and if I did I wouldn't have seen my reflection, I went back to only wearing black and I just numbly made it through the day, without feeling. My teachers had sent me back to the school councillor, where I sat not speaking and not listening for half an hour before heading back to class, that was pretty much my routine, and had been for the last few months. Not an awful lot had happened in the months following the end, I had however made two minor changes. I renamed my horses, My stallion became Billy Jo and the filly became Twilight. Saying their names was just too painful. I could not afford to think about my life before, not if I wanted to make it through the day in one piece. I had large open wounds in my chest and it did not take much for them to rip open further, so I did my best to numb my mind and my body, and just not think about anything, that was all I could do to survive. I knew that that was all I was doing, just surviving, I certainly wasn't living, that was not possible for me. So that was how I made it from one day to the next.

The night however was a very different story, every time I closed my eyes I would be searching for the one who stole my heart, I would run and run but the more I ran the more lost I became. I searched and searched but the more I searched, the more obvious it became that there was nothing to search for, that there never was anything, so I would run, lost searching for nothing, and finding nothing but the hollow emptiness that my life had become, that was usually the moment I awoke, screaming. And on the occasion I slipped up and thought about him, then I would have to pay dearly, at night, I would have worse nightmares, so I tried my best not to think about him, I slipped up, often, I was only human after all.

Once I had done my regular jobs I decided to go riding, it was a Saturday so I had every intention of getting away from everything so I left the dogs in the house, and set off for the stable.

I always rode along the river, but there was a point that I would turn into the trees, Billy Jo knew it well and turned automatically to go that way, and once I was clear of the large estate house that I did not want to see on the other side of the river I would cut back to the riverside path. The track through the forest was not an easy one to ride down, but it was preferable to seeing that building that I did not want to think about. So I did my best to numb my head with pointless thoughts. But no matter where I was or what I did my mind would always drift back to the one I tried desperately not to think about. I was forbidden to remember, terrified to forget, it was a hard line to walk, but I did need to remember, because I had to believe that it had all been real, and not some thing my mind had conjured up.

I had been out for about an hour or so, when I heard three gun shots, it was close enough for me to know it was on my land, and this was a no hunting zone. Billy Jo didn't spook to the sound but he dropped his ears. I set off in the direction of the shots. Moments later I found myself in a clearing near the river. I stopped and about one hundred yards away a giant wolf emerged through the trees. It was russet brown in colour and it was the biggest wolf I'd ever seen, this animal was clearly in pain. I could see blood on its shoulder. The animal stumbled and fell to the ground.

Without giving it a second thought, I got off Billy Jo and walked over towards the wolf.

"Bella, stop this right now." A golden voice came clear and lovely in my head. The voice I longed for, it froze me to the spot, "Edward." I murmured. But the voice didn't reduce me to desolate hollowness and mental anguish like my nightmares, it filled me with hope, I had begun to think he was just a dream but I could hear his disapproving tone. He was real, in my head at least, but to me, that was where I needed him the most. His voice was fading, I took another step towards the wolf.

"Bella, go back to your horse, you promised, nothing reckless or stupid." he growled in my head. I smiled at his angry tone. What was happening, I knew he wasn't really here, I suppose I could have finally become so broken, that I had lost my mind completely. Or it could be my subconscious telling me what I thought he would say if A) he were here with me. or B) he actually cared whether I lived or died. All of these thoughts only took seconds to go through my head, but again the sound of his voice was disappearing. I took another cautionary step.

"Bella! No!" he shouted. I was torn, I could see the wolf, it needed my help, and I needed, Edward, I took another step, and Edward continued to yell at me. As I reached the wolf I could see that it had its eyes closed and it's breathing was laboured. I dropped to my knees at it's side, and gently moved the blooded fur. I could see two distinct holes. I was not in immanent danger so the beautiful voice in my head faded away. I took off my backpack and took out my first aid kit.

I carefully took my penknife to the wounds, and made the holes a little bigger, the flesh gave way easily to the sharp blade. As gently as I could I put my fingers into the wound and felt around until I could feel the bullet, I removed it, fortunately it had not gone deep. Then I went to the second wound and did the same procedure. But I had to make a bigger cut, and my fingers had to go much deeper, before I could find the second bullet, it was against the bone. I could feel the wolf's pulse getting weaker, I sewed up the wounds. And dressed them as best I could.

I moved slowly away and waited. I did not want to leave the wolf, just in case whoever shot the wolf came to make sure it was dead. Or to claim his prize. I would not stand by and let that happen.

I must have been there for several hours thinking about what had happened, fortunately no one had came looking. When the wolf began to stir. It lifted its head and stared straight at me.

"Bella, get on your horse right now." Edward growled, in my head, I smiled to myself at the sound of his disapproving voice.

The look I saw in the wolf's dark eyes was almost human. There was nothing else I could do for this animal, so once it had gotten to its feet, I mounted my horse and turned to leave. And Edwards voice faded away.

I was in no hurry to go back, I had little to hurry back to... I noticed then that Billy Jo's ears were turned back, as if he were listening to something behind us. I turned my head to look back and saw that the wolf was following us.

As I neared the paddock I dismounted and opened the gate, I walked Billy Jo in and tied him to a post, and came back out, closing the gate behind me. I walked over to the barn, I noticed the wolf had stayed close to the trees. I opened the barn door, then I went to fetch a dead rabbit from the cold store and I placed it on the barn floor. I wasn't sure if the wolf would take it, or if he was hungry, but he would smell it either way. I went back to the paddock to see to Billy Jo. As I shut the gate behind me, I saw the wolf's tail for a second before it disappeared from view into the barn.

Just before dark I went to check on the animals outside, as I left the paddock, I walked slowly towards the barn to see if the rabbit had gone. As I got closer it became obvious the rabbit had gone, it was not where I'd left it, that was a good sign. At the door, I peeked inside to make sure the wolf was gone before I shut the door, there was no sign of it, so I walked into the barn.

I could hear breathing, no... not breathing, it sounded more like... snoring? Cautiously I went to investigate, lying on a pile of hay was a young half naked man. By the copper colour of his skin I would guess he was from the Quillayute Indian reservation at La push, just fifteen miles away. Next to him lay some skin and the skull of a rabbit. But that was not what was making me shake, because I was most definitely shaking now. I could see two distinct wounds on his shoulder, exactly where the wounds had been on the wolf, only these wounds were almost healed. The stitches had been removed, and to my horror I could see the tiny pieces of red thread on the floor near where he lay.

"Bella, get out of here right now." I couldn't argue with the voice my brain, and I refused to dwell on what this could mean, I backed out of the barn, and pushed the door too. I almost ran back to the house. I was relieved that I had left Gohan and Trunks inside, just in case the wolf had been around.

I sat at the table in the conservatory, with my dogs at my feet, still shaking but my mind was wondering what the problem was.

Hadn't I already accepted that mythical creatures existed? And without all the theatrics that time. Exactly, wasn't one set of monsters enough for one lifetime, and the voice I refused to think his name, I would pay for thinking about it from earlier, tonight as I slept, I would pay with my soul again, just like every night.

The following morning I awoke early after one of my worst nightmares yet, shaken and sweating. I saw to my animals then went to the barn, it was empty so I went somewhat relieved for a shower.

The phone rang before eight AM, I saw that it was Laurinda so I answered.

"Laurinda, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Miss Bella ven pronto ven pronto. Solana está enfermo." she cried.

"What do you mean, Solana is ill, never mind, I'm on my way." I grabbed my tennis shoes from by the door, pulling them on as I hopped over to the garage. She must be really panicked, as she couldn't even focus enough to speak English, so I sped up.

I knew Solana had had a lot of problems lately, I'd made sure that the medical insurance was up to date in case she needed it, Laurinda had taken her several times to the local doctor, but he said it was just a childhood problem, all the infections one after the other, and she shouldn't fuss so much. They didn't even worry about her loosing some weight, she was tiny, slim and five years old.

I was worried. I threw the door open and ran straight to Solana's room. I was horrified at what I saw.

"She's had another nose bleed?" I asked.

"Si."

I checked her all over, she was too thin, her stomach looked bruised and swollen, she had another head ache, she had barely any pigment in her lips and her gums were bleeding. I scooped her into my arms.

"Laurinda, go get my bag and my car keys, and lock up, then come straight to the car." I said grabbing a blanket, and wrapping it around Solana, she was just so weak.

Maybe if I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own problems I might have spotted this sooner, I wasn't sure what it was, but I had an awful feeling, I just hope I was completely wrong. I drove straight to the hospital.

"¿Hacia dónde vamos?" Laurinda asked, hysterically.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." I replied. "Just keep her as still as you can," I instructed.

"¿Qué está mal?"

"I'm not sure what it is, but I will find out." I assured her.

Within the hour of arriving at the local hospital, Solana was loaded into an ambulance, and was on her way to Seattle's Children's Hospital, I followed in my car.

It was a very long day, an uncomfortable one sitting in waiting rooms, holding Laurinda's hand as doctor after doctor examined Solana, and took more and more blood tests. By late evening after scans and x-rays, it was confirmed, except for the main blood tests, that would take longer. My worst fear, I had been right, but worst still it was Leukemia, but in its advanced stages. I'd never been religious, but I knew Laurinda was, so I stayed with Solana, whilst she went to the hospital chapel. If this child's sickness was any more proof than I already needed, what god would be worth believing in if he let this happen to a child. There really was no justice in the world. Murders, get twenty years of hotel accommodation on death row, this innocent ray of sunshine didn't look like she warranted six years of life.

I spent the night at the hospital, and the following morning I made all the arrangements for Laurinda to stay at the hospital, for how ever long it took, the doctors were not hopeful, but until the results came back it was not possible to tell, and some of the tests took up to a week. I told Laurinda not to worry about anything but her daughter, I went shopping and got clothes and supplies for them both, so she didn't need to leave Solana's side. I kissed them both and promised I would come back the following day.

I phoned the school the next morning and explained about the family crisis, it was the last week of school before summer break, so they weren't concerned. I spent the next two days flitting back to Seattle, but Tuesday night Laurinda put her foot down and insisted I finish my last few days of school, I couldn't visit until Sunday. She needed the time to come to terms with the latest news, and so did I. Solana was given the estimated maximum time of one more month. We were going to loose this tiny one, and there was precious little we could do, except make her as comfortable as possible for the time she had left.

It was such a shock to my system, the thought of loosing her so quickly, and once she was gone Laurinda would return to Spain. The shock of it had done one thing, it had woken me up, for the first time in a long time I was looking forward into the future and planning ahead, what ever I could do for the two of them, even though it was too little too late I would do what ever it took to help.

After school Wednesday evening I took Billy Jo and the dogs out for a good run as soon as I got home, I needed to get away from the house so I ran them hard to get the miles between us and home. I came across the clearing where I had first seen the wolf, it was bright with the evening sun, but the light was defused by the over shading trees. I sat on Billy Jo whilst he nibbled at the grass, I was just breathing in the fresh air, and the dogs rested beside us. It was peaceful, tranquil even, but then I noticed movement in the tree's the other side of the clearing, Billy Jo and the dogs all stood to attention, wary, as a figure stepped forward out of the gloom.

"Laurent?" I gasped.

Billy Jo stood proud and strong, and mimicked the now aggressive stance of Gohan and Trunks.

"Bella," he replied, completely ignoring the growls from the dogs.

Another growl was echoing in my head, Edward was with me again, he always seemed to be there when I was in some kind of danger, like he was trying to look out for me still, or more likely it was my subconscious reminding me of my promise not to do anything reckless or stupid, that was much more likely I thought. But right now I needed to make myself focus.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Actually I came here as a favour to Victoria, as she asked me to come and see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens, you see, she's a little put out with you Bella" He said with a slight smile on his lips. Edwards growl became more pronounced, in reaction to his words.

"With me?"

"Yes... You see, James was her mate. And she thinks that it would only be fair if she were to take away Edwards mate, as he took away hers. Mate for mate." I swallowed hard, as the growling in my head turned to furious snarls.

I was curious to know, how he knew it was Edward, in fact it wasn't, he had pulled James off me but it had been Emmett and Jasper who actually killed him and not Edward.

"But the Cullens aren't around any more are they?" he said. It looks like she was wrong about your connection to him, I mean, how much could you mean to him, if he left you hear, unprotected. Oh Victoria wont be happy about me killing you."

His words cut deep within my veins "Please don't." I practically begged.

"I'm sorry you have caught me at a disadvantage, you see I was not only on a mission for Victoria, I was also hunting, I am so very thirsty, and you do smell, mouth watering." he said stepping forward towards me.

Billy Jo stepped back away from him, and Gohan and Trunks filled the gap between us. I had to stop them, he would kill them in an instant. Just then Billy Jo's ears flickered back, and I risked a look behind me, I gasped as not one but six giant wolves emerged from the trees, I recognised the russet brown one.

"I don't believe it." Laurent said before he disappeared from sight.

The wolves bounded after him seconds later, I had to quickly command the dogs to stay, or they would have happily joined them. I turned quickly and sped home as fast as I could. This was turning out to be another very bad week for me, I seriously doubted things could get much worse.

I don't know how I managed to sleep that night, but I must have because I awoke early again, screaming and crying.

Back at school. I had started, somewhat reluctantly talking to Mike again, and he was becoming more and more chatty, even though I did my up most to avoid him. He still managed to catch up with me on the way to Biology, on the last day before summer break.

"So are you coming to the game, to watch me play, after school?" he asked.

"I don't know Mike." I didn't want him to get any ideas.

"Just as friends, right, it is the championship game after all." he said.

"Maybe." I said, I didn't want to upset him with a definite no, things with Mike had finally settled so that I wasn't terrified to be in the same room with him, but it was still, Mike after all, and leopards don't change their spots.

"Cool, I'll win this just for you, okay?"

"Sure, Mike." I said fighting back my grimace.

I was really desperate to get away from school when last bell went, but Mike caught up with me again, so I didn't get to escape.

The opposing team were top of the league for sackings, and Mike had been sacked three times in the first half of the game, he manage to make it all the way through to the fourth quarter when he got hit again, his head had crashed with another players helmet, we heard the crunch up at the back where I sat.

When the ambulance arrived I was on my way to my car when a teacher called after me. Mike was asking for me to go in the ambulance with him. I groaned internally and reluctantly agreed to go.

At the hospital I waited with Mikes parents in the waiting area. Once the doctor said it was okay to go in the room, Mike's mom ushered me in whilst she and her husband spoke to the doctor.

"Hi," I said meekly. "How are you?" I asked, but then I saw his face.

"I remember now." was all he said. Edward started to growl in my head.

"Remember what?" I asked nervously.

"I remember what I had planned for you, plus bonus for me you have no boyfriend excuse any more, so I will have you."

"Mike, no." I murmured. Edward's growl got loader.

"You can have it the easy way or you can have it the hard way," he said angrily, but then his voice completely change, "So it's up to you, my love." I turned to see his parents walking over to his bed. His mother had her hand over her heart.

"Oh, how sweet, young love." she gushed.

I all but ran out to the taxi rank. By the time I got to my car, I threw myself inside and mashed the locks down, shaking I drove home.

School was over I told myself, I had no reason to see him again for the entire summer break, I would avoid town, and shop on-line, just like I used to. All in all I thought, this was turning out to be one of the worst weeks of my life. Not the very worst that honour was reserved for... well not something I could bare to think about right now, but this was definitely right up there near the top.

The following day, once all my routine was done, I decided to take a another longer than normal ride on Billy Jo in the woods, to clear the turmoil in my head, but as I galloped him along the side of the river I had the distinct feeling that I was being watched, and Billy Jo's ears flicking seemed to confirm that, but that was ridiculous apart from anything else there wasn't much that could match his speed, okay a vampire could easily, I stopped that thought dead, taboo subject, forget it and move on I told myself. But another horse I would hear. No, there was no other sound, but I could still sense it, I decided to play it safe and I headed back towards home, at this speed it wouldn't take long.

As I got to the paddock, I noticed with horror, Mike's car was parked by the gate. Then I saw Mike walking towards me from the back of the house. I didn't know whether to run, should I get back on my horse or what.

"Have you made your mind up yet?" It was hard to hear over the terrifying growling and snarling in my head. "Or do I decide for you?" Mike called as he got closer.

I started to back away, pulling Billy Jo with me, then I noticed his ears, I looked quickly in the direction that Billy Jo's ears were pointing, I was scared, had Mike brought others with him?

**A/N Hope you liked it :) ~How much more will poor Bella have to endure before she breaks? As always please let me know what you think, your reviews are my driving force.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Disclaimer... All things Twilated are owned by Smeyer, I on the other hand am still totally owned by Edward Cullen! Absent or not!**

BOOK2 A Very Different Story Too.

Chapter three.

That was when it moved slowly out from its hiding place in the trees, the massive russet brown wolf, it was growling viciously, adding to the sounds of snarls and growls in my head. It was baring its teeth, and walking straight towards Mike.

"What the hell?" Mike shouted.

Two more wolves appeared, one either side of the russet one. One was chocolate brown the other was dark grey, they were both very large, but not as big as the russet one, but clearly the same kind. I cringed away from the thought of what they were, as I watched I heard running behind me, I turned quickly. But Mike was running away from me, high tailing it back to his car. Once his car was out of sight, I turned back towards the wolves, the two new ones had retreated back several metres. I looked directly at the large russet wolf, and I mouthed the words.

"Thank you." Unbelievably the wolf nodded, turned and ran back into the trees, followed by the other two.

A few moments later, the tall Indian boy I recognised from the barn walked towards me, wearing just a pair of cut off jeans. I didn't move, but I started to undo Billy Jo's saddle.

"Hey there." A deep husky voice called. "I'm Jake, I mean, I'm Jacob Black, but everyone just calls me Jake." the dark skin on his cheeks seemed to darken even more, as if he was blushing.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and said. "Hi Jake, I'm Bella."

"Yeah, I know." he grinned. "Hi, Bella." there was a long uneasy silence.

"Thank you... For that." I said to him.

"Oh... yeah, no problem," he paused then added. "So, I'm guessing you already worked it out, huh?" he said messing with his short hair, uncomfortable about the topic I guessed.

"I saw you in the barn, whilst you were asleep."

"You seem okay with it though?" he stated, but it still sounded like a question.

"It freaked me out a little, in the beginning."

"But not now?" he asked.

"Well you have had ample opportunity to kill me, if that was your intention, but you haven't, plus after today, I am pretty indebted to you, and the other day too I guess."

"Na... not really. I still owe you big time, for getting those bullets out, I thought I was a gonna for sure, and then you stuck around, in case the hunters came back, that was very brave of you." he said. "or really stupid." he added.

"I thought you were a sick wolf, who needed my help." I said, slightly irked.

"I was." he said nodding. "So I owe you big time for that..." he paused. "So what did that little punk want anyway?"

"It's a long story." I shrugged.

"I've got lots of time." he said smiling down at me, and taking the saddle out of my hands, he looked even taller than I remembered. "Well?"

So I explained about Mike and everything that had happened, I left out the parts about the one I couldn't bare to mention, until Jake pressed for more info that is.

"So what was the trigger?" he asked.

I sighed and said "I had a boyfriend, and he didn't like that fact." I said grudgingly.

"Had?" he'd picked up on the one key word that I hoped he wouldn't. "What happened."

"His family moved away." was all I said.

"Where to?" he asked and I was starting to feel uneasy with his questioning.

"I have no idea." I answered truthfully.

"Oh... so this punk will be back then."

"I hope not, but... he is pretty persistent." I admitted.

"Well... maybe I should stick around... just to be sure, I wouldn't want to leave you undefended., would I?" he said with a grin. But then his expression changed. "What was going on between you and that blood sucker the other day? It looked like you knew him."

"We had met once briefly." I admitted.

"You know, he was a blood sucker, right? And that he was about to kill you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I admitted, and yes thanks for showing up when you did." I said. "What do you mean by was... exactly?"

"We killed him?" he said grinning, "And his red headed girlfriend is next."

"V..Victoria is here?" I gasped, and then I wobble, dizziness spinning in my head along with Edwards growl in response to her name. Jake caught me before I fell and pulled me against his side to hold me up.

"Bella..! Bella are you okay?" he asked worried, "Do you need a doctor or something?"

It took me a few minutes to settle myself down enough to speak.

"What's wrong Bella, did you get sick?"

"No Jake, I'm not sick, I'm scared."

"Scared? What? Of this Victoria?" he asked. "Do you know why she's here, and why she keeps coming back?" He asked and I nodded. "You know what she's after?" I nodded again. "Tell me Bella." he encouraged.

"Me... she wants to kill... me." I gasped out.

"But why?" he asked, shocked as he encased me in his big strong arms.

"Because the Cullen's killed her mate." I admitted.

"The Cullens? You knew the Cullens?" he frowned. I nodded absently. "So why does she want to kill you? He asked, his brows furrowed.

"Because they killed her mate, so she thinks it only fair to kill Edwards mate, but she doesn't know its not like that now, not for him anyway." I murmured, feeling the hole in my chest burn at the mention of his name.

"What? I don't understand." he looked confused but then comprehension crossed his face. "Wait, you mean you were dating a Cullen?" he asked then he made a disgusted sound in his throat. I was still too shocked that Victoria was here, so I ignored his disgust and nodded again. "Urgh, did you know what he was?" he asked releasing his hold on me, and turning me to look at him.

"Not to begin with." I murmured. But I could feel the edges of the wound burn painfully, so I wrapped my arms around myself, to hold myself together.

"Is that why they left, because you found out?" he asked.

"No," I couldn't talk about this. "I'm nothing but human after all."

"Of all the stupid... if that leach..." he continued to mumble to himself, but I was far more concerned about Victoria.

"Wait," he said again, "You knew and you still dated him?"

"Please, drop it Jake." I begged.

"Why would you date a vampire?" he asked again.

"Why would I discuss that with a werewolf I don't know?"

"Good point." he said, then he added. "Is it just me, or does everyone have it in for you?"

"Certainly feels that way sometimes." I agreed.

Jake turned towards the trees, and made a strange coyote type bark, and moments later two more young men walked towards us from the trees.

"Guys this is Bella. Bella, this is Quill and Embry." Jake introduced us then filled them in about what I had told him. Then he told them to go and tell Sam.

"Yeah guys you go let Sam know what's going on, I think I should stay here and watch Bella... In case either one comes back."

Quill and Embry grinned at each other, mocked punched Jake in the shoulder then they left.

"You don't mind do you? If I hang around I mean?"

"No, I don't mind." I admitted, it was easy to talk to jake, and I hadn't really been able to talk to anyone in a while, so I didn't mind him staying around, especially knowing Victoria was out there.

"I would like to be around if anyone comes after you again." he said and I felt my body shudder at his words..

Jake followed me around for the rest of the day, asking me questions about things I like to do and he was fascinated by my love of animals.

"Well I guess this explains why you came to help me, but do you always carry a first aid kit around with you?" he asked.

"I am pretty accident prone so it pays to be prepared." I told him.

I made food for Jake and he ate enough to feed about ten people, I don't know where he put the food, but he kept eating. Whilst we ate the phone rang, I jumped and stared at it. So Jake picked it up.

"Swan residence." he said, then paused whilst the person on the other end spoke. "It's the Stud Farm?" he asked me. So I took the phone.

Once I put the phone down and looked at Jakes face he had one eyebrow raised.

I laughed at him. "Someone from The Stud Farm will be here on Thursday to collect Billy Jo, my horse." I informed him.

"Why?"

"To use his Stud services." I explained.

"Wow, I didn't realise you were a pimp for your animals, where do I sign up." he chuckled. I just rolled my eyes at him.

Jake seemed to be perpetually happy, it made it difficult to be sad or depressed around him. It was easy to slip into familiarity with him, and it soon felt like we had been friends for years instead of hours. He stayed until I was ready to go to bed, as I let him out of the door he said.

"Don't worry about a thing honey, I will be keeping an eye on the house tonight."

"No, Jake, you need to get some rest." I complained, but he just chuckled as he slid out into the darkness.

"Night Bella."

"Night, Jake."

I went slowly up to bed worried about the days effect on my dreams, I closed my eyes reluctantly and I must have gone straight to sleep as the next thing I knew was the alarm was going off. I was totally shocked, I had slept the night through without one dream, good or bad, and I was better rested than I had been in months. I got on with my routine quickly, today I could finally go and visit Solana at the hospital.

I was about to set off for Seattle when Jake arrived.

"Where are you off to?" he asked meeting me half way to the garage.

"I'm going to visit Laurinda and Solana, in Seattle."

"What time will you be home?" he asked somewhat dejectedly.

"I should be home by four, why?"

"I was sort of hoping to stay for lunch." he said sheepishly.

"Sorry Jake, I wont be home." his face dropped. "But." I added. "I have put a roast on to cook for you, it should be done for about five."

"That's great." he said his face breaking into an enormous smile, it looked like it must hurt. "Um.. I was wondering if..."

"What? Spit it out Jake, I'm in a hurry." I said.

"I was wondering if I could invite all the guys over, I'd like you to meet them, and Emily too." he asked biting his lower lip nervously.

"Of course Jake, I'd like that, How many, I might need to pick up some more food on the way home, if they all eat like you." I said remembering just how much food he had eaten last night.

Nine, including us two, and don't worry about it, I'll go get supplies."

"Oh, okay." I opened my bag and fished my wallet out.

"What are you doing?" he asked shocked.

"I'm getting some money out for you."

"Don't you dare." he said, he sounded like I had insulted him. "I'll get it, I'll just bring some of everything, don't worry none of anything will get waisted." he said with a grin, he gave me a hug. "Drive safe okay."

"Okay, see you later Jake."

"Yeah, see ya."

At the hospital Laurinda was waiting for me outside of Solana's room.

"We need talk now." she said and she pulled my hand and walked out to the hall, pulling me with her. "I come to terms, you need to too."

"What is it?" I asked fear clear in my voice.

"Not one month, only half month left... maybe."

"What?" I gasped, I could barely breath. "Only a week?" I murmured.

"Two at most."

"But..?" I didn't know what to say to that, it was such a painful shock. "Oh, Laurinda." I said the tears blurring my vision and spilling over, she pulled me in for a hug.

"I arrange family come for funeral, then." she hesitated. "Then I go back home, you understand? No?"

"No... I mean yes I understand." I shook my head trying to get my head around it, I knew she would leave, Solana was the only reason she stayed. "When did they tell you?" I asked.

"Wednesday, she had bad turn for worse, by Thursday, they told me, not long."

"But why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"You have your own life and problems."

"But you should still.." I tried to say but she just shook her head.

It took me a good ten minutes to calm down enough to go and see Solana, I needn't have bothered, she was almost out of it, she just about managed to give me a weak smile, she had so many monitors and drips and tubes attached to her that you could barely see her, and she was in an oxygen mask to help her breath, it was a most awful sight to behold, she looked so tiny, it was breaking what was left of my heart to see her like this. I held her tiny hand in mine and I read her, her favourite story book whilst Laurinda took a break and went to get something to eat.

I cried most of the way home, I was passed caring so I floored it all the way home, not one traffic cop all the way, so I was home before four. As I walked out of the garage I saw Jake walking towards me, he took one look at my face and pulled me straight into his arms, he hugged me tightly and I sobbed worse than ever, it was worse as, as much as Jake was starting to mean to me, the heat of his body had me wishing for a very different set of arms, and that made me cry all the more. Eventually I pulled it together and went in the house to sort out the roast, Jake showed me the food he'd bought and I started to peel potatoes when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Jake said.

He was back moments later. "Bells, this is Sam and Emily."

"Oh, Hi I said shyly."

Emily had a basket full of things with her. "It's lovely to meet you Bella, where would you like me to put these?" she asked showing me an enormous chocolate cake and the most muffins I'd ever seen.

"Oh, over here." I said indicating a clear work top. "You didn't have to bring anything." I told her.

"That's okay, I love to cook and I know how much Sam and his brothers can consume in one sitting." she said smiling lovingly at her Sam. "Oh, wow, Bella I love this kitchen." she said picking up the peeler and starting to peel the potatoes.

"Hey." I complained. "You are a guest."

"Like I said, I love to cook." she informed me again.

"Good," I said, "I'm not."

That was all it took for her to completely take over and organise everything.

"Smells good." Sam said approvingly. "What are we having?"

"Venison." I said, smiling despite myself.

"Wow, can't wait." he said smiling back warmly.

Next to arrive was Paul, who Jake had warned me that he was rather ruled by his temper, but he was cordial enough around me. Jared was fun, he arrived with his girlfriend Kim. Then Quill and Embry arrived, Quill pulled me into a hug like we were long lost buddies.

"Long time no see, Bella." he said, grinning down at me.

"Quill, can't breath," I gasped, and he released me, "It was only yesterday." I pointed out."

"Like I said, long time." he chuckled.

Watching them all together I could see why Emily called them brothers, they were all like very close family and the teased each other all the time.

Jake took his brothers, on a tour of the conservatory, whilst Emily, Kim and I prepared the banquet. They were all a fun group to be around, and Emily and I got on well, it was obvious to me that she cared very much for her pack, she mothered them all. The boys discussed their plans of attack for Victoria, and Jake insisted that the house be kept under constant watch, in case either Mike or Victoria showed up. Their love and excitement was infectious, but when they discussed attacking Victoria, Emily and I shared a knowing look, she didn't like the idea of them being near Victoria any more than I did.

It was an odd feeling being amongst these people I didn't really know, but they made me feel part of the gathering, and I felt a sharp pain in my chest at the whole being with family, now that the family I wanted to be part of was no longer an option for me, but despite the ache in my chest the comforting warmth of Jakes arm around me helped a little, he was observant, he seemed to notice when I held my chest together and he also seemed to know that I couldn't talk about the ones he wanted me to talk about, and in response his arm was there as comfort, at least I hope that's all it was, the jibes he was getting from his brothers was rather worrying. Was it very wrong of me to be enjoying myself this much with everything that was going on around me? The guilt over whelmed me bringing Solana back to the fore front of my mind. The pack stayed till quite late but Jake stayed to help tidy up after they had left, not that Emily had left anything to do, the kitchen was left immaculate, and before she left I told her that she was welcome in my kitchen any time.

I walked slowly to my bed and grudgingly got into it, I knew that I would be making up for not having nightmares last night and the thought of what I was going to go through scared me silly, I knew it was silly to think that way, what with Solana dying, Laurinda leaving and Victoria and Mike stalking me.

I wasn't wrong about the nightmares, I wondered around the woods looking for something that wasn't there, something I couldn't remember, and I was being chased by nameless, faceless darkness, I awoke drenched with sweat, my eyes red from crying and my throat sore from screaming. I showered before I did anything else.

Jake arrived early to let me know everything was fine, he and Sam were going to go further afield to check for scents of Victoria, but he assured me that Quill would be watching the house in the mean time and the others wouldn't be far away.

Two inspector arrived from the SPCA, just after 9am, they weren't the usual inspectors but I wasn't concerned, they had a vet accompanying them, again it wasn't anyone I recognised. They asked for all my papers and records on all the animals. I gave them everything, I kept extensive and immaculate records on every animal I had. Six hours they stayed for, and they checked on every animal. The inspector that seemed to be in charge was a little, okay he was a lot nasty, but we can all have an off day. So I shrugged it off. Apparently there had been a complaint from a Mr Newton, they had to investigate it and I would receive a written report on their findings in the next few days. I cringed internally. Before their car was out of the drive I had the zoo on the phone, my solicitor was next on my list.

Quill popped his head over the fence when he saw me in the paddock with Twilight, well I assumed it was Quill, as he was chocolate brown, he'd told me he had chocolate fur when I let it slip last night that I loved chocolate his answering grin was gleeful, Jake pulled me closer to himself in response and more teasing followed, mostly from Paul. It was scary how big Quill was in his wolf form, I hadn't seen any of them this close up before apart from Jake, and he'd been lying down at the time. I went over to him and put my arms around his neck, to hug him.

"Hey sweetie." I said. He made a noise that sounded like a chuckle and licked my face.

"Eww, that's gross, Quill." I said trying to wipe my face with my jacket. "I take it there has been no sign of anyone today." he shook his head, then he pushed me with his nose. "What?" I asked. He looked towards the house, then pushed me again. "Okay, okay I'm going." I said holding my hands in the air surrendering. He made the chuckling sound again.

"I've made food for you, its in the kitchen if you get hungry." I shouted over my shoulder and I went back inside.

Quill appeared in the kitchen, minutes later followed by Embry and Paul, but they didn't stay long, just long enough to eat, and tease me about seeing them without Jake to protect me. Apart from that I didn't see anyone all day, but I was comforted knowing there was someone near by. But it seemed like a very long night on my own, I kept myself busy doing more cleaning than normal, and eventually the time came for me to go up to bed.

I woke up screaming as usual, but it was earlier than normal so knowing I wouldn't get back to sleep, not that I would want to, I got up and started my routine. I phoned the hospital, but Laurinda said that Solana was much worse and she didn't want me to see her that way. After a while she convinced me to stay away, but she asked if I could start packing up her things in the apartment. So that was what I spent most of the day doing.

It had been quiet most of the day, just the occasional phone call from the zoo or my solicitor, I knew things weren't going well with the SPCA as the zoo had been contacted by them, asking if they could take some of the animals, before they had told me I couldn't keep them, my solicitor hadn't been able to get much out of them. They just kept saying the investigation is on going, and would give nothing more away. So I spent the day worrying myself silly, did this mean that I might have some of them taken away? I was beside myself, and Jake was always busy, or to tired, so I didn't want to trouble him with my problems, or any more of my problems I should say.

When he finally showed up I lost my temper with Jake and sent him up to what was my parents room to sleep, he'd been up for forty odd hours, when he turned up to give me an up date. The pack were on alert and patrolling the area because of Victoria, so grudgingly he agreed.

About an hour later I was in the conservatory when I heard knocking on the door to the garden. I walked apprehensively and called the dogs with me.

"Who is it?" I called out, before unlocking the door.

"Your new man." Mike shouted, the dogs started barking and Edward was yelling in my head.

"Bella, get out of here... now." Edwards voice instructed.

Before I could take another step, the door smashed open, the dogs ran out automatically, and Mike ran in. Trunks grabbed hold of his legs, and Mike screamed out in response as the blood oozed from his leg, he fell but managed to kick Trunks off himself. And he kicked the door shut, leaving the dogs shut out.

"Bella get out of here." Edward voice roared.

I did as he instructed but Mike caught up with me quickly, I tried to block the hits as he began punching me.

"Mike... stop." I begged.

"Then, don't, run." he said each word accompanying it with a punch.

I kicked out, but I didn't have the strength to back it up and he blocked it. But this angered him and he caught hold of my arm and swung me back towards him, he pulled so hard that I bounce off him and smashed my head into the corner of the window to the anaconda room, I felt the glass as it smashed and sliced into my head. I screamed in pain but Mike grabbed hold of me and started dragging me, my vision was blurred by the blood running into my eyes, and I could feel my consciousness slipping away. Then I saw Edwards face, and I knew then that I was ready to die. So I let myself drift into unconsciousness. That's when I heard Jakes voice as he shouted out my name. I couldn't follow what happened, I felt the ground as I hit it though, and I could barely make out the sound of a fight.

"Bella... Bella, can you hear me?"

I felt the sofa beneath me, and I was able to slowly open my eyes. I could see that I was in the kitchen, and Jake was holding me up.

"Oh, Bella." He said, his voice saturated with relief.

"W... what happened, where's Mike?" I asked terrified.

"I knocked him unconscious, hopefully he'll be out for a while."

"But what happened Jake?"

"Nothing, I just pulled him off you and punched him in the face, you should have heard the noise when I broke his nose, its was very satisfying."

Jake had cleaned up my head and fortunately the cut wasn't deep so he just wrapped a bandage around my head.

You may have a bald patch there now though, you have a big slice of skin loose.

"Wait here," he suddenly said, but he only went to the back door, and let in Quill and Embry.

"Sam and Emily are on there way." Quill said. "Sam said to wait for him, before we go near the scum." he added with a growl.

"How are you doing Bells?" he and Embry asked, Quill came over to hug me.

"Okay, I think... Thanks." I answered, trying to smile a little. They both smiled back.

It was only about ten minutes later that we heard Sam's car pull up the drive, so it wasn't long before they went into the conservatory, and seconds after that Quill came running back out into the hall.

"Emily, Bells come take a look at this... its so awesome." Quill shouted excitedly.

I walked slowly into the conservatory, Emily held my hand. We walked towards the anaconda room, and I froze as I turned the corner, my brain scrambling to

understand what it was seeing.

"Jake how long has he been like this?" I ask horrified.

"I'm not sure, about half an hour or so, I guess."

"She can't possibly..." I trailed off.

"I don't know... she's doing a pretty good job." Embry laughed.

"Great way to go," Quill laughed too. "Squeezed to death."

"But how did she get out?" I wondered aloud.

"She must have come through where you broke the glass." Jake answered.

"What do we do?" Emily asked.

"Well maybe we should just leave her to it." Sam said.

"You can't mean that." Emily objected. "I know he probably deserves it, but..."

"There's nothing we can do. I said my voice dead. "It would be impossible to stop her at this point." I said as I looked at the scene in front of me.

What little of Mikes body that was visible was wrapped in the coils of the anaconda, his head already in her mouth, if she didn't get the angle of his shoulders right she would suffocate, if she did, then she would swallow him whole, but it would take her hours to do it. And at that point all I could think was, that I hoped the Inspector didn't pay another surprise visit any time soon.

Sam fixed the door for me before he left, and I promised not to go back into the conservatory until they arrived in the morning. Jake found some wood to board up the window to the anaconda room, and they would be back in the morning to move her, and see if she had successfully eaten her supper. I went off to bed, but obviously I didn't sleep. By three in the morning I gave up and got out of bed.

It was too dark still to work outside, and I couldn't go into the conservatory. So I went over to Laurindas to finish off packing her things, the apartment wasn't very big, but she had more things than I had in the whole house, but then the house was very feng shui and minimalistic. The only place that held lots of things was the office, so once I'd finished the apartment, I went to the office and started to pack everything in there too, I hadn't been in here for months, and I had no interest in the contents, so I had every intention of burning it all.

Once it got light enough I started to cook breakfast, I whisked up the eggs for omelettes and put the bacon on to cook, I opened the back door to waft the smell outside, minutes later Jake, Quill and Embry arrived. I finished cooking and left them in the kitchen to eat whilst I went out to clean the stables, when I'd finished that I was brushing Twilight when movement caught my eye on the other side of the paddock.

I stood frozen in the paddock, there was the red headed monster leaning against the fence on the opposite side of the paddock from me, I knew that she could be next to me and snap my neck in the blink of an eye, but she sauntered cat like towards me. She was in no hurry, as she slowly walked towards me, Gohan and Trunks came to stand in front of me, and even Billy Jo came to stand as my protector, he reared up threateningly as she approached. Gohan and Trunks lunged forward and I threw myself on top of them to stop them. I grasped Gohan around the middle, but Trunks was that little bit further forward and his collar slipped out of my grasp, he lunged towards Victoria and yelped, he fell motionless to the ground at her feet.

"Nooooooooooo..." I screamed.

I threw my arms around Gohan I could not allow him to share his brothers fate. I felt the ground begin to shake, and from the corner of my eye I saw Jake, Embry and Quill running towards us at full pelt, Jake phased mid jump as he leaped over the fence, Victoria gave me a longing look and then disappeared in a blur, the boys on her tail.

Once they were gone from sight I released Gohan and almost fell on top of Trunks, I pulled his limp body into my arms, his neck was broken, I clenched him to my heart, and my tears did not fall silently, I literally wailed with the pain it caused me to have his limp dead body in my arms. He was my baby, we had been through so much together, and now like everything else, he'd been taken from me. I could take no more, I had lost so much, but this was worse than almost anything, what had I done to deserve this, whatever it was he didn't deserve this. I couldn't allow for anyone else to die, I looked at Gohan as he sniffed his brother and up at Billy Jo who towered over us, I would not stand by and watch them die too, they didn't deserve it.

I shut Billy Jo in the stable with Twilight and put Gohan in the house. Then I went back to the paddock with a shovel and as the rain began to fall I began to dig a hole. The final resting place of my loyal, loving, friend, companion and protector, he was so much more than just a pet, he was my baby. I was not quiet as I dug, I truly cried my heart out, tears mixed with the rain on my face. I wrapped Trunks in his favourite blanket and after hours of digging I lowered him into the hole. Jake had offered to help when he had return from his unsuccessful hunt, Victoria had evaded them again, but I had to do this myself, my way to say goodbye. Jake came and helped to fill the grave with me. When we had finally finished I collapsed in a heap on top of the piled earth. Jake picked me up and carried me in his arms back to the house. I was covered in mud, Jake carried me up the stairs and into my bathroom, he turned on the shower and climbed into it with me, he sat on the shower floor with me cradled in his arms, rocking me as the hot water slowly washed away the dirt, but my tears continued to fall.

After I had cried myself out Jake had wrapped me in towels and put me in bed, where I fell exhausted to sleep. Hours later I got up and wondered down stairs, the house was empty but I found a note in the kitchen.

Bells...

Your pet snake has successfully eaten her meal and is back in her room, sleeping happily. So its safe for you to go in the conservatory, stay safe and I will check up on you later... love Jake.

Once I had finished feeding I went to the office again to finish boxing up all the files ready to burn, I had almost finished when my solicitor called, he was fighting to keep my animals, I was in danger of loosing them all, and despite the zoo's back up, I wasn't old enough or qualified enough to keep most of them. I argued for my parrots, they are Laurindas, I wanted her to have them, they would miss her the most. Later he called back to say he won the parrots but nothing else, they would be here in the morning to start moving the animals away.

That was when I made up my mind, and I knew what I had to do, I phoned the local estate agency and told them I was selling up, the guy was there within half an hour of the call. By the end of the night he had sold it, to someone who had been waiting for one like mine to come on sale. So I would be moving out. So I spent the rest of my time packing what little I had, and taking it over to Laurinda, it didn't take many hours, to empty the house. By tomorrow the animals would be gone too, I would have nothing left. Again I didn't sleep well, though I had moved into Solana's room, and it was most unfamiliar for me, I felt restless and more alone than I had ever been, my life was spiralling downwards uncontrollably and I was completely lost.

**A/N Hope you liked it :) All hail the anaconda! ~Do you think I have tortured her enough yet? Plz don't hate me for killing Trunks, it broke my heart writing that. As always please let me know what you think, your reviews are my driving force.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Disclaimer... All things Twilated are owned by SMeyer, I on the other hand am still as you are fully well aware am totally owned by Edward Cullen! Absent or not!**

BOOK2 A Very Different Story Too.

Chapter four.

The Stud Farm owner arrived first thing, and after the most horrific nightmares I'd had yet, I asked if they would to take Billy Jo for an extended time and as he made a fuss of Twilight and Gohan I saw the only chance I had, I hated to do it, but I asked him if he would take the two of them as well. I explained about the SPCA saying I was too young etc and he agreed to take them until I could make other arrangements. I hated having to say goodbye to them all, the pain cut me deep, but I loved them too much to stand by and watch them die too, so I had to do it for them, so I said goodbye to my beloved dog and to my only connection to Edward.. his gift, but I couldn't think of myself, my feelings didn't matter. I ran into the house, I couldn't watch the truck and trailer drive away. I lay on the sofa in the kitchen, in more pain than I could imagine was possible to have again.

The car from the SPCA arrived soon after my call from my solicitor, despite the fact that Mike was no longer around, the charges still stood. At seventeen I was too young and under qualified to be solely responsible, for many of the animals in my care. It was deemed that I could not keep, a crocodile or caimen, or snakes over five foot long, which basically meant all of them. The iguana's, the big fish, even half my spiders and lizards, I managed to fight back for the sake of my macaw, and cockatoo as they were Laurindas, but they were the only two cases I won. Everything else was to be taken, and rehouse, probably somewhere with less adequate housing, but I would loose, everything I held dear.

The inspectors waited for the zoo truck to arrive, due to having consumed an entire goat recently, I informed everyone, the anaconda was docile enough to move easily, she wouldn't require feeding again for a good few weeks. They loaded up Urwin, my lovely crocodile and my python, the caiman and anaconda, they would be back later for more, whilst the inspectors were out of earshot I informed the zoo director who was also there, that he might as well benefit from the rest of the feeding stock and small reptiles, he was happy to oblige, by late afternoon, most of the conservatory was empty, I tried to stay out of the way, I busied myself, packing, what little was left in the house. I made a bonfire in the paddock, for all the left over things, and added to it by emptying the files from the office to it, along with all the hard drives, from the many computers I'd removed and smashed with a hammer. There was not much left of them, I had a lot of built up frustration that I put into the hammering. I'd soon burned everything, fortunately the door with the booby trap and been removed so I could get in and out of the office easier, the house was soon empty.

I'd just made myself something to eat and sat down when the phone rang, it was Laurinda, Solana had died a few hours earlier.

When I got to the hospital, I found the nurses to explain the procedure for funerals, so I didn't have to let Laurinda listen to it, it was hard enough for me, and I was not her mother. When I found Laurinda I just threw my arms around her, I didn't need to speak, this poor woman had come to America to marry her love, who died just four months after they married, and now the daughter, their only child was gone too. She had nothing left, and nothing to stay in the States for any more.

Laurinda came back home with me, and the funeral would be tomorrow evening, Laurindas family would be arriving in the morning and would be going back with Laurinda on Sunday. I had arranged to use the local hotel for the wake and for the guests and I paid for everything. I also put a large thank you in the form of cash into Laurindas bank account, I felt it was the least I could do.

Again I never slept and I left early to get out of Laurinda way, I hired a car and driver to take her to pick up her family at the airport. And I took my car and went and just drove around nowhere in particular in a daze.

I thought about how Victoria had taken the life of my dog, I had sent my horses to the stud farm for their own safety. Mike had taken most of my other animals, I gave the zoo what was left of my breeding stock of food. And in the end they had what was left of everything thing else too, I had two parrots, and they spent most of their time with Laurinda, so they would be going back to Spain with her. No heart, no life, no animals except for my beloved Gohan who for his own safety I had left him with my horses, nothing left. No Laurinda and no Solana, and no home. I had no more reason to be here, my life, meaning, everything was gone. I felt so alone and it was like the world had turned its back on me. I could feel the walls closing in and I just couldn't take it any more. So I did one last thing I left instructions of what to do with the rest of my estate at the bank. Then I drove down to the cliffs at La push, I sat there in my car empty and alone, and I knew what I had to do.

"Don't do this Bella." Edward begged in my head.

But you don't want me, and I have nothing else left, I said back in my head.

"Please... for me." he whispered.

I looked at the radio that I had never used before, and switched it on, for some sign that this was a mistake, a new song was just starting, it was You don't have to say you love me by Dusty Springfield © a very old song. I listened to the words, to see some sign in them.

When I said, I needed you

You said you would always stay

It wasn't me who changed but you

And now you've gone away.

Don't you see that now you've gone

And I'm left here on my own

That I have to follow you

And beg you to come home.

The words turned over in my head and the hole in my chest ripped open with agonising ferocity.

You don't have to say you love me

Just be close at hand

You don't have to stay forever

I will understand

Believe me, believe me

I can't help but love you

But believe me, I'll never tie you down.

Left me here with just a memory

Life seems dead and so unreal

All that's left is loneliness

There's nothing left to feel.

I turned my car toward the cliff and pressed my foot down hard on the gas

"Bella... No!"

As the car hit the water and the air bags exploded all around me, a new song started, it was Barry White and the song was The first the last my everything.

The first, the last, my everything  
And the answer to all my dreams  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are  
I know there's only, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two  
You're all I'm living for  
Your love I'll keep for evermore  
You're the first, your the last, my everything

And with you I've found so many things  
A love so new only you could bring  
Can't you see it's you  
You make me feel this way  
You're like a fresh morning dew on a brand new day  
I see so many ways that I  
Can love you till the day I die  
You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a-a-a a dream  
You're the first, the last, my everything.

My tears were filling the car as well as the water running in from everywhere. I felt the urge to save my own life, but I fought it back.

"Bella, don't give up... no... please, fight." his enraged voice shouted from my head.

The car hit the sea bed and fell backwards, I was upside down.

"Goodbye Edward, I love you." I said.

The air space disappeared and I struggled futilely in my seat, the salt water scorched my lungs and everything went black.

**A/N O.O... if I said 'The End...' would you believe me? No probably not. Well as always plz let me know what you think. And yes More soon :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N Disclaimer... All things Twilated are owned by SMeyer, I on the other hand am still very much owned by Edward Cullen! Absent or not!**

BOOK2 A Very Different Story Too.

Chapter five.

I felt pressure on my ribs and a fountain of water came out of my nose and mouth, and I breathed in air, into my water logged lungs.

"Bella? Bella?" came Jacobs panicked voice, but it was distant.

I couldn't answer him, I was actually pretty annoyed to find that I was alive. More pressure on my chest, and another fountain of salt water, came through my nose and mouth, burning as it came.

"Bella honey, are you alive?" he asked. "Can you open your eyes?"

With a little effort I opened my eyes they were burning too.

"Oh, Bella" he said, his voice saturated with relief.

"How..." I croaked. "How did you get me out?" I asked.

"I ripped the car door off and dragged you out."

"But how did you know where to find me?"

"I was in the forest and you passed me, so I ran after you, I saw you stop and I thought you must have seen me, so I was running to your car when you hit the gas and drove off the cliff. So I dived in after you. Why in the hell would you do that Bella?" he asked angrily. "I know things have been tough, but you should have come to me before you did something like this. What if I hadn't of been around..?" he chocked off unable to continue. "I need to get you dry." he said and he scooped me up into his arms.

Minutes later we were inside Jakes tiny house, he put me on the sofa.

"Stay there." he instructed.

He disappeared for a few moments then he came back with a towel, a t-shirt and some old sweats.

"They'll be huge on you, but that's the best I can do." he said. "I'll step outside whilst you change."

"Don't go anywhere just yet Jake, I'm too tired to move right now." Sleep deprivation and drowning had taken a lot out of me, I was truly exhausted. I wrapped the towel around myself, and Jake came and sat next to me, his body heat soon warmed me and I quickly fell to sleep.

I awoke suddenly, the noise of an engine woke me, I realised as I opened my eyes that the engine was actually Jake snoring, he was leaning against me, and he weighed a ton, and I was pinned into the seat by him. So I moved his arm a little, he woke instantly and jumped off the sofa.

"Sorry Jake."

"Oh hell, how long have I been asleep? Sam's going to give me hell for this."

"What time is it?" I asked and followed his line of sight to the clock on the wall.

"Six thirty. Come on Bells, I'd better get you home." he said grabbing my hand and towing me out to his car.

"Can you do me a favour?" Jake said after a while.

"That depends what it is."

"If you ever feel the need to kill yourself, can you come and talk to me first?" He asked, I just frowned at him. "Better yet, come talk to me before it gets that bad."

"Sure, why not. If I ever see you long enough, I guess I could mention that, whilst your out risking your life for me, Yeah I'll mention that there's no point cos I don't want to live anyway." I said sarcastically.

"I guess I have been pretty busy, lately, but Bella... You mean a lot to me, so please, I wont be able to concentrate on anything if I think you are going to do something like that again."

"I know, I'm sorry Jake, I just..." I stopped suddenly, alarmed by Jakes actions. We were pulling up the drive and Jake had stopped suddenly and stiffened.

"Jake what wrong?"

"Vampire." He said, and I began to panic.

"What..? Where..?" I gasped, he nodded towards the house. "How do you know?" I asked.

"I can smell it." he growled.

I whirled around, that's when I saw my black Mercedes in the garage, but that cant be right, I thought, my car was on the ocean floor, I gasped, that was Carlisle's car. Jake started to reverse at speed out of the drive.

"Stop... stop." I yelled, opening the door, "Let me out."

"Bella there's a vampire in your house, and you want to go to it?"

"It's the Cullen's." I yelled.

"Are you sure?" he yelled back.

"Please Jake." I asked almost climbing out, and Jake was still reversing.

He stopped the car and grabbed my arm.

"Bella, this is Cullen territory, if they are here, then I can't protect you here."

"You don't have to." I said, pulling out of his grasp. I heard his tyres and engine protesting as his car screamed out of the drive. I ran straight for the door, it was open, I walked in slowly, not as sure as I had been, the house was in darkness, and despite it still being light outside, very little light came though the window. My hand searched along the wall for the light.

Suddenly the light came on before I had reached the light switch.

"Bella?" the angelic voice cried out in surprise.

"Alice." I shrieked, and threw my arms around her.

"Would you like to tell me how your alive." she asked, "and why you drove off a cliff..? and why is the house empty?"

"It's a long story, Alice... Why are you here?" I asked, but she didn't answer, she was leaning away from me, I looked up and saw the problem, her eyes were black, she was thirsty.

"Oh, sorry Alice." I said pulling away from her.

"It's my own fault, I left in such a hurry, I need to go and hunt... right away."

"You'll come right back though, right?" I asked unsure.

She smiled. "One hour."

"I'll be in the apartment." I told her. "Hurry."

She kissed my cheek and disappeared. I locked up and went to the apartment, no one had been in there since I left this morning.

As soon as I got into the apartment I went for a shower, I dressed and went into the tiny kitchen, I wasn't hungry but I hadn't eaten all day, so I made myself a sandwich, I heard the door click and I turned to see Alice walking in.

"So?" she said.

"You first." I insisted and walked into the small living room, pulling her with me.

"Okay, I saw you drive off the cliff, I didn't think, I just jumped on a plane and came here. I don't know what I thought I could do, and I hadn't been watching for you, I promised that I wouldn't, but just because I wasn't looking doesn't mean that I don't see." she explained.

I wasn't sure what she meant, "So you came alone?" I asked.

"Yes, he'll be furious if he finds out."

"So he doesn't know?" I asked trying to conceal my disappointment.

"No, I haven't seen him in months, he calls in occasionally but he wants to be alone." she said glumly.

"If you saw me go in, how come you didn't see Jake get me out? It could have only been seconds later. I said.

"Who's Jake?" She asked.

"He's a friend." I answered coyly.

"Was that who brought you home?" she asked in deep thought.

"Yes... why?"

"I don't know... I can't see... How did he get you out?"

"Well Jakes, sort of strong." I answered coyly.

"Strong..? How?" she asked suspicious.

"Well he's um... he's a werewolf."

"A werewolf! Bella..! So much for you being better off when the vampires left town." said shaking her head angrily.

"That's just it Alice, the vampires didn't all leave. If it wasn't for Jake and his friends, Victoria would have killed me by now, and Laurent before that I guess."

"Victoria? Laurent?" she asked alarmed, I nodded. "Start from the beginning, and tell me everything." she instructed.

So that's what I did, every single detail right up until Alice's arrival, I left out the part about me hearing voices, she didn't need to know just how mental I had become. I was crying well before I had finished.

"Oh Bella, I had no idea." she cried out, pulling me in for a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Alice, Its not like you left for my benefit is it." I said, and she shuffled uneasily in her seat and changed the subject.

"So where are you going to live? And how long before you have to move out." she asked.

"I hadn't thought about it Alice, I hadn't been planning to be here."

"Bella." she shouted.

"Alice, nothing has changed, I've still lost everything, and soon you'll leave again, and I'll have nothing."

"You have your life, and you can still live it." she argued.

"No Alice, he took my heart and soul when he left, he left me broken, then Victoria and Mike took all I had left. I promised I'd carry on for all those who depended on me, well now they are all gone too, so my promise is no longer valid."

"Oh... Bella..." she paused. "So what do we do now? I need..." she broke off, and we heard a knock at the door.

"Bella, going by my lack of sight earlier, I'd guess that, that is your friend." she said frowning.

"What... you can't see the werewolves?" I said with a gasp.

"So it would seem... I think I should leave now."

"You'll come back, wont you." I begged truly panicked that she would leave me so soon.

"Just as soon as you put the dog out."

She was gone before I had left the room. She was right of course, even blind Alice wasn't slow.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to come and check that you were okay."

"I thought that you couldn't protect me here?" I questioned him.

"I guess I don't care about that." he said walking in, "who's here?" he asked.

"Just Alice."

"Are there others, I mean will the others be coming back too?" he asked, almost demanding.

"No." I said and I felt empty and depressed just having to admit it out loud.

"How long is she here for?" he asked, rudely.

"As long as she wants to be Jake, she's my best friend."

"She left you though." he said and it felt like a slap across my face.

"Doesn't everyone?" I spat back feeling angry and hurt.

He ignored me, "I'd better get back, I shouldn't be here."

"Yes Jake you leave me too, go ahead."

"Oh, Bells, you know it's not like that, they are our enemy." he said pulling me into a hug.

The phone rang and I just glared at it, so Jake picked it up.

"Laurinda's apartment." he said, then he went all stiff. "No, she's not here." he said, then whoever it was must have requested more information because he added, "She's at the funeral." then he hung up.

"That was a bit rude." I said, "Who did you just hang up on?"

"Doctor, Cullen." he growled.

"Why didn't you let me speak to him?" I asked really getting more and more angry by the second.

"Cos he never asked for you, and he hung up on me." he said. "I've gotta get out of here." he said as he almost ran out of the door.

"Jake, wait." I shouted as I ran after him, I couldn't let this end with us both angry, but he stopped in the hall way and I ran into him and fell over.

"Bella." Alice screeched.

"What's wrong Alice?" I said as Jake pulled me to my feet.

"It's Edward." she gasped.

The calling of his name opened the unhealed wound in my chest. "He thinks your dead, Rosalie told him why I came here." she said in a panicked voice.

"Well it will be okay, you can tell him when he calls again." I said.

"Bella, he won't call again, he believed her." she explained. "I need to talk to Carlisle, but he's out of the country at the moment."

"But Carlisle just called Alice." I informed her.

"When?"

"Just seconds before you came in." I said.

"Bella, that wasn't Carlisle, that was Edward." she said. My knee's buckled and my breath caught as the fire burned in my chest. I glared at Jake. "What did he say?" she asked.

"I don't know I didn't speak to him." I said. She repeated the question to Jake.

"He asked for Laurinda, and I said she wasn't here." Jake said.

"Was that everything?" Alice asked him.

"Yeah."

"No." I interjected. "You said she's at the funeral."

"Oh... no." she gasped.

"What is it Alice?"

"He phoned here, to see if it was true, and when your friend confirmed that she was at the funeral..." she broke off.

"He thought that he meant my funeral." she nodded. "But it will all get straightened out, right?" I asked, feeling unsure.

"Bella, he's going to the Volturi, he thinks your dead... so he wants to die too."

"What? He can't... why would he do that? He left... he didn't want me any more." I said, tears falling down my face.

"I don't think he ever intended to out live you by long." she said shaking her head.

"What can we do? Can we stop him?" I asked her almost begging.

"I don't think so, but there might be a chance... but Bella I can't take you to the Volturi... I can't see anything with the dog here." Alice said throwing her hands in the air.

"What ever Alice, we have to stop him, no matter what." I said.

"Do you have a passport? Please tell me you do, I don't have time to forge one."

"Yes I do." My parents might not have taken me anywhere but they had always kept my passport up to date.

"Go get it, and pack a few things." she instructed.

I turned to run but Jake held me back.

"Bella, don't go..." He begged.

"I have to Jake." I told him.

"You really don't though.. you could stay here, and alive, with me." he said.

"I'm sorry Jake, I have to go."

"He left you." he said angrily.

"And." I spat. "I will not let him get killed because he feels guilty for not saving me again." I informed him. How could I explain? How could I make him understand? Edward had to exist, he was the meaning of life, no world could exist without him.

I pulled away and ran to my packed boxes. I grabbed my purse, passport, some clothes and my toothbrush, and I ran out to the car where Alice was waiting, cell in her hand.

Jake grabbed my arm as I passed him, "Bells, please stay alive." he begged.

I pulled him closer and kissed his cheek, "Bye Jake." I said as I ran to the car, seconds later, tyres screeched as we speed out of the drive on down the road.

**A/N As always plz let me know what you think, its the reviews that keep me writing, so we need them to be able to save Edward :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N Disclaimer... All things Twilated are owned by SMeyer, I on the other hand am still happy to be owned by Edward Cullen! **

BOOK2 A Very Different Story Too.

Chapter Six.

"Bella, how soon could you have a jet ready from Seattle, to fly us to Pisa in Italy?"

"Cell?" I asked, and she handed hers to me. Five minutes later I asked. "How soon can we be in Seattle?" I checked the speed dial, it was at 125mph and rising. "About thirty to forty five minutes. And make sure there's a hire car waiting the second we are off the plane. No I don't care, just tell them to make sure its the fastest car they have." I said and closed the cell and handed it back to Alice. "The jet will be ready and waiting." I informed her. She pushed her foot down further on the gas.

Today had been one of the most bizarrely mixed up days I had ever had the misfortune to experience. One dumb move had set off this change of events like domino's, I wondered what more could go wrong, but I couldn't afford to think like that, I had to believe that we could save Edward, I could not think for a second that we might fail or I would be incapable of doing anything at all. It was strange how easy it was for me to think his name now, maybe because I wasn't planning on living much longer without seeing his face, I was going to find him, something I had ached to do since the very second he had left my side. Lost in my thoughts the time slipped past me without my knowledge and in no time at all Alice was driving through the gates on on to the airfield, were the private jet was waiting.

As we took our seats, I turned to Alice and asked. "Can you see anything, Alice?"

"He is going to the Volturi and asking to die."

"What will they say?"

"I can't see that yet, it won't be long now, he is almost there, he has a strategy plan in case they say no, he plans to make a scene, he thinks they will act to stop him, which they will." she said frowning.

Her cell rang once and it was at her ear. She spoke to low and quick for me to hear. I sat quiet waiting for her to finish. I should have known that things were going too well, and it was inevitable that the good luck couldn't last.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked when I realised that she was rigid in her seat and she was staring at nothing, she looked like she was miles away in a day dream but for the frown on her face. "Alice what do you see?"

"The Volturi leader Aro, has read Edwards every thought, they truly don't want to destroy him, 'Wasteful' that's the word they will use, they are planning to ask him to join them."

"What will he say." I gasped.

"I don't know, but knowing Edward I'm sure it will be colourful." she half smiled. "But, they know all about you now too, so if they find out that you are still alive..." she almost choked unable to finish.

"What Alice? What will they do?" I asked almost terrified.

"I don't know, I wont see that until they find out." she said. "You rest now, I need to concentrate." she said lifting her feet onto the seat, and resting her chin on her tiny knees.

I sat and thought about what had happened. Where was I going, and what was I doing. I was going to stop Edward from getting himself killed, but I was going to... what? Get kidnapped again? Its not like things had changed, Edward's feelings wouldn't change, he wouldn't want me just because I was still alive and he wouldn't need to die.

But the Volturi would do what to me? Change me? I'd be happy with that, its what I had wanted, but without Edward there was no point to forever, but I'd wait until I was back home before I thought about what next, perhaps it would be easier to let the Volturi kill me, but would I run the risk of being kept as a prisoner again? I was going to die anyway, so what did it matter what happened, as long as Edward was safe, that was all that mattered, I could use myself as a bargaining tool I suppose. My life for his. But what if I was too late and they killed him, well then I would just have to provoke them into killing me too. I didn't realise that I was crying until I felt Alice's cold fingers on my cheek.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked.

"What if we are too late Alice? What if they kill him before we get there?"

"Bella, there is still a chance, but only you have any chance of getting near him, he would hear my thoughts and act that much sooner, you are our only hope."

"If I was a vampire I could help, and I'd find him much quicker."

"Honestly Bella, I think this has got well out of hand, and I was thinking I should just change you myself." she said frowning again.

The momentary excitement of her statement made me forget myself.

"Do you really mean that Alice?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do it now, I could help so much more." I said. "Bite me Alice."

"Shush... Bella we don't have time now, and I don't think the crew would appreciate you screaming in agony for three days, that's if I could do it without killing you."

"If you don't do it now you'll change your mind." I sulked.

"No I don't think I will."

But then I remembered that it didn't matter anyway, he wouldn't want me any more than he did now, in fact he'd want me even less, he never wanted me to be a vampire, not ever.

Alice gasped "They have told him 'No.'"

"What will he do Alice?"

"I need to watch him carefully, you sleep. I need to really concentrate." She said. So we both lapsed into silence.

I must have fallen to sleep, as Alice woke me to make sure I had some food, we were still about half an hour from Pisa, where ever that was.

"What's happening Alice?"

"He had a reckless few hours of idea's for exposing himself, but he's going to keep it simple."

"Simple how?" I asked.

"He's just going to walk out into the midday sun."

I looked out of the window, the sun was already bright and high in the sky. "We'll be too late." I almost cried out.

"He's going for the more melodramatic, he's going to wait until noon, when the sun is at its highest, and Volterra will be full of tourists, the Volturi will act quickly." she said. I started to hyperventilate.

"Bella, Bella calm down, we still have a chance."

It wasn't long before the jet started to descend, when it finally came to a stand still on the asphalt I almost flew down the steps, Alice snagged the keys as she passed the driver, and there waiting for us was a bright yellow Porche 911 turbo, well it should be fast at the very least. Moments later we hit the road and Alice had her foot to the floor, and the speed dial was passing 150mph in less than a minute.

"Is there still enough time Alice?"

"Hopefully." she said. "Listen, Bella. If the Volturi catch me they will destroy me, seeing me as his accomplice, and we have no idea how they will react when they see you."

"Alice, that doesn't matter, right now, the problem is how do we find him."

"He'll be under the clock tower, but Bella, there are hundreds of people, tourists, it will make it difficult for you to get through. I'll get you as close as I can, but you may still have a good way to run, and please, don't trip." she said.

Oh yeah, that would be just like me, end the meaning of my existence, because I cant run straight.

The sun was almost at its highest point in the sky.

"Hurry Alice."

"There's Volterra." she said nodding in the direction of the hills to the right of us, in the distance.

The speed dial was almost at two hundred MPH, but the closer we got to the town, the slower we had to go, though it was still too fast for the type of roads we were on. As more and more traffic built up, Alice weaved in and out through the traffic, but it seemed to be taking forever, I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat to make the car go faster.

"Alice?" I almost screamed out as she pulled through the threatening looking gateway into the town, and drove down the tiny streets, until she skidded to a stop.

"Bella, follow that path, it will lead you straight to the clock tower, he will be to the right of the tower, you have two minutes, I will take another route, now go."

I set off running in the direction she had pointed, climbing the hundreds of steps and pushing passed people, she was right, people were everywhere. As I reached the top of the steps I saw that I still had another hundred or so steps to climb, would they never end? I climbed as fast as my legs could carry me, people cried out as I pushed passed, I didn't care, I forced myself out into an opening, I could see the clock tower, but I could see that both the hands of the clock were pointing to the twelve, and then the clock tolled out its first chime. It rang through my ears like an explosion, it was the sound of my fragmented heart exploding.

I saw a gap in the crowd and I ran towards it, realising too late as I crashed into the low wall that it was a water fountain. I threw myself into the water, despite the hot sun the water was icy cold but I pushed on, I had a clear run half way across the square, passing half of the crowd. I stepped onto the low wall using it as a spring I hurled myself into the crowd they parted easily to avoid the splash of water that I brought with me. Another chime rang out, the heat of the sun on my skin was blistering, I could feel the exposed skin on my face and hands beginning to itch but I ignored it, I could not afford the time to think about the pain I might be in later because of it. Right now I had one thought, one goal and that was Edward. That was when I saw through the crowds of people, a passageway and there in the entrance was the most devastating and yet most beautiful sights I'd ever seen, it was the man I would happily walk into the jaws of death for, my memories of him had been so imprecise, he was more glorious than everything in the universe combined.

"Edward." I screamed. But my voice was drowned out by another chime of the clock, like a death blow.

Edward dropped his shirt and stepped forward, one more step would put him within full view of the surrounding crowd. I pushed myself harder, I could barely breath any more, and I threw myself bodily into him, trying to push him back into the dark safety of the alleyway. It was like running head long into a brick wall, a move that would have caused me to fall back and smash to the floor but his cold strong arms caught me, his eyes were closed.

"Ahhh... The sun for my midnight." he said pulling me to him.

"Edward, open your eyes, you have to move." I begged. "Look at me, I'm alive, please Edward, we have to move before..."

I did not get to finish, he swung me around understanding and moved into the darkness.

"Bella." he almost cried out, pulling me into his chest and hugging me tightly for a second, before he released me, and so fast that I didn't see it happen, he pinned me against the wall of the alleyway with his back to me, he stood protectively in front of me.

Two dark cloaked figures appeared out of the gloom.

"Hello again, Edward."

"Felix, Dmitri." Edward nodded to each of them cordially. "It seems I wont be requiring your assistance after all gentlemen."

"We just wanted to inform you that Aro would like to speak with you again."

"Fine." Edward said through his teeth. Then he turned his head slightly. "Bella, you go into the square and do some sight seeing."

"No." The tallest figure said. "The girl comes with us."

"You can go to hell." Edward hissed at him.

The two figures instantly moved into a crouch, ready to spring at him, they were angling themselves to come at him from two sides, Edward tensed ready for the attack, he was endangering himself to protect me.

"Hey guys, remember there are ladies present." came Alice's trilling voice.

The two figures straightened up, evidently they didn't like even numbers.

"Please Edward, Aro merely wishes to chat with you." The slightly shorter cloaked man said.

"No." Edward growled.

"Enough," came a tiny child's voice from the gloom of the alleyway. This figure was tiny. Not even a teen. "Follow me." she instructed. And everyone did exactly what she said without question.

"Just do what she says." Alice hissed in my ear as she came to stand at my side.

Edward on my other side pulled me tight against his side and left his arm around me. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here Alice." Edward said as we followed the child.

"It was my mistake." Alice replied.

"So what happened?" he asked her. It went very quiet, I could only assume Alice was thinking about all the things I had told her.

Edward gasped and I looked up, I saw that he was staring at me, a horrified expression on his face, I supposed if you put it all together what had happened over the last few weeks, it was pretty horrific. He pulled me tighter against his side, and put his cold hand against my face, he stroked gently along my cheek bone, and stared into my eyes as we walked along the dark back alleyways.

I realised then that this would be the only reunion we would get, so I put both of my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, I stared longingly up into his eyes, as he stared down into mine.

It was cold in the shaded streets and where the water from the water fountain had soaked through my clothes I was freezing, my teeth started to chatter, Edward, realising his cold arm around me wasn't helping, tried to pull away from me, but I refused to let him go, who knew how long I had left with him.

"No." I cried, holding him tighter.

So Edward began rubbing my arm, in an attempt to warm me with the friction. I didn't want to think about what death I was going to, right now whilst Edward had his arm around me, and his hand was tracing my face, my cheeks and my lips, it almost felt like he wanted me too, I guessed that I wasn't a bore to him at this moment. So I breathed in his wonderful scent, and pressed my face into this stone chest. It felt like he kissed my hair, and I quivered at the mere thought of it, his chaffing hand got faster.

As we rounded the last corner we came to a menacing looking ancient entrance to a building. I cringed into Edward as we walked in, the child walked straight to a waiting elevator and waited until we were all inside before she entered. It felt most uncomfortable, when the cloaked figures lowered their hoods and I could clearly see their heinous red eyes, it made the whole situation so much more sinister.

Once we had left the elevator we walked along a corridor passing door after door, until we were led into an oval room that resembled a turret of a castle. There were many people gathered in the room and I felt Edward and Alice go rigid. As I took in the people I realised they were all vampires, I was feeling slightly out numbered, and extremely human.

I watched in horror as the cloaked men, Felix and Dmitri that had brought us here bowed, to the obvious leader, this man was dressed all in black and he looked ancient, I gathered this was Aro the one that Alice said could read peoples thoughts, he walked, almost like he was floating to the child.

"Jane, dearest, you brought him back alive, and Bella and Alice too."

"Yes master." the young Jane whimpered to him.

I almost gagged, was this what they would expect from me, well I thought, the day I bow down to anyone will be the day that hell freezes over. I didn't do subservience, and I didn't take orders, so if that was what they wanted from me, then they were in for a very rude awakening.

He walked over to us "Everyone, you remember Isabella, though we remember you as Kristen, still as strong willed as I remember, never met any human as stubborn and you were just seven years old, not that I have that much dealings with humans. Still as pretty as ever, you have grown it to a very attractive young lady, I can quite see the attraction for our young vampire friend here." he said, gesturing to Edward.

Edward growled, I squeezed my arms around him tighter, I didn't want him in any more danger.

"I have to know, are you still as powerful a shield as I remember?" he asked holding his hand out to me, I looked up at Edward, and he nodded, so I hesitantly, released my hold on Edward and put my hand into Aro's.

After a few moments of silence, he laughed. "Yes, yes, still the same as I remember," he gushed. "though from Edwards memories I gather that you remember anything of your time here." he didn't wait for me to answer. "Well we don't need to go into detail about any of that."

I could feel a rumble starting to build in Edwards chest, and his lips were beginning to pull back over his teeth.

"Would you prefer that she knew everything then Edward?" Aro asked him. Though his smile was polite his eyes were mocking, this looked so much worse with the dark burgundy irises.

"No." Edward growled through his teeth.

"I thought not." Aro said. "Hard to believe its been a decade." he went on as if nothing had passed between them.

"I don't suppose you have changed your mind Edward, we would be happy for you to join us."

"No... Thank you." Edward said, he struggled to keep it polite.

"Hmm what about you Alice, would you consider joining us." Aro asked.

"No thank you." Alice chirped.

"And what about you Bella, we have always wanted you as part of our family, will you not stay with us." Aro asked, and Jane hissed behind him, but he ignored her, but Edward snarled, whether in reaction to Aro's question, or to Jane's hiss, I didn't know.

"No... Thank you." I said quickly before Edward could get into any trouble.

"So what do we do with you know?" Aro mused. "If only it were your intention to change her." he said to Edward, I looked up to Edward my eyes beseeching, but I saw only sorrow in his eyes. It made me feel sick, so he would rather die than have me around forever, my chest began to rip open and my hands dropped away from Edward, if his arm had not been tight around me, I would have fallen to the ground.

"This is a sadness.." Aro said. With a long sigh. "Oh well, Felix." he nodded to Felix.

"No!" Edwards snarled, and Alice pulled me to her protectively. Edward jumped towards Felix but stopped suddenly, I turned to see him fall to the floor in obvious agony. The pain it caused me to see him hurting was all consuming. I saw to my horror, that Jane was smiling down at Edward as he writhed on the floor. Was she doing that?

"Stop... stop that!" I shouted trying futilely to escape Alice's hold on me.

I tried not to look, I could see the pain in Edwards eyes, I couldn't let him suffer this way, but then Aro stepped forward.

"Jane." Aro said.

"Yes master?" Jane said looking up, as she did so, Edward stopped writhing and got to his feet.

"You fight for her, you risk pain and death for her, and yet you wont change her." Aro pointed out. "And I am sure now that you never will... so this is your choice..." but Aro didn't finish, Edward must have heard his thoughts and he lunged towards Aro, but before he was anywhere near him, Jane reduced him to his knees and Felix pinned him in place, his hands around his throat ready to snap his neck.

I went to scream, but before the scream could come from my mouth, Alice covered my mouth.

"Wait," Alice shouted. Bella will be one of us, I've seen it, I will change her myself." she informed them.

Aro glided towards us and took her hand.

"Fascinating." he said after a few moments. "To see what you have seen, even before It has happened.

"But that will happen." Alice said.

"Yes, yes its quite determined." he agreed. And Felix released Edward.

Edward came straight to my side, and Alice released me to him. I went to him, but I was hesitant about it.

"Aro! You can not let them leave like this." a callous clocked figure said from behind him.

"Easy, Caius we can always hope for a change in the future and besides I am so very curious to see how Bella turns out." Aro said, his voice quiet though held a menacing threat.

"So we may leave now?" Edward asked.

"Yes of course, but come and visit again soon." Aro replied.

"Or we may come and visit you." Caius called from the group of gathered vampires.

"But please don't leave until after dark." Aro said. "Here, take this." he added, taking the cloak from Dmitri and giving it to Edward. "You're a little conspicuous, he said indicating Edward's bare chest. "Goodbye now my young friends." he said as Edward and Alice pulled me out through the door.

We took the elevator back down to the ground floor, and went to one of the couches in the waiting area, Edward pulled the cloak around himself and sat pulling me into his lap, he wrapped his arms around me. I knew this would hurt me later but right now, I needed to feel his arms around me, I needed to feel safe and secure, the way I could only feel in his arms, the feeling I had craved for, for so long. I supposed as we were saved from death, and for now at least we were out of immediate danger, he was not angry with or bored with me, he lent forward and kissed my hair, and he started to traced my face with his fingertips as he discussed getting away from here with Alice. I assumed we would take the porche back to Pisa and take the jet back to Seattle, then he would be free to go off and I would go... where? Collect my boxes and go to a hotel somewhere and make plans for what..? another attempt at killing myself? Well I would need to talk to Edward first, I needed to make him understand that he doesn't have to feel guilty about not saving me, and just because I have no life to continue with, he has his own life to go on with and doesn't need to think of me again, it was over, he had mostly moved on, but he needed to move on completely and not think of me, or any guilt for me any more.

I could feel the tears welling up as these thoughts went through my head. And I knew that it would be too much to hope that he hadn't noticed, he was staring too intently into my eyes not to notice.

He lent forward and wiped the now overflowing tears away with his lips, the feel of his lips on my face made my dead heart sing, and for a moment, here in his arms I could feel happy, just for a moment, whilst it felt like he cared about me.

"Is it really sick of me to feel happy right now?" I asked.

"No... we have a lot to be happy for," he said, and I nodded. "We are alive for one thing..." I nodded again. "And together." he whispered.

"Hmm." was all I could respond to that, sure that he didn't feel that one tenth as much as I did.

I wasn't sure if I drifted in and out of sleep as I sat in Edwards arms for hours whilst we waited for nightfall, I just spent my time memorising his face, his eyes and his lips, I reached up to trace his face with my fingertips, the way he was tracing mine, it was my pain after all, I would face it when it came.

When it finally started to get dark, Dmitri appeared and said that we were free to leave now, I stood immediately, and Edward pulled me close to his side as we walked out.

"Where is Alice?" I asked, realising that she was no longer with us.

"She has gone to retrieve the Porche." he said, as he finished speaking, Alice pulled up in front of us, Edward climbed in the front seat, and pulled me into his lap again.

Not having a back seat meant that it was extremely cramped in the front seat, it was a tight squeeze for Edward, so I was surprised that he didn't insist on driving, it probably would be less of a squeeze with Alice and I sharing the seat, but he practically lay the seat right back and I lay on top of him. It wasn't exactly comfortable laying there on his cold stone body, but to me it felt heavenly, and it was cosy in the cloak, I just stared into his eyes as he stared into mine, I wasn't thinking about anything apart from the fact that he was here with his arms around me, but then, his arms were just there as it would be impossible to put on the seat belt, but he was staring into my eyes, and I registered how dark his eyes were, he was thirsty, which meant he was suffering too, being so close to me.

It wasn't long before we were at the airport, Alice disappeared again and came back with new clothes for Edward, before we got onto the jet.

Edward buckled me into my seat, but left his own seat belt undone. Once airborne Edward got out of his seat.

"Stay there." he told me and he disappeared into the cockpit.

He returned a few minutes later, and I looked up at him quizzically.

"I was just checking that the pilot was qualified and sober. And checking where we were going to land." he said.

"Why?" I asked but I was sure that I didn't want to know, he probably intended to get dropped at a different airport, so he could get away quicker, I pulled my feet up onto my seat and wrapped my arms around my legs, I felt very cold all of a sudden, and it had nothing to do with the air temperature.

"With the luck that you have been having lately, I figured I had better check that the pilot isn't going to pass out on us or something."

I glared at him sure he was joking now. "and what would you do if he did pass out?"

"Easy, I'd fly the plane." he answered simply.

"What if the engine's fail and we are plummeting to the ground in a death spiral?" I asked.

"I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the door and jump, then I'd run you back to the accident and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivor's in history." he said.

"Oh haha you're cracking me up." I said acidly. I was just thinking about how he had not mentioned where we were landing, and it made me feel anxious, I hugged my legs tighter.

He looked at the arms around my legs and fetched me a blanket, he put it around me, the carried me over to a more comfortable seat and pulled me into his lap again, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"You can sleep now." he said stroking my hair.

"I don't want to sleep, I'm afraid of what I might see if I close my eyes." I explained. He nodded, and rested his face on my head, and stroked the side of my face with his thumb.

It made it that much harder to stay awake, especially as it was such a long flight, twelve hours. Twelve hours I could spend with Edward was more than I could have wished for, he didn't need to hold me, there was no reason or need for it, what ever compelled him to do it I had no idea, I just wanted to enjoy every second that I could. I knew that this was a good time to talk, but I figured that if I waited I could drag out the time that I could spend with him, just a little.

I looked over at Alice but she was busy talking on her cell, to Jasper I've no doubt.

I asked the steward to bring me a coke, I needed something to wake me up or I was going to succumb to sleep, comfortable and warm lying on Edward whilst he hummed a lullaby and stroked my hair, all the things he used to do to help me get to sleep.

"Bella, its a long flight and you are tired." he complained.

I just stared at him, what could I say, no because I want to stay awake and stare at you, memorising every part of you before you disappear out of my life forever, oh yeah and in case you feel guilty the next time I try to kill myself, well there is no point, just forget me and get on with your life. Yeah that would be a great conversation, one I knew I had to have with him, I just couldn't bring myself to do it now.

The mere thought of it had set off the tears, great I thought again, now he thinks I'm crying because he told me I need to sleep, he must think I'm totally crazy.

The furrow between his brows appeared and I could plainly see the strain it was for him desperately trying to read my thoughts through my eyes. He wiped the tears away with his fingertips.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head. "Bella, please tell me." he begged.

"I'm sorry. I can't... it's..." I couldn't go on, I shook my head again and more tears fell.

"Bella, Bella. Its okay... its going to be all right." he said pulling me tight against his chest and rubbing his hand up and down my back. "Your safe now, and everything is going to be all right." he tried to reassure me.

Slowly as I thought about it, I realised he was right, I had gotten the one thing that I wanted above all else. I had been able to see Edward one more time before I died, that was more heaven than I could have ever wished for. So.. I thought, I can sleep when I'm dead, until then I had to make sure that I made the very most of every second that I had with him.

He lay back on the lounger seat and held me on top of him, I stayed there whilst I ate my meal, I didn't even leave to go to the bathroom, probably a mistake due to the amount of coke that I was consuming, but hopefully the sandwich I ate would soak up a lot of it. Despite the time, his eyes never left mine, he lent forward often to kiss my hair, my forehead or my nose, but never my lips, for which I was grateful, after all just how many ways could a heart be mangled, and still be expected to beat.

I made it though, by the time we landed in Seattle I was barely more than a zombie but I had not missed a second of him. He half carried me off the jet, and Alice dragged me to the bathroom.

"I'll be right here." he promised.

It one of the longest visits I had ever had to a bathroom, I probably was not in there over a minute, but it felt like it took forever to get out, I almost ran to the door.

"He's still there Bella." Alice said as I ran for the door, I ran straight back into his waiting arms.

As we walked through the airport, Alice took off running at a human pace, she ran straight into Jaspers arms, then I saw Carlisle and Esme waiting for us.

"Thank you Bella." Esme said throwing her arms around me, awkwardly as Edward still kept one arm around me. "She dead on her feet," she complained, "we need to get her home." she said. Obviously she didn't know that I had no home to go to. She released me and threw her arms around Edward.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." she said to him.

"Sorry mom." he replied.

"Thank you Bella." Carlisle said giving me a hug, "We owe you." he said.

"Hardly." I replied, though it was probably difficult to understand, my words slurred by sleep.

Edward and Esme half carried me out to the parking garage. I woke a little when I caught site of Emmett and Rosalie leaning against the Mercedes. Edward growled.

"Don't Edward." Esme and I said together. "She feels wretched." Esme said.

"She should." Edward growled.

"Please Edward." I slurred.

"We will ride with Alice and Jasper." Esme said.

Edward got into the back seat pulling me with him into his lap, and wrapping his arms around me again. I didn't believe that I could stay awake any longer, so I snuggled into Edward and closed my eyes.

"Edward..." Rosalie said.

"I know." he replied but his voice was a little too harsh.

"Bella." Rosalie said.

Shocked I opened my eyes, she had turned in her seat to look at me, "Yes? Rosalie."

"I am so sorry Bella, and I feel utterly wretched about my part in this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. Please can you forgive me?"

"Of course Rosalie, of course I forgive you." I said slurring my words again.

"It doesn't count unless she's consciousness Rose." Emmett said.

"I'm awake." I said but the words didn't come out right.

"Let her sleep." Edward said, and his voice was much softer now.

He kissed my forehead, and as I closed my eyes I drifted straight to sleep.

**A/N As always plz let me know what you think :) reviews are almost as good as I getting Edward back. Will try to update ASAP...**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N Disclaimer... All things Twilated are owned by SMeyer, I on the other hand am still happy to be owned by Edward Cullen! Ok... apologies, the next few chapters are basically fill in to get to the new stuff, you know the story so it will sound familiar. :( will try post it quicker to get to the good stuff sooner**

BOOK2 A Very Different Story Too.

Chapter seven.

I awoke with a start, I didn't want to wake up, as despite the horror of the dream, the heavenly part of it was like air to long submerged lungs, but I felt cold strong arms that were around me, and they felt too real, much too real to be good for me. I knew I had nothing to get up for, but I had to move out of the house or apartment or where ever I was, and I needed to find somewhere to live, even if it was only to be temporary.

I forced my eyes to open and Edward was right there in front of me, holding me in his arms, well clearly my mind had finally snapped. I frowned at him and he frowned back at me. I thought back over what I could remember was real, as his heavenly face and his dark eyes scrutinized my face. I had driven off the cliff. That was the last thing that was real. Alice coming back must have been part of the dream, so could heaven be real? Had I been wrong all along..? But that couldn't be right, if this was heaven then Edward wouldn't be here, angel he might be, but he didn't belong here. I sighed, nothing was making any sense to me.

I lifted my hand to his face and stroked along his cheek bone, and over the dark circles under his eyes, he was too real. Then I started to take in my surroundings, I recognised the gold comforter, this was his bed, in his room, no, none of this made any sense.

"Will you please tell me what you are thinking, I am going out of my mind here." he said, I almost smiled at the frustrated tone in his voice that I could hear so clearly.

The furrow between my eyes deepened, he sounded so real.

"I'm dead right?"

"Of course not, despite you giving it your best effort, you are very much alive."

"Then what am I doing here?" I asked.

"Well, as you have no home of your own it makes sense for you to live here."

As he spoke his breath blew across my face, I breathed it in, making myself feel dizzy, I had finally snapped not only was I having hallucinations, but I was having conversations with them, but it felt so real, his arms around me, his scent, his voice, and his room exactly as I remembered it. No I must still be dreaming it was the only logical explanation. I closed my eyes and rubbed them, trying to dispel my delusions and wake up.

I opened my eyes and Edward was still there, he watched with alarm as the different emotions crossed my face.

"I must be dead... I did drown." I said.

"Bella you are not dead." my lovely delusion said.

"Then why am I not waking up?"

"You are awake." he said rolling his eyes at me.

"Sure, that's what you want me to think, and then it will be worse when I do wake, which I wont because I'm dead."

"I can see why you might confuse me with a nightmare, but I can't imagine what you could have done to wind up in hell, did you commit many murders whilst I was away?"

"Obviously not." I grimaced, "Well... not directly." I added. "And if I was in hell, then you wouldn't be with me." I pointed out to him, hell was where I would be when I woke up or what ever it was that I was doing.

My eyes flickered away from his face unwillingly and took in more detail of the room, my packing boxes from the house stood in the corner, he noticed me looking at them.

"I thought that you would prefer to unpack them yourself." he said.

I turned back to him, blushing slightly as I realised that I was really here with Edward, and I was wasting time being an idiot, wasting what time I had with him.

"Did all that really happen then?" I asked.

"If you are referring to us nearly being massacred in Italy, and me almost loosing you again, then yes."

"I really went to Italy again?" I asked not sure if I really believed that I had. He raised his eyebrows, it was all coming clearer to me know. "What time is it? And how long have I been sleeping?" I asked, I felt really stiff like I hadn't moved for a very long time.

"It's just after seven in the morning, so about fourteen hours." he said. " I thought you were never going to wake up." I was shocked and then I felt annoyed for missing all that time with him.

"I..." I started to say, but then I realised that I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how much longer this temporary heaven would last, and he could up and leave at any moment. I guessed that he'd moved my things here, so I could live here as they wouldn't be using the place, but I couldn't do that, the pain of it would be unimaginable. I had to think of some of my questions I needed answered before he left me again.

"Yes?" he asked when I didn't continue.

"So what have you been doing with yourself?" I asked, I knew I was just stalling so I could be with him longer, but I didn't care, I needed to be near him.

His expression turned wary. "Nothing terribly interesting."

"Of course not." I mumbled.

"Why are you making that face?"

Frowning I said. "Well, if I was just dreaming then that's the sort of thing you would say, my imagination must be all used up."

He sighed, "If I tell you, will you finally believe that you are awake?"

"Maybe, if you tell me."

"I was hunting." he said.

"Is that the best you can do? That definitely doesn't prove that I'm awake." I said a little annoyed at him.

"I wasn't hunting for food, I was actually trying my hand at tracking, I wasn't very good at it."

"What were you tracking?" I asked.

"Nothing of consequence." he said but his words didn't match his expression, he looked upset.

"I don't understand." I admitted.

He hesitated. "I... I owe you an apology... no, of course I owe you much, much more than that, but you have to know that I had no idea of the mess I left you to face.

I thought it was safe for you here, so safe, I had no idea that Victoria..." his lips curled back from his teeth as he said her name, "would come here, not that that is any excuse. When I heard what you told Alice, about Newton, Laurent, and that you had to put your life in the hands of dangerous volatile werewolves, the worst thing out there besides Victoria herself." he shuddered and his rush of words halted for a second. "Please know that I had no idea of any of this, I feel sick, sick to my core, even now when I can see and feel you safe in my arms. I am the most miserable excuse for..."

I cut him off. "Stop." I said. He stared at me with agonised eyes. I had to find the right words to free him from this imagined obligation, that caused him so much pain. I knew it would hurt me to say them, but he was more important than any of my feelings. He should be happy no matter what it cost me. So I took a deep breath, I could feel the edges of the wound in my chest starting to burn.

"Edward." I said, and his name burned me as it came out. "This has to stop now, you can't let this guilt rule your life, you can't take responsibility for the things that happen to me here, none of what has happened to me is your fault. You have to realise that its not your job to take the blame, you can't go running off to Italy just cos you feel bad that you didn't save me. It was my choice to die, I had nothing to live for and it was not your fault. I know its your nature to shoulder the blame for everything, but you really can't let that make you go to such extremes. You have your family to think about, think of Carlisle and Esme..." I choked off unable to continue, I was very close to the edge, and the burning was getting more painful with each word.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Do you really believe that I went to Italy because I felt guilty?"

"Didn't you?" I asked.

"Feel guilty? Intensely so, more than you could comprehend."

"I don't understand, what are you saying." I asked as confused as ever.

"Bella, I went to the Volturi because I thought you were dead." he said, voice soft his eyes fierce. "Even if I had had no hand in your death." he shuddered at the words. "even if it wasn't my fault. I would still have gone to Italy. Obviously I should have checked with Alice directly. But what else could I have thought when the boy said that Laurinda was at the funeral, what are the odds? The odds are always stacked against us, mistake after mistake."

"But I still don't understand, that's my point... so what?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused too.

"So what if I was dead?" it wasn't like it would make any difference to how he felt about me.

He stared at me for a long while before he spoke "Don't you remember anything I told you before?"

"I remember everything you told me." and the words that negated all the rest, I thought.

He brushed his fingers over my trembling lips. "Bella, you seem to be under a misapprehension." He said and closed his eyes and shook his head. "I thought I had explained it clearly to you before. Bella... I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

"I am... confused." I admitted although that was a relatively big understatement, the confusion must have been written all over my face.

"I'm a good liar Bella, I have to be." he said and I froze, the burn in my chest scorched me the pain of it took my breath away, he shook me. "Let me finish... I'm a good liar, but still, for you to believe me so quickly." he winced. "That was... excruciating." I waited still frozen with the pain simmering, ready to rip through me. "When we were by the paddock, and I was telling you goodbye, you weren't going to let go... I didn't want to do it... it felt like it would kill me to do it, but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you any more, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought that I had moved on, so would you. But I never imagined that it would be so easy, I thought that it would be next to impossible, that you would be so sure of the truth that I would have to lie through my teeth for hours to even plant a seed of doubt. I lied and I'm sorry... sorry because I hurt you, and sorry because it was a worthless effort, sorry that I couldn't protect you from what I am. I lied to save you and it didn't work. But how could you believe me, after the thousands of times that I told you that I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?" he asked.

I didn't answer, I was frightened to hear what he was saying, I couldn't believe any of what he said... could I? My thoughts were so scattered and I wanted badly to believe him, I wanted so badly for his words to be true, but then I realised that this was just couldn't be real.

"I could see it in your eyes, you honestly believed that I didn't want you any more. The most absurd, ridiculous concept, as if there were any way that I could exist without needing you." he said. I couldn't speak, his words were impossible, he shook me again, I was still frozen. "Bella, really? What were you thinking?" he asked.

And so I started to cry. "I knew it, I knew I was dreaming." I wailed.

"Your impossible." he said. "how can I put this so you'll believe me, your not asleep and your not dead, I'm here and I love you. I have always loved you, I was thinking about you, every second that I was away, when I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."

I shook my head and the tears continues to ooze from my eyes.

"You don't believe me do you?" he whispered. "Why can you believe the lie, but not the truth?" he asked.

"It never made sense for you to love me." I explained. "I always knew that."

"I'll prove it to you." he promised, and he took my face securely in his hands, ignoring me as I struggled to turn away from him.

"Please don't." I begged. He stopped his lips an inch from mine, I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look into his eyes.

"Why not?" he demanded, his breath blew across my face making it that much harder to think.

"When you leave again, its going to be hard enough without this too." I said.

He pulled away, and I opened my eyes and he was staring at my face.

"Yesterday, when I touched you, you were so hesitant, yet still the same, I need to know why, is it because I'm too late, because I have hurt you too much? Or because you have moved on as I meant you too? Please just tell me whether or not you can still love me after everything I have put you through..? Can you?" he whispered the last part.

"What sort of stupid ass question is that?"

"Just answer it, please." he begged.

I stared at him darkly for a long moment. "The way I feel about you will never change, of course I love you, and I will always love you, and there's nothing you can do about it." I said.

"That's all I needed to hear." he said before his lips found mine. I could not fight him off, not because he was over a thousand times stronger than I was, but because my will crumbled the second our lips touched, this kiss was not as careful or as gentle as the ones I remembered, but I didn't care, I didn't care that I would burn for this later, no pain in the world would justify missing this. So I kissed him back, he pulled me closer, and I quivered as I felt every inch of his body come into contact with mine, his hands were memorising my face as mine were memorising his. In the brief seconds that our lips were free he whispered my name, it made my heart flutter. The feel of his lips on mine ignited my passion and as soon as his tongue touched my lips, they parted in welcome. He rolled us over until he was lying on top of me, he pressed himself into me and I pulled him closer, tight to me wanting him closer still. The taste of his venom in my mouth was like a drug that had been long since missing from my system, and my mind and body instantly craved more. I wrapped my legs around him, quite unable to stop myself, I wanted more. He knew all the right buttons to press to excite me, and he was pressing them all, I could feel his erection in his pants as he rolled his hips into me and I looked into his eyes, the passion I saw in them was most evident, black as night and fuelled by need. I had to stop this, the second he left again the pain I would feel was going to be unendurable, so reluctantly I released my hold on him, and slowed my kisses until we both stopped. We stared into each others eyes, we both could hardly breathe and my gasping was close to panting he moved away, only to rest his head over my thundering heart.

"By the way, I'm not leaving you." he said.

I didn't say anything so he lifted his head and stared into my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere... not without you. I only left in the first place because I could see the danger I was constantly putting you in. I could never have made myself leave if I hadn't thought you would be better off, only you could be more important than what I want. But what I want and what I need is to be with you, and I know I will never be strong enough to leave again, I have too many reasons to stay, thank heaven for that."

"Don't promise me anything." I whispered.

"You think I'm lying?" he asked, hurt.

"No, not lying, you could mean it now, but what about tomorrow when you think about all the reasons you left in the first place or next month when Jasper takes another snap at me." he flinched at that. You'll just end up doing what you think is right."

"Right and wrong have ceased to exist for me, I was coming back anyway, even before Rosalie gave me the news. I was struggling to make it through a single hour without you, it was only a matter of time before I came knocking on your window and begged you to take me back, I can beg now if you'd like that?"

"Be serious, please." I said.

"Oh, I am." he insisted, glaring deep into my eyes. Will you please try to hear what I'm telling you, will you let me attempt to explain what you mean to me?" he waited, but I didn't speak. "Before you Bella my life was like a moonless night, then you shot across the sky like a meteor, giving light and meaning to everything, then when I left, everything went black, I was so blinded by the light that I couldn't see the stars any more, and there was no more reason for anything any more."

I wanted to believe him, but this was my life without him, that he was describing.

"Your eyes will adjust." I assured him.

"That's just it they can't."

"What about your distractions?" I asked, those where most likely still important.

"Just part of the lie love, there was no distraction from the agony, my heart hasn't beat in almost ninety years, but this was different, it was like it was gone, like I had left it here with you." he admitted.

"That's strange, I thought it was just me, parts of me went missing, I haven't been able to breathe in so long, and as for my heart, well that was definitely lost."

He closed his eyes and lay his ear over my heart again. I put my hands on his head and combed my fingers through his hair.

"Tracking wasn't a distraction then?" I asked.

"More of an obligation."

"What does that mean?" I asked confused again.

"Well even though I didn't expect anything from Victoria, I wasn't going to let her get away with..."

"You were tracking Victoria?" I almost yelled, horrified of the thought of her harming him.

"Not well, like I said, I wasn't very good at it. But next time I'll do better." he growled.

"That's out of the question." I choked out, worse than the thought of my half human friend going up against her. "Didn't you just promise that you weren't going to leave? That's not exactly compatible with an extended tracking expedition is it?"

He frowned, and a snarl began to build in his chest. "I'll keep my promise Bella, but Victoria," he snarled. "Is going to die... soon, she will not get away with the pain and heartache she has caused you."

"Lets not be hasty, maybe Jake and his friends have frightened her off for good. Besides, I have bigger problems than Victoria."

Edward narrowed his eyes but he nodded, that's true, the wolves are a problem."

I snorted. "I wasn't talking about Jake."

"Really so what would be your greatest problem that it would make Victoria's appearance so inconsequential in comparison?"

"How about the second greatest." I hedged, thinking about how I'd rather face them than be away from him again.

"All right." he agreed, suspicious.

I took a deep breath unsure if I could say the name. "There are others who are coming to look for me." I reminded him.

He sighed. "The Volturi are only the second greatest?"

"You don't seem very upset about it." I noted.

"Well we have plenty of time to think about that, I doubt they will even think about you again until you are thirty."

"Thirty." I gasped horror struck, so his promises to stay meant nothing.

"You don't have to be afraid, I won't let then touch you." he said wrongly reading the horror on my face, and the tears starting to well up.

"Whilst you're here." I whispered almost to myself, but of course he heard me.

He grasped my face between his cold hands, and stared into my eyes. "I will never leave you again." he insisted.

"But you said thirty, what..? you're going to stay but let me get all old anyway?" even just the idea of that made me want to vomit.

"What choice do I have, I can't be without you, but I will never risk your life by changing you."

"Is this really about the risk?" I asked unsure. Or more that he didn't want me around for that long. "But what about when I get so old that people think I'm your mother, your grandmother?"

He brushed the tears from my checks with his lips. "That doesn't mean anything to me, you will always be the most beautiful thing in my world."

"You do realise I'll die eventually, right."

"And I'll follow as soon as I can."

"That is seriously sick, you know." I said pushing his arms away, so that I could sit up. I couldn't believe that he was serious about this, well I had an idea of how to change his mind.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, and it made my heart flutter to see how much the idea hurt him.

"No... I'm leaving." I hissed, still feeling a little bitter at his stubbornness.

"May I ask where you are going?"

"Down stairs." I said, looking around for some clothes, and shoes.

"Here are your clothes," he said, handing them to me. "Am I allowed to come with you?" he asked hopefully, like I would really let him out of my sight again.

"That's probably a good idea." I said.

"Why?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Because you are extraordinarily opinionated, and I'm sure you will want the opportunity to air your views." I said.

"My views on which subject?" he asked. His eyes narrowing.

"My mortality, I'm putting it to a vote."

**A/N Will try to update ASAP...**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N Disclaimer... All things Twilated are owned by SMeyer, I on the other hand am still happy to be owned by Edward Cullen! **

BOOK2 A Very Different Story Too.

Chapter eight.

He wasn't happy, that much was obvious, he seethed whilst he waited for me to get changed and he moaned, longingly, as I undressed in front of him. He gasped when he saw my bruises, he was at my side instantly.

"What did this?" he asked, his eyes furious, placing his cold hand on the bruises, making me gasp.

"Oh, I'd forgotten about those." I admitted.

"Well?" he encouraged.

"I guess they must be from where Mike punched me, its just taken a while for the bruising to come up." I said, and I could feel the growl working its way from his chest. I stroked his face, "its over, he got what he deserved, and it's in the past now." I said, and he nodded, trying to calm back down.

"I always worried about that snake, but it definitely earned its keep." he said.

Once I was dressed he pulled me into his arms and carried me out of the room. I turned my face towards him, and pressed my lips into his neck.

"Thank you." he said, "Does this mean that you have decided that you are awake?"

"Not exactly, more that I'm not trying to wake up." I admitted.

"I will earn your trust back, some how." he murmured, "even if its my final act."

"I trust you, I assured him, its me I don't trust."

"Explain that please."

"Well..." I struggled, I wasn't sure how to explain. "I don't trust myself to be enough to deserve you, there's nothing about me that could hold you. I said as he lowered me to the floor, but he enveloped me into his arms, wrapping them tightly around me, holding me against his chest.

"Your hold is permanent and unbreakable." he whispered, "Never doubt that."

But how could I not?

"You never did tell me." he murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"What your biggest problem is."

"I'll give you one guess, I said reaching up and touching the tip of his nose.

He nodded, "I'm worse than the Volturi," he said, grimly. "I guess I've earned that."

I rolled my eyes. "The worst the Volturi can do is kill me," I said as he waited tense for me to continue. "The worst you can do, is leave me. The Voturi, Victoria, they are nothing compared to that." I told him truthfully.

His face fell, he looked horrified, it reminded me of the torture he suffered under Jane's hand. I felt sick, and regretted speaking the truth.

"Don't, don't be sad." I said, reaching up to stroke his face.

He placed his hand over mine, holding it in place on his cheek. "If only there was some way I could make you see that I can't leave you." he said leaning down and resting his forehead against mine. "I suppose time will be the way to convince you."

I liked the idea of time. "Okay." I agreed, but his face was still tormented.

"So if you're staying can I have my stuff back?" I asked.

"Your things were never gone." he admitted, "I knew it was childish, since I promised you peace without reminders, but I wanted to leave something of myself with you. They were all under the loose floorboard in your closet."

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded, seeming pleased by my obvious pleasure in this knowledge. "Wait." you said were."

He turned me around and there over the fire place were all my pictures of the family. "The big one of me that you love so much is upstairs, I didn't want to scare the rest of the family with it." he said grinning. Alice retrieved them when she went for your boxes last night.

"You know, I think I must have known subconsciously the whole time, that must be why I kept hearing the voices." I said.

"Voices?" he asked dubiously.

"Well, just one voice really, yours... you see... um... when ever I was doing anything reckless or I was in some kind of danger, well I could hear you, like you were right next to me, trying to protect me, and I wonder if it was because all along I knew deep down that you never stopped caring about me." I suggested.

I thought about my words as I said them, I was shocked at how true they felt, honestly just because I was sure of what I thought was the truth, would that silence the real truth, or would it find a way to be heard.

"Please tell me that you were not endangering your life just to hear my voice." he almost begged.

But far from looking at me like I was a mental case, he was looking at me like... like he loved me. And no matter how much better he was than me, I would always belong to him, as he would always belong to me, was that what I'd been trying to tell myself all along. I gasped, realising the truth of my thoughts.

"What's wrong." he asked.

"You love me." I said. Smiling up at him.

"Truly I do." his face cracked into my favourite half smile and my lungs inflated, he really did want me the way I wanted him... forever. It was only fear for my life that made him so desperate to keep me human, compared to the fear that he didn't want me, this hurdle, my safety, seemed insignificant.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me until the room started spinning, he pulled away but leaned down to rest his forehead back to mine.

"You were better at it than I was, you know." he said.

"At what?"

"Surviving, you at least, got on with your life, I was useless I couldn't be around my family or anyone, I pretty much curled up and let the misery have me. Much more pathetic than hearing voices, and as you know, I do that too."

"I only heard one voice." I pointed out to him.

He laughed and pulled me over to the door. "I'm just humouring you with this, it doesn't matter one bit what they say."

"This affects them now too." I said.

He shrugged and called out everyone's name. "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice."

Carlisle appeared out of nowhere at my side. "Welcome home Bella," he said, "This is an early call, is there something on your mind?"

"I'd like to speak to everyone if that's all right? Right away."

"That's fine, shall we go into the dinning room?" he said gesturing for me to go first. I took a deep breath and walked into the dinning room. I walked in followed by Carlisle and Edward, Carlisle pulled out the chair at the head of the table for me, as I sat down I saw everyone else walking into the room. Once everyone was seated, I took another deep breath to steady myself enough to be able to speak.

"I would like to know, if you all agree that you want me to be here" I looked at Jasper first when I spoke, and his brow furrowed, I looked at everyone else, when no one spoke I added. "Okay... let me put it another way, how many of you don't want me to live here?" again no one spoke, and I could feel the sweat dewing up on my forehead. I looked at Edward, and he took my hand under the table and held it on his leg.

"Everyone wants you to be here Bella." Carlisle said.

"Really?" I asked, but I couldn't help looking at Jasper as I spoke.

"Yes, really." Jasper replied.

"Thank you," I said trying to smile, Edward squeezed my hand, reassuringly. I took another deep breath.

"I assume that by now you all know what happened in Volterra?" I asked.

"Yes." Alice said.

"And on the way?"

"Yes that too." she said.

"Okay, so the Volturi are going to come looking for me, which will lead them all here to you, I'm sorry about that... so you know what I want, and I am sure that you know what Edward wants... so I think the only way to be fair is if everyone have a say, so I want you to vote on whether or not you want me to become a vampire. If you don't want me here, then I will leave." Edward growled. Either way I don't want the Volturi coming down on any of you." I said and I turned to Carlisle.

"Wait." Edward said, I have a few things I'd like to say before we vote."

"Of course you do." I said. And he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I know that after studying all the records that Carlisle believes it is safe, I want you to know that I am still against taking the risk with Bella's life. But also, since we know now that Bella is a shield and Dmitri can not track her, well then when Alice sees them coming I will hide her somewhere, and they wont be able to find her, problem solved." he said.

"Absolutely not." I objected. "They will still be able to find all of you." I pointed out.

"And we can take care of ourselves." Edward said.

"Excellent plan, my brother." Emmett agreed.

"No! I will not have any of you in any danger because of me." I objected again. "Fine..." I said, looking at Edward, "Do you want me as part of your family?" I asked him outright.

"Not that way, you are staying human." I nodded and moved on.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, I already think of you as a sister." she said.

I nodded and looked at Jasper, "Jasper?"

"Yes." he said, "It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time." he said sheepishly.

I did my best to smile as I nodded and turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie?"

"No." she said, "I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister." she said quickly as I nodded and turned to Emmett. "Please allow me to explain." she said. "This is not the life I would have chosen for myself, and I wish that there had been someone to vote not for me, so... no."

I nodded again and turned to Emmett. "Emmett?"

"I vote hell yeah," he said, "We can find some other way to fight with this Dmitri.." he laughed.

I was still grimacing at that when I turned to Esme."

"I already think of you as part of our family." she said. "So yes."

I smiled and nodded again then turned to Carlisle, suddenly nervous as I was sure that his vote would count more than any majority. As I turned I saw that he was looking at Edward.

"Edward?" he asked.

"No!" Edward roared.

"You've left me no choice, you have chosen not to live without her, and I will not loose my son." Carlisle said.

Edward dropped my hand and pushed away from the table, then he stormed out of the room.

"Well I guess you know my vote." Carlisle said. And I smiled again.

"Thank you." I said to them all. "For wanting to keep me, I feel exactly the same about all of you too." I said, and I noticed Rosalie's face drop, I was about to say something to her but there was a loud crash from the other room, Edward and his temper I assumed.

"Well Alice, where do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Bella I..." Alice started to say.

"No!" Edwards roared, and he was instantly in my face, appearing from thin air. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes, probably, but enlighten me, what would be the point in waiting?" I heard several people gasp but I couldn't look away from Edward as he had just grabbed my face, and I was wedged between his hands.

"She could kill you, she's never done it before, she doesn't know how to do it, and she doesn't even think she can do it and she is terrified of killing you." Edward yelled at me.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"I can do it, you would be in no danger of me loosing control." Carlisle said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Wait..." Edward said.

"What am I waiting for Edward?" I asked him.

"I want to discus something with you first." he said.

"What ever it is, it wont work." I said. And he scowled at me.

"We will leave you to talk." Carlisle said and they all left the dinning room.

I growled, pulling away from Edward and walked out of the room, he followed me out, but as we were walking passed Emmett and Rosalie's room, Rosalie called out.

"Bella could I have a chat with you?" Rosalie said, and I looked up at Edward.

"I'll be in our room," he said and he disappeared, I walked in to Rosalie's room.

"Firstly Bella, I would like to say, 'wow' that was great, with the exception of myself, I have never seen any one stand up to Edward like that, and he let you get away with it." she giggle, "good on you sister, keep it up." she said smiling at me. Then she took a deep breath. "Right the main reason I asked you in here is... I want to tell you why I think you should stay human..." she said.

"You see Bella, I was eighteen, and engaged and about to get everything I always wanted, I wanted the fairytale, to marry my prince, have beautiful babies and live a happy life, get old and dote on my grandchildren, and it seemed that I was going to get everything I wanted, but a week before my wedding I was on my way home on a dark night and... well I think that my fiancé must have been a distant relative of your friend Mike Newton, and well lets just say that when he and his friends were done with me, they left me for dead in the street. That's were Carlisle found me.

You see Bella, I can never have the one thing that I always wanted. Above all else I wanted to be a mother, and it kills me everyday, the thought of what I missed out on, Esme makes do with us as her children, and Alice remembers nothing of her human life, but you, you will remember. You may not want it now, but you are to young to know what you will want in a few years time, but I can tell you now, that is much to much to give up. Forever is a long time to live with regret, I know you think you know its the right thing, but you are choosing wrong Bella." she finished angrily. "I'm sorry." she said in a softer tone. "I was so sure I could do this calmly." she said. "Please just give it some more thought." she said, and I nodded. She smiled at me, "Go easy on Edward." she went on. "He loves you more than you could know, and the idea of loosing you again simply terrifies him."

"Thank you Rosalie, its good to understand and I promise I will think more before I make my choice." I assured her.

"I'm sorry I have been a bit of a monster to you Bella." she said.

"You have nothing to apologise for Rosalie, I understand now." I assured her, standing up.

"Thank you for listening." she smiled.

I started to walk slowly up the hall to the next stairs, when my face began to itch, I scratched it without thinking, and then it blazed, that's when I noticed my hands, they were red raw, I could feel the tears burning as they ran over the scorching skin on my face. It took every ounce of strength I had not to scratch the unbearable itching.

"Bella!" Edward almost shouted as he saw the tears streaming down my red face. "What's wrong?" then he took in the sight of the red raw skin on my face and hands. "What did this?" he asked, angrily.

"It was the sun in Volterra." I explained. He placed his cold hands over my cheeks, the relief of the coolness was wonderful.

"Carlisle." he called out.

Carlisle was at his side instantly, and Edward showed him my blazing skin, and he disappeared again, only to come back seconds later with a tube of gel.

"This is for burns." he explained. "It should do the trick."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said.

He handed the tube to Edward "Any time sweetheart." he said as he left the room.

Edward rubbed the gel into my skin and placed his hands over the top to cool my skin, and I was sure that it was his cool touch that helped the most. He kissed away my tears.

"There, that's better." he said, I nodded in agreement. "It's water proof, so it should last for twenty four hours, by which time it should have healed. Oh, and just so that you know Rosalie and Emmett have retrieved your car, but the electronics were destroyed."

So I'd need a new car, I thought. I didn't want to know how they had retrieved it, after all they were not allowed in La Push.

"You can just use my car for now, if you need to go anywhere," Edward went on, "It's not like I'm going to let you go anywhere without me."

"I guess I have to bye myself a new car at some point." I said and he sighed.

"There is no need, I already bought you one." he said matter of factly.

"When did you do that?"

"I ordered it last night, it should be here in about a week."

"Edward, I..." but I didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about it." he told me. "It's a Mercedes, with dark tinted windows the way you like them, its just a slightly different model from yours." my eyes narrowed in suspicion. "It's just a new model, they don't make that one any more." he assured me.

I rolled my eye's, there was no point in me trying to argue, "So..." I said.

"So what?" he asked.

"What was it that you wanted to discus?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes for a few moments, with his hands still on my face, but he didn't speak.

"It's the end of July Edward, its summer break, and I've sold the house, no one will suspect anything if I don't go back to school, I could easily have moved away. Its not like I'll need to go anywhere once Carlisle's changed me is it? And no one needs to see me, so what's the hold up?" He let go of my face and started to paced up and down the room, "What ever you are plotting, its not going to work." I informed him.

"Shush, I'm thinking." he said.

I huffed and threw myself on to the bed, pulling the comforter over my face. He was next to me instantly, pulling the comforter off me.

"Do you mind not hiding your face from me, I have lived without it for longer than I could stand." I tried to turn away from his scowling face but as usual he stopped me. "Okay, if you could have anything, anything at all, what would it be?" he asked.

"You." I answered instantly.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Something you don't already have."

"I... I would want you to change me yourself." I said. And waited for his temper to flare up.

"And how much would you be willing to give for that?" he asked.

I gasped and blurted out. "Anything." without thinking.

"Five years?" he asked.

"Anything but that." I said grimacing.

"Three?"

"No, no time." I said.

"You said anything." he pointed out. "Isn't it worth anything to you."

I shrugged feinting indifference. "Six months."

"Fine." he said. "Forget time, if you want me to do it myself, then you just have to meet one condition."

"Condition?" I said my face falling with my voice. "What condition?"

"Marry me first." he said.

I stared at him for a moment, was he serious, then I laughed. "Yeah, right. What's the punch line?"

"Bella, you're wounding my ego, I just proposed to you, and you think its a joke."

"Be serious Edward, I'm only seventeen."

"And I'm one hundred and nine, it's about time I settled down." he said, and I just stared at him again.

Wasn't it every girls dream to marry their prince charming and live happily ever after. But honestly I had never once in my life thought about the whole love and marriage thing, not ever. Though if I had, Edward would be the only one I would consider, and then I thought about the only wedding things I had seen, and I could imagine Edward looking super sexy in a black tuxedo, Alice looking stunning in a beautiful dress, and then myself looking moderately hideous in a puffy marshmallow dress... I could feel the contents of my stomach trying to come back, it was a good thing my stomach was empty... I couldn't do it... the whole frilly white dress was just not me. But then I thought, would it really hurt that much, just a few short hours of real horror to be with Edward, the pain of transformation into an immortal was a lot less scarier, to me at least. I looked into Edwards eye's, with terror in mine.

"I don't need an answer now, just think about it." he said kissing my nose.

"Fine, I'll think about it." I said.

I doubted that I would be able to think about anything else after that bomb shell.

"I really need to go take a shower." I informed him as I got off the bed, and he looked at me sheepishly. "What?" I asked.

I was just wandering if I could come and join you." he said.

I tried to bite back my smile but failed miserably. "You just asked me to marry you, and you are doubtful as to whether I will take a shower with you." I said.

"Just tell me." he insisted.

I stared at him for a long moment, "I am going to take a shower now... would you care to join me..?" I asked, he didn't answer but he swept me up into his arms and carried me off to the bathroom.

He stood me on the bathroom floor, and took my face in his hands, leaning his forehead to mine.

"You have no idea how much I have longed to do this." he said and he pulled off my T-shirt, he stroked his hands over my back and my bra fell off. He let out a moan before his cold hard lips crushed down on mine.

He lifted me up and my jeans and panties disappeared along with his own clothes, he carried me into the shower holding me away from the spray until the water warmed up, he slid his fingers up and down my side's as his tongue found its way into my mouth, I moaned at the taste and feel of him as he lifted me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, his hand sliding between us, and his fingers sliding between my hot and pulsing folds, his thumb making gentle but vibration fast movements around my clit, as he slid two fingers inside of me, thrusting them deep and curling them, until I was gasping and quivering in his arms, he pressed my back against the tiles as he quickened his fingers movement, seconds later I was gasping his name as my muscles clamped down around his fingers, my moans filling the room.

"Oh, Bella, I love you so much." Edward said as he positioned himself at my entrance, I stared into his black eyes, but the colour was not the same as before, the black of the thirst was there, but his need for my blood was not, I saw only love in them, maybe it was lust I was seeing.

"Are you sure Edward? I mean... you look so thirsty," I said.

He leaned his forehead to mine, "That doesn't bother me any more." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not understanding.

"Bella I lived through twelve hours of thinking that you were dead, now my body shy's away from anything that would cause that sort of pain again." he explained.

I stroked his face, seeing a hint of the pain there. "I love you... so much." I replied, before I crushed my lips back to his, both of our moans now filling the room as Edward thrust his throbbing cock inside of me, we both cried out each others names at the sensation, he was so big and hard, he completely filled me, and I could feel every part of him as he slowly and lovingly moved inside of me.

We were not quiet in the bathroom, and I giggled when I suddenly remembered the six vampires who could no doubt hear every sound we made.

"What?" he asked.

"Um... maybe we should try and be a little quieter as we are not alone in the house." I said, then bit my lip, embarrassed.

"No way, after eighty odd years of listening to them lot, they owe me." he laughed.

Several hours later Edward insisted on making me something to eat.

"Bella, your stomach is protesting, you need to eat." I sighed, I couldn't argue I felt ravenous.

As we walked into the kitchen, Emmett followed us in.

"Are you sure she's even human Edward, I don't think a human could take a pounding like that." Emmett said.

"Emmett!" I shrieked almost turning purple with embarrassment.

"What? I was just saying." he said.

"He's just jealous." Edward told me. And I heard Rosalie growl from the living room. "I meant, he's just jealous because Rose won't have sex in the shower," Edward continued. "Might get her hair wet!" he laughed, and the growling stopped.

"Are you sure she's human though Edward? I mean I didn't think that you had it in you, but five hours would probably kill most humans." Emmett said grinning at me.

"Actually Emmett, we have barely started yet, we only stopped for a snack, to keep my energy up, we have every intention of getting right back to it as soon as I'm done eating, cos I am certainly not done yet." I said walking over to Edward, he pulled me up into his arms and kissed me, noisily.

"Urgh... in that case, I think I'm going out for the rest of the day, don't think I can stomach hearing you two at it all day." Emmett announced as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Don't you think you should consider the rest of us. I mean, don't my emotions count for anything?" Jasper said from the door.

"Nop, I have a lot of time to make up for so, its tough luck for you, Jazz." Edward told him.

"Alice, were going out." Jasper shouted to Alice.

"Where?"

"I don't care, as long as I can't hear these two." he said.

"Shopping?" Alice said excitedly.

"Urgh, I guess I'd even prefer that, than stay here." Jasper agreed.

"In that case I think I'll pay a visit to the hospital." Carlisle said smiling at us.

"Oh thanks, what about me?" Esme asked.

"You can come with us." Alice said, "You coming Rose?"

"Definitely." Rosalie replied.

"Excellent, the whole place to ourselves." Edward said grinning.

"Stay out of our room." Emmett shouted.

"Ours too." Jasper added.

"And no wall breaking, please." Esme added.

"I'll give it my best effort." Edward said putting me back down, "come on Bella, we need to hurry, we have a lot of work to do." he said, and his smile was blinding. Everyone else groaned and walked out of the door, making me giggle.

**A/N Will try to update ASAP...**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N Disclaimer... All things Twilated are owned by SMeyer, I on the other hand am still happy to be owned by Edward Cullen! **

BOOK2 A Very Different Story Too.

Chapter nine.

I felt odd to me, walking around the house, so I tended to stay in Edwards room, 'our room' as he constantly corrected me, not that I ever went anywhere without him, apart from using the bathroom. But it felt intrusive sitting in the living room. It just felt like I didn't belong. Until Emmett and Rosalie caught me on my way out of the bathroom, two days after I arrived.

"Hey, Bella, can we have a word with you?" Emmett called up the stairs.

I walked slowly down the stairs to them.

"Sure, what's up?" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"We... I mean all of us have been thinking that we would like to do something for you, to make you feel more at home here, so as there are a lot of rooms the other side of the house that we don't use, we thought we'd use them and get a few pets." Emmett said, a grin spreading across his face when he registered the smile spreading across my face.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked, appearing from nowhere and wrapping his arms around me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." Rosalie said taking my hand and pulling me out of Edwards arms. "Esme, Alice and I will design the layout, and help with the rebuild, but that's as far as we've got, we figured you'd want to be involved with everything." she mused.

"And we want you two to move into the other side of the house." Emmett said.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"Me and Rose have our reputations to think about." Emmett said.

"Sorry, I don't follow you." I admitted.

"I like being the most sex crazed couple in the house, and you two are ruining it for us. So we want you out of the way... so we don't have to listen to you." Emmett confessed.

"Well, you can suck it up bro, we will move, but you're still going to hear us." Edward said laughing and pulling me back from Rosalie to kiss me, noisily.

"I can't wait to get some spiders in." Emmett chided.

Edward stopped kissing me and turned his head to the side. "No... no spiders." he protested.

"Fine we will have a room just for spiders where Edward doesn't have to see them." Emmett said grinning.

"Sounds better." Edward agreed.

"Yeah, that way we can have loads of different spiders, a whole wall of spider viv's that will be so cool." Emmett said enthusiastically. And Edward groaned. "Hey you won't have to go in there, so stop complaining."

"I didn't say anything, did I?" Edward said.

"You didn't have to." Emmett said, "I read your mind." he laughed. "Hmm I wonder if Jazz will give he a hand and we can go and retrieve some of the cages and vivarium's from your old conservatory." he mused after a few minutes.

"Bella, Bella, you have to come and see this." Alice's voice trilled up the stairs.

I looked at Edward but he just smiled at me. "Go ahead." he said.

"Quickly." Alice called getting inpatient.

So I walked down the hall to the next stairs. Alice met me at the top of the stairs and grabbed my hand, I pulled Edward along with me.

"Come on, come on." Alice complained at my slow pace. She pulled me to the back door, "Look." she said.

I looked out of the back door, and there was the truck and trailer from the stud farm, they were unloading Twilight, I turned to Edward.

"I figured you were missing them, so I called the farm." he said smiling.

I turned back and saw something else, I pulled away from Edward and ran out of the door as I cried out.

"Gohan!" the second he saw me he ran straight to me and jumped into my arms, covering me with slobber as he licked my face.

"Thanks baby, I could have done without that." I said putting him back on the floor and wiping my face, he was heavy and it felt like I pulled a muscle in my stomach holding him up. But Gohan jump back at me, so I hugged him whilst he stood on two legs, I heard seven people laughing as everyone came to join me out side.

"Hey Gohan." Edward said as he walked up behind me.

And shocking both Edward and myself, Gohan ran to him and jumped up for fuss. "I guess I missed you too." Edward laughed as he fussed him.

I turned back to the truck because of the sudden commotion, and the driver was having trouble handling Billy Jo, so I went over to help, Billy Jo calmed the instance I touched his face, and he nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"Yes, I missed you too big guy." I said rubbing his face.

It was strange how when I looked around at everyone I actually felt the strong feeling of family, like my life actually was complete, well almost, I had to admit I missed Jake, and his brothers. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, this was my true family, this was how it felt to be part of a family and that thought warmed my heart.

I held on to Billy Jo and went to get hold of Twilight's bridle.

"I think I will take this one to the stables if you don't mind." Jasper said with a wink, taking Twilight and leading her away. I bit my lip and nodded, but otherwise said nothing as he led the way. I didn't need to lead Billy Jo, he would just follow me anywhere, he was practically resting his chin on my shoulder as he walked next to me, whilst I rubbed his nose. Edward came to walk at my other side, Alice was playing with Gohan behind us.

The following morning Edward pinned me onto a stool in the kitchen and demanded that I eat breakfast, my stomach seemed to be doing nothing but demand food lately, I know I was doing a lot of um... recreational exercise I suppose you could call it, but really my stomach seemed to think it needed filling constantly, it seemed to know that I wouldn't take notice, so it complained loud enough for Edward to hear, and he would insist I ate before doing anything else. So pinned to the stool I had no choice but to eat breakfast. But once that was done, we went straight out the the old stable building where Billy Jo and Twilight were being kept. I couldn't wait to go out riding on Billy Jo, so Edward and Gohan came along too, We had been out some time so I slowed when I got to the clearing where so many things had happened to me, Edward was instantly at my side tense, I looked up to see Jake walk out of the trees towards us.

"He wants to talk to me." Edward said.

"What do you mean by, he wants to talk to you?" I asked him as I slid down off Billy Jo and into Edwards arms.

Edward kept hold of me by the waist and held on to me protectively as we walked towards Jake. Edward stopped a good ten yards away, Gohan lay down by our feet.

"I see your still alive for now." Jake said.

"He thinks I've been keeping you away from him." Edward told me.

"What the hell..? get the fuck out of my head leech." Jake shouted.

"Oh, Jake, I'm sorry, I've just been really busy moving house and stuff... I'm sorry." I said again.

Jake huffed.

"I know why you are here, but I would like to say something first if I may?" Edward said. "Thank you... for keeping Bella alive, when I... didn't." he said.

"Edward." I protested, but he ignored me.

"No you didn't." Jake replied. "And it wasn't for your benefit believe me."

"That doesn't alter the gratitude I feel." Edward said, "If there is ever anything I can do for you." he said, then paused. "That isn't up to me." Edward said in reply to Jakes thoughts I assumed.

"Who then?" Jake asked.

"Her, I won't leave her side again unless she orders me away." Edward said looking down at me.

"Never." I said, lost in his gaze. Jake gagged, bringing me back, "What do you want Jake?"

"I'm here to remind your friend of a key point in the treaty that he made with our tribe." Jake said to me.

"We haven't forgotten." Edward said.

"What key point?" I asked.

"That none of them bite a human." Jake said.

"That's none of your business, Jake." I said.

"The hell it isn't." he bit back.

"Bella, come on." Edward said pulling me further away.

"But what if I choose it?" I asked Jake.

"No! Bella, I won't let you become one of them." he argued.

"It's nothing to do with you, Jake." I pointed out.

"You know what we will do to you, we wont have a choice." Jake said.

"Will you never forgive me Jake?" I asked.

"There will be no one to forgive, my best friend wont exist any more it will be like you died... I'd rather you did." he said.

A snarl ripped up Edwards throat in response, and Gohan got to his feet, growling too.

"Well maybe you'll get lucky and he'll kill me." I said acidly pulling away from Edward and climbing back onto Billy Jo. Looking down on them both for once. "Goodbye Jake." I said acidly, and I turned Billy Jo and galloped away.

"Seconds later Edward was running along side of me, Gohan a few paces behind.

"I could literally kill him for saying that to you." Edward said. "I want to."

I ignored him and pushed Billy Jo harder, trying my hardest not think about how much Jakes words had hurt me. It wasn't long before we were back at the stable, my stomach started growling again, but I ignored it and started to undo the saddle,

"I will do that," Edward said. "You need to go eat again."

"Not yet, I have to brush down Billy Jo and clean the stable out." I said.

"The stable was only done yesterday, it will be fine, and I can brush him down."

Before, I could object, Edward had his saddle and bridle off and had the brush in his hand. By the time you walk back to the house I will have done it, I will see you in the kitchen in a second," he said leaning down and kissing me, "I miss you already." he said smiling, and he slapped my ass as I walked away.

As I walked into the kitchen, Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Did he even have chance enjoy that rub down?" I asked.

He seemed to, but as I don't speak horse I couldn't read his mind." he said grinning.

"Bella?" Jasper called out from the living room.

"Yes, Jasper?"

He walked into the kitchen, "Alice and I were just wondering if you would like to come shopping with us today?" he asked.

I looked at him sheepishly, it was an odd request, I knew that Jasper enjoyed shopping almost as much as I did.

"Shopping?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He smirked. "You know, reptile supplies, vivarium's, that sort of thing, and maybe even the odd reptile too." he said.

"I'd love to, Jazz." I said grinning, it was the first time I had used his nick name.

"Excellent." he said, grinning widely and flashing his teeth.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, running in and clapping her hands.

"You are not going without me." Emmett shouted, from somewhere distant, then he was suddenly leaning against the kitchen door frame. "Can Edward last that long without you though?" he asked frowning.

"No worries Em, I'm coming too." Edward said, squeezing me tightly.

"But there will be spiders there." Emmett pointed out, with a mischievous grin. "And probably a few in the car on the way back."

"I think I can cope." Edward said. "But you can drive." he informed Emmett.

"Whys that?" Emmett asked suspicious.

"That way you can't get them out in the car."

"Edward, you are such a spoil sport." Emmett said. "So when are we leaving?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Just as soon as Bella is ready." Edward said, kissing my hair.

"Well then get a move on Bells, what are you waiting for? All you ever do is eat lately."

"I've been using up a lot of energy lately that's why." I snapped back at him, and stuck my tongue out.

"Yeah, we know... we've heard!" Emmett said grimacing.

"Emmett!" I said blushing, as usual.

Emmett grinned, he made it his mission in life to make me blush permanently until I become immortal. So every time I blushed it made me look forward to the day I never had to blush again, even more.

Edward put a plate of salad and boiled eggs in front of me, this was the norm, I'd been eating a lot of eggs lately, Edward insisted that I needed the extra protein.

"Bella, what is your favourite tarantula?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure, possibly the pink toe." I said.

"Oh my god..." Alice squealed again, "Bella likes something pink! We'll have to celebrate this occasional somehow." it would have been funny, but she actually looked like she was serious about the celebrating part.

"What about favourite snake?" Jasper asked ignoring Alice's enthusiasm.

"Oh that's a difficult one, there are so many, and I like them for lots of different reason's." I admitted.

"Okay, let me put it another way, which snake do you have to have?"

"A reticulated python." I said grinning.

"Let's just stick to things of a maximum of ten feet or less at full growth, shall we." Edward suggested.

I grinned and was about to say coral, when Edward reading my expression added. "and nothing poisonous, at least until you're immortal."

I sighed, and pulled a face. "Ten feet is much too limiting, you can at least say twelve."

"Alright," he said suspiciously.

"Mirelia Virridis or Mirelia Spilota." I said.

"Very clever, English names, not Latin please." Edward said, frowning down at me.

"Emerald green tree snake, and the carpet python."

"Cool." Emmett said. "What about your favourite reptile?"

"That's easy, crocodile." I answered grinning.

"You are not having another crocodile." Edward stated, glaring at me.

"Like I said, spoil sport." Emmett said.

"That may be, but can we at least stick to things that we can move easily, for when we have to move state again."

"Okay Bella, what's you favourite pocket sized reptile." Emmett asked, mockingly.

"Probably chameleons," I said.

"Ooh, I like those." Alice agreed.

Then I thought of something and I felt it as my face fell sullen, my mouth open slightly with the raw carrot I had been chewing on.

"What's wrong? Sweetheart what is it?" Edward asked seeing my face.

"How long will I have to wait..? before I can go back to school like you guys I mean, after I... you know." I tried to say.

"That all depends on how long it takes to get your appetite under control, it's different for everyone, why?"

"So it could be a very long time before I graduate, go to collage and get my zoology degree?

"Bella, no one is going to take your animals away again, I wont let that happen." Edward tried to assure me.

"I think that's what I will do this year." Emmett announced. "It's not something I've considered before, but it could be fun. And Bella, none of us are about to let anything like that happen again, so don't you worry about that."

I smiled weakly at them, "Thanks guys, I should go and take a quick shower, I smell of horse." I said.

"We know." they all said together.

"Gee thanks again guys." I said blushing yet again.

"Well make sure Edward stays down here whilst you shower, or you'll be in there all day again." Emmett said.

"Now who's being the spoil sport." Edward said, "I'll go shower in the other bathroom, I'll race you." he said grinning at me.

"Oh you are so funny." I said, getting up and walking out.

"Just hurry up." Emmett shouted after me. "And no stopping to make out on the stairs either."

Despite Emmett's complaining it wasn't much later before we were getting into Edwards Volvo.

"What? you are not even driving there?" Emmett asked shocked when Edward climbed into the backseat with me.

"No, I have some serious making out to do, in the back seat." Edward said teasingly.

"Not with me here you don't." Alice complained.

"Dibs on the front seat." Jasper said.

"So where to first?" Emmett asked, ignoring them.

"Olympia has a little place that's pretty good, then there's a good reptile supplier in Tacoma. Then if there's still time and you don't drive too slow there are a couple of places in Portland." I said.

"Drive to slow?" Emmett asked, aghast.

Seconds later we were on the road out of town.

Edward sighed. "What is it?" I asked.

"Emmett is trying to prove to you that he doesn't drive slow." he said.

I looked between the seats at the speed dial and giggled, it was at one hundred and eighty MPH.

"Em, please remember that we have one incredibly breakable human on board, and you might want to slow down before the next bend."

"And why would I want to to that," Emmett turned around to ask.

"Traffic cop, and he's pissed as he's wife kicked him out last night, so he hasn't had breakfast or lunch." Edward told him.

Emmett groaned but slowed to the speed limit.

**A/N Will try to update ASAP... Please please please review, let me know what you think ;)**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N Lemonade flavoured chapter :) Disclaimer... All things Twilated are owned by SMeyer, I on the other hand am still totally owned by Edward Cullen! **

BOOK2 A Very Different Story Too.

Chapter ten.

With Emmett's driving it didn't take very long for us to get to Olympia, I knew the place well, I'd used this store a lot for supplies in the past.

"I think you should get this one." Emmett insisted, looking at a chameleon.

"No, I'm not getting any chameleons until I have their viv's set up ready." I told him, his face dropped into a pout.

"Well that's no fun." he said walking off.

The owner of the store recognised me and took me into the back room of his store, to show me his newest delivery, he'd had in that morning. I came out with a pair of young bearded dragons and a young red knee tarantula, making Emmett's face light up and Edward scowl, I stuck my tongue out at him. Jasper found a young banded king snake he liked. Emmett couldn't find anything that Edward didn't like except a few spiders, but they were too small to be intimidating enough.

So we piled back into the Volvo and drove to the store in Tacoma, where Emmett attempted to wrestle Edward into the far corner of the store where the spiders were, a very stupid idea, Edward heard his thoughts well in advance and for once I stood as his protector.

"Oh come on Bells, let me have a little fun." Emmett said with a grin.

"Not that way, go find your fun somewhere else." I told him.

"Argh man, you two are as bad as each other." he griped as he slumped away.

"Thank you." Edward said, pulling me to him and kissing me.

"You can thank me properly later." I said when he released me.

"Oh I will." he said, his eyes widening and a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

I laughed. "Isn't there anything you'd like here?" I asked him.

"No, I already have the only pet I need." he said.

"Oh.. really?" I asked.

"Yep, Gohan, we're best buds now." he said laughing. I laughed too, I was relieved that Gohan had excepted the Cullens so well.

I didn't find much that I wanted, but Emmett found an Emperor scorpion, so he was happy, then we set off again for Portland. Emmett's driving again, with Edwards and Alice's help, meant we were there in plenty of time.

My favourite shop was always well stocked, and anything they didn't have they would order in for me, so thanks to Esme's and Rosalie's measurements I knew what I needed for the most part, well I would start with one room and go from there, that did not include the spider room, but that was Emmett's baby, he was dealing mostly with that, so I had a large order to fill. However I did find a young pink toe tarantula and Emmett finally got his Goliath bird eating spider. Jasper found a colbolt blue tarantula that Alice thought was cute, I was very tempted by a Savannah Monitor, but Edward read the care sheet in time and managed to talk me out of it. Then Edward started acting a little strange, and I felt like he was hiding something from me.

"What are you hiding?" I asked him.

"Nothing." he said, total innocence on his face.

"Okay then what are you not telling me?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." he informed me.

But then as I walked past him he turned, so that the viv behind him was still out of my view.

"What?" I asked again. He shrugged and held his arms up, more innocence. "Emmett, could you do me a favour." I called.

"What's up lil sis?" he asked.

"Would you mind moving your brother from where he is standing so that I can see in the tank behind him please."

Edward sighed and stepped aside, "There's no need to go that far." he said.

"Awwwwww, he's so cute." I said gushing over the baby reticulated python.

"You promised, no snakes that grow over twelve foot."

"But he's so tiny, and so cute."

"Firstly he's almost three feet long, that is not tiny, and secondly... you promised."

I lent against him, running my fingers up and down his abs, "I'll make it up to you... pleeeeease." I begged.

"You will make it up to me whether I let you have the snake or not." he said.

"Oh I will, will I?" I asked.

"Bella you are more of a sex addict than I am, I have much more self control, if it came down to it, you couldn't last without it." he said then he grinned, "Okay you can have the snake, but..." he said.

"But what?" I asked sceptically.

"No sex for a month." he said grinning.

"A month?" I gasped.

"Take the damn snake." Emmett said.

"Yes take the snake." Jasper agreed.

"A month?" I said again.

"Thirty one days." Edward said, grinning crookedly.

I grinned wickedly.

"And you sleep without me, so you wont be tempted to cheat." he said reading my face.

"Fine." I said, he knew he'd won. "No snake." I said scowling at him.

"Damn." Emmett said, "and I thought I might get some time off from listening to you two at it." he muttered walking away.

Edward just chuckled and pulled me into an embrace. "You shouldn't be such a nymphomaniac, should you?" he whispered into my ear.

"Funny how you only complain when it suits you." I replied.

"Oh I wasn't complaining, I was just counting on it." he said grinning.

"You are such a meanie." I said grimacing at him.

"I think giving you twelve foot is more than generous." he said.

"If you gave me twelve foot... I wouldn't need to keep coming back for more." I said, and I could hear Emmett, Jasper and Alice laughing, I blushed and hid my face in Edwards jacket. He laughed too, and kissed the top of my head.

I picked up more supplies of substrate and cleaning equipment, bowls and hides, and finished placing my order, then we went out to the car. Edward insisted that everything went in the trunk, with 'NO!' exceptions, just in case. I sat in the back leaning against Edward for some time, then I had a very wicked idea, I heard Alice gasp and Edward glared at me as I put my hand on his knee, and started to walk my fingers slowly up his inside leg, like a spider.

"Stop that now... I mean it Bella... BELLA!"

I had to stop then, I was giggling so much, Emmett and Jasper were almost wetting themselves laughing in the front, Alice giggling pulled me out of the way, into her lap as Edward went into a rage, Emmett swerved the car and came to a stand still on the grass verge, and Edward almost took the door off, as he flew out of it. He stood a few yards away brushing his legs off as if a spider had been there, the car was rocking with laughter, I think we would have all been in tears if that were possible, Edward mumbled traitor as he got back into the car moments later, he completely blanked me. Emmett and Jasper held their hands up for me to high five them, whilst Edward continued to curse us all under his breathe.

After a good fifteen minutes of major sulking, and pouting, Edward pulled me onto his lap. "I am so going to make you pay for that." he growled into my ear.

Trying desperately to look remorseful I said. "Oh Edward I am so sorry, I promise I'll never do that again, please, please, please say you'll forgive me." I whimpered into his neck.

He growled into my ear again and I kissed his neck, then I pulled his t-shirt down a little and kissed along his collarbone.

"Emmett..." Edward said.

"Yep?"

"Can't you drive any faster?" Edward asked as I ran my finger slowly from his collarbone down to his jeans and back, whilst whispering.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, if you forgive me."

"That will take a lot of making up." he informed me.

"I'm sure I could think of some way to really show you how sorry I am." I said, my hand sliding to the buttons on his jeans.

"Well maybe I will let you try and make it up to me, when we get home." he said stopping my hand, before I could undo anything.

I moved then to straddle him, pulling his face to mine.

"Hey you two, we are still here you know." Alice complained.

"Then you had better hurry up and get us home." Edward mumbled against my lips.

Our kiss grew more passionate and I almost forgot where we were, what we were doing was not exactly polite for company, as I groaned when Edward started to thrust his tongue into my mouth and roll his hips into me.

"That's it." Emmett said swerving to a halt again. "You two... out." he instructed.

Edward lifted me out as I was, and set off running without a word, we didn't get far, he put me down on some soft ferns in the woods.

"Now, what was it you were planning?" he asked. I bit my lip, but didn't hesitate as I knelt before him and undid his jeans.

I slid his jeans down over his hips along with his boxers, allowing his erection to spring free, I was not gentle as I grasped hold of it and licked it from base to tip as I cupped his balls, gently stroking the skin behind them. Edward threw his head back as I rolled my tongue over the head of his cock before I took it into my mouth and began to suck on it furiously, squeezing him tightly as I pumped him with my hand. Edward's hands found there way into my hair and he began to control my movements, I looked up at him, he was glaring down at me, as he thrust deeper into my mouth.

"Harder." he growled at me.

I complied instantly, I'd never seen this side of him before, and though I'd probably never admit it out loud, it turned me on immensely, I started to relax my throat so that I could take him deeper without gagging, then I tried something I'd heard some of the girls at school talk about, I didn't even know if it was possible but I tried it anyway, I swallowed, and somehow I didn't gag.

"Sweet holy heaven of god! damn it Bella, you're gonna make me cum too soon." he said and I smiled around his cock. He scowled at me, moving my head faster, "This... is... only... the... beginning... of... your... oh... Bella.." he gasped as his orgasm took over and he stumbled slightly and used my shoulders to hold him up. I licked over the head one more time before I pulled away, without pulling his clothes up, Edward collapsed to the ground pulling me into a hug, and holding me there.

After a few more minutes he spoke, "I'm not saying I forgive you yet, but damn that went a long way to getting me to the point that I could." he said, pulling me on top of him, so that I was straddling him, sat directly over is ever hard cock. "So how about we begin the next faze of your grovelling." he said, I didn't get chance to answer before he pulled my face down to his.

A while later, once I was done saying sorry metaphorically speaking, I climbed onto Edwards back and he ran us home, there was no sign of the Volvo, so Emmett must have driven straight round to the other end of the house, I climbed down and we walked up the steps to the front door, something was half pushed under the door, I saw Edward wrinkle his nose.

"What is it." I asked.

"Stinks of werewolf." he said as he pulled the note out and handed it to me. 'Bella' was all that was written on the outside.

Edward stood scowling whist I opened the note to read it.

_Bella, yes I risked everything to come here and see you_

_ I don't have a home or cell number for you, but I have _

_ to talk to you. I am so sorry, I didn't mean any of it, I _

_ was just mad at you. I know that's no excuse, I was stupid _

_ and I can't tell you just how sorry I am, please say you will_

_forgive me, I'll do anything._

_ Yours forever Jake._

_ PS... this is my cell no, just leave me a message, please._

His cell number was below.

_Just call me... please._

I sighed, I was still too angry to forgive him yet, he could wait a while longer, it would probably do him good.

Edward went to open the door, but when the door was only inches open he stopped.

"Alice, Emmett, Jasper." he called in an alarmed voice.

They appeared behind us instantly, coming from the back of the house.

"Alice, stay with Bella." he ordered, and the three of them disappeared into the house.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"Someone's been here." she said, her voice alarmed, which didn't help the feeling of dread in my stomach.

"Jake, dropped off this note." I said holding up the note and hoping that was it.

"No, not the werewolf, a vampire." she said. I figured by Edwards reaction that it was, but I had still hoped, it was clear by the way that Alice spoke that she didn't know who.

"Victoria?" I asked, I was almost shaking at this point.

"No, it's not anyone I have met, and I would have seen, but maybe it was whilst the wolf was here, maybe that is why I didn't see who it was." she said, though it seemed like she was talking to herself.

Seconds later Edward, Jasper and Emmett reappeared. Edward pulled me instantly into his arms and held me tight against his chest.

"We'll go follow the trail, see where it leads." Jasper said, and he and Emmett disappeared again.

"Alice." Edward said, and Alice took out her cell and called Rosalie and Esme. Edward called Carlisle.

I looked up at him questioningly when he was done.

"We need to get the others home, come on" he said, "Lets get your new pets settled in." he said pulling me through the open door.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I've called the others home, a vampire has been in the house whilst we have been out, and we need to find out why." he informed me. "And Bella, I will not leave you alone for a second."

"You think it might have something to do with me?"

"I don't know, but I'm not willing to take the risk, just in case."

We went to the other side of the house, and I tried hard to concentrate and making the vivs up, but it was difficult, Edward watched me closely, though he moved a fair distance away when I put the spiders into their vivarium's, it didn't take long as Emmett and Jasper had already done most of them.

We went back to our room to clean up and change before joining the others, but I noticed some of my clothes were missing, and even my pillow.

"Edward, what does this mean?" I asked, my voice almost pleading.

"I don't know Bella, but I swear, I will find out. He insisted.

"I know you will." I said weakly as he pulled me protectively into his arms.

"Lets go tell the others, they are all home now, and we need to work this out." he said. As we slowly made our way back to the main house.

**A/N Will try to update ASAP... Please please please review, let me know what you think ;) only one chapter left to book 2, will try and start book 3 ASAP**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N Last chapter of book two :) Disclaimer... All things Twilated are owned by SMeyer, I on the other hand am owned by Edward Cullen! **

BOOK2 A Very Different Story Too.

Chapter eleven.

I sat on the sofa in Edwards lap, only half listening to the conversation going on around me, I think I might even have fallen to sleep briefly a couple of times. I felt exhausted, but then it had been an extraordinarily long day, I woke up slightly when Alice mentioned the wolves, Edward notice my more focused face and scowled, but Alice was only stating that they were probably the reason that she couldn't see anything.

"I'm more than a little concerned about this visitor." Jasper said. "I don't know why, but its bothering me, and I wonder if it has anything to do with the escalating problems in Seattle."

"You think they maybe connected?" Carlisle asked.

"Its all very strategic, and with the newborns growing in number the way that they have, I have a very deja vu feeling about this." Jasper said.

"You think that someone is creating an army?" Edward asked him."

"An army?" I gasped, and Edward rubbed my back.

"Why else would they take Bella's things? Things with her scent on. Unless it was for others to recognise her scent? Jasper asked.

"But why would anyone want to hurt Bella?" Esme asked.

"Well I know of one person who would love to..." I said, "Victoria." a shiver ran down my back as I said her name, just the thought of her terrified me, Edward sensing my distress wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I would see if she was planning that." Alice pointed out.

"Maybe," Jasper said, "But not if they don't know that it's Victoria, after all, she must have someone a little older, and just maybe that was our visitor, and he is doing all her dirty work for her."

"How long has there been trouble in Seattle?" I asked, they seemed to know all about it, but this was all new to me.

"Since we got back." Edward said.

Jasper gasped, "You think that we might be the target?" Jasper asked Edward. "That makes sense, she must know that we are back, and she wants rid of Bella pretty badly, its not going to worry her if we all die is it." Jasper said, though it just sounded like he was thinking out loud.

I looked around the room at all of their faces, the faces of my family, maybe I should just... I started to think, but my thought process was interrupted.

"No!" Alice said suddenly, "Don't you dare even consider it." she said glaring at me.

"No." Edward said squeezing me tight against his chest. "Don't you even think about pulling a stunt like that again." he said to me, he was almost growling at me.

"What?" Emmett shouted, annoyed at the odd argument.

"Bella wants to go to Seattle alone, to prevent any harm coming to any of us." Alice said.

"No!" five more voices echoed.

"We are family, we stick together Bella, if they want one of us they are going to have to get past the rest of us to get there." Alice said.

"Exactly." Jasper seconded her.

"I wonder why the Volturi have not put a stop to the trouble in Seattle yet." Carlisle said.

"Yes, that is a surprise, it makes me wonder if they are not behind this somehow." Jasper replied.

"They certainly would not be upset to loose some of us, I know for a fact that Aro has considered having some of us killed off, I saw that for myself, he is rather desperate to have Alice, Bella and myself join his entourage. But he knows we would never leave our family, so maybe they have been to Seattle, or are just waiting to see what the outcome will be." Edward said. "I guess that is something that we will have to prepare for, along with fighting an army of newborns." he said, and Jasper nodded.

Was this the limit of my future? I watched as they discussed taking on an army of newborn vampires, what if they were joined? What if they did have the backing of the Volturi? This was an awful mess, they were endangering themselves again, because of me, again. As much as I loved them all, I couldn't think about them going up against an army, and why was Jasper the key person in this, how did he know so much? And what could I do to prevent them all from getting hurt.

"Will you stop that." Edward said leaning me back to look at my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Please stop thinking of ways to put yourself in harms way to protect us." he said sighing, he shook his head at me and lent forward to kiss my nose.

"How is it any different to what you are all doing?" I asked.

"This is the difference." he said placing his hand over my heart.

"That doesn't belong to me, that is all yours." I said.

"Exactly, so would you mind concentrating on keeping it safe for me... please, its the only one I have and its irreplaceable. Edward begged.

"I guess I could consider that as an option." I said, he just rolled his eyes at me.

Most of the conversation had trailed of so I wondered into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

With all the worry going on about vampire armies and the Volturi, and vengeful red heads, it felt almost petty to stay mad at Jake, so I decided to forgive him.

"I knew you would." Edward said when I told him.

"And how did you know that?" I asked.

"Bella, you can't stay mad at anyone, no matter how badly they hurt you." he said and his face fell, "I should know."

I placed my hand over his cheek, the difference is I am hopelessly in love with you." I said, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Jake has been a great friend to me, right when I needed one the most, and he is hurting now... because of me, so I owe him, okay." I said.

He lifted me up and sat me on the counter top, standing between my legs he pulled me close, and kissed me with so much passion that I knew it would be sometime before I remembered Jakes name, I wasn't wrong.

The following morning when I'd seen to my animals I went into the kitchen for some food, once I had finished eating I picked up my cell.

"Hi Jake." I said when he answered his cell.

"Bella." he yelled. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please say you'll forgive me... please, I will do anything, please, I really am sorry."

"Of course I forgive you Jake."

"Oh, thank you Bells, name it, come see me and I will do what ever you want." he said.

"Um..." was all I said as I looked at Edward.

"He's not thrilled at me... is he." Jake said, but he was ashamed rather than angered as he usually was when referring to Edward.

"Well, no... but we have other problems that are a little more troublesome than a bratty teenage werewolf." I said.

"What problems?" he asked.

"Um..." I said again.

"Bella, what problems?"

Edward held his hand out for my cell.

"Bella?" Jake said, getting impatient for an answer.

Edward sighed and held his hand out closer to the phone.

"Would you mind speaking to Edward?" I asked Jake, the phone went silent for a second, then Jake spoke.

"okay... this should be interesting."

I handed the phone over and cautioned Edward with my eyes.

"Jacob, have you or your pack picked up anything or anyone new in the area?" Edward asked then he paused while Jake answered. "Someone has been here, and collected Bella's scent." another pause. "That's not a bad idea, we are willing to renegotiate if Sam is amiable." Edward said. "Yes... I planned to go alone actually and leave her with the others... fine, five minutes? Sure." Edward said, and handed the phone back.

"What's going on Jake?" I asked.

"I'm coming over to your crypt." he said.

"What? When Jake?"

"Right now, oh and try and convince your vamp that the safest place for you, especially when he's not around, is here in La Push, with me. I'll see you in a few minuets." he said.

"No, wait Jake, don't do anything risky." I said, he just laughed and hung up.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"He's coming over to get the scent of the visitor, so that the pack will recognise it if he comes back.

"You're leaving." I said anxious at the idea, remembering his words to Jake.

"We'll go and scan the area while he is here, you should be safe, we wont be more than a few minutes away, just call me if you need me to come back, as long as you are sure you will be safe." he added.

"Yes of course." I said.

"He's waiting outside." Edward said.

"Already?" I said, and Edward came up to me and pulled me into a kiss, then he licked my face. "What was that for?" I asked shocked, he just chuckled and lent down to kiss the top of my head, he breathed out and the cold from his breath made me shiver. He went out of the kitchen door to the back of the house still chuckling to himself, there was a knock at the front door.

"Come in Jake." I called as I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Jake walked in and he had his hand over his nose, "How do you stand living in this stench?" he asked.

"Sorry I don't smell anything bad Jake." I said, all I could smell was the sweet scent of the Cullens.

"Lucky you!"

"What? You'd prefer I found it so offensive I couldn't live here? So you'd rather I was homeless?"

"You wouldn't be homeless, you'd come and live with me." he said a little angrily,

"Oh, so its a choice between some who wants me to be with him forever or someone who wishes I was dead, is that it?" I asked sarcastically.

"You forgave me remember." he said.

"Then don't make me regret that decision." I said.

"Sorry... old habits," he said. "Well were is this visitors scent the strongest?" he asked.

"In our bedroom, I think." I said.

His lip curled back, "lead the way." I led the way to Edwards room, "Stinks of your vamp in here." he said.

"How do you know its his scent?" I asked curious.

"He stench is all over you."

"Gee, thanks for that, besides, this is his bedroom too." I said, and I watched as he turned to look at the huge bed.

"You sleep together?" he asked, his lip curling back over his teeth again.

"Not that it is any of your business, but he's a vampire so he doesn't sleep."

"Do you... you know?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, not exactly sure, but either way not really willing to answer.

"Do you kiss him?"

I snorted and blurted out without thinking, "We do a little bit more than that."

"What? Are you saying you are actually sleeping together?"

"Like I said, he doesn't sleep." I said.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I do know, and again not your business."

"I know," he almost sulked. "Its just morbid curiosity I guess."

"He's been in my life for over five months Jake, what do you expect." I said.

"You have got to be kidding me Bell, he could kill you."

I couldn't stop myself, I just had to laugh at that. "Believe me, he couldn't."

"You know what I mean, isn't it dangerous?" he asked, I thought of Emmett getting mad at us for making too much noise, or Jasper being driven up the wall by Edwards continuous lustful emotions, but aside from that, there was no danger, "Its not something I've had to worry about, though he has commented in the past about me trying to kill him." I said with a grin at the memory of it.

"Bella, I'm serious." he said getting annoyed again.

"So am I." I bit back."

"Don't his fangs creep you out?"

"He doesn't have fangs." I said.

"As good as." he said, he scowled, then asked, "Can I ask you something else?"

"You can ask, but it will depend what it is to whether I will answer you."

"Were you serious?" he asked.

"About?"

"Letting him bite you?"

"Jake, don't do this." I warned.

"When?"

"That's still under discussion, but not long." I admitted.

"What's the hold up?" he asked.

"You don't want the answer to that." I said and he stared at me for a long moment before he said.

"If your not sure Bell, that's a good thing." he said.

I sighed, this was not something I wanted to talk to Jake about. "It's not exactly me who is the real hold up, Edward has his own ideas, and he is trying to hold things up a little." I admitted.

"He doesn't want to do it?" he asked confused.

"No."

"Then why, Bell?"

"Jake... I love him, he's seventeen and I get older every stinking day."

"But you will be giving up everything." he said scowling.

"Edward is all I want Jake, he's the only thing I have, the only thing I'd die without, he is my everything Jake... can't you understand that?"

"No... and you care for me too." he said.

"Of course I do Jake, you're my best friend."

"I thought Alice was your BFF." he said.

"She's more like a sister to me know." I said.

"Oh... joy, happy families." he said bitterly.

"Are you just here to get angry at me again, or are you actually interested in picking up the scent of the guy who's wants to kill me?" I snapped.

He scowled but walked around the room picking up the scent. Once he was satisfied that he'd picked it up, we went back down stairs, I walked straight to the front door and opened it.

"Bye then Jake." I said, without looking at him.

"Bell's, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I'm just being an ass because I hardly ever get to see you, and now I'm running out of time, promise me you will come and see me more, and soon."

"I can't promise, but I'll try Jake, its just kinda awkward at the moment." I said scanning the forest.

"Don't worry we'll keep this place covered, no leaches will get passed us." he said, then he saw my face he added, "Except for your precious Cullen's, sorry, its an in-bedded instinct okay, plus I'm a jerk." he added, making me smile. "That's better, I've missed that smile more than anything else... come here." he said, pulling me to him to hug me. "God knows when I'll get the chance to do this again. He hugged me for a good half of a second before me released me, and slapped his hand over his face. "Urgh... your hair and skin stinks worse than your room." he said. I had to smile at that, realising now why I had received the lick across my face and the breathing in my hair before Edward had left chuckling to himself, his insurance in case Jake tried to hug me.

Once I watched Jake disappear into the trees, I walked back to the kitchen, I looked up to see Edward leaning against the open door, I looked up at him sheepishly and he opened his arms in welcome.

I ran into his arms. "I missed you." I said.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you." he said, then he wrinkled his nose at me. "You stink like a dog love." he said.

"Oh, great... thanks." I said, as he backed away from me. "Fine, I'll go take a shower."

"I'll join you just as soon as washed all signs of that dog off yourself." he said. I just shook my head, rolled my eyes and went to take a shower.

Once I had washed I switched off the water and went to get out of the shower, Edward was standing holding a large soft towel out for me."

"I was wondering if you would like to move into the other side of the house this afternoon?"

"Any reason for it being today?" I asked.

"Well, new room, new furnishings, so I don't have to breath in the scent of that intruder, whilst I am making love to you."

"Okay, on one condition." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself up.

"Anything, just name it." he said.

"You have to make love to me fir..." I didn't get to finish my sentence, my lips were a little too busy.

~/~

Edward and I moved into the other side of the house later that afternoon, it didn't take us too long, Esme had been busy redecorating it for day's so it was only our personal things like clothes, my ornaments, though many of them were now in cabinets in the main living room, Edwards music collection was the biggest thing to move, apart from the bed. Though by the time I had moved one box, Edward was on his fifth trip, I guess that's easy when you can carry ten thousand times more and move at light speed. Once the bed was put back together I sat on it for a rest, Edward sat next to me. "We have all these new rooms to christen, that should take a few hours so take a rest while you can." he said grinning as I lay back on the bed yawning. That reminds me, when is your next period due?" "I'm not sure, why?" "Just so I'm prepared, you know a week of rest and all that." he said feigning. back ache.

I laughed. "I don't know its been a while since I had one." I admitted.

"How long is a while?" he asked.

"I'm not sure about four or five months I suppose."

"What? You mean you haven't had a period at all since before we got together?" he asked shocked.

"Nope."

"And did you go and see a doctor like I asked?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" he asked angrily.

"You left." I whispered, my face fell as I spoke.

He sighed and he pulled me against his chest. "I will never forgive myself for leaving you, not if I live for a thousand years."

"It's okay Edward, it's just that it is still too fresh in my mind to think about."

"Will you go and see someone about it though, please?" he asked, staring deep into my eyes, then his expression change. "Bella, there's something bothering you, please tell me what it is." Edward said.

How could he see that, I'd been thinking a lot about why he didn't want me to be a vampire, but I thought I'd kept it hidden inside, I hadn't realised it was written all over my face.

"Tell me." he said, when I didn't speak. "Please." he went on in his most persuasive voice, his eyes dazzled me into speaking.

"It's just that... you don't want me to become like you, and I was worrying about, why that was." I explained.

"Worrying?" He asked, he's picked the most significant word out. "If I answer your question, will you then please explain your question?" he asked. And I nodded. "I already lost you once and as you know it almost killed me, so, to take your life away, when there is even the slightest chance that you could die, the thought of what it would be like to loose you again," he said closing his eyes and wincing. "and if that wasn't reason enough, I remember what it was like, I had to live through that pain, and to think about putting you through that, just so I will never have to loose you, its the most selfish thing I'll ever do." he explained.

"So its not because you might not like me, when I don't look the same and when I smell different?" I asked.

"You thought that I wouldn't like you?" He started laughing. "Bella, you are more crazy than I ever gave you credit for, if you believe that." he said. He might think it funny but I was relieved. "Bella, you will still be you, and that's who I will be keeping, for myself I couldn't want anything as much as I want to be with you for the rest of eternity." He assured me. "Now can I ask you a question?" he asked, serious now.

I smiled up at him, "Of course."

"You don't want to be my wife." he said.

"That's not a question." I said frowning.

"And I was worrying why that was." he admitted.

"Worrying?" I asked.

"Yes, worrying, would you tell why?"

I sighed, not sure I could explain it without sounding stupid again. "It's not that I don't want to be married to you, its just..." I sighed again, "It's just the whole wedding, the marshmallow dress and the centre of attention thing, I'd marry you tomorrow if it wasn't for that."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes."

"So it's not that you are more interested in immortality than in me?"

"Edward!" I yelled and then laughed. "There's no point in forever without you, I wouldn't want one second without you."

"So." he said, with a thoughtful expression on his face "if I was to say, lets go to Vegas, to one of those drive through chapels, and you can wear old jeans, what would you say?"

"Well, I would probably say something like, go get the car ready, were going on a road trip."

"Really?" he asked, you really do want to belong to me?"

"I'm not overly fond of the ownership, thing, it might give you the wrong idea of me, but asides from that, nothing would make me happier than being Mrs Edward Cullen." I said.

"How does tomorrow sound?" he asked.

"Sure why not." I said, grinning in response to his beaming smile.

He picked me up and carried me to his side of our bed, he sat me on the bed then got down on one knee, I gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever, will you marry me?" he asked, and he was holding a box in his hand. Despite everything, I knew this was exactly what I did want, I even had to fight back the urge to do an Alice, jump up and down squealing yes, yes , yes at the top of my lungs and jump on him. Instead I looked deep into his beautiful eyes.

"Yes." I said simply.

And he slid a ring onto my finger. I looked down at the ring, it was gorgeous, and much too fragile and feminine for the likes of someone like me.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh, Edward, its beautiful, but..."

"But what?" he asked worried.

"When did you buy this?"

he smiled, "This is the ring that my father gave to my mother, so I guess its a hand me down, I could get something new if you would prefer?"

"Oh, no, Edward, I love it, and I love you, with all of my heart." I said pulling him to me and kissing him with all the passion that had been boiling up over the last few minutes. It was the most romantic moment of my entire existence so naturally my stomach growled to ruin the moment.

"Come on lets go find you something to eat." Edward said and my stomach started grumbling, again.

"Bella would you come into my office for a moment, please." Carlisle called down the stairs as Edward and I were walking in the living room door.

I looked up at Edward, but his face gave nothing away.

"I'll wait here for you." he said, leaning down to kiss me. There was something in his eyes that worried me, some emotion that he was trying very hard to hide.

I walked up the stairs and tapped lightly on the door.

"Come on in Bella." Carlisle called. "Take a seat." he said as I walked in. Then he continued. "I heard you say that you haven't had your menstrual cycle for many months now."

I flushed instantly, boy would I make Edward pay for this, how could he embarrass me like this, without giving me any warning, and he must have known what Carlisle was thinking, I felt hurt by his betrayal. I stood up, I just wanted to get out of there.

"Bella, please don't be embarrassed, I am just worried about you."

I stared at him. "Why?"

"Bella you are family to us, we just want to be sure that everything is all right."

"I'm fine. This always happens when I go through... well, you know, emotional things..."

"Has it ever lasted this long before?"

"Well no... but..."

"Please, Bella, Let me check a few things, just to put Edwards mind at rest, and the rest of us."

What choice did I have, I could hardly argue with him. And he was only trying to look out for me. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" I asked glumly.

"Have you gained or lost any weight recently?"

"Probably gained some."

"Why?"

"I quit my gymnastics and martial arts classes a few months back, so I don't work out any more... and my appetite has gone a bit crazy lately too"

"How much have you gained?"

"I have no idea, I hardly ever weigh myself."

"Do you mind." He said, walking over to some scales. It was beyond me, why would a vampire need scales even if he was a doctor.

I stood on the scales, and my mouth fell open.

"What was your previous weight?" Carlisle asked. But I couldn't speak, I was in shock. "Bella? What is it?"

"I'm fifty five Kilo's?" I was almost gasping.

"What were you before Bella?"

"Forty five, I think."

He walked back to his desk for something, when he returned he handed me a urine sample bottle.

"Oh... great... Thanks." I said wryly.

He smiled at my reluctance. "Please."

I sighed and took the bottle, but I didn't move. Carlisle raised his eyebrows at me. "What? You want it now?" He nodded. "Edward Cullen you are so going to pay for this." I muttered under my breath. Carlisle chuckled as I walked out of the door.

~/~

I scowled at Edward where he sat on the couch. I was still seething too much to speak. I went to walk passed him to the sofa on the other side of the room next to Rosalie and Emmett, but he caught me around the waist and pulled me onto is lap.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm just so worried about you."

"Humph." I turned my face away, but he stopped my face mid turn and pulled it back to his, to kiss me, I just glared at him.

He sighed, deep and long. "Sweetheart, I love you, and I cant even think about loosing you again. So if I have to face your annoyance at me... I'll take it... I just need to know that you are all right." He gave me his most devastating pout. "I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. He knew damn well that I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Name your price, what ever you want... I'll pay it."

"What are you on about?" I asked confused.

"You said you would make me pay for this, remember."

I just closed my eyes and shook my head.

"We are all just worried about you sweetheart." Esme said, from behind me.

I sighed, "I know, and thank you, all of you, it's just embarrassing."

Not long after I felt Edward go rigid, I looked at him and his face shocked me.

"Edward... Edward? What's wrong?"

Seconds later, Carlisle was at our side.

"I'm sorry Bella, please don't hate me for this, but I have to ask."

"What!" I asked alarmed.

"Have you... had sexual intercourse with anyone besides Edward?"

"NO!" I yelled. Pulling away from Edward and standing up

"I'm sorry, Bella, I had to ask."

"Why,?" Esme asked him, coming over to put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"How is this possible?" Edward finally said.

"I don't know." Carlisle answered.

"Will you just tell me or do I have to start screaming?" I said, not quite able to stop the alarm in my voice from seeping through.

"Carlisle thinks your pregnant." Edward exclaimed.

I just stared at Edward in shock. I gasped and my hands fell automatically to my stomach.

"Yes." Edward said. "yes we will." he said again nodding to Carlisle.

Esme and I both turned to Carlisle. "What?" we said at the same time.

"We will need to act quickly."

I just stared not comprehending, I assume Esme felt the same as she said.

"For what exactly?"

"We will need to remove it, before it can do any damage."

I couldn't understand what he was saying, I looked up at Esme, she was looking back at me horrified. I looked around at all their faces. What were they saying, I had a baby growing inside me, and they wanted to what? Take it away. No! I couldn't let that happen. I looked back at Esme, her face became a blur as the tears started to fall. But I couldn't read her face. Would she side with Carlisle? I looked at each of there faces again, all a mask of shock. How could I stop them. This was my baby, but more importantly, this was Edwards baby. I had to protect him, but how, how could I fight against all of them, would anyone of them stand as a protector for me. I looked at Edward, and he opened his arms to me. I glared at his hands, the hands that wanted to take away our baby. I shook my head and backed away. I backed away more as he got off the sofa and walked towards me, I had backed up so far that I felt someone behind me. I turned and looked up into the face of Rosalie. She glared down at me but I could not read her face. She was my only hope...

"Help me." I mouthed to her. She stared into my eyes for one long second, before she pulled me into her arms, she hissed at Edward as he tried to stop her.

"Back off, Edward." Rosalie hissed again.

Emmett stepped forward and put a hand on Edwards shoulder to stop him. "No Edward. Bella has made her choice."

"No Bella, please don't do this." Edward cried out, as he fell to his knees, "I can't let you do this." Carlisle was instantly at his side, along with Alice.

"Bella are you sure about this." Carlisle asked. I just turned my face away from them.

Esme came to my side. "Bella, it's okay dear, if you don't want them to touch your baby, then you have my word that I won't let that happen." I nodded and Rosalie said "If they want to get to you Bella, it will have to be over my pile of ashes."

I stared down at Edward, who had his face in his hands, "Not this way, please Bella." he said to me, his eyes beseeching. I could see that he was devastated by this news, the news had broken him, it made me physically sick to see that I had broken him, but what could I do, how could I choose between them, I couldn't I would fight to the death for him, but I already knew that I would do the same for his child, even if that meant I had to fight him too. I prayed with my heart and soul that it would never come to that, I had to turn away from him, the despair on his face was torture to see, the shock was too much, the fear from all their faces and Edwards agonised glare, all too much to bare, my stomach growled, I felt light headed as the room begin to spin for a few seconds before the darkness took me.

**A/N Will try to update ASAP... Please please please review, let me know what you think ;) and I will try and start book 3 ASAP**


End file.
